Sail
by Manibarilo
Summary: AU/semi AH - Alec's sister Isabelle got kidnapped on the day of his 19th birthday, and he swears he is going to find her back. Follow his journey as he travels the world with the mysterious Jace Herondale and keeps meeting with the pirate that stole his heart on the one fateful day his life turned upside down. Jalec friendship, Malec romance and Izzy-Alec sibling bonding.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was starting to rise over the ocean, painting the scattered clouds in the sky a peaceful light pink colour.

His arrow firmly attached with a cord to the old dock, Alec was aiming at a swift shadow hidden in the sea. The water was calm and it was easy for him to distinguish his prey in the soft ripple of the waves. Narrowing his deep blue eyes, he let the arrow fly.

And as he sensed the cord that was attached to the arrow straightened, he knew he had got it.

With a victorious smile, Alec pulled on the cord, to retrieve both his arrow and the fish he had just pierced. If there was one thing Alexander Lightwood was good at, it was his bow and arrow skills. It probably was a family skill as the only other person using the bow was his mother. It made him proud to not only be good with that rare weapon, but also to share that aptitude with his family. It made him feel less of a stranger sometimes, like a reminder that he belonged...

' _Or that you want to belong._ ' whispered a voice in his mind.

Pulling the eight pound fish out of the ocean, he added it to his already filled basket, sighing. Alec loved fishing, it brought him some peace, gave him some time alone to just clear his head. Fortunately enough, fishing was an important part of Alicante Island's life, but today he was fishing for a special occasion. A special occasion he would much rather forget, really.

Suddenly, snapping him out of his thought, a weight crashed onto his back as two arms encircled his shoulders. He had to make a step forward to actually keep his balance and not make him and the person who jumped on him fall off into the sea.

'' Happy birthday, brother dear!'' joyfully exclaimed his younger sister Isabelle's voice right before she kissed his cheek.

He laughed with a bit of exasperation before he replied to her. '' By the Angel, you are heavy, you know?'' he said teasingly, as he dropped his bow.

Hearing her gasp, he knew what was going to happen next and he braced himself. Soon enough, he received a clap behind the head, strong enough to sting, but not hurtful still.

'' Oh no, you didn't just say that! After I took time to come all the way here to be the first one to tell you. How ungrateful you are!'' Izzy hissed, but he could hear the playfulness of her tone. She resumed her attacks on the back of his head,

To defend himself, Alec started to spin, hoping she would drop off him, although it seemed he had underestimated that tiny piece of woman's strength. Clenching even harder at his shoulders, she stayed on him and kept going on. The eldest was beginning to feel dizzy and was starting to consider giving up, when the floor under him disappeared.

In his spinning around, he hadn't noticed how close by the edge of the dock was.

Izzy let out a surprised scream as they fell in the cold salt-water.

' _At least that made her stop._ ' thought Alec, swimming back up to the surface. He was a bit annoyed by his slip of foot, he usually had a better knowledge of his surrounding than that.

When he broke the surface, all he could hear was Isabelle's laugh. He turned toward her. Her dark midnight hair, the same colour as all Lightwood, were dishevel and sticking to her face. Her onyx eyes were gleaming. '' Nice fight, Alec. Oh Mother is going to be pissed when she'll see my dress all wet.'' she said after she finished laughing.

Indeed, it was only then that Alec noticed how... dressy she was. With a long carmine flowy sleeveless dress that seemed to entangle itself around her legs in the water, like a mermaid's tail, she was also wearing her usual fancy looking chain with a ruby as a pendant and her whip as a bracelet too. Definitively not the kind of attire you would want to take for a swim in the ocean.

Suddenly feeling guilty, Alec's cheeks became a light shade of red. '' Sorry.'' he mumbled. '' And thanks for the wishes.'' he added, realizing he hadn't yet thanked her.

'' Oh come on, don't get all serious on me now.'' she grinned at him, while splashing a bit of water at him. Then, she easily began to swim toward the shore. '' I told Mother that it was way too early anyway for me to put this on, but you know her, she insisted for me to. She said, and I quote, that 'today is your brother's special day and there is no way you get late to tonight's festivities because you started to prepare at last minute.' '' Isabelle said, mimicking with a surprising accuracy Maryse, their mother's voice. '' So, because I didn't actually want to start a fight with her, believe it or not, I've put on the stupid dress and came to find you here. Angel, you wouldn't believe how stressed she is about tonight.''

By the time Isabelle finished her small rant, they had reached the shore. Sitting down in the sand, they let the morning sun dry them. The sun had only rose a few moments ago and it was already warm. Sitting in the sand when you were dressed in wet fancy outfits might not be a good idea for anyone, but Alec knew that even if yes, Izzy cared about how she looked, she hated clothes that were hindrance to her movements.

'' Trust me, I know how stressed and stressful she is.'' sighed Alec, which caused his sister to scoff.

'' Oh yeah, it is you the star of tonight, I suppose you do know...'' she said, looking at him with empathy.

Alec let his blue eyes drift toward the ocean, looking afar at the verdigris horizon. A horizon that always seemed so appealing to the blue-eyed young man. Sometimes he longed for a farther away world where he would really feel at ease. He knew the world was so much more than his island.

Today, he turned nineteen years old, which at Alicante was the age which you were now considered an adult. It was always a big thing for the islanders, but his reaching adulthood was special. He belonged to the Lightwood family, not only the chief family of Alicante, but also the direct descend of the founder of the Island. The Hero, whom is said to have saved them from the great flood by bringing them all to this island, never had children, but his sister had married a Lightwood, mixing the Hero's legacy with theirs.

Hence, Alec and Isabelle's coming of age was and will be a great event for the people, since at your nineteen birthday, one must also find a fiance.

'' It's tonight...'' he whispered under his breath, but Izzy heard him. She placed a comforting hand on his forearm.

'' You know you can always tell them that you are not... interested. I am sure that as a Lightwood we could have some special free pass.'' she tried.

Alec was appalled at the prospect of marrying. Specially if he had to marry a girl. His sister was the only one knowing that he had no interest in girls. That if he could, he would marry a guy, but then again, it's not like there was anyone on the island that had his attention.

He wished for someone that would have the breathtaking ability to make him dream and wonder, someone he would enjoy unravel and know every secrets, someone that could turn his life in a much more stranger poetry than the daily life Alicante Island promised.

Isabelle was wrong though. It was because he was a Lightwood that even if he did find someone like that, he could never be with him. The whole island was looking for who the eldest Lightwood; thus, the once and future chief of their community, would choose. Bloodlines and appearance were everything here.

'' You know as much as I do that it is not true.'' he softly said, turning his eyes toward her.

She had a contrasting mixture of resignation and rebellion flaring in her eyes. '' Could always try. What could happen worse, you'll never be happy otherwise.'' she said, tightening her jaw.

Alec shook is head in exasperation. He loved her, and he knew that she was saying that because she loved him too, but he had no belief that it was worth the risk. He could get excommunicated, he could get separated from her, and that he wouldn't have it.

'' Come on, help me bring the fishes back home for those in charge of cooking.'' he said, feeling uncomfortable and not wanting to continue that pointless discussion.

He saw Izzy roll her eyes at his changing subject, but she still got up and headed toward his barrels of fishes. '' Fist, calling his sister heavy, then ruining her dress and finaly making a lady carry smelly fishes around. You, mister, are lucky it is your birthday and that I am merciful enough to forgive you.'' she teased and it was Alec's turn to roll his eyes at her antics. They both each took a barrel and headed toward the village.

Alec's fishing spot wasn't where all the others went. He liked to be alone when he fished so he had taken the habit to go to the old dock on the south shore of the island while the village was mostly on the north shore. Therefore, they had quite a small walk to do along the cliff.

They were following the cliff, heading north. The sky and the ocean were now the same taint of aquamarine blue, the promising horizon indistinguishable between the two vastness.

Brother and sister were walking in silence, and the former couldn't help but think about what would inevitably come tonight. He felt powerless and didn't like it. He knew his parents were probably hoping he would choose that Branwell girl. Lydia.

' _Angel, I really don't want to do this. If something, anything, could interrupt this stupid ceremony...'_ he wished, though his hopes weren't running high.

Isabelle was the one to snap him out of his thoughts again. She had stopped walking and was looking expectantly at him. '' I forgot, I actually have a birthday present for you.'' she said with a sly smile.

'' Iz, you didn't have to-'' the blue-eyed began.

'' Oh, shush and let me.'' she interrupted, putting her barrel of fishes and raising her hands to her neck. She removed her necklace and took one of Alec's hand. Isabelle placed the ruby inside his palm and closed his fingers around the jewelry. '' That is my most precious belonging, as you know, and you are aware of its special propriety I suppose, right? It is supposed to warn its bearer of danger and keep true love alive. I am only letting you borrow it though, understood?'' she said with raised eyebrows.

Alec felt warmth spread inside him. He knew what she was doing and he felt grateful to have someone like her caring for him. He smiled at her and, even if jewelry wasn't his thing, put on the necklace. '' It's the best gift I ever had.'' he told her with honesty. It wasn't the necklace, but the meaning behind it that touched him.

Isabelle grinned at him. '' Of course it is. But remember that I only let you borrow it, I am surely going to need... Alec pay attention, what are you looking at?'' she said when she noticed that his gaze went from her to the sea behind her.

With furrowed eyebrow, Alec's attention had focused on a dark spot in the sky. Already the ruby was throbbing a bit, like a small heartbeat. The shadow was getting bigger and bigger, as if nearing the island, and memories of five years ago flooded in his mind.

'' What do you see there?'' he asked his sister, hoping to be wrong. She turned around and placed a hand over her eyes to block the sun and see better.

With a shiver, Alec saw that the closer it came, the more it looked like a dragon. Last time a dragon came to their Island...

'' It looks like a dragon.'' she said with disbelief, confirming his fears. Then she added: '' But I think... it is holding someone? And... Is that a ship following the dragon?''

Now that she had pointed it, Alec could also see the ship, following and launching cannonballs at the dragon.

' _So it found another prey.'_ bitterly thought Alec. He took out his bow and arrow. The ship would never manage to get that creature, but if the dragon kept its course, it was sure to pass over the island. Maybe, just maybe, he could shoot it down.

Raising his bow high, he placed an arrow, holding with strength the feathered end. The dragon was flying quickly and Alec wouldn't have long to aim and shoot. He had to make a quick decision.

' _The eye._ ' he told himself and he tried to picture the dragon's itinerary. Now that it was close, narrowing his eyes in concentration, he could see that, in between its claws, there was a dark haired man. Infuriated, he pulled the cord farther away and held still.

Steadily he waited and the dragon got closer and closer. His heart was loud in his chest, but he couldn't miss. He didn't know the man, but he knew what it was to lose people to that dragon. He couldn't let it go that easily, he couldn't miss. Soon it would be over them...

Finally, he released the arrow. Swiftly it lodged itself in the eye of the dragon, which cried and roared in pain and released the man from its hold.

But now the man was falling down. Running toward, him, dropping his bow, Alec tried to catch him, but he should have known that it wasn't a rational way of doing, because as soon as the man landed in his arms, the two of them fell down the ground.

Both men groaned in pain. Alec had knocked his head and felt a bit dizzy. The man, whom was lying over him, looked down at him a bit confused about what had happened. Looking up, the world dulled around him as Alec saw that the man had emerald green eyes. He was so close he could see those small flicker of gold in them, reminding Alec of a forest pierced by sunlight. They looked as charming and exquisite than the man they belonged to.

Blushing madly, he noticed how close they were, the stranger's body pressed against his, over him, and Alec felt incredibly hot and uncomfortable.

The man, probably perceiving his emotions with ease, as Alec was an open book, smiled mischievously. '' Well, hello there. Are you my knight in a not so shiny armour?'' he asked in his deep voice and Alec shivered of pleasure. He could feel the stranger's hot breath on his skin when he talked and the blue-eyed boy didn't find it disagreeable at all.

The man raised an eyebrow when Alec didn't answer, too occupied admiring the other. He blushed and just nodded, unable to speak. Placing a hand on Alec's chest, the man smiled, fully aware of and enjoying the blue-eyed boy's discomfort.

'' And whom shall I thank then?'' he whispered with a wink, asking for the Lightwood boy's name.

His heart beating frantically, his throat seemed to narrow and he struggle to find the words. '' Alexander... but people here call me Alec.'' he finally whispered.

The man had started to run his fingers against his torso, and Alec felt like he couldn't think anymore. Fortunately for him, Izzy chose that moment to theatrically clear her throat and make her presence known.

'' And I am Isabelle Lightwood, Alec's sister. You are?..'' she asked, with a knowing smile that her brother wished he could erase from her face.

The man got up, Alec already missed the others' warmth, and passed his hands over his clothes to remove the dirt that could have stuck on him. Then he sent a charming smile toward her way.

'' My name is Magnus Bane, pleasure to meet you.'' he said extending a hand. She took it and he immediately bent down to kiss it. Alec tried not to feel too jealous about that mundane act and got up too.

He sensed a throbbing sensation where the ruby Izzy gave him was and from the corner of his eyes, he saw again a dark silhouette quickly approaching them from the sky. His senses in alert, he look up.

His mind had been distracted and he had forgotten about the dragon, which he had only shot an eye, not killed.

'' Watch out!'' the blue-eyed shouted, bending down to grab back his bow and an arrow. But already it was too late.

The creature, still roaring in pain and half-blinded, dove toward them. Before Alec could raise his bow again, the dragon opened its claw and took back its prey.

 _' No, it didn't take back Magnus.'_ Alec realized, looking at the said man in panic. He felt cold as realization hit him hard. He felt sick, nauseous even. _' No, no no, it can't be!_ He denied, but turning toward the fleeing dragon's direction, he saw her in between its claws.

'' Isabelle!'' he screamed and ran toward her direction, blind to anything but his sister's frail silhouette in the creatures' grip.

He was approaching the cliff, he knew it, but he couldn't comprehend it. All of his thoughts were on Isabelle.

'' Alec!'' he could hear her scream from afar and he just lost it, running faster.

Only then, strong arms held him in place, immobilizing him. Looking down, he recognized Magnus' dark skinned arms and he tried to struggle. Couldn't he understand that his sister was getting kidnapped?

 _'It's just like Max...'_

'' Let me go! Isabelle! No! Let me go!'' he frantically shrieked. Still, Magnus tightened his hold on him.

'' If I let you go, you are going to fall off that cliff, it won't do any good if you died. She is gone, you can't run after her.'' he said with such calmness it irritated and appeased the Lightwood boy at the same time.

'' You don't understand! It's Isabelle... Izzy... I can't, I can't just...'' he still protested weakly. Magnus had a point. He couldn't fly up toward that creature and it was flying away now, already becoming a dark spot in the tauntingly blue sky.

Sensing Alec's struggle diminish, Magnus' hold morphed to a reassuring embrace instead, while Alec tried to calm down.

Detaching himself from the other, Alec looked determinately toward where the dragon had now disappeared. Suddenly, all his worries about today seemed so futile now. His birthday, the festivities, the Branwell girl...

 _'I'll find you, Izzy. Please hang on and wait for me.''_ he promised her raising a hand toward the necklace. She was resilient and more than able to defend herself. He might still have a chance to find her.

If only he could travel out of this island... Alicante was quite the exclusive place and had only one boat. It almost never had visitor and only the Penhallow were able to navigate. No one ever got in or out the island.

Looking down, he saw the ship that had pursued the dragon here. 'The Great Bane' was written on its side. It was a pirate ship, he noted now that he could see the ship's flag.

An idea form in his head.

'' Is this your ship?'' asked Alec not turning around, his gaze steadily on his perhaps only chance.

'' Why yes, I am its captain.'' simply answered Magnus, sounding unsure.

Slowly, Alec half turned to look straight in those attractive eyes. _'A pirate, how fitting.'_ he ironically thought as his heartbeat increased. He didn't know how to form his request, but then there was only one way he knew how to be: blunt.

'' Then I need your help.''

* * *

 **Idea that have been haunting me for a while...**

 **And please (!) tell me if you guys like the beginning of this adventure! Alec-Izzy family bonding, Malec romance and Jalec friendship mostly to come, with appearance of small Clace in one far away chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character, they belong to the TMI series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wo** **ah!** **S** **even** **reviews for chapter one? That is a** **mazing** **guys! Thank you so much for yoMrsur support** **AngstIsMyThing** **,** **(guest)** **,** **lilypotter72,** **s** **hortcomings** **,** **FreakyPumpkin** **,** **TattleTales** **and MrsMagnusB (guest)!**

 **As some (imaginary) people asked me** **, the update date** **s** **of this are written on my bio.**

* * *

'' And what kind of help are you requesting, Alexander?'' asked Magnus, his voice smooth like honey and a bit suggestive, a small smile on his lips. His hair, sweeping his shoulders because of the breeze, were out of his face and he could stare intently at Alec.

The latter gulped. '' Take me away from this island.'' he said. Seeing Magnus' sly smile and realizing how it sounded, he tried to amend, blushing a bit. Now wasn't the time for fortunate misunderstandings. '' I need to find my sister. Please.'' he reminded the other.

His seriousness and desperation must have been easy to perceive, as Magnus lost his smile. He raised one of his hands, looking at his nails as if he was thinking over something. It was only then that Alec noticed how richly ornamented he was, what with all of his slender fingers covered of at least one ring and the multiples pendants around his neck.

'' No one apart of the crew members are authorized on 'The Great Bane'.'' stated the exotic man.

Alec felt like his only chance was slipping away from him, a cold weight settling down in him. He stepped forward, preparing to protest, to make the other understand the emergency, but before he could do so, Magnus raised his hand in a 'wait a minute' gesture.

The pirate smiled, which unnerved the blue-eyed one a bit more until he spoke again. '' But then what is the point of being captain if I can't break my own rules?'' he asked with raised eyebrows.

Relieved and immensely grateful by what the man was insinuating, Alec beamed at him before quickly grabbing his bow and quiver. He turned his attention back to an amused looking Magnus. A small breeze was messing with Alec's unruly hair, shading his view a bit. Pushing them back, he looked right at those emerald coloured eyes.

'' You are not messing with me, right? You really can bring me out of here?'' he asked to be sure. The possibility of being teased or messed with would be frighteningly devastating for him.

' _Especially by that man._ ' he realized.

But Magnus simply winked at him. '' You are going to have to trust me a little bit more if you are to be on my boat.''

'' Okay. Good.'' said Alec, nodding eagerly. '' We have to hurry then, before they notice us.''

And Alec started to jog toward the bay where the boat had coasted. It was near their village, but maybe he could still reach it before anyone came to investigate. Although the chances of Alec and Magnus making it to the boat without anyone noticing were incredibly low, as everyone probably had noticed the dragon and the boat chasing each other...

Soon, Magnus had joined him, adjusting his pace to his, though with a bit more difficulties. '' I realize the emergency and why you would want to hurry, but why 'before they notice us'?'' he asked

'' I'll explain later, let's cut here.'' abruptly said Alec, trying to scheme the best possible course.

Accelerating his pace, he could hear Magnus still following him, which impressed him truly. Used to the uneven ground, the eldest Lightwood, had an unfair advantage. Plus, he wasn't too shabby when it came to physical fitness. Magnus didn't possess the knowledge of his surrounding and he had just fallen off the dragon's grip, landing quite harshly on Alec, but still he was close behind.

Soon enough they arrived in the little bay. Alec halted and turned toward the pirate, wondering how they would reach the boat. Alicante didn't have a port, no one ever came in or out. He guessed they would have to swim the small distance separating them to it, as the water was too shallow near the beach for the ship to approach.

Seeing Magnus go without any hesitation in the water, he concluded he had guessed right, but then he noticed a weird detail... _'Was the man shoeless?'_ he thought, removing his own boots.

He was going to follow when he heard someone call him. '' Alec! What are you doing? What happened?''

Behind him, coming from the general direction where the village was, he saw a blond-haired, brown-eyed girl. Dread filled him, expecting others to have followed, but luckily she was the only one in sight.. Although, he had to admit, the sight of her didn't really appease him. She represented everything he didn't want to think about, everything that didn't matter to him anymore. Or so he would want to think.

'' Alec?'' asked Lydia Branwell again.

His supposedly future fiance was approaching them, worry written in her face, and Alec stepped back He had to go, because he feared that maybe she would try to stop him. Maybe his parents would catch them up. Maybe his father would say that it was too late for Isabelle and make him stay...

 _'_ _That couldn't happen._ ' he thought with a shiver, as the image of his father flashed in his mind. Shaking his head, the blue-eyed boy half-turned toward the ocean.

'' I have to go.'' he whispered, hoping the wind would muffled, but also carry his words. He feared what she could answer to that, yet he wanted to be heard.

Still, not daring to look at her, he fully turned his back to Alicante and went after Magnus, whom had apparently not noticed Lydia's small intervention. Somewhere inside, Alec was a bit glad for his obliviousness.

Not looking back, nor talking, Alec followed Magnus to his vessel.

* * *

As they were both quite tall, they had water to the waist when they finally reached it.

'' Oi, Ragnor! The captain is here!'' shouted a voice from the ship. '' Bring a rope, you hear!''

There was some other happy shouts, but it didn't take long before a ladder made out of ropes was thrown at them. Magnus went up and Alec followed.

But as soon as he stepped on the main deck, many eyes turned toward him, some narrowed in suspicions and others just wide and curious. Not liking being the centre of attention, he blushed a bit and looked down.

'' What the..? Okay, Magnus, why did you kidnap that poor boy?'' grumbled an annoyed looking man. He looked older, maybe in his thirties, had some messy ruffled-by-the-wind brown hair and his olive skin was darker, probably tanned by long exposure to the sun. The most striking of his features, though, was his piercing pale green eyes.

Those eyes, like jade, looked cold and intelligent and where currently analyzing every inches of Alec..

'' Calm down, Ragnor, I didn't kidnap him.'' said Magnus, in a jaded tone. Placing a hand on his hip and took an obviously fake hurt expression. '' Alexander here...''

'' It's Alec.'' he interrupted, but went ignored.

''... is the only one who has bothered to make sure I was alright. Now, how come none of you guys even came down on the island to see how your captain, need I to remind you, is?'' Magnus continued.

Even with his act, he won no sympathy from Ragnor. '' Because you are strangely unkillable. When Tessa saw you fall off the demon's grip, I just knew you would come back here soon enough and ordered for the crew to wait.''

 _'Demon?'_ wondered Alec, intrigued by the choice of word. Before he could ask though, Magnus placed his other hand over his heart in a theatrical manner. '' I am hurt, and to say that you are my second-in-command!''

'' Stop your drama and put him back where you've taken him.'' said the other, nodding toward an offended Alec. '' We had a mission to finish and we are going to be la-''

'' We are going to postpone stealing those documents for now.'' interrupted Magnus in a serious tone. '' We are heading to Edom.''

His declaration was ensued by murmurs from the crew, creating some kind of white noise in the silence that had settled. A heavy atmosphere was weighting on them, but Magnus didn't look like he cared. He was in a fierce silent argument with his lieutenant, their eyes locked together.

Alec wondered what was the ordeal though. What was 'Edom' and why were they heading there? _'Probably for Izzy.'_ he thought, answering one of his questions, but still, how did the man know about this place?

The silence stretched while Magnus and Ragnor were debating, until a blond woman intervened. '' Why? Did you fall on your head? Maybe you should let me take a look at-''

Magnus shook his head, turning his attention at her. '' No, Cat, I am fine.''

'' Why?'' she simply asked then, her expression as stoic as Ragnor.

'' You know just like me that the creature takes every long black-haired male it can find, but in order to save me, Alexander-''

'' It's Alec.'' he hissed again, blushing. He felt uneasy that Magnus kept saying that he saved him. It wasn't all that much really...

But then again, the captain continued, as if the boy hadn't said a word. '' -may have blinded it in one eye. My hypothesis is that it mistook his sister for I.''

'' So you want to bring him there so he might look for her.'' said the woman, nodding in understanding.

Ragnor shook his head in resignation. Then he turned toward the other sailors. '' Well, you have heard the captain! Hoist the colours and get ready to set. We have a heading and the wind is in our favour.'' he shouted and everyone started to run to their positions.

'' I'll take the wheel.'' declared Magnus to the man and woman he had been talking to, placing a hand on both their shoulders. Alec wasn't one to usually be good at reading others, but the trust they shared was plainly obvious for anyone, whether it was by the squeeze Magnus gave them, by the worried gaze of the woman that Magnus had called 'Cat' or even in the way Ragnor quickly abdicated, without any protests...

The blue-eyed boy's heart constricted at the sight of them, cold loneliness flooding within his chest.

Left alone while everyone was buzzing at their own occupation, he wanted to find a place where he wouldn't be a nuisance, but yet could still admire the view. It's then that his eyes caught sight of something. There, it would be...

 _'Perfect.'_

* * *

'' What are you doing there? What is he doing on the bowsprit?'' asked the rough voice of Ragnor, breaking through the buzzing sound of the wind in his ears.

Now that they had set sails, it had been quite tranquil on the boat. Curious about what the man was talking about, Alec's eyes drifted from the ocean to look behind. Only then did he realize that the grumpy second-in-command was looking at him.

 _'Oh, so that is what it's called... A bowsprit.'_ thought the young man, looking down at the pole he was perched on.

It was some kind of thin spar in front of the boat, going from the deck and stretching over the sea. Under him, there was a nicely sculpted mermaid statue decorating the vessel. He didn't know in what kind of material it was, but it sure was shining under the blazing rays of the sun.

Furthermore, from his spot, Alec was not feeling like he was disturbing anyone and he could enjoy the travel. The wind in his hair was making him feel like he was flying. The salt in the air had filled his nostril of the sweet familiar odour of home. Those small cold sprinkles of water were dancing around him every time the boat hit a wave, and they hit a lot of waves. There was also the incredible mixtures of all kind of blues, a painting made of the sky and the sea, going from cobalt to azure, with bits of deep sapphire and strikes of-

'' Come on, get down from there!'' ordered the sailor, cutting Alec's musing again.

Really, what wrong did it do to anyone if he was just sitting there? Sighing, he got up on the bowsprit, and walked at a fast, but steady, pace toward the deck. Once he was there, it wasn't long before Ragnor lectured him.

'' Don't you know how dangerous it is? No, don't answer that, you're an islander, of course you don't know.'' was grumbling Magnus' lieutenant. '' You could have fallen and drowned! Don't you ever do this again, I have no envy to have your death on my consciousness, thank you very much. ''

It really was an uneasy feeling for Alec to be on the receiving hand of a lecture. Usually, he was the one giving it to his siblings.

 _'Yes, 'usually', but now you may not have any siblings anymore.'_ reminded him a treacherous part of his mind. The bitter thought had removed all the bliss he had felt during his little bowsprit escapade, leaving only a void in his heart.

'' Fine, whatever.'' answered more harshly than intended the oldest Lightwood.

Ragnor's eyes went wide in surprise. He had probably not expected such behaviour from the shy islander Magnus had taken under his wings.

Feeling a bit awkward at his own bitterness, Alec decided to explore the ship some more, leaving Ragnor there. He feared that if he opened his mouth again, the second-in-command would be subject to more of his anger, and truthfully the man didn't deserve that. Heading for the ship's hold, 'the islander' as he had been called turned his gaze toward the shadow in the horizon that had became Alicante.

Downstairs on the first level, here were the dorms. More accurately, here was the dorm filled with many beds. Not exactly thrilled by the prospect of sleeping with a bunch of strangers, he left the quarter with a sigh, going further down.

Downstairs he was met with a slightly ajar door. Curious, he pushed it open. Inside, it was dusty and poorly lit, but the rune stones embedded in the wall near the entrance gave enough for Alec to see the cargo. He wasn't surprised to see the room held a lot of crates, but the presence of showcases did stun him. He never actually went inside a ship before, but he was pretty sure that seemingly delicate glass showcases were not common features. Wasn't it it a bit dangerous if they broke during sea storms or something?

Stepping forward, pushed by the desire to see what they held, he was stopped by an unknown voice. '' Wait a minute, butterfly!'' it exclaimed startling the Lightwood boy.

 _'Butterfly?'_ wondered the blue-eyed young man, turning around.

There, crouched on some random crates near the door, was a man. Strangely enough, he was holding a small tabby cat in his hands. Even more strange though, were his eyes, two violet orbs deep and innocent, hidden behind pale platinum hair that were falling down his face.

'' We are wondering what you are doing here, fleeting butterfly.'' told him the man, pressing his cheek against the tabby's head.

 _'Did that guy say 'we'? Does he include the cat?'_ asked himself Alec in confusion.

'' My name is Alec.'' he said instead of any of his questions.

The other nodded, but didn't look satisfied. '' Hmm, so we have heard from Magnus, but that did not answer our question.'' he pouted.

Alec was starting to feel uneasy, scrutinized by both the cat and the man. '' I was just curious, I can go f you want. Sorry for-''

'' No!'' almost screamed in alarm the guy, startling both the blue-eyed islander and the cat. '' No, no, don't go, young butterfly.'' he whispered, while the cat started to struggle in his hold. '' Oh, the Chairman wants to see you. Can he see you?''

Not sure if he was messing with him, Alec shrugged. '' Who is the Chairman?''

The other giggled. '' Oh, he asks 'who'. The Chairman is Chairman Meow of course. It's Magnus' cat, but he lets me pet it during the day.'' he softly said, sending a glance filled with adoration toward the cat in his arms and patting it a bit.

'' Mrow...'' purred the animal.

Thrown off by the purple-eyed man's behaviour, the Lightwood boy sighed. '' Sure.''

The unknown pirate jumped down from his crate and crouched on the floor in one easy motion. He delicately let the cat on its paws and watched with a vivid attention its movements. The silence was a bit awkward for Alec, the other didn't look like he cared or noticed.

The animal licked the fur of its chest before strolling toward Alec. Feeling like it was some kind of test, he bent down and extended his hand to the cat. As ridiculous as it was, he wanted to pass that imaginary test.

The feline stepped back, frightened at the sudden gesture, but regaining his confident composure like only a cat can do, he sniffed it sniffed the hand that was offered and purred.

The stranger smiled way too happily and straightened up. '' He likes you. Magnus will be happy to hear that. Oh! My name is Malcolm. Malcolm Fade.'' he added the last part as if he had just remembered. He probably did.

'' Alec Lightwood.'' he said on automatism, but then bit the inside of his cheek. The man knew that information already, there was no need to repeat it.

The man giggled again, but Alec didn't find it offensive. He reminded him a bit like an amused child. '' I know, butterfly of the isle,'' Then, he tilted his head and on a totally different tone, he asked: '' You said you were curious, do you... do you want to see something pretty?''

Feeling like it would shatter Malcolm's heart if he said no, and not having anything better o do anyway, Alec sighed again. '' Sure.''

Beaming, the other ran pass Alec, heading toward the other end of the room. In a much slower pace, Alec and the cat walked in his direction to find him in front of a showcase that was standing at the complete end of the ship's hold.

'' Look, look!'' excitedly exclaimed Malcolm, pointing at something.

Getting nearer, The blue-eyed one saw a stone, shaped like an egg. The stone oddly reminded Alec of the ruby he was wearing, except this one was a blueish lavender colour. Still, it didn't stop the pang he felt in his chest at the sight of it.

'' It is my favourite treasure. It's beauty is upsetting, right?'' asked Malcolm nodding, as if he was answering his own question.

'' Do you know at what distance we are from Edom?'' asked in return Alec.

The purple-eyed pirate looked confused for a moment. He bent down to grab the Chairman before he answered. '' I think we have heard something like a week.''

Suddenly, the Lightwood boy felt dizzy, a wave of powerlessness hitting him. _'A week?'_ Could Isabelle wait that long for him? Would she still be there?

'' Oi, Islander!'' boomed a voice, interrupting his worries. '' I have a job for you, come out!'' Ragnor continued, calling for him from the upper deck.

'' Hmm, you have to go.'' stated Malcolm, looking up. Alec nodded and started to head out, but the other drooped his violet gaze on him and said: '' Watch out for the hurricane, butterfly.''

On those confusing words, Alec headed out, not wanting to make the grumpy second-in-command wait uselessly.

* * *

Cleaning duty was more exhausting than what he had fist thought. It mostly involved passing a mop around to be sure that the salt didn't set in the wood, but sometimes it also meant intense scrubbing. The worst was that because they were sailing, it was always to be redone.

Exhausted, Alec was grateful for the straw bed he had been loaned. There was no one in the dorm, as it was dinner time and he took advantage to settle himself. He was not all that hungry anyway, his stomach in a knot ever since that morning. Setting his bow and quiver beside his bad, removing his fishing knife and the rope he had at his belt, Alec realized that he really didn't have much, having departed in a hurry. He didn't even have a change of clothes.

Lying down, his hand brushed, under his pillow, something soft. Removing the pillow, he saw a pair of pants and a simple shirt.

 _'Thank you.'_ he thought, to no one really, yet the image of Magnus appeared in his mind, a fleeting wish that it came from him.

Blushing at himself, he changed quickly and lied down.

And only now that he was lying in the obscurity did exhaustion really took its toll over him.

* * *

It must have been the middle of the night when a sickening weight over his chest woke him up. Shaking a bit, he tried to calm down, but in the darkness, he was haunted by the memory of his sister screaming his name.

 _'One week.'_ kept reminding his mind. Will she still be fine after a week? Sure she was more than a capable person, but he couldn't help but worry. He couldn't help but wish that it was just a dream, but it wasn't.

In the hope that he could flee his torturous mind, Alec got up and as silently as possible, climbed up the stairs.

The fresh salty air, hit him and it did calm him down a bit, but he was still nervous, agitated. Going for the stairs that linked the main deck to the upper deck, he realized that the ship, even at night was still moving. The speed was lesser, but they were still on-going.

Setting himself in the middle of the stairs, he stretched a bit to see who was at the wheel.

 _'Magnus Bane'_ he realized, admiring his slender silhouette against the nightly sky. The moon was high and it illuminated him quite finely. The sky was clear, the moon bright, giving off a pale diffuse light that the ocean seemed more than happy to reflect.

'Is he shoeless again?' thought Alec in amused confusion, as he was staring at the pirate.

'' You know, Alexander, if you're planning on staying there all night, you can actually come and talk to me. It would be less lonely for the both of us if you did.''

Alec jumped as Magnus had suddenly broke the silence of the night and he felt a bit guilty. For what he had no idea, but he hadn't wanted to get caught.

Going up all the stairs instead of hiding in them, Alec fidgeted a bit, not knowing what to do. '' You... You knew I was here?''

He bit his bottom lip, regretting his words already. _' Obviously, Lightwood, if he talked to you, he knew you were there.'_ he told himself.

Impervious to Alec's awkwardness, Magnus simply winked at him. '' Tell me, what has been keeping you up? I saw Ragnor making you work, which means it something other then just not being tired.''

The blue-eyed man sighed and let his gaze drifted forward, where the boat was heading. '' Isabelle...'' he softly answered, without elaborating.

'' I see.'' answered on the same tone the green eyed pirate and Alec felt like the man really did see what he meant. Or maybe he just wanted him to see what he had meant. '' You really loved her.'' continued Magnus.

Triggered by the past tense used by the other, Alec felt denial and anger being pumped in his veins. '' Of course I do, she is my sister.'' he brusquely said turning his head toward Magnus.

''... Blood is not love, that I can assure you,''

'' Maybe not...'' admitted Alec. '' Still, she is the closest person to me... Angel, she might be the only person I care about.''

Magnus raised his eyebrows at that. '' Really? What about your parents? Don't you have any friends?'' he asked, with curiosity more than arrogance.

'' I am not all that close to my parents.'' muttered Alec, looking in front of him at the ocean again rather than those curious and kind green eyes. As he didn't want to elaborate more on the subject, he continued: '' Also, let's say I am not really good at socializing.''

The captain laughed a bit under his breath. '' You are not that bad until now. You haven't murdered any of my sometimes more annoying crew members, and Malcolm told me you had been really kind to him. No, I think you are fairing pretty well until now.''

Glancing back at Magnus, Alec saw him send him a sly and amused smile, which made him blush. It was useless to deny, the exotic man always managed to make a mess out of his thoughts.

'' Then, I suppose you don't have any significant other waiting for your return back at home?'' lightly asked the pirate.

That wasn't a topic Alec had any intention on going. '' It's complicated.'' he said.

Of, course, the shortness of the answer picked Magnus' curiosity. He raised his eyebrows in silent questioning and Alec groan. _'Is refusing him something even possible?'_ he thought in dismay.

'' No, I do not.'' he answered in annoyance.

His words seemed to please his interlocutor.

Silence settled between them, but not the uneasy kind. Content with just being near the other, Alec gazed toward the large. The black mirror that was the water surrounding them was projecting back at the sky the reflection of a plethora of stars. Mixed with the shimmering of the sea, it was as if the vessel was sailing in between two skies

The sight was magical, nothing like anything Alec ever saw from his island. Taking it all in, he smiled at the landscape.

'' It's suits you that smile.'' Magnus' voice said breaking the silence.

Normally, a compliment like that would have made him flustered again and hide his smile, but not this time. '' I have never seen anything quite like that. It's just so...''

'' Beautiful.'' completed Magnus with the same awe as Alec toward their surroundings. It's then that Alec saw a glimpse of the passion the man had for his life-style, how even if he probably saw that background everyday, he didn't look bored at all. On the opposite, he looked open and free, unguarded.

It was a sight Alec found almost as beautiful as the scenery.

Then green eyes turned toward him, and caught staring, Alec quickly looked elsewhere.

'' You know, you never told me.'' stated Magnus, the grin on his lips could almost be heard in his voice.

'' About what?''

'' Why, back on your island, we had to go before anyone sees us, which was a failure in any cases, as that girl did see us.'' he asked, though smirking at Alec, or more likely at his reaction.

Alec felt his cheeks turned red and his heartbeat increase.'' You noticed her?''

'' Of course I did. She seemed pretty and looked quite worried about you. Almost like a girlfriend would...'' he trailed off.

'' I told you already I do not have a girlfriend! I would never-'' he interrupted himself, not really wanting to finish his sentence, although he didn't seem to really have to. Magnus' smile told him he probably had some ideas on what he could have probably said. Changing subject, Alec decided to answer the question. '' Where I come from, well, we are not all that open to strangers. They would have seen you and they would have probably accused you of bringing that dragon.''

Magnus raised his eyebrows at that. '' Really? You and your sister didn't seem all that asocial.''

It was not an insult in anyway, but Alec still felt attacked by that. _'Just another reminder I don't belong.'_ he thought spiteful. _' Then again, do I really want to be like them?'_ Looking around, then glancing back at Magnus, he knew the answer to his inner question.

'' I try not to think of myself as better than others just because of... my 'lineage' or something.'' he admitted with honesty. He never really told that to anyone before. It was even hard to admit it to himself sometimes.

Silence came back again, and this time Alec was definitively less comfortable in it. Magnus was the one to break it again.

'' Speaking of your motherland, I wanted to asked you...'' he began before grabbing from a table behind him a large hand-drawn map and a compass. He placed them on some kind of lectern and grabbed a pencil from one of his pockets. '' What is the name of the island we were on? I never been in that region according to this.'' he said, pointing to his map.

The map was stunning by the precision it held, yet you could see there and then some blank spaces. The cursive writing identifying each island was obviously added with a pencil.

'' Did you make that?'' asked Alec in admiration.

With quite some pride, Magnus smile. '' Yes I did. I draw and write down everywhere I go to. Maybe one day I'll have mapped the whole world. But as for the moment...'' he pointed a small square with a more roughly made drawing. '' Now I was a bit preoccupied when I flew over it, so I'll have to refine it another day, but I would like to know the name of your island.''

''Alicante.'' answered Alec, still in admiration of the details that man had caught when he was in between the claws of the dragon.

'' That joke must been old like the earth. Please Alexander, the real name.'' said in annoyance Magnus, which confused Alec.

Frowning, the blue-eyed insisted with a bit of indignation. '' It's really called Alicante. What kind of joke do you think I am making?''

Green eyes widened when Magnus realized that Alec wasn't messing with him. He was looking at the islander with a new curiosity now.

'' No way... It exists.'' he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much TattleTales, AngstIsMyThing and FreakyPumpkin for leaving me a review! Be entertained with this new chapter :)**

* * *

'' Up and at 'em, Alex! You have cleaning duty today.'' woke him up the deep rough voice of Ragnor, as the sun was only beginning to show up.

'' It's Alec.'' grumbled into his mattress the blue-eyed one, before forcing his eyes open.

'' Whatever, Islander. We all have a job to do'' replied in annoyance the lieutenant before climbing up the stairs for his own morning job.

He felt way too tired for this, but then it was probably his own fault for going to bed so late. Alec was still confused about his late night – or early morning depending on how one saw it—conversation with Magnus.

Reminiscing it, he started to get up and stretch.

* * *

'' Of course it exists.'' frowned Alec a bit indignant.

Shaking his head, Magnus wrote down something on his map, smiling a lazy smile. '' I didn't mean to offend you, Alexander. It's just, well you probably don't know, as you kind of qualified your people as closed off, but the thing is, if no one ever came to your island, it is because they do not believe it exists.''

'' What do you mean?''

Magnus sighed, folding his map. '' I can't be any clearer. No one ever been there, no one came from there, people started to assume that maybe it is just a legend. Actually, most assumes that.''

Alec nodded, but there was something unreal at being told that people didn't know that where you come from even exists. But then it brought the question: why was Alicante such a recluse? Why didn't they interact with others?

That was something he would have to ask their chief – his father – when he would be back.

'' You don't look too destabilized for someone who just learned Alicante exists.'' said the islander, mostly to fill the silence. Exhaustion was getting back at him with renewed strength and it was hard to fight to keep his eyes open.

Magnus chuckled a bit. '' And you don't look all that unsympathetic for someone coming from such a closed off island.'' The man sent him a heart-warming smile before softly adding. '' Morning will be there soon, go to bed, Alexander.''

Alec simply nodded, agreement fighting against slight disappointment inside him. He turned to go back down the stairs when a hand placed on his shoulder stopped him.

'' Do come back tomorrow night, I shall still be here.'' said Magnus with one last sly smile before letting go of Alec.

* * *

The blue-eyed one shook his head, snapping back to reality. He had spent a good part of the night after this thinking about it. The prospect thrilled and terrified him at the same time. Everything about Magnus gave him paradoxical feelings. He wanted to get closer to him, but feared what it could mean. Where could that desire have come from?

 _'He is not part of your plan.'_ Alec reminded himself with a sigh. His plan was simple: get Izzy out of Edom, return to Alicante, marry Lydia. Three steps, simple enough, right? Everyone would be fine with that. He would be fine with that.

Nodding to himself, not fine at all with his decision, but it was the only one that made sense, he got up. Cleaning duty was waiting for him and he was pretty sure it would become a habit. As soon as Ragnor would see him, he would yell at him to 'get going and clean that floor off that salt if you don't want us all to fall in the orlop*.' Alec had no idea what that meant, but he still did so without any protesting. He did feel bad about freeloading, so if that was the price of his stay and if it was going to help Magnus in some indirect way, he would. He might not want to admit it, but it also offered him the perfect distraction, focusing on his work instead of Isabelle did make the day go faster. It wasn't his favourite distraction, but it was a welcomed one.

The day passed by, and soon as the sun was setting, he was given dried food and permission to rest.

Waking up with sick anxiousness again Alec heard words echo in his memory. The invitation had been clear.

 _'What would be the harm?'_ he asked himself, looking at the door that he knew would lead to an awake Magnus on the decks. He still had days to pass here, if he could enjoy them with a certain exotic man...

 _'It won't be a hindrance to your plan_ _to go and talk to him.'_ he thought. Maybe it was sleep deprivation, maybe it was the need of fresh air, but Alec decided that it was indeed a good idea to get up.

He went out, and he found out that Magnus, true to his words, had taken the night shift at the wheel.

It was dark outside, but it was still easy to distinguish the tall man. And from his point of view he could admire the serene look of the captain without being seen. _'Way to be a stalker.'_ he chastised himself, yet didn't do anything to move. Contemplating without having the pressure to make conversation was good for him. It satisfied his – nonexistent, mind you – desire to get to know the other better. It was perfectly fine that w-

'' So you came.'' called him out Magnus, startling Alec out of his musing.

Quickly climbing to the upper deck, he wondered not for the first time how did he know he was around. As soon as he was there, Alec sent a shy smile, not sure if he should apologize for staring or just do as if nothing happened.

'' Glad to know I am not the only one enjoying our nightly escapade.'' grinned Magnus with a twinkle in his eyes.

The 'nothing happened' card then, Alec could deal with that. '' It is not an 'escapade', we are not actually leaving the boat.'' he said.

Magnus glanced at him sideways, his grin grew wider. '' Oh? You didn't deny that you enjoy it too.''

'' I couldn't sleep.'' told him Alec, not denying, nor confirming the others' assumption.

The green-eyed man's expression softened, more empathic. '' I see. What kept you up?'' he softly asked.

'' Isabelle.'' answered Alec, his anxiety coming back. Even with all the fresh air he could ever wish for at his disposition, he still felt nauseous. He looked in front of him, taking a deep breath while trying to steady himself.

'' Talk to me about her.'' requested Magnus, which caused Alec to look back at him, a bit stunned.

'' What?'' he asked.

'' Talk to me about her.'' repeated the captain. '' She seems to always be on your mind, maybe it would help if you talked about her.'' he kindly offered.

Alec smiled, softly and genuinely. It was so easy to do with Magnus... Biting his lips as if to keep his thoughts away from that dangerous territory, he concentrated on his sister instead.

'' Well, you saw her. She is my younger sister, but only from two years so we grew close.'' Alec began, passing a hand through his hair. There was so much to tell about her, where to begin? The ruby he was wearing, hidden under his shirt seemed to warm up, and he continued. '' Sometimes you remind me of her. She is such a proud being, free-spirited and she always think of others first. Isabelle... She would make a wonderful leader.''

Magnus smiled at him. '' I would like to get to know her better one day.'' he said,

'' I am sure you would like her. Everyone likes her. Too many people like her actually... And to say that my worst worry about her two days ago was whom she would marry at nineteen.'' let out Alec, scoffing.

The other frowned at that. '' Wait, marry?''

'' It is tradition to marry when we reach adulthood.'' he simply answered, dreading where this would go. He had barely escaped the topis yesterday, and he knew that if asked, he wouldn't be able to lie to the other.

'' You have to marry at nineteen? But you must be around that, nineteen.'' realized the pirate.

'' Yeah, I turned nineteen when you came on the island. When Izzy got... taken away.'' the blue-eyed from Alicante slowly said. He had crossed his arms in front of him, holding himself.

Not smiling his usual grin, Magnus continued in an oddly serious tone. '' That is why you said it was complicated... Is it an arranged marriage?''

'' No, we are free of choice, but I am sure my parents really want me to propose to Lydia. The blond girl you saw n the beach the other day. It's... probably her that I am going to marry.'' Alec said, not at ease. For one, he didn't feel comfortable talking about it with Magnus, and the latter didn't look like he was enjoying it either anyway.

'' I am sure you have other traditions, what else?'' asked the sailor, wanting to change subject and Alec was glad for that.

'' At twelve, we all how to use a special weapon.'' he answered.

'' Let me guess, you are an archer.'' smirked Magnus to which Alec rolled his eyes smiling still.

They continued a bit, but this time he didn't stay long on the deck. Magnus had been right, it did him good talking about her, sharing happy memories. When he woke up on the third day, he had found himself looking forward what the night would bring.

More than once, while passing a mop or a sponge, he found himself gazing at the large. It wasn't unusual for him to space out like that, but where he usually was compelled by the beauty of the sea, he was now seeing the green of Magnus' eyes. _'_ _Snap out of this_ _, Lightwood.'_ he would more than once tell himself, while scrubbing the day away.

During the third nightly talk, to Alec's greatest pleasure, Magnus told him about the plethora of islands he has seen, so many Alec didn't knew existed. Whether it was tales of Preatorin Island, the eternally snow-covered place, or Ozpollen, the island of flowers, all those places Magnus had seen made Alec dream a bit.

'' But you know what, I think I'll always have a soft spot for Myriador.'' the green-eyed captain once said.

He had just finished talking about how they had 'brought back' – more like stolen had pointed out Alec, but the other dismissed it – a bunch of tiny wild cats from Preatorin and managed to sell a lot of them. Actually, all of them except one, whom Magnus had just fallen in love with: Chairman Meow.

'' Why?'' asked in genuine curiosity the blue-eyed young man. He had loved to hear about those different places, but up until now it had felt more like a geography course than a personal matter. Now, he had the chance to hear a more personal story of Magnus.

'' You really have to see it to understand.'' evasively started Magnus, although he must have seen the slight disappointment in Alec's feature because then he added: '' I like going there when I feel.. No, what I mean is, I really like old trinkets and artifacts. They carry history and, well, it is quite phenomenal to see so many stuff gathered there. This island is basically a huge collection of miscellaneous. The objects are guarded, sure, but someone as light and graceful on his feet has I has no problem trespassing.'' He winked at Alec before continuing. '' Which reminds me, I have something for you.''

'' What? Why for?''

'' Birthday present.'' said Magnus shrugging, but it was obviously a lie. He took from his left hand one of the rings he was wearing. The golden ring was shaped like a leaf curling over itself.

'' A-Are you giving me a ring?'' asked Alec, flustered. _'And you did tell him what it meant to turn nineteen in your homeland...'_ whispered a voice in his head. _'Don't be ridiculous.'_ he hissed back at his voice in his mind. '' I-I am not really one for... For jewelry.'' he added out loud to hide his embarrassment and inner battling.

Magnus smirked not oblivious to the blue-eyed boy's discomfort, but not commenting on it neither.. '' Hold on, Alexander, you'll like this one. This come from Ozpollen. It belonged to a noble and has magical-''

'' You bought it, right?'' asked the young man, narrowing his blue eyes in suspicion.

The interruption didn't seem to faze the pirate as he simply rolled his eyes and instructed him. '' Wear it and think of someone.''

Still flustered, but curious nonetheless, Alec slid it to his last finger, the smallest. Magnus had much more slender hands than his, he figured maybe there it would fit. And it did. Then he had to think of someone... Out of the two persons always on his mind, he decided to take the safest. _'Isabelle Lightwood.'_

Alec waited, but nothing happened. Then, as he raised his confused gaze toward Magnus, he heard something. A rhythmic thud, slow and steady pounding in his mind, it was like a heartbeat...

He frowned a bit. '' Can I hear someone's heartbeat?'' he asked, bewildered. Magnus grinned and, as realization hit him, a weight lifted off his shoulders. He closed his eyes, listening more intently to thudding in his mind.

 _'Izzy is alive.'_ he thought as the soft palpitations filled him with relief.

Alec opened his eyes again and gazed at Magnus, who looked at him with a small almost sad smile. '' Thank you.'' he told him with genuine honesty. They were still basically strangers to one another, yet the pirate's kindness was beyond Alec. He couldn't believe how someone could offer him something like that. '' I don't know what to say, I... Thank you.'' he rambled.

'' For a smile like that, you are welcome.'' answered Magnus, placing his infamous grin back on his lips. Alec felt his cheeks turn slightly warm at the compliment and hoped that the night would hide his blush. '' Maybe it will bring you some peace. You look exhausted, so I thought a good night sleep away from your usual torments tomorrow was long overdue.'' added the captain.

Not knowing what to say more, Alec repeated himself. '' Thank you.''

Ocean blue and sea green locked together, and Alec thought he would drown in their depth. He broke the eye contact first – he really couldn't let himself get engulfed now – his attention drifting at the shimmering water under the moonlight.

'' When do you think we will arrive to Edom?'' asked the islander.

'' I looked at the charts earlier today and I must say you were incredibly lucky. No bad weather, no wrong wind... We should arrive the day after tomorrow.'' Magnus said with a smile that didn't fully reached his eyes.

Alec's mind started to get frantic. Finally he would see Isabelle. Sure, he knew now that she was alive, but there was nothing like seeing her safe and sound. Yet already his journey with Magnus would end... Ever since he got on the ship, his thoughts were like a pendulum, swinging to both extremes: feeling joyful yet sad, looking forward and dreading events, compelled to be his blunt self but nervous about what the other would think of him.

 _'What is happening to me?'_ he wondered, but not coming up with any acceptable answers, he focused back on step one of his plan, to get Isabelle.

'' What can you tell me about the place?'' asked Alec.

Magnus closed his eyes, looking as if he was gathering his thoughts. He opened them and gazed straight forward. '' Only what rumours people are telling. That it is a wicked place and no one should or can stay there for long.''

That was not what he had wanted to hear, but he knew it was better for him to know before hand. '' Why can't they stay long?''

The others' sharp tone stunned him. '' The rumours are not telling.'' Then more softly, Magnus whispered with some finality: '' No one ever came back from there...''

The day after passed more quickly than what Alec would have expected. Stopping often to check on Izzy's heartbeat, even with Magnus' ominous words in mind he was still somewhat reassured. She was alright and for the first time since her kidnapping, he slept without being woken up by his nightmare.

The blue-eyed young man felt bad for having missed his midnight rendez-vous, but at the same time, like the pendulum he was, he was also glad he had a full night of sleep. Because if Magnus' cartography skill were good – just judging by the drawings he had seen, Alec was ready to bet that they were more than good – then they would soon reach Edom.

Indeed, fifth days after their departure, at twilight, Alec finally heard the words he was waiting for.

He had been on cleaning duty again that day. Mostly daydreaming instead, sometimes pausing to hear the sign of his sister's status, sometimes stealing glances at Magnus who was at the wheel again, it's then that he heard Ragnor yelling commands around, ordering for the ship to come to a stop. The sun was setting, colouring the sky in bloody red, the ocean a deep purple.

'' Well, we are here.'' said Magnus in a somber tone.

Alec approached the edge of the boat to see that Edom from closer. To be honest, calling it an island was quite far fetched. The placed looked like a fort, a well guarded one at that. There was no land, no beaches, and it didn't look like people were living there, but then detail weren't all that distinguishable from afar.

In the scarlet light, huge shadows were contrasting the pale looking walls, giving it a sinister look. The fort, built on gravels, was mostly a concrete grey. There was a wall made out of everything that could be found, rock and wood mixed together surrounding the building. On the wall, there appeared to be four tiny guardhouses, placed at each cardinal points, that had huge torches, like lighthouses, directed toward the sea, looking out for invaders.

Invaders like Alec.

The vessel was anchored, behind some old rock pillars, probably created by years of erosion, that hid them from view. From where they were, there was about 9 800 feet** separating the fort and the ship...

Determination made Alec's heartbeat run faster. ' _'That is quite the swim... Hang on, I am coming, Iz.'_ he thought a hand subconsciously touching the ruby under his shirt.

The sun was already disappearing behind the sea, the red of the sky darkening. If he wanted to benefit of the remaining light, he had to go now. Running down to the dorm, he grabbed his stuff. Putting on the cap on his quiver – he didn't want to lose any arrows in the sea – he pulled on the strap to tighten it around him. The blue-eyed young man was suddenly glad to not have to many objects, he realized while climbing back up on the upper deck.

He then stepped over the ledge, sitting on the rampart. Before he dove in the water, he turned sideways toward Magnus. He took his hand in between his, a sudden burst of desire inhibiting his nervousness.

'' Thank you, for everything.'' he told him grateful, squeezing the hand he had in between his own. Then, he dropped a light kiss on the others' hand. It was more than just a mundane act, as he let his lips lingered a bit, brushing Magnus' warm skin. _' I hope I'll see you again.'_ he caught himself thinking and blushed.

 _'It's not part of the plan.'_ reminded him his mind, not without a sting in his chest. He quickly dropped the pirate's hand and turned his attention back to Edom, not daring to look at him.

He heard Magnus' voice, anxious and confused, though there was also traces of something else in it. '' Wait, you are not going to-''

Before the man could finish, Alec jumped.

* * *

 *** The orlop is supposedly the lowest part of a ship (where Malcolm Fade hangs out).**

* ***** **9 842** **feet =** **3** **kilometres** **(** **According to the Internets, a** **thletes at beginner level usually start** **training for** **1 or 2 km** **(3 280,84** **and** **6 561,86 ft)** **open water swims.** **Good luck, Alec** **).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy guacamole. Thank you so much, I can't believe it. Thank you (Guest), MrsMagnusB, Night Changer, lilypotter72, AngstIsMyThing, TattleTales, Kessy (guest), Emily (guest) and The High Warlock of Glitter.**

 **As for Kessy: All the right questions, but the answers are all: you will see. Thanks a lot for your enthusiasm.**

 **Emily: I am so sorry dear, but it is pretty much a Alec pov only story... But tell you what, I promise one scene in the future in Magnus pov, okay? Thanks for your review**

 **The water scene is longer than expected, sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

 _'_ _Keep your fingers together.'_

 _'Keep your arm close to your body when you bring it back.'_

 _'Raise your head higher and stop inhaling water.'_

For the first five minutes, Alec was able to keep his mind in focus, struggling to find a good pace.

After plunging, Alec had felt the sharp slap quickly followed by the cool embrace of the sea. Shockingly, the water was much more colder than what he was used to at his island, but he would adapt. It wasn't devastatingly cold neither. Opening his eyes to see where he was going, he had realized that soon he wouldn't have all that much light. Already the twilight was offering a dim ember-like visibility. Not giving himself the time to acclimate to the obscurity and the sting in his eyes, he had began to swim, crawling. His vision blurred by the salt, he felt somehow vulnerable in this purple vastness.

Alone with a lot of time to himself.

So when Alec did find his pace, his lean muscles warming up and his breathing under control, it didn't take long before his attention got away from the now automatic motions of his swim. Of course his rogue thoughts had to wander around a certain person he had just left. Dancing with the souvenir of Magnus, the blue-eyed young man could still feel the ghost of the others' hand against his lips. His heart was beating fast, and not just from the continuous effort of swimming. Dither fear and unwanted hope waltzed in his head as he kept going.

 _'Snap out of it, it was just a kiss on the hand. People do this al_ _l_ _the time.'_ Alec snapped at himself. He knew it was a lie though. People didn't do that often, only old-fashioned people did and he really did mean more than just 'thank you' by lingering his lips there. Did Magnus pick that up?

 _'Stop fantasizing, Isabelle is waiting for you!'_ the sickly anxious big brother in him unkindly reminded.

Feeling slightly guilty, the Alicanti* tried to go faster as if to redeem for his lack of focus, but he quickly realized that would just ruin his pace and burn down his energy. If the rumours Magnus had heard were true, he was doomed to fail. Yet Alec still had hope, mostly for two reasons.

 _'Isabelle Lightwood.'_ he thought, and it was probably a trick of his mind, but even in the water he felt the cold prickling of his ring.

Soon the deafening silence of the immense sea was broken by the rhythm of Izzy's heart. Bold and loud, he was starting to suspect that it was her signature.

Keeping the heartbeat in his mind as a relaxing soundtrack, Alec stopped for a moment to evaluate the distance he still had to do. His lungs were burning, but it wasn't unbearable. No what really stung were his eyes. With the salt in them, at the contact of the air, they felt incredibly dry. Rubbing them while blinking, he focused on Edom and...

'' Oh by the Angel.'' couldn't help but muttered Alec in angry impatience. There hadn't been a lot of waves so he had let his guard down, but the current has managed to deviate him from his path. So when he thought that he had been swimming straight forward, he had actually went slightly to his left.

 _'Damn it, Lightwood, be cautious.'_ the blue-eyed one ordered to himself, readjusting his course and diving back in the water.

At least now that he was slightly closer – 8200 feet** left he would say – Alec got the confirmation to one of his guess. From 'The Great Bane' he had seen a movement, small and swift: a bird. Normally it wouldn't have caught his attention, but the creature had came from a shadow near a bay. Now that Alec was closer, he knew he had been right. Even in the night, because he knew where it was, he saw a boat. A boat hidden in the darkness, a little farther away from the torch-lights of Edom.

 _'To whom does it belong?'_ wondered for a moment the Islander. In any cases, it meant that the rumour of people never coming or going from the fort-island were false too. That dim of hope alone managed to lit and dissipate a bit of the sadness in his heart.

Almost two hours of swimming and he was exhausted by his battle of two ends.

On one end, Alec fought against exhaustion to keep going at the same rhythm. His fingers were numb and he was shaking because of the cold water. His lungs were a contrasting warmth that really wasn't comfortable. His legs were tiring and he was making much smaller and less powerful kicks. His mind was hazy but also filled with the pounding sound of his sister's heartbeat and he had to just keep going., keep control on himself.

On the other end, the adversity of his mind was a much worse enemy. He tried to stay focused on his movements, though there was only so long one could keep his own thoughts from wandering around. More than once dreading images of Izzy suffering of the worse pains filled his head. Alec tried to think of anything else, but there was nothing to do. Only one wild rogue thought managed to distract him long enough and even then the Lightwood boy did not need to think about that now. But the will-power of an anxious soul was always weak against the ephemeral escape of fantasies, right? Even if it was really tempting to deny it to himself, Alec knew he would spend quite some time remembering the three nights they talked together. Maybe he thought about what would have happened if he hadn't slept over last night, the potential stories the man with green eyes had witnessed. He might have also came up with weird and completely imaginary scenarios in which he would meet him back.

 _'Magnus Bane.'_ he thought with such hopeless he mentally kicked himself. He would have done it physically if it wasn't from the fact that he was slightly occupied trying to swim straight. He was freezing, trembling and somehow too hot. And it's probably because he was occupied with his swimming that he didn't notice the change.

The signature fast but steady heartbeat had became slow. Slower than Alec had ever heard.

 _'No!'_ he screamed in panic in his head, stopping. The blue eyed young man looked at the fort that was Edom and he was close, so close. What was happening?

The heartbeat was still steady - ' _thank the Angel' –_ but it was quieter than the boldness he had become used to and definitively much slower.

With the sudden burst despair gave him, Alec prayed hard, using the slow beat as an anchor.

 _'_ _Keep your fingers together.'_

Shiver inducing images of Isabelle, blood dried in her hair.

 _'Keep your arm close to your body when you bring it back.'_

Green oceanic eyes and an easy smile.

 _'Raise your head higher and stop inhaling water.'_

He was almost there.

 _'Just keep going...'_

* * *

Slumping down his back against a wall, Alec panted hard, wanting to catch his breath as fast as he could.

As soon as he had felt the ground under his feet, the young man had sprinted forward, climbed the nearest stair and hid in a corner. It wasn't usual for him to see stairs linking a thin pebble-made beach, but then except Alicante's architecture he didn't know a lot about that. He was still facing the sea for now, thus not in sight, and that was all he needed.

He was there, but it was far from finished. Step one of his plan was to find Izzy. The Lightwood boy still dreaded the moment he would find his sister, see how she was. In what state would he found her?

Alec raised on his feet with determination, uncapped his quiver and took out his bow. He had closed the heart link that provided the ring a while ago, stressed by the slower pace it had taken, but now he needed to know. To his surprise and relief, it had taken a normal Izzy-like rhythm.

Climbing the stairs he was faced with a door. On the door there was a weird craving, like two dragons...

 _'Two?'_ got alerted Alec, doubling his attention. He thanked the Angel for the sign and slowly as quietly as possible pushed the door open. Now that he knew, the surprise effect of potentially meeting more than one of these creatures would be lost on him.

It lead to a corridor, inside those walls yet not indoor as per say. Alec assumed by looking around that he was over the interior court of an in ruins circular arena. The corridor was separated from the main court by some tall parabolic arch that were really looking old. Loosing no time, he ran toward the most intact of them, pressing his back against it and peered from behind it.

Even if they were in the middle of the night, it was abnormally dark. Straining his eyes, Alec tried to see something, anything, but huge shadows seemed to cover it all. And it pulsed, the black fog was pulsing as if it was living...

Glancing around, there was nothing on his floor, only the door he had came from. Was down in the blackness the only way? Cold wind was breezing and he curled his hand into fists to stop them from trembling. The blue-eyed boy was still wet and exhausted and he started to feel twinges of panic inside him. Shaking his head, he focused on Isabelle and the poised rapid beating of her heart.

It's then that a form shifted in the shadows, coming up and Alec saw the bird. He was sure it was the same bird he had seen earlier on. Now that he was closer, he realized that it was a falcon and it seemed trained as it rapidly plunged down in the pool of darkness, knowing exactly where it was going.

Nodding to himself, Alec let his eyes swept around at his level, until he saw the beginning of a scree, there near the damaged-by-time ledge. It was a crazy idea, but he decided to follow the bird, to descend the mass of rock and brick to the shadow-filled court. With tentative steps, down he went, moving as fast and quietly as possible. The lower he went, the lesser his visibility and at one point Alec had to be more careful and slow his pace down. It was irritating, but he wasn't an impatient fool. It wouldn't do Izzy any favour if he broke his ankle just because he couldn't take time to check where he was going.

As soon as he stepped into the thick darkness, his vision burned and he felt dizzy. Crouching down, he placed a hand on his temple, rubbing it.

 _'What's going on?'_ Alec asked himself while in front of him the darkness whitened and another scene unfolded in front of his eyes.

* * *

Sinking his elbows further in the sand, Alec turned a page. Avid for the rest of the story he did not hear the rapid step of someone running toward him.

He certainly heard it though when sister's voice jolted him out of his book. '' That's where you guys were!''

Blue eyes glared up at Isabelle. Being so brusquely shaken out of the intricate world his mind had created with the words did not please him. Besides him, his little brother Max did not even move from his position. Lied down on his back, a book in his hand shielding him from the sun as he read, he looked deeply engrossed by his own words induced world.

'' What do you want, Iz?'' asked Alec with slight annoyance. She had broken his equanimity and he hoped it was for a good reason.

She slumped down in between Max and him and ruffled the youngster's hair. '' I was bored and had no one to train with, so I came looking for you.'' she said shrugging. The youngest of the Lightwood siblings hadn't said anything to his sister's antics and the ruffling morphed into petting. '' I expected you guys to do something interesting.'' she continued.

That last phrase triggered a sigh out of Alec. Max and he had went to this secluded beach exactly because not a lot understood their love for books. They all thought it was just meant to be archived, not enjoyed. Alec mostly, as Max once in his head was pretty impervious to anything, had grown tired of the looks they had had when they settled with a book each in front of their house; hence why they were here now. He did not need someone's criticizing his unusual habits, specially not Isa-

'' Can I join?'' interrupted his inner ranting Isabelle and glancing at her, he saw that she too had a book in the hand that wasn't petting Max's hair.

Smiling softly, Alec turned his attention to the book he himself had.

'' Of course.'' he told her and from the corner of his eye, he saw her joyful expression as she made herself comfortable too.

It was at that moment that that particular spot had became their reading hideout.

* * *

The shadows dissipated at the same time as the memory and the dizziness in his mind. Blinking, Alec felt like he was missing something. A memory had, seconds ago, played in his mind and he couldn't remember which. Suddenly, it clicked.

He had been robbed of a memory.

The darkness, as soon as he had touched it, it had taken something precious away from him. Alec couldn't help but feel offended. They were his, they forged him, it wasn't right.

He hoped he didn't lose something too happy.

 _'Has Izzy been stolen memories too?'_ Alec wondered with horror. Seeing the air slowly becoming obscure again, he shivered at the obvious answer.

He had to get her out of here.

Now that the dark fog at lifted, Alec could see better what the place actually looked like. Mostly it looked like a huge fortified arena. Circular, it had one main open area, which is where Alec was headed. Over him, there was a huge bridge connecting the right and left side. About a totality of seven stories high, he was descending from the fifth floor to the main level. Every floor around him consisted of corridors surrounded by arch. The only hiding spot he could find were the randoms sparse pillars in the court, otherwise it was all open, which didn't sound to good.

At the other end of where he was standing, the walls looked like they had completely crumbled down a long time ago, leaving a huge open way toward the see. So that was the bay Alec had seen earlier.. And in the bay, he couldn't believe it: a boat!.

Not wasting more time, Alec quickly walked down the scree he had been on to the court. Once there he kept looking around and caught sight of the falcon again. It came from one of the many cells in the wall and flew toward the open way leaving this forsaken place. The young man ran toward the nearest pillar to hide behind it and turned toward the cell on the left side, where the bird came from.

Surprised blue eyes met with brown equally startled ones. Alec discreetly placed a hand to an arrow, ready to load and shot if he needed to. Yet the other didn't look like he would tell on him. The guy who looked seventeen with mousy brown hair – _'Another false rumour'-_ and sickly pale skin narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing Alec. The stranger then pointed up and looked up.

Unsure, Alec looked up too and saw nothing. Frowning, he looked back at the unknown person. The guy joined his two thumbs together and flapped with the rest of his fingers. In front of the confused look of the Alicanti, he more urgently pointed some cells as if he wanted to shoo him before he himself returned in his cell like a scared animal.

Feeling like it had been a lost of his precious time, Alec ran toward the cells, but not to hide like the other wanted. He peered inside each alcove searching for one more than familiar silhouette. Inside those prison, which all had opened or unlocked doors when they had doors,

If they were all free to move, why did no one ever went for the boat?

Indeed, they were people here and Alec tried not to be to fazed by the sight of them. If one could call them people that is. Most where livid but shadows still seemed to cling to them, all white and black. Colourless. It's like they were fading and they didn't seem to fight it. Emotionless. Black and white, those grey people were only remains of what they used to be. Alec pitied them, but he was a man on mission and he was growing more and more scare for Isabelle.

The air was becoming more and more opaque as the black fog was coming back. The promise of another memory to be stolen.

At one point he was running, only briefly glancing inside the cells, hurried to find her. But she found him first.

'' Alec!'' he heard and the young man's heart skipped a beat.

Snapping his head toward were he heard the sound, he saw a thin fragile girl with long black dishevelled hair flowing behind her as she ran toward him. Her red dress was torn apart at some places and she looked tired. It was becoming harder and harder to see her with the darkness growing thick, pulsing, but it seemed to stop thickening for a moment..

'' Isabelle.'' he whispered opening his arms wide. She jumped in them and Alec held her in a strong embrace. Then, remembering how thin she had become, he lessened his grip a bit, worried he would snap her bones.

Izzy released him and took his face in her hand, looking at him. '' Alec you look so tired. Are you alright?'' she said in a low voice.

He almost laughed. She was wondering if he was alright? To her he probably looked like tired with shadows under his eyes, but she looked like a mess: shadows under her eyes, cheeks that looked sharper from malnutrition, pale, much paler than the Lightwood trademark skin, dirty hair. Then again, she also looked so much more lively then the people he had seen earlier, and that alone was relieving.

'' I am fine. What about you?'' he softly told her, concern making his voice shake.

She nodded and that was all he needed.

'' Okay, let's go.'' Alec said, taking her hand and running again toward the false bay he had seen. Toward the boat that was there.

'' Wait, what are you doing? The boat is a trap.'' shouted someone startling the Lightwood siblings to a stop.

Through the dark mist, he saw a man with long black hair and dark green eyes. He looked injured, walking toward them with difficulty. He was also fidgety as he kept looking around with mefiance.

'' What do you mean?'' asked him Alec with a much more lower voice. Now wasn't the time to get unwanted attention. He had been lucky enough to not find the dragon up until now, he wanted to keep it that way. '' Who are you?''

In his ears, he heard his sister whisper:'' It's Meliorn. He helped me keep my... sanity.''

Frowning at that, Alec wanted to question her about that, but felt like it wasn't the time.

'' It's guard by mermaid, you fool. No one can reach it, they guard it.'' he said with voice filled with spite.

 _'Mermaids...'_

Alec heard about them before. They were creatures of the see that lured man to them, feeding on their lust.

He glanced sideways to his sister and she gave him a small smile, thinking the same.

'' I'll take my chance, she is a girl.'' said Alec nodding at Izzy.

They were about to turn when Meliorn spoke again. '' But you are not. They'll start singing and it will come, that demon.'' he spat louder.

'' Listen, come with us, you'll be safe-'' began Izzy to calm him down, glancing nervously upward.

'' NO!'' shouted the other man and it echoed in the walls. '' No one gets to leave, we are stuck here. I am not letting you try that boat again, Isabelle. Last time, we were the only one of our group that survived.''

Then, before Alec could do anything, Meliorn charged at him, knocking him down and straddling him. The desperate one was trying to hold Alec's wrist, but he was obviously weakened by the who knows how many tie spent here. Pushing the stranger off him, Alec struggle to get back up. Meliorn was about to charge at him again, but a whip slashed besides them, grabbing his forearm.

Looking at his left, Alec saw his sister with her whip in hand, looking ferocious.

'' I am asking you one last time, Meliorn, and only because you helped me. Or you come with us, or you let us leave.'' she threatened in between her clenched teeth.

Meliorn tried to pull at the whip around his forearm, but Izzy had been ready for this. With a simple wrist gesture she pulled hard on her side of the whip and Alec heard a loud cracking sound and a sharp cry of pain.

She had dislocated the others' shoulder.

It's then that everything stopped as a loud roar thundered over them.

Looking up, the three of them saw it, a large black, serpent like body with wings. Even with the darkness around, Alec could notice how it had one eye closed.

The dragon.

Suddenly, he realized something. The dragon was exactly where the brown haired stranger had pointed. Combined with his hands gestures... _'He had tried to warn me._ _'_

The dragon didn't take time, spotting them almost immediately, it glided toward them.

There was no way Alec was letting it even touch his sister again. Grabbing her shoulder, he pulled her behind him and took an arrow. He waited for it to be closer, the black fog a hindrance to his aim. And it was coming, nearer and nearer. The blue-eyed young man aimed at its throat, a safe target to make as much damage as possible.

He released the arrow.

It bounced away, as if his scales were tiny metallic armour.

 _'No, it can't be.'_ thought in horror Alec as the beast grabbed him, its grip crushing.

'' Alec!'' he heard his sister scream in a horrible déjà vu. But already the creature was flying away.

It slammed him against the fortified wall, smashing his head against the hard rock before it threw him at the sea.

* * *

It was almost symbolic when he got thrown in the water, returning to his starting point. Sharpness was engulfing Alec and his soul turned cold too. His head hurt, he was sure that he was bleeding.

 _'I failed... I am sorry_ _I_ _zzy.'_

The young man's head was throbbing were the dragon had hit him and it was difficult to see where was the surface. He felt disoriented, the current and his confusion did not help. His head hurt so much. He made large but too slow gesture with his arms – though he wasn't even sure if he was thinking the movements or really doing them - to try to struggle to the surface.

But he couldn't.

His vision was darkening, but he saw a light, broken but bright, at his right. He turned to face it. The shimmering of the moon at the surface! But then...

 _'No, it can't be...'_ thought Alec, seeing against the deformed silver moonlight breaking the water the Angel. A golden being was extending his hand toward him. He was beautiful with his blond hair floating around his head, and his bright burning eyes looking right at Alec's blue one. There was something merciful transcending the Angel's neutral gaze, as one would expect from the heavenly creature. The world faltered around him, but he was steady, solid. He softly smirked with something akin to admiration...

Closing his eyes, letting the cold and the pulling at the back of his head numb him, Alec chastised himself. _'Don't be ridiculous.'_ The Angel couldn't have come for him,

It just couldn't be.

Still slowly descending, his fleeting thoughts flying away from him, he felt warmth pulling at his wrist, lifting him up as he fell unconscious.

* * *

 ***** **An Alicanti is how you call someone from Alicante (which is a real region in Spain in our world).**

 ****** **8202 ft = 2,5 km**

 **PS: if my descriptions suck, google-image 'Fort Boyard' and imagine it destroyed by a dragon for better illustrations of Edom as it is slightly based on that. Or imagine whatever you want. Both options please me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am a really excitable person (and I can't stand my own cliffhangers of sort), so thanks Night Changer, The High Warlock of Glitters, TattleTales, MrsMagnusB, AngstIsMyThing and lilypotter72(pm) for the reviews! I was really excited to present this chapter and as I am writing the ending of my other multiple chapters story (What is it that you wish for in the middle of the night?), I kind of needed this posted early.**

 **Everything is not what they seem, enjoy, I know you will (okay, I am not that sure, I hope you will though).**

* * *

Suddenly, without notice, the numbing stopped.

And it hurt.

Alec knew that if he opened his eyes, the sharp throbbing on his head would be much worse. Instead, he tried to concentrate on why he was hurting. It's then that he remembered: a fort, the black mist that stole memories, the falcon, the black and white prisoners, his sweet sister Isabelle, that bastard Meliorn, the dragon that seemed invincible, the merciful Angel. A dreading feeling settled in him, but calmed down when he remembered he still had the leaf shaped ring.

 _'Isabelle Lightwood.'_ he thought,hoping to soon fill his mind with the sound that would appease him.

But nothing came.

 _'I failed.'_

Dread morphed to panic and Alec brusquely forced his eyes open. He had been right, the pain worsened and he got dizzy fast, but the physical pain couldn't even match the pain in his heart right now. Hr struggled to raise himself on one elbow and his vision blurred a bit at the sudden gesture. In the midst of his confusion caused by throbbing pain, he managed to assess that he was in a bedroom. Not questioning the wherefore of his whereabouts, he looked around looking for something. He didn't know what though, but the absence of the heartbeat was driving him on edge. He caught the glimpse of a nightstand and saw the ruby necklace and his ring.

Half throwing himself on them needing the ring, two strong hands held him back.

'' Hey, calm down. You shouldn't-'' the voice of another male started, but Alec wouldn't have it. His half-dazed, half-panicked mind just couldn't 'calm down'.

'' Let me!'' snapped the blue-eyed young man at the stranger he hadn't even looked at yet.

When the others' grip lessened, Alec snatched the ring and placed it back to his finger. He lied back down and tried again. He closed his eyes, a tear of relief falling down, as a fast regular beat joined the throbbing of his headache.

 _'Thank the Angel she is alive.'_ he prayed.

His panic replaced by a sentiment of embarrassment, Alec opened his eyes again and slowly looked around for the one who had witnessed his distress. Standing right besides his bed, here he was, a blond guy with golden bright eyes that were looking at him with analytical curious manner. Then he recognized him...

'' You are not the Angel.'' realized Alec, almost immediately regretting his words. Now that his world wasn't drowning or hurting as much, he looked much more human. Handsome like an angel, sure, but still human.

An amused smirked appeared on the not-Angel person in front of him. '' Well, that's a new one. I shine with heavenly grace, I know, but I am still very much human.''

Not amused at all, Alec crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive position. It's then that he noticed that he was bare chest. Even more embarrassed, he pulled up the blanket that had fallen to his hip and covered himself. He wasn't prude, he just didn't like being so vulnerable in front of strangers. Because even if the guy did save him, he was still a stranger.

'' Who are you?'' asked Alec, looking at the blond. '' And where am I?''

'' Jonathan Christopher Herondale.'' he stated haughtily before letting his smirk grow even more. '' But I'd much rather if, like everyone else, you called me Jace. As for where, well welcome to Preatorin Island.''

Alec nodded, his eyes wide. _'Preatorin, the eternally snow-covered island?'_ Snapping out of it, he said'.'' Alexander Lightwood, but I prefer Alec.'' Then, remembering his manners, he added: '' Thanks for saving me.''

Something gleamed in Jace's eyes. '' You are welcomed. It's not every day I meet someone more crazy than I that would go to Edom with only a bow and a couple of arrows. Wait a sec.''

The stranger turned and went the single wardrobe in the room. Alec took the opportunity to look around. He was in a quite simple and well kept room that was lit by the single window near the bed. The lighting was kind of whitish, caused by the frost accumulated on it. There was only a bed, a nightstand and a wardrobe and nothing seemed out of place except Alec's necklace on the stand, his bow leaning on the wall with his empty quiver. There was a fireplace, but it wasn't the kind he was used to. In Alicante, they made fire out of wood, but this one seemed made out of stone. Oval rocks shining red, orange and black, like embers and there was no flames. Yet he could still feel the heat coming out of it, as if the stones were creating it.

 _'_ _How different was the world from home_ _?'_ he thought, his gaze lost on the fireplace.

Jace came back and broke his musing. '' Wear this if you feel so uncomfortable.'' he said, throwing a shirt at him.

Alec caught it a bit surprised. ''Hum, thanks.'' he muttered, quickly putting it. He winced a bit when he passed the collar over his head. It was still incredibly painful and standing up did nothing to help.

'' Here.'' said Jace, presenting a white mineral this time. Sending him a confused glance, the blue-eyed young man took it. '' It's an healing quartz. Hold onto it and it will turn darker the more it absorbs your pain. Took quite a blow to your head by the way.'' informed him the other, cutting to the chase.

Alec curiously glanced at the stone. He never saw any at his homeland, but it sure would be practical with their weapon training.

'' Thank-'' he began but Jace interrupted him by sitting on his bed right next to his legs.

'' Stop thanking me, it's just the decent thing to do.'' said the blond in annoyance before changing subject. He looked much more serious even if his grin was still present on his lips. '' So tell me, why were you at Edom?''

The guy had only been kindness to him up until now and Alec had no reason to hide, so he told him. '' My sister got kidnapped by the dragon there. I wanted to get her out of there.''

'' Your sister? But only guys got captured...'' repeated Jace, taking in the new information. '' Okay, and what was your plan?''

The Alicanti hesitated for a moment. He realized that maybe he had some problems with thinking ahead. '' To get her out of there.''

The blond raised his eyebrows at him. '' Really? You didn't have a plan? You go to the most dangerous demon's lair like that and they say I am the reckless one...'' he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

'The throbbing in Alec's head was really getting at him and the others' comment did not help his mood. '' I am not reckless -''

'' No you are desperate.'' interrupted Jace with an annoying smirk. '' And that is exactly the kind of person I am searching for.''

 _'What?'_ asked himself Alec, but that would obviously not get him any answers.

The other must have read his interrogation on his face because he answered it. '' I am on a quest. There is something i need and the demon of Edom needs to die in order for me to get it. Now the problem is, it's a Dragonidea Demon, which means that thing can't be killed.''

At his words, the Lightwood boy remembered how his arrow didn't even scratch the dragon when he shot it.

'' Except if you have a weapon forged by the Fire Sisters made out of the five Protector Stones. Now-''

'' Wait.'' interrupted Alec, not following. Jace looked slightly annoyed but didn't comment, waiting for the questions. '' What are the Fire Sisters and what are the Protector Stones?''

'' The Fire Sisters are a group of women clerics that worship fire., they can melt anything. They live at Myriador Island. The Protector Stones are small mineral that have plenty of absurd legends surrounding them. The one thing that is said to be true is that they hold tremendous abilities. If we melt those stones and forge a weapon with them, we could kill that demon. Got it?'' explained to him Jace in a slightly supercilious way.

'' I am not an idiot, I just don't have those kind of... openness to the world where I come from.'' he scowled.

The other softened, realizing his attitude '' Sorry, I can't help it I...'' he began to say, a hand on his neck. Then, he smirked back. '' Whatever, the point was I know more or less where there are. Two of them are guarded by demons that I want dead too. The reason I am telling you all that is that I... need help. I can't do it alone.'' he said it as if it was hard to admit to himself. '' And I can't screw up so I need someone as determined as I.''

'' Someone as desperate as I.'' echoed Alec, understanding.

 _'If it's true, it might be the only way to save Izzy.'_ he thought.

His words had a true ring to it, but still, Alec did not want to take the decision because he was swayed by the others' words. He was a stranger, and a charismatic one at that.

'' Can I think about it for a moment?'' he said softly but firmly too.

For the first time, a frightened look passed on Jace's face before quickly disappearing. '' Sure, I'll be downstairs in the kitchen when you'll be ready.''

* * *

After Jace left, Alec only stared at the window. A thin blanket of crystals was covering and obscuring his view of the backyard, but he could still notice against the filtered-by-the-frost light the shadow of a tree. But then, even if he was looking, he wasn't really seeing, too lost in his own mind.

His answer to Jace's quest was obvious. Of course he would go seek those stones if it was the only way to get Isabelle out. The young man would go to the end of the world and back for her. He just did not feel like it was the kind of decision you made on the spur of the moment, that he had to think about what it implied thoroughly.

 _'How hypocrite, you didn't stop even stop a second before going to Edom.'_ his mind sarcastically reminded him.

It was different this time though. What he thought would be a short return trip from Edom to Alicante was now becoming a world travelling trip. It would be longer, yet he will have to be quick. It would be dangerous with the demon killing Jace clearly stated there would be, but he still had his bow. The world was filled with unknown for the Alicanti, still the Herondale appeared to know quite a lot.

He always longed to see what the horizon was hiding and now he would in a ironic twist of fate.

Slightly frustrated yet determined at the same time, Alec tried to get out of the bed. Just sitting straight, a wave of nausea hit him while a myriad of small points blurred his vision. He took a deep breath, clenching at the mattress.

 _'There is a first step at everything.'_ he thought as he became a little more steady. His head still suffered from that diffuse pain, but he ignored it.

As soon as he felt more in confidence – still not that much confident – the blue-eyed one got up.

Seemed like the worst had been to pass from laying to sitting position, because excepted for the continuous pain he was already under, nothing else happened. Grabbing the quartz Jace strongly recommended he bring, Alec made his way slowly but surely toward the door.

The rest of the house looked as cozy and warm as the room he had been in. There were rune stones embedded in the wall that gave off a soft lighting that Alec was grateful of. There were a few doors on his floor and a stair going down. He must be on the top floor then. Surprisingly enough, near a slightly ajar door at the other end of the small hall, there was a small tabby cat looking down the stairs. It reminded Alec of the Chairman Meow, same colour and size.

 _'Magnus had said that he had stole it from Pre_ _a_ _torin.'_ remembered fondly Alec. They were probably common here.

Bending down, the young man made a soft noise to alert the cat of his presence. The animal's head napped toward his direction and was about to meowl when Alec presented his hand to it. Carefully it approached the human and sniffed him. The feline must have liked what it smelled as it started to push his hand with its head, asking for some petting. Of course Alec indulged the small creature, taking it in his arms and caressing its neck.

Suddenly, he heard some soft shuffling coming from the door the cat had been next to. Slowly rising up, he approached it. Animals usually had better senses then humans, maybe the cat had heard something that had intrigued it? Curious yet also torn by the responsible side of him that kept telling him it was none of his business, Alec stayed there for a moment, only looking at the door - the object of temptation. The cat started to wriggle in his arm, looking pointedly at it.

Haven't animals u until now guided him well? Maybe it was Jace...

Making an impulsive decision he glanced at the slight opening and immediately stepped back.

No, it wasn't Jace.

 _'Magnus.'_

The blue-eyed islander's cheeks warmed. Magnus was right in the other room, an opened door separating them. He had been folding some paper and placing them as if he had just finished some kind of work. What, Alec didn't know, but the pirate had seemed really focused on being quick and discreet.

 _'Wait.'_ he realized, looking down at the Chairman Meow look-alike in his arms. It wasn't just a look-alike, it really was...

'' Chairman!'' he heard the stiff whisper coming from the room where was Magnus. '' Chairman we are going.''

The door opened slightly more.

Careful green eyes swept the hall and stopped when they met blue ones. They looked at each other in silence, stun for one and awkward for the other. Alec took the time to completely assess that yes the other man was there in front of him. He was wearing a long white coat that looked made of fur. Some beads of water, melted snow from the outside, shone over it. He looked good, handsome as always, and that made Alec gulped, unable to say something. That's why it's Magnus who broke the silence first.

'' Well hello Alexander.''

Suddenly a bit stressed, he blurted the first thing on his mind. '' I have your cat.''

'' Yes, I can see that. He looks cozy there, no wonder he didn't come when I called.'' he said, narrowing his eyes at the cat.

There was something wrong about that situation, the pirate captain he had known seemed off. Then Alec noticed that the other didn't have his usual easy smile, the one freed of all worries, the one that scream Magnus' enjoyment for life.

 _'Why is he upset?'_ wondered the blue-eyed young man, frowning.

Before he could ask, they heard noises coming from the stairs. In his arms, Chairman let out a soft mewling.

'' Of course, now you are warning me someone is there.'' muttered under his breath Magnus. He looked around, and Alec understood why. He wasn't supposed to be here.

'' Hum, come.'' shyly said Alec, walking toward the room he had occupied earlier.

The pirate quickly followed and closed the door behind them. Listening carefully, they heard the steps coming nearer. There was some fumbling around and then the steps went back downstairs.

Alec sighed in relief even if he wasn't the one that had to hide and looked back at Magnus. The other was just staring at him pensive. Even if Alec was a quiet person, that silence was nothing but uneasy for him.

'' What?'' he asked, to break the silence and to know what was going through the pirate's head right now.

'' I thought you were dead. I saw the demon'' spat Magnus, his features starting to get more lively, more like how Alec had known him. There was some traces of guilt and relief in his eyes as he continued: '' throw your limp body in the sea.''

Alec squeezed the Chairman a little more in his arms, as if holding on something steady could help him fight his general nervousness. '' You saw that?''

Magnus let out a scuff. '' Of course I did, you thought what? That I would drop you off that damn island and leave? Jumping as abruptly as you did, I was pretty sure you hadn't thought about how to get back to Alicante, right?'' Not letting him time to answer those rhetorical questions, Magnus continued. '' So I waited, slightly hoping you would come back. But you didn't. Ragnor had told me that there was nothing to do and we left.''

When he finished, his green eyes went to Alec's injury on his temple. The sailor raised a hand and softly caressed it. It didn't hurt more than what it already was, but Alec still felt incredibly self-conscious. There was something about having someone that wasn't your family touch you so softly. It required a kind of trust.

'' Does it hurt?'' whispered the green-eyed one.

Alec's heart fluttered a bit at the concern. The only person that ever been worried about him was Isabelle. '' A bit, but Jace gave me this to heal.'' he said, taking out the quartz from his pocket.

Magnus took it and smiled. '' That 'Jace' told you to just hold onto it? Tsk, Tsk, popular misconception, here, let me.'' he said gesturing to Alec to sit on the bed.

He obeyed and let the cat free, but it simply curled into a ball by his side. The he raised his blue gaze toward the the other, an apprehending feeling inside. Magnus scratched the white mineral with his nails until he got enough powder out of it.

'' Close your eyes.'' he ordered and Alec obeyed again without any questions.

Then he felt a warm breath over him and tiny particles was sprayed over him. Opening his eyes again, he saw the powder Magnus had just blown at him fall from his head to the floor and bed and it wasn't white anymore, but brown. And he felt lighter, much lighter than earlier. It seemed easier to think.

''Tomorrow you concussion should be fully healed.'' he heard the other say.

Looking up, he saw that the other had quite the proud smile. '' Thanks.'' he told him, before adding because it seemed important: '' I am going back to Edom.'' Magnus lost his smile and he felt guilty.. '' I can't just leave her there.'' Alec justified himself. The pirate had witnessed the sick anxiousness that had haunted his mind, he knew how much he cared, of course he had to do what he did.

'' You love way too fiercely, but that's kind of admirable.'' the other let out before silence settled between them again. Then Magnus spoke again, curiosity genuinely shining in his green-eyes. '' What will you do now?''

'' Jace said he knew of a way to kill the dragon, demon or whatever this creature is. We are going to search for what we need to forge the weapon needed.'' he explained.

'' Do you really think that's possible? Do you trust that Jace person?'' the pirate asked with a strange mix of hope and resign on his face. The blue-eyed nodded with determination and Magnus sighed. '' I know you won't give up, but can you promise me to be prudent? I happen to like you and wouldn't want to lose you again so soon''

Alec nodded again, because he just couldn't find his voice. What did that mean? He didn't feel at ease enough to dwell on it, but his mind didn't let it go. What did that mean?

Magnus interrupted the question that seemed to be on repeat in his mind. '' I swear, you're awfully distracting, I should have reported to Ragnor by now. He is going to be mad for bringing the documents late.''

'' Sometimes, I wonder if it is you or Ragnor the captain of your crew.'' said Alec, glad for the interruption.

'' Sometimes I wonder too.'' sighed dramatically the captain, picking up his tiny cat. He placed it over the back of his neck and raised his hood. The cat looked comfortable there.

The sight of them made Alec smile for the first time that day. The pirate looked like he had perked up since the beginning of their conversation and it somehow appeased him.

'' Tell me, do you know how many people are in the house? I lost track and I fear I might not be able to escape from where I broke in.'' said Magnus, looking lost in his thought, contemplating his next itinerary.

'' I don't, but you can escape from the window here.'' answered Alec, going to the said window.

'' Why, Alexander, helping a thief to escape? Without even knowing what it is about?'' teased the other.

'' Well, what did you steal?'' he asked, because Magnus had a point, though he knew that whatever the answer he would help him escape. Alec opened the window and cold gust entered, contrasting the warmth of the room.

'' Some boring merchant negotiations that Preatorin Island had the intention to sign with Delamortis Island. The Queen of Ozpollen wants the contract too, but since I don't like her, i am going to give her a false version of the terms.'' explained Magnus to then say: '' You know we are on the third floor. I can't jump that high, as light and graceful I am.''

'' There is a tree right by us, you can go down from there.'' stated Alec, not seeing what was the problem.

Magnus raised his eyebrows at him and he decided to give the example. He stepped over the ledge and grabbing the upper frame for support, he extended a foot toward the nearest branch that looked like it could hold him. On it, the young man extended his arms to keep his balance. The thin layer of ice didn't make it easy, but he still managed. He hadn't realized until now how freezing it was outside. The prideful side of him kept him from going back inside though. Going down a few branches, the Alicanti then let himself slide down to the ground.

If the air had been freezing, the ground was both soft and sharp. The snow effectively slowed his fall, but it felt like it was cutting his bare feet.

Ignoring the pain, he looked up and saw that the other had followed but froze on spot. For Alec, Magnus was more like a bird, he had to fly from his wings and he never seemed to settle at one place. So to see him up there like a cat stuck in a tree, it was quite the funny image. But then he took pity and sent him a smile.

'' Jump, I'll catch you.'' he reassured him.

'' But you are concussed.'' protested weakly the other, which enticed a sigh out of Alec.

'' I already caught you once, I can do it again. My arms do not require my brain.'' he told him in annoyance, his feet feeling like they were bitten by frost.

Magnus hesitated again before he slid down from his branch. Alec managed to indeed get him and holding him strongly the both fell on the ground. He might have underestimated the numbing that had started to go up his legs.

The pirate started to laugh which made Alec smile in exasperation.

'' Okay, I'll admit, I don't really mind if this becomes an habit.'' laughed Magnus, referring to their first meeting probably. Alec blushed as he noticed that the other was all over him, his presence bold, comforting.

He was far from bothered by it. Magnus' warmth was appreciated as he was laying on soft blankets of snow. The other was calming himself and the snow kept falling softly, discreetly. He shivered, causing the pirate to look at him with hints of amusement and hints of something else. Magnus got up and reached down to help Alec. The latter soon found himself in a warm embrace that made him uneasy. What was he supposed to do now? What did it mean?

What did it mean?

By the time he tried to reciprocate, Magnus already was letting go. '' You're not really dress appropriately for this, aren't you? Warmer now?''

Oh so it was only to help. Nothing more. _'Of course it didn't mean anything!'_ he chastised himself. Could it potentially mean more? _'More than what? What do I want?'_ All those gestures all those confidences they told each other, it couldn't be only out of friendship, righ? Alec wasn't an expert, not at all, but he knew that he felt attracted to the man.

Nodding swiftly, he looked down then back up again. What did he had to lose? '' Will I see you again?'' he whispered shyly.

The others' easy smirk grew softer. '' Do you want to see me again?''

 _'A lot.'_ he thought, but he simply nodded again. His gesture, his answer, as simple as it was, made Magnus' smile grew even more. Suddenly, the man bent down and swept his lips against Alec's.

His senses were on edge, his skin freezing but his inside on fire, he felt both fragile and empowered. Shivering from something much more intense than the winter wind filled of snowflakes, Alec pressed up against Magnus. He felt Magnus take a hold of his hands and it calmed him a bit, as he hadn't know what to do with them. Feeling like he was thinking to much, he pressed even harder against the others' lips but backed in surprise when he felt him playfully bit his lower lip.

Looking up embarrassed, he saw a twinkle in those green eyes. Not breaking eye contact, Magnus raised Alec's hands that he still had in between his, and dropped a kiss on them.

'' Meet me at The Silver Cup tonight after sunset.'' he whispered, his hot breath scorching the hands he had just kissed.

And he disappeared on that, leaving a flustered Alec behind.

* * *

Alec decided that he most definitively had a problem with thinking ahead as he looked up at the tree he had came from.

He most definitively could not climb back up.

So he made his way as quickly as he could toward the front of the house. Knocking at the front door, jumping a bit from foot to foot in order to warm himself, Alec bit his lips. There was still the sweet savour on someone else lingering on them. He blushed at that, his cheeks the only source of heat now.

Fortunately for Alec, Jace soon opened the door. He kept his expression neutral, but paused. The last time he had seen Alec, he was in his room on the third floor recuperating from a head trauma, not outside so poorly dressed...

'' I-I accept.'' stammered Alec through his shivering. Jace's smile was a true genuine one instead of his usual smirk. He heard him say something – probably sarcastic judging by the tone - before he let him enter, but he didn't listen. His mind was still on a few moments ago.

The pirate had come to steal documents, but had also stolen Alec's first kiss.

* * *

 **Okay, next update at the end of semester.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh wow... many thanks to Night Changer, TattleTales, BooksBeforeLife, The High Warlock of Glitters _,_ Sailor Venus1134 (guest) _,_ Weeplikeanangel and lilypotter72.  Manibarilo will try to do honours to your reviews and make a «good» story now, so gather around for another chapter, my lovelies.**

 **Sailor Venus1134 (guest): Reviews like yours are overwhelming, and I promise I will. Thanks for reading and leaving your thoughts.**

* * *

'' So, I have a plan.'' began Jace as he finished some eggs and served them each a plate.

From what Alec had seen of Preatorin Island's living, which consisted of the room he had awoken earlier, the entrance and the kitchen, things worked differently in a disorienting way. He hadn't even seen the island yet and he already felt like the outsider he was.

Like in Alicante, they used rune stones to light themselves. The thing was, the people here seemed to use stones for everything. Stones that made warmth like fire, stones that could heal and seconds ago, Jace used a green one that made food appear when he had shook it. Really, there were stones everywhere for everything. That was why the ordinary task of making eggs - cooking them on a red slice of rocks that seemed to be like those fire minerals in the fireplace– had taken most of Alec's attention.

It was just so fascinating.

Blinking out of his fascination though, blue eyes met golden ones. '' Okay.'' he nodded, signalling he was listening.

'' One of the Protector Stones is here in Preatorin Island.'' casually said the blond, which caused Alec to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

' _One here, already?'_ he thought in eagerness. The faster he gathered those stones, the faster he could get Izzy out.

'' It's guarded by one of those demons I want dead too. I think we should go to it's lair tomorrow. See if we can fight together or if I need a new partner.'' continued Jace, after he had finished his bite.

Alec nodded at that, but took that as a challenge. His bow and arrow skills were one of the few things he was actually proud of. The blue-eyed one knew better than to throw caution away for pride, but he still felt confident.

Thinking of his bow and arrow reminded him of his empty quiver. '' I will need arrows.'' he simply declared.

'' Yeah and clothes too. You now know how cold it is here.'' smirked Jace, referring to Alec's little escapade outside. His reference caused memories of green eyes and warm embrace to surface in his mind with a blush on his face. '' A coat will be more than necessary, but we can lend you one.'' continued Jace, oblivious or simply not commenting on Alec's blush.

'' I don't have money.'' sheepishly said Alec, looking down at his empty plate.

Or he had been incredibly hungry, or those eggs were awfully good, but the boys had eaten quite quickly and Jace was already deserving them. '' I'll buy them for you. If you are indeed able to fight, you'll be an investment that I am more than willing to make.'' dismissed the blond, cleaning with frantic movements their dishes.

That sentence made the Alicanti fidget a bit, not liking about being so easily objectified. Silence settled between them, which was quite awkward for Alec. How could he break it if he knew nothing about the one before him?

Going for the safest choice, he decided to change the topic back to what it was originally. '' So, what do you know about this dem-''

Alec interrupted himself when he heard the door open. He didn't think what they were planning was secret, but he didn't feel comfortable knowing a stranger would soon come and listen to them. That was why he waited for the newcomer to come. A man in probably his mid-thirties appeared

'' Ah, Luke! You are here.'' said Jace. The brown-haired man – Luke, it seemed – look questioningly from Alec to Jace and the latter made the introductions. '' Alec, here is Luke. Luke, Alec.'' the blond began as he gestured between the concerned men. '' He s going to be my ally-''

If the man had been all easy smiles before, he soon lost it, replaced by a worried frown. '' No. No, you are not taking that quest.''

'' Well, the condition was to be at least two. Now look, I have found someone crazy enough to pair with me, isn't amazing?'' answered Jace before...

 _'What is he doing?'_ asked himself Alec with extreme unease as Jace passed an arm over his shoulders.

Now Alec wasn't against contact, quite on the contrary, he usually liked it. Whether it was his sister's hugs, his father's gentle tap on the shoulder when he was younger or more recently a kiss on the hand as a promise made by a stranger, it always meant something.

It meant some kind of caring, and Jace made it quite clear that he only was using him for help. That was why Alec felt incredibly warm under Jace's casually thrown arm. But shyness was tying his tongue and he didn't protest.

'' Where have you found him? Why-'' continued Luke, obvious to Alec's embarrassment. The latter was more and more annoyed by these people's habit to objectify him; he was here in the room and he could speak for himself.

'' Hum, sorry to interrupt, but Jace saved my life and he told me about the demons. I accepted willingly to do it with him.'' he said with a scowl, which gained him both a surprised gaze from Luke and Jace's victorious smile.

'' But why? Do you know Clary?'' asked him Luke and it felt as if the words had escaped him without his consent.

Instantly, the mood in the room changed in such an intense way that even him could perceive it. Jace had removed his arm from Alec and the latter almost regretted it as the silence that settled right then was as cold as the temperature outside. Sharp like ice and deafening like a cover of snow, he did not understand what was happening. Was the atmosphere shift due to the man's questions? _'Who is Clary?'_

'' No.'' softly said Alec. '' My sister is in Edom and I want to get her out of there.''

'' Come, Alec.'' called Jace, brusquely heading out of the room and the blue-eyed young man followed. They headed toward the entrance when they heard a voice behind them.

'' Wait, Jace, I... I am sorry.'' said Luke, chasing after them. '' Know that Jocelyn and I'll always welcome you here, okay?''

Without any word from the blond, he passed Alec a coat and went out, waiting for him outside.

* * *

White trees with branches that made the same design as frost on windows, Tall and slim houses covered of the immaculate particles and even in his own hair, large flakes were sprinkling his raven locks. The winter scenery that was Preatorin was marvelling Alec, as it was the first time he saw something like that. Gazing at the pale grey sky from which the snow was lazily falling, his marvelling mood dampened as he wished for Isabelle to see this.

'' So, where are you from?'' interrupted his musing Jace's voice. '' Let's be honest, from the way you stared at me making those eggs and from the look you have right now, you are clearly not from here.''

They had been walking for a while in silence now, which had given him the time to look around a bit. They had reached a large plaza when his companion finally spoke again. But the question he asked... Alec could simply not tell the truth. Magnus had only believed him because he had been honestly clueless about Alicante's status, he wouldn't be able to feign ignorance.

'' I can't tell you.'' decided to say Alec biting his bottom lip.

He looked at Jace who had narrowed his eyes at him.

'' Can't tell me? Fine, I'll take that as a challenge then.'' smirked back Jace in a way that screamed that he was convince to win his small challenge. '' Here.'' he then said, pointing at one particular shop. '' That is the finest weapon shop. We'll find arrows there.''

On those words, the blond ran toward said shop. Rolling his eyes, a little amused, Alec followed, walking as slowly as possible and taking all his time to look around. He finally joined Jace who was tapping impatiently the ground with his foot. He raised his eyebrows in a inquiring, waiting for the blue-eyed young man to explain himself.

'' Patience is a virtue.'' told him Alec with seriousness.

Scuffing, Jace shook his head before entered the building quickly followed by Alec. Seeing all those lethal tools hung on the wall, he had no problem believing that it was the best weapon shop around. He was convinced when he saw the bow section.

'' By the Angel.'' he whispered, getting closer to them, yet not daring to touch them.

'' You can try them, you know? That's why there are targets everywhere in the shop.'' said a girl behind him, startling him.

Turning around, his blue eyes saw a dark skinned girl with steady ground-coloured eyes and brown hair.

'' Hi, Maia.'' said Jace, coming by their sides. '' See you've met Alec.''

'' Hey, Jace.'' smiled back Maia. '' It's rare enough that someone is interested in our archery equipment, I had to see. Please, do try one.'' she said the last sentence to Alec.

Mixture of eagerness and anxiousness filled him as he took the familiar weapon in his hands. He had chosen a simple, but heavy black one. He caressed it a bit. It was yew wood and he already could feel the flexibility in every of its fibre. To say he was in love would be an understatement.

Taking an arrow from the closest dispenser, he placed himself, looking for a target. He had seen the one on the high roof, small and quite far. He could get it, Alec was sure of it, but he thought about not being a show off and choose something easier...

'' Hey, Alec, tell you what, if you shoot bull's eye to the target up there, I buy you that bow too.'' declared Jace with a small lopsided grin.

Alec knew what the other guy was doing, he was trying to evaluate his skills. Throwing humility aside, he didn't hesitate and placed himself in an open stance, aiming high. Pinching the feathered end and the cord back, the arrow got released, flying straight and swiftly...

Right in the middle of the target.

* * *

Following Jace toward what seemed to be the port, his new bow and arrows hung on his shoulder, Alec was again lost in his mind.

'' Not too bad with a bow, I feel a little bit more at ease fighting with you now.'' said Jace, but his voice echoed far in the mind of Alec.

The Alicanti was distracted by the sun getting nearer and nearer of the horizon. It was far from setting, but he had plans for nightfall. Truth be told, he had no idea where the 'Silver Cup' was and how he could get there without Jace by his side.

'' Alec, you listening?'' questioned Jace with slight annoyance.

Snapped out of his thinking, Alec blurted out the first thing on his mind. '' I was wondering, do you now where is the Silver Cup?''

 _'Good job on secrecy, Lightwood.'_ he told himself in exasperation.

'' The Silver Cup? Why would you want to go there? It's near the port meaning everyone one goes there to drink and dance their misery away for a night. And if alcohol doesn't heal your trouble, the cheap sex will. It's disgusting really, so why-'' began to rant Jace before stopping, much to Alec's relief.

The guy had zoned out, staring at something, his golden gaze far away at the sea. He had a serious expression, which caused Alec to try and see what the other was looking at. But except a couple of boats, one of them he recognized as Magnus', there was nothing that eye catching.

'' Huh.'' finally said Jace. '' My great-grand-mother is in town. Okay then, guess we'll go to the Silver Cup tonight.'' declared the blond. He swiftly turned on his heels and headed where they came from.

 _'Wait, 'we'?'_ thought Alec confused. Jace wanted to come?

'' Wait, 'we'?'' he asked, repeating his own thinking. The Alicanti quickly followed after the Preatorin, while he mind was going frantic.

Wasn't Jace suspicious of the place minutes ago? What kind of place was it anyway if it was suppose to be a crude, wild pub where great-grand-mothers went and where Magnus wanted to meet?

Thinking of Magnus, an uncomfortable warmth clenched his gut as anxiety filled him whole. His new found ally could not come with him at the Silver Cup. Alec didn't want Jace to be disgusted by him and his liking, he needed the blond's help. It wasn't the norm to have more than friendly intentions toward another man, and if the blue-eyed young man was to have it his way, he would be kissing the other again. How would he do that with Jace around to see him?

Unknowingly cutting his desperate thinking, Jace answered his question. '' Yes, we. You wanted to go, right?''

'' Yes, but not with you.'' answered Alec, which made Jace smile, obviously entertained by the former's discomfort.

'' Too bad you'll have to suffer my presence then. Let's go before night falls and it gets so crowded we can't enter.'' said the blond on a final tone.

Alec raised his eyebrows and glanced up, slightly skeptical, at the still half-pale grey, half-bright blue sky.

* * *

When they arrived, the sky was already a dark purple. Considering how quick the sun had set, it would only take seconds before the nightfall would fully be.

Entering the Silver Cup, the first thing that hit Alec was the smell. This place was definitively a bar. Then as he walked, the floor sticky by spill beverages, he noticed the music and the people dancing in the middle of the room. The dancers where surrounded by tables and chairs near the walls and afar one could see, a step higher, the people playing their instruments. The music was quite enjoyable if not loud, mostly that weird small instrument a girl was playing, holding it in between her hands and breathing through it.

Jace settled in a corner, which was surprising but appreciated. Alec followed, but the other surely hasn't noticed as he was scanning the crowd thoroughly, as if he was analyzing each person here. Blue eyes started to scan the crowd too, but in a less intense way, searching for one particular silhouette in the midst of the bodies.

He saw a tall person escorting an old lady back to her seat and his heart stopped for a moment. But just as Alec had seen the one he was searching for, Jace had too as he got up and went straight toward...

 _'Magnus and the old lady.'_ he realized with surprise. Alec did not remember meeting her, but then he had been so occupied with the cleaning duties given by Ragnor, that he knew he had not met everyone. Still, he was surprise to not have noticed such person on board.

Jace exchanged some words and the lady took him in a hug that the blond reciprocated. The sight of them gave Alec's heart a pang of nostalgia for his own family.

 _'Is mother missing us?'_ he asked himself, as a souvenir from too long ago tried to be remembered, but there were missing parts...

* * *

'' Come on Izzy, we have to go to sleep.'' told Alec to his sister. She was seven, meaning he was nine and he already felt like he had to take care of her.

'' ...I don't want to!'' pouted the young girl.

The eldest was about to say something in the line of 'but you have to' when their mother came in. She looked like her children a lot, mostly Isabelle, but she shared her ocean blue eyes with her son. And those eyes were filled with love and tiredness.

'' Your brother is right.'' she gently chastised Izzy.

The ever daring girl tried to protest again, though with much less vigour. '' But mama...''

'' Remember... bedtime is also singing time.'' added Maryse Lightwood and both her children smiled in eagerness.

They both rushed to their room. Alec knew Izzy would have a song first, but he was patient, he could wait. He loved that song so much, mostly because of his mother's voice though because he didn't understand totally the lyrics.

'' Be still, my son... home. Oh, ... so cold... keep on descending. All you... my love. Search for beauty... save them all... ocean within. In the end...''

* * *

Blinking away the distorted memory, guilt soon accompanied the memory. Maybe he should have left her a word? Tell her about Izzy? She probably knew he was gone with some pirates as Lydia had seen them, but then again, it all depended on how Lydia had perceived it all.

Maybe she said he had been fleeing? Maybe she didn't know about the dragon and Isabelle? Maybe she thought they had been kidnapped?

'' That is quite the troubled look, Alexander.'' smoothly snapped him back to reality a voice.

Alec's cheek got warmer as he raised his gaze, meeting with almond-shaped green coloured one. He glanced behind, seeing Jace and the lady in dynamic conversation and looked back at Magnus. The smile the latter sent him made him forget for a moment his worries, replacing them by a new but not unpleasant kind of stress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So, for those who didn't know, I had broken my computer screen and sent my faithful friend to a computer doctor. Now it is back, so new update!**

 **Thank you very, very much for the 10 reviews! Thank you: Night Changer, The High Warlock of Glitter, MrsMagnusB, (guest), TattleTales, BooksBeforeLife (guest), Kessy (guest), My OTP is Malec (guest) and SailorVenus11345(guest).**

 **BooksBeforeLife (guest): Sorry it took so long! But here it is! Thx for reviewing.**

 **Kessy (guest) : thank you for your lovely words! I try to keep everyone in character the best I can. I love how you give me feedback on many aspects. Oh, Imogen? Nice guess, let's see that. Alicante will be a mystery that i will taunt you guys with for a while, sorry! Hope you enjoy this!**

 **My OTP is Malec (guest): My otp is also Malec! Yes, I will keep going, thanks for the support.**

 **SailorVenus11345(guest) : I love your review! Thanks for leaving it and I hope you enjoy this!**

 **A word of advice, I tend to be graphic sometimes, so as a test, it's is going to be short. I hope you guys still enjoy this.**

* * *

His guts were shaking, his throat knotted as he suddenly became over-conscious of everything, and Alec wondered for a moment if there was a difference between fear and attraction.

He couldn't stop glancing at the people around them, somewhat grateful they didn't seem to care about, well, anything that wasn't dancing and drinking. Even Jace looked like he had completely forgotten about him. Looking back at the man in front of him - who had an amused smile half-hidden behind the glass with golden liquid at his lips - Alec realized he still hadn't answered to him. What was the question again?

'' Hi.'' said the blue-eyed young man, deciding that it was a safe option. Safe was good and safe might help him untie his vocal chords.

Magnus smiled at him. '' Hello to you too. How are you feeling?''

He probably meant his forehead, because Alec had no idea why else the other would be asking him that.

'' Better.'' answered Alec, passing over it. He barely had a bruise now. '' Thank you.''

'' It was no problem, really, but that was not what I meant.'' said Magnus before finishing his drink and placing the glass on the table. His green eyes went to Alec's trembling hands near it and the latter finally understood what he meant.

'' I-I'm just not really at ease here.''

'' Well, I can't say I am really surprised, it doesn't look like your kind of place.'' stated the pirate, before adding on a lower tone. '' Still, I am pleased to see you here.''

The green-eyed man made a move to take Alec's hands over the table, and the nervousness returned full blown. He couldn't do that here. What was Magnus thinking? He couldn't let himself get anchored by the warmth the young man was feeling. He couldn't do that, there were people here. Jace was here, he could see them anytime.

 _'He can't.'_ supplied unhelpfully his afraid mind and he quickly removed his hands from the others' grasp.

His blue eyes were met with confused green ones and he tried to explain. '' I... Magnus, there are people here.''

The only change in the others' features was the rising of his eyebrows. '' Yes?'' he asked.

Alec wished Magnus had understood, because he didn't want to say those words he knew he was about to say. '' I, we can't be seen together. Well, together like... that. I mean, it's not, it's not... it's...''

'' Not normal?''

 _'Isn't it obvious?'_ asked in return Alec's mind, but the knot in his vocal chords had returned and effectively locked the words inside. The Angel only knew how people would react, how Jace would react. How could Magnus be so calm asking if their... attraction was normal? It was-

A sigh interrupted his brooding thoughts. '' Tell me, how many person do you know in Alicante that are attracted to same gender?'' questioned the sailor, and there was something, an intonation maybe, that made it clear that he already knew the answer.

'' No one.'' said in a small voice the blue-eyed young man.

Magnus only stared at him, unconsciously letting his fingers swirl around the edge of the empty glass. Reading people was already not something he was good at, in the dim light, it was even harder to read the other. His heart was pounding and this time, Alec wasn't confuse on which feeling he had. The silence between them only enhanced the voices in his mind.

 _'He is going to leave.'_

 _'I shouldn't want to kiss him right now.'_

 _'What is wrong with me?'_

 _'He is probably not even considering kissing me again.'_

 _'I shouldn't want him to.'_

 _'He is going to leave.'_

A warm breath brought Alec back from the storm of his thoughts. He found that Magnus had bent toward him, close, and he froze, feeling his cheeks heat.

'' You will have to break free of those chains in your mind, Alexander.'' whispered the pirate before he swiftly grabbed his elbow. '' Come.'' he added, pulling the Alicanti up and heading toward the crowd.

Surprised, he couldn't do anything but follow. The people still danced at the reedy sounds of the girl's instrument, almost in trance following the high shrills and warm deep notes that followed each others. Feet were sticking on the floor because of the spilled beverages and no one seemed to care. Those people were in a different world and didn't seem to care much about them passing by.

Alec wondered where they were going. Not dancing he hoped, because he wouldn't do that. He was relieved that Magnus walked pass everyone until they reached a much more tranquil corner. There was a stair going up. They started to climb up, but Alec's nervous glance caught the glimpse of Jace and his company. He was soon reminded that he still didn't know who she was.

Stopping mid-stair where he had a perfect view on the place, he asked. '' Who is that lady?''

'' What?'' exclaimed Magnus, turning to look at him.

The blue-eyed young man nodded in the direction of Jace to clarify whom he was talking about.

'' Oh, You haven't met her on my ship?'' frowned Magnus, before shrugging, not really wanting an answer. '' I suppose Ragnor did keep you quite occupied, I don't remember the deck ever being that clean. Her name is Theresa Herondale, but we all call her Tessa. Why that sudden interest?'' he said, climbing up the stairs to the second floor.

'' She is Jace's great-grandmother.'' distractedly answered Alec, but his focus had shifted else where.

On the second floor, there was only two corridors with various doors that were all closed or slightly ajar. From most of them he could hear heavy breathing and various noises. Magnus didn't stop walking further away and the Alicanti didn't stop to wander around. A memory of something Jace said warned him of what he could find if he peered through the openness.

 _''_ _And if alcohol doesn't heal your trouble, the cheap-_ _'_ '

Oh, Angel.

Fortunately, Magnus brought his attention back to their conversation. '' Jace? Wait, your 'Jace' is Jonathan? '' he asked in a much lower voice, as if he didn't want to disturb.

They passed by an empty room and Alec got the confirmation that all rooms were probably bedrooms. _Why is Magnus bringing me here? And what-'_ he began to think, his face flushed. It was then that he noticed that they had stopped in front of a window. At the sight of it, hopeful relief calmed him enough for him to nodded in confirmation.

A disproving look passed on the pirate's face before he turned his back to Alec and opened the window. '' I don't mean anything against that family, Tessa is a lovely lady, but the Herondale... Troubles follow them like their own shadows.''

The cold air that entered the building was welcomed and relaxing – calming his rapid heartbeat and cooling his reddened cheeks - but still didn't cleared the situation. What was going on? What in their previous conversation caused him to get here? And why was Magnus passing his head out and climbing onto the ledge of the window?

'' You tell me they are trouble and you want us to go out by the window and what? Climb onto the roof? Jump down in a alleyway?'' asked in disbelief Alec. He was incredibly relieved that Magnus' intention did not revolved around the bedrooms here. Surprising himself, an amused smile placed itself on his face.

'' To climb on the roof.'' said the green-eyed sailor, fully sliding himself the other side of the window. He raised his slender body and grabbed something over him before disappearing from Alec's view. ' Now hurry before someone sees us.'' he heard the smooth and playful words from outside.

Glancing one time behind himself, Alec followed as quickly and discretely as he could. Using the frame to hold himself steady, he saw outside that the roof wasn't that high and that he could easily stretch out an arm and pulled his body up. And that was what he did, using the upper frame of the window as a support for one of his foot as he got to the roof.

Up there, the view was breathtaking. If the falling snow during the day had been quite the exotic view, seeing its result was as new and exciting. Covers of snow looking heavy and light at the same time laying everywhere, on every house, every trees. It glowed under the moonlight a soft and very pale blue that contrasted with the shadows of tiny bodies walking in between the buildings. Narrowing his eyes, Alec saw that they were cats, a myriad of them here and there. The felines were the kings of the city when humans were all inside. And those were just some of the details near him, a far, away from town and in contrast of the starry night, the silhouettes of mountain could be seen. Really, to him, Preatorin had only been...

'' Amazing.'' whispered out loud the Alicanti letting his eyes look around in wonder.

'' Indeed.'' stated Magnus, his eyes shining with glee. He seemed totally at ease up here, as if he was the real master of the city. He also bore a somewhat victorious smile on his lips. '' No one sees us, now. Want to take a walk?''

'' What? Here on the roof?'' exclaimed Alec, flabbergasted. Let say it wasn't the kind of activity he did often – or never – and he wondered if Magnus was serious.

'' Of course,'' said the other, turning around and walking away already. '' Where else would you have the best view on the city?''

Unpredictable, Magnus was an unpredictable man that could look a bit insane sometimes. To take a walk on the rooftops because of the sight: why not? He was daring and free, and Alec couldn't stop a another small playful smile to appear on his lips.

 _'How can he do that?'_ wondered the Alicanti, looking at the back of the man who was walking away.

His presence made the blue-eyed young man's heart beat faster, his hands tremble, his thoughts fuzzy, but it mostly made him smile, Every time they were together, he noticed how easy it was to smile. Inside, deep inside, he knew that he wanted a little more if these feelings. Always a little more. He felt like what he was sensing, what he was doing was authentic, that his feelings inside him belonged there in his heart. _'Belonging...'_ he thought in reminiscence. Didn't he always wanted to belong, to feel... true?

Taking a step back, Alec sprinted forward, carefully avoiding the shiny fragment of ice covering the snow, and he soon was at the same level as Magnus. Most houses were squeezed together, they had a couple of buildings ahead to walk before meeting an alleyway.

'' By the Angel, I can't believe I am doing this.'' said in a low voice Alec, as they walked side by side from one house to the other, getting away from the nasty Silver Cup. Away from prying eyes he felt more at ease.

'' That is such a quaint expression. It's not the first time you are saying it neither. Do you believe in the Angel?'' asked Magnus, sending a sideways look at him.

That question and the open curiosity surprised the blue-eyes young man greatly. '' Who doesn't?'' he asked, because really it was a given. Of course he believed in the Angel, everyone did.

They stopped walking and Magnus took his hand, warming away it the numbing that had started. '' You'll find out that rare are the people who actually do believe in the Old Religion.'' he gently said.

'' Old?'' he asked again, as he couldn't do anything else but ask.

'' That's how it's commonly called now. They are still some people who knows of it. Well, mostly people of Tessa's age though. It disappeared after her generation.''

'' But... But the Angel showed my ancestors our land. It is supposed to keep watch on us, It-'' he tried to protest, but cut himself short. The had been thought that the Angel was always guarding Alicante, but if Alicante was unknown to most, maybe it made sense for them to forget about it? As the Angel abandoned them? It wasn't known to be a magnanimous being, but still it was a sad thing to think.

He hoped the Angel still kept watch on Izzy even outside of Alicante.

While Alec processed this, Magnus had cleared with his foot the edge of the roof of the snow. He pulled the Lightwood boy down for them to sit. The roof was cold, but their linked hand warm in a nice contrast.

'' The world is so much more vast than what I thought.'' declared Alec in a lost voice when he snapped out of his thoughts.

'' You see those stars.'' began Magnus, raising there joined hands upward toward a particular spot in the sky. '' Together, they are a constellation called the _Ursa M_ _inor_ _._ The shiniest star is the North Star. If you are ever lost, search for it, it always shines over Preatorin. It is also a proof that even if some don't see – or in this stance, believe – in some things, it doesn't make them any less guiding, okay? It's just a matter of different view on this world.''

His tone was reassuring and his words did make him feel better. Yet he still felt slightly lost, which didn't help his earlier home-sickness. Shaking his head, he tried to change subject. '' You know so much...'' he tried, before biting his tongue. '' Forget that, it was stupid. Of course you would, you are a sailor.''

Really, discussion was not his forte. Why couldn't he come up with something less banal? Why could he share some of his experimental knowledge? Maybe because with the exception of his bow and arrow skills or his fishing skills – and even then, that last one was a directly in link with archery – he had nothing to himself. Nothing he was good at. Nothing he loved with passion. Nothing to shine and impress, unlike Magnus.

He was like that North Star, and Alec hoped that he wouldn't just be a shooting star.

'' Hey, it's not stupid. Sure, I travel a lot, I love the freedom and the discoveries only a nomad life can provide. It also means that I miss a lot though.'' he declared in an almost nonchalant voice.

'' What could you possibly miss?'' asked Alec, blue eyes shining with incredulity.

Magnus' answer wasn't what he expected though. '' I lack all possibility of having anchors. I have no family, no long-term commitments.''

Alec's inside clenched. He could imagine the solitude, having just lost his sister, but he would never wish it on anyone. Even if he wasn't close to them, he loved his parents. There was something reassuring in the fact that there was at least one person waiting for hi somewhere. Yet, Magnus had said he had no family?

'' You don't have a family? Where do you come from?'' asked the Eldest Lightwood.

The look that passed on Magnus' features made him regret his questions. Neutral, he was looking away, and even if one couldn't read his emotions, it was clear that 'happy' wasn't one of them.

'' Family... I don't do that anyway.'' he scoffed before placing back his grin on his lips. '' I sail across the world taking what I want on my way, remember?''

The tone felt falsely easy-going, but then again, who was he to judge? Magnus really did look like he enjoyed the freedom. It suited him well too. Because it was the only thing he could think of, Alec gave a squeeze to the hand that he was holding, which made the smirk the pirate had morphed into a sly smile.

'' Speaking of taking what I want...'' he whispered, slightly bending toward the blue-eyed young man.

The latter's heartbeat increased, and if he was honest to himself, he had wanted to do this ever since Magnus had first kissed him this morning. Blushing he bent toward Magnus too, probably clenching the others' hand in his way too tightly. They were inches apart when...

'' Alec!''

The voice came from down the street. It sounded much more like someone searching for him then someone who had seen him, yet Alec still jolted in surprise. Looking down, he saw a block away a blond-haired human that was looking around.

 _'Jace.'_ he identified clearly and sighed inside.

'' I think I should go.'' he said, getting up. He realized that sitting on a cold rooftop had made his back all cold and wet of melted snow. That was probably a draw back of a snow covered landscape he supposed.

'' In the morning, we'll depart for Ozpollen. We'll stay there a couple of days before heading for the colonies for a while.'' said Magnus, also up on his feet, as he stretched lazily.

Those words confused Alec. _'Why is he telling me that?'_ he asked himself before his mouth decided to echo his thoughts. '' Why are you telling me that?''

Instead of an answer, he got a wink. '' Take care, and be careful with the Herondale boy. We'll see each other again.'' The pirate then lifted Alec's hand to his lips and dropped a kiss on it.

The warmth that pooled in his gut as those soft delicate lips left his hand gave him the courage to step closer to the other. With his free hands, he took the collar of Magnus' coat and pulled him at him, crashing there lips together. That was the contacted he had longed for, and even if physically it felt the same – both scorching and tender – he felt lighter, more warm. As if his heart enjoyed it more this time.

Was it because he had been ready now or because he had got to see a a glimpse of the other sides of Magnus?

'' Alec!'' called Jace again, his voice closer but still clueless of his whereabouts.

The aforementioned boy separated himself from Magnus. Blue and green locked together for a little while. There was a soft smile on the latter's lips and that was all the reassuring he needed. Alec turned toward the edge, evaluating the distance between the ground and his position. He spotted an accumulation of snow and jumped in it.

* * *

The coldness of the soft flakes was striking against the ghost heat he still felt on his skin. Quickly shaking the snow of him, Alec walked toward where he last saw Jace, not daring to look back where he knew Magnus was. He could still feel the remains of all the emotions that man made him feel tonight, yet he felt so light at the same.

'' Hey.'' greeted Alec when he got closer to Jace.

Swiftly turning toward him, golden eyes narrowed at the sight of him. '' Well, someone looks happier. Where were you?'' interrogated Jace.

'' Hum, outside. I wasn't really at ease inside...'' trialled off Alec, suddenly feeling uneasy under the scrutinizing gaze he was under.

'' Obviously.'' muttered the other, his shoulder which had been tensed relaxing. '' Okay, well, never leave without telling me again. ''

Well, that was surprising. '' What? Why?''

'' It's not secure here. You could've been mugged, or kidnapped or sold to slave traders or-''

 _'Slave traders?'_ though Alec in confusion. Now that was a bit exaggerated, even he knew that slavery had long ceased to be.

'' So you were worried.'' he understood out loud, unwillingly interrupting Jace's enumeration of the possible dangers he could have encountered. Maybe the Silver Cup wasn't the safest place.

'' No.'' was the mediate reply he got from the blond. Jace and him might not have knew each other since long, it still hurt a little to hear. '' Now, come on, we'll be up early tomorrow. We lost enough time, you should be all healed by then.''

They started to walk in silent, under the street cats' gaze. For Alec it felt awkward, he didn't like having to hide what he had been doing, specially if it disturbed – if not worry – his ally. Maybe he could change subject, try to diffuse the atmosphere?

'' How was your great-grandmother?'' blurted out the blue-eyed young man. It had been the first safe territory he could think of.

'' Fine.'' answered Jace and silence shortly returned.

Well, that went wrong.

He really did not have any talent for discussion and tonight was the perfect example. Alec never was one to pry, and it seemed to have always worked for him. But now that he not only had, but wanted, to make small talk, he really regretted not having his sister near him. She was the one who knew her ways around words. He just blurted out his thoughts.

Musing about Isabelle made him thought about Magnus. Never mind he more than often thought about the man, it was his words that came in mind. '' ... _the Herondale... Troubles follow them like their own shadows.''_ he had said.

'' Can I ask something?'' tried again Alec, in a much more careful way this time.

'' You can always try.'' shrugged Jace, neither discouraging nor encouraging him.

''What were you doing at Edom? You know, when you found me.'' he slowly said.

'' I was there to deliver a message.'' said the blond glancing at him curiously. The change of subject most have been odd to him, unless he just had thought Alec would have been too shy to ask his question in the end.

He most have easily read the confusion in Alec's eyes as he stopped walking and made a 'wait' sign. From his pocket, he got a short silver stick-like object that he placed at his lips. Jace then blew in it, but no sound came from it. He placed it back in his pocket and looked up, waiting.

Curious, Alec raised his blue gaze up too, but only saw the Ursa Minor and the other constellations. Then, against the light of the stars, he saw a shadow flying and diving toward them. A flash of feathers dropped onto the blond's shoulder. Now immobile, the blue-eyed one could see that it was a majestic black bird. One that he knew actually.

'' The falcon... It's yours.'' breathed out in surprise Alec.

With a proud smile, Jace said: '' Her name is Fawley.''

He was caressing with a finger his feathery companion as Alec was thinking over. He had sen the falcon, but in the memory-stealing darkness, he hadn't seen that the bird was carrying a message. It made sense though. He remembered the brown-haired guy that had the falcon. Maybe it had been a friend of Jace? Maybe it had a link with that Clary?

 _'He also has people he cares about at stake.'_ realized Alec with a wave of empathy.

Herondale may be trouble, Jace and him shared a same goal, he had to remember that instead of doubting.

'' I'll help you with those demons.'' declared Alec with determination.

Jace only stared at him before slowly nodding.

Nothing else was said on the way to Luke's house, but nothing else was needed to be said. Alec had told what he wanted, and he would prove to his new ally that he could trust him.

* * *

The next morning found the two boys walking away from the city.

The sun was barely rising, covering them of an almost white sky, but the reflection created by the snow gave them enough luminosity to see well. Although, in this frost desert, there wasn't anything except the shadows of mountains surrounding them. The wind, colder than the air, was lifting from times to times snow from the ground, swiping it around. Fortunately, the drift wasn't filled with falling flakes.

At some point, Alec wondered if they were going the right direction. They hadn't seen anything, he would have thought that a demon's lair would be little more nightmarish. Yet, Jace looked sure of their way.

It's only then that he noticed how the absence of everything should have triggered him. There was no sprouts of vegetation, no trees around them. Alec couldn't even hear the noise of nature, no birds whistling, nor could he see any trails of wild animals in the snow. It was all too immaculate; an eerie emptiness and deafening quietness.

The only thing disturbing the equanimity of the place was his pounding heartbeat.

Then, Jace stopped, a golden target in the midst of the whites. Alec felt incredibly exposed and vulnerable. He grabbed his bow and prepared an arrow, glancing around. Seeing nothing again – _'how surprising.'_ \- he turned toward Jace.

The blond only placed a finger in front of his lips in a 'silence' gesture.

Still on alert, the blue-eyed one nodded his understanding and looked around again. The drift was still sharply biting at his skin, lazily lifting the snow from the ground. But then a movement caught his attention. It was still the same waltz of snow dancing over the ground, but there was a much sudden and brief way. Then, he noticed it happened another time. Soon followed by a third time, all those small burst of snow happened at different places.

 _'Steps, they are steps!'_ Alec realized.

The demon was here, and it couldn't be seen! Or more accurately, almost couldn't be seen, it still made movements in the snow whenever it moved. Tracing mentally the itinerary of the steps. Another realization hit him and his heart stopped.

 _'Jace!'_

Dashing madly, he saw that Jace had made a few step asides, as if he had known too about the invisible demon. Still not risking it as he could see the beast's steps dangerously close, Alec pushed his ally down on the ground, falling with him. He felt a sharp burning on his upper left arm, but ignored the pain for now.

Jace was the fastest to get back up to his feet. He grabbed the raven-haired boy by his shoulders and pulled him up. '' You can see it?'' he whispered.

Alec nodded distractedly, his focus returned on the creature's whereabouts. As soon as he got it, his blue eyes stayed on it, following its steps and trying to guess its itinerary. He could feel Jace's intense gaze on him. To guide him out, he got his bow and one arrow and placed himself in a shooting stance. Following Alec's guide, Jace ran in the direction the arrow pointed, a short sword in his left hand.

''There!'' shouted Alec, when the blond had reached the invisible thing's level.

'' Head or tail?'' he asked back, slashing in the air in the direction he thought the demon to be. He most have hit it because the small burst of snow the steps made stilled.

'' Neither, left ribs.'' he answered, letting an arrow fly toward the overall direction of the head. He missed, but it gave off an idea for Jace.

Running toward the creature's head, the latter kept his blade seemingly planted in the side of the demon. Silver liquid gushed out from mid-air, confirming the success of Jace's manoeuvre. It tainted the immaculate ground of mystical blood, some even splashed on him, but he didn't seem faze. He placed himself in front of the creature and planted his sword up.

A shrilling cry filled the valley and in a loud stomp, the creature fell. Its silhouette shimmered before the creature became visible. Running closer, Alec saw that his ally's sword was planted in the throat of the demon. The demon was tall and large, about 9 feet tall and 5 feet width*. It had white fur like snow – where there wasn't blood silver – and had the shape of a cat with large ears. Its teeth, to big for its mouth, seemed lethal, and oddly enough it didn't have eyes.

'' It's dead?'' asked Alec in a low voice, not wanting to believe it was that simple. He had the impression Jace did everything. He wouldn't complain about the hunt being done already, but still.

'' Not really until...'' muttered Jace, through his clenched jaw.

Getting on the creature, he dove his sword in the chest of the creature, slicing into it. It made some deep pitiful noise and abruptly stopped. The golden boy did not stop and continued to slice his way through until he reached the heart. Taking it out, he made an opening in the silver organ. Jace then got a little vial from a pouch on his belt. Extracting a small bead out of the demon's heart he placed it in the vial and placed the vial back to where it belonged.

'' Now it's dead.'' declared Jace with a satisfied, even happy, smile. He got down from the demon, his clothes and hands dirtied with silver liquid.

 _'That guy is crazy.'_ thought Alec.

'' There is one of the Protector Stones. Go on, take it.'' said Jace, his smile wavering a bit as he pointed toward a small hill farther away.

Sudden realization that he was one step closer to freeing Isabelle, Alec rushed there. The hill most have been the demon's lair, judging by the huge hole in it. In there, with the rising sun's light, there were a few carcasses of dead animal the beast had feed on lying everywhere, and the nasty odour intensified. Ignoring it, he made his way toward a nest of fallen branches further away.

Nearing the nest, he saw inside a round shaped like an egg stone. And with the exception of its yellow colour, it was exactly like...

'' It's... it's just like my necklace.'' said the Alicante, bending down to grab it. It got warmer in his palm, throbbing two times. In the back of his mind, it reminded him that his necklace hadn't reacted to anything since a while...

Hearing a sound, he turned around and saw that Jace was looking at every of his movement with great attention.

'' Exactly. Now be honest with me, Alec, because lying will really just make everything so much harder.'' said Jace, his voice sharp and serious. His expression was controlled when he asked: '' Where have you find yours?''

* * *

 *** 9 feet 10,11 inches = 3 meters and 4 feet 11 inches = 1,5 meters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's do this.**

 **Thank you for always commenting my work, it helps and motivates a lot! Thank you** **BooksBeforeLife** **,** **Night Changer,** **SailorVenus11345 (guest)** **,** **The High Warlock of Glitter** **,** **Weeplikeanangel,** **TattleTales** **and** **lilypotter72** **.**

 **SailorVenus11345 (guest)** **First of all, thank you very much for your review. The fact you like this is truly appreciated and do not worry, I do not think it is weird, I used to check up every week my favourite fics too when I didn't have an account to keep track on them. I hope you like this chapter as well, and thanks for letting me know about mistakes! It does happen sometimes that my French brain takes over and makes grammatical errors. They should be corrected right now.**

* * *

There was a point pass the river in the forest where people did not go. No one in Alicante ever went there, and the children were clearly forbidden to go. That was exactly why eleven years old Isabelle really wanted to go and see. And it was because Izzy was going no matter what he said that Alec followed her.

No way she was going alone.

Brocelind Forest was at the west of their town, but they made a detour south since they didn't want to arise suspicions. More to the south they would have reached the beach, but before they could even see the pale beige sand, the Lightwood siblings took a small trail to their right and made their way to the verdant woods. In the cover of the forest, it was definitively hotter and slightly darker. The trees were incredibly tall and large, the leaves forming a high dark green roof that the bright sun sometimes pierced with its golden rays. Though because they were large, the space between the trees was wide enough for the two children to walk side by side

Used to the place, it didn't take long for them to reach the river that marked the forbidden area. The crystal clear water was rushing quickly in its bedding, but it wasn't depth enough to be impassable. It was just particularly large and the big rocks that were emerged from the water were too few for Alec's liking.

'' Izzy, there must be a reason why we are forbidden to come here... Maybe we should just go back.'' he said clearly unsure about all this.

'' You didn't have to come if you didn't want to. Aline says that she has been with her cousin and that there were only a lot of pretty flowers. Then, Seb bet that I was not brave enough to go and bring a flower back. I am so going.'' she explained, removing her shoes.

'' You are just doing this for a bet? Come on, Iz, we are going back.'' pleaded Alec, incredulous. He swore inside himself to have a talk with Sebastian about making stupid dangerous bets like that with his sister. That Verlac boy was in for a lecture.

Ignoring him, Isabelle stepped in the water carefully. When she was sure enough of her balance, she crossed the river. She was going so fast, Alec wanted to scream at her to be more cautious. The only thing that stopped him was the image in his head of her losing her concentration and falling on her head. Soon enough, she reached the other side.

He was about to tell her to wait for him, but something must have caught her attention as she dashed farther away.

 _'By the Angel, Izzy._ ' he sighed mentally.

Taking a deep breath, he was rapid to mirror what his sister had just done. Jolting at the cold contact of the water with his foot, Alec noticed how he could see very well through the water. It was easy to spot the bigger rocks that were safe to step on. Keeping in mind that the surface was slippery, he could cross as fast as his sister. Maybe his worry for her had made it look worse than what it was.

On the other side, the Lightwood boy quickly ran toward where he had last seen his sister, but soon realized he had lost her. He was near the edge of the forest, but he didn't know if his sister was still inside or now outside the woods. Before anxiety could seize him, he heard a shout that made him a prey to his worry. Stress had a grip at his stomach, and his heart almost dropped.

Dashing toward where he had hear Isabelle shout, Alec stopped when he exited the cover of the trees. Good thing too, because if he had continued to run mindlessly like this, he would have fallen down the cliff. Indeed, right where the trees abruptly stopped, one was met with the edge of a cliff that was following the delimitation of forest. Sculpted by the waves and its sea breeze crashing onto it, erosion must be very active here. The pale ground wasn't steady under the sea's constant attack, and afar there were quite a few rock pillars; evidences of where the cliff used to extend itself. It was on those pillars that big red and violet flowers could be seen growing...

Confused, Alec glanced around, searching for his sister and the danger she may have encountered.

'' Alec!'' called his sister from... down at his feet!

Gripping the edge of the cliff, holding on for her dear life, his little sister had a look of panic and relief on her visage. Crouching down, Alec quickly grabbed her and pulled her the best he could up. With both of their efforts combined, the girl was back on semi-steady ground.

They pulled themselves under the shade of a tree, farther away from the edge. Keeping each other close in their arms, the siblings rested for a few seconds in silence. Isabelle was the first to slightly move away from her brother.

'' I am okay. I... I was running toward the flowers when a part of the ground fell in the ocean. I am okay now. Thanks'' she softly said, explaining what happened.

Her dark eyes seemed cautious and she repeated twice that she was okay. Was she trying to reassure him? Glancing down at himself, Alec noticed why she may feel like he needed reassurance. His hands were forming tight balls and he was shaking.

Relaxing himself a bit, he repeated her words.

'' You are okay.''

'' I am sorry.'' she said, placing her hands over his fists.

It was only when the emotions that scary moment had caused dissipated that they made their way back to town. Holding hands the whole way, they didn't say anything much. Now it was clear why it was forbidden and why no one went there: it was dangerous. That dull explanation everyone gave when they asked was true.

Back in town, the Lightwood siblings quickly made their way toward their house. They were looking awful - hair ruffled by the wind, clothes dirtied by the ground, scratches on Isabelle because of her fall – and they didn't want their father, or worse their mother, to notice.

Maybe going straight to their house hadn't been the smartest idea ever. Alec and Izzy hadn't even made two steps inside when a voice called onto them.

'' Where have you been like this?'' asked their mother with authority, but still not too sharp neither. A perfectly control tone used by parents when they were interrogating. It was in harmony with 'don't mess with me' and 'you are not in trouble yet'.

'' Training.'' shortly answered Isabelle.

'' Hodge did not see you on the fields, and the question was 'where were you' not 'what were you doing'. '' said Maryse, now narrowing her deep blue eyes at them.

Sometime Alec wondered how their mother always knew when they were planing to do something they shouldn't or not do something they were asked. Every time Isabelle convinced her brother of breaking the rules or skipping their tasks or training, Maryse would spot them and narrow her blue eyes at her children. More specifically at her son, who was unable to lie to her anyway.

Most of the time that was.

'' We were just sparring, mother. It's more interesting in the forest. Adds challenge.'' smoothly said the young girl.

She was always so good at this, Alec almost suspected her to prepare those lies in advance just in case. _'She is only eleven, of course she is not cunning enough to prepare excuses beforehand.'_ naively dismissed the older brother in his head.

'' Why are you all dirtied? Your knee are scratched too, young lady.'' continued to question the mother, but the suspicion was lesser.

'' We were... sword fighting.'' dismissed Isabelle, but the hesitance in her voice failed her.

Unconvinced now, Maryse narrowed her ocean blue eyes at Alec. She wanted to believe them, but her instinct knew better than that. Isabelle sighed in defeat, because when their mother turned toward her brother, they were busted. That boy was just awful at lying, his nervousness always gave him away.

'' I am not really good with a sword...'' the eldest of the children nervously trailed off, insinuating that he made those scratches with the weapon. Or that was what he at least hoped his mother thought he was insinuating. In truth, he was just saying that he wasn't good with swords.

The woman simply nodded, before dismissing her children.

It might have been because the lie was about him hurting his sister, but that day, his nervousness had passed as guilt. It had been the first time Alec had lied by omission, not really lying but not telling the truth neither. Sadly enough, it hadn't been the last time.

* * *

It was the same look of suspicion Jace bore in front of him.

Still inside the cavern of the beast, the only source of lighting was the rising sun's rays coming from the entrance. Against the pale light, on his dark figure only his golden eyes were shining with controlled neutrality. He wanted answers, it was obvious.

The yellow stone was heating in Alec's palm, but his focus was all on his golden-eyed ally. Those eyes, carefully neutral, judging him, awaiting his answer. Drenched in the silver blood of the beast he had just stained, the guy looked intimidating. More suspicious than curious, the blue-eyed young man did not know, but he feared that Jace might not like the answer he would give him.

'' The necklace was my sister's. It's a family heirloom... Why are they identical? Apart of the colour.'' asked back Alec.

''Think, Alec.'' the blond said with slight annoyance. '' I told you there were five Protector Stones. Your pendant is one of them.''

Taking his necklace in his palm, he placed them sides by sides. They were like two crystallized tear drops. Analyzing them, his blue gaze met with the shiny crimson of his ruby. It really was the twin of the bright pale stone they had just gotten. Yet, whereas the other kept warming up, the ruby seemed cold. It has been a while since Alec had last felt it heathen or throb. The last time, it was on Magnus' ship in front of Edom a few days ago.

'' A Protector Stone? Really? How...?'' he wondered out loud, but voices from his memories interrupted his questioning.

'The Protector Stones are small minerals that have plenty of absurd legends surrounding them' Had said Jace, not so long ago.

'It is supposed to warn its bearer of danger and keep true love alive.' had said Isabelle, a longer time ago.

'' The protector of love...'' whispered Alec in understanding.

That was what the ruby was, that was what they always said in his family. It truly was one of the minerals that could help defeat the demon that was holding his sister. On five, he was now two steps closer... Relief flooded in him, but a cold wave of doubt came with it.

Why were things going so easily for him?

Raising his blue gaze, he saw that Jace had a rather odd look. He seemed both unsure and surprised. It didn't take long for the blond to scold his features back to neutral, though he passed a hand through his hair in a treacherous sign of nervousness. '' You really hadn't known?'' he asked. '' How can you not know?''

Not knowing what to answer to that, Alec simply said nothing, shrugging a little. If it wasn't for the heating stone in his hand that was boiling his blood, he would be shivering of cold right now. Through the dim light and cold air, Jace's mefiance and struggle was like a flame, bright, attention asking and potentially dangerous.

'' You fall of the sky from Edom, already in possession of a stone, equipped with weapons just as wonder how I can do this. What is it, a perfect coincidence? How can I believe that?'' he continued to ask and it felt rhetorical.

'' You know I was there because-'' began Alec, feeling like he had to defend himself from those slightly passive-aggressive statement.

Jace didn't let him finish. '' Yes, because of your sister. How convenient. I want to believe you are lying to me and leading me on, but you look so damn guileless all the time. It's like you truly don't know about anything. How can I believe that? Trust and regret or doubt and regret, which would be worst?''

Still with that suspicious look, and if it had looked so familiar, it was because it was just like the one his mother used to send him. He wanted to believe him, just didn't let himself. Jace had seemed really good at reading him until now, so he decided that if he wanted to still have the blond as an ally, he needed to be as honest as he could.

Just as he thought that, the warming yellow Protector Stone became even hotter in his palm.

'' Don't you think it is weird for me too? I wake up after I thought I died to a guy who just possess all the answer I am seeking and wants me to come along. How surreal is that?'' said Alec, shrugging in powerlessness. '' But then yesterday, I got to see someone who also has people at stake. Someone who cares.''

Jace opened his mouth to interject, but Alec wouldn't have that. '' No, I am not finished.'' he snapped, raising a finger at him. It wasn't like him at all to speak that much, but the yellow stone was just scorching and adding to his tension. Somehow, all the words were free from the dam in his mind. The Angel only knew how many words there were in the dam of his mind.

'' You are like me, and I decided then that I would trust you instead of doubting you. But then, today I saw that you barely need my help. You master the blade and know about all those stuff, while I know nothing, Jace. I never left my island before. I promise I am not lying. I just want to save Isabelle.''

As soon as he stopped talking, the stone lost its warmth and he felt exhausted. Exhausted and cold as humidity was now fully felt, chilling him to the bone. He trembled inside, but he suspected it was from the stress he was under. He really hoped, even if his words were confused, that Jace would stop doubting him.

'' I lose more if in the case I doubt you and regret.'' added softly Alec, answering the question Jace had asked earlier.

There was again a moment of silence where blue and gold were locked together, as if in a silent battle. But Alec wasn't fighting anymore, he just waited. What else could he do?

Finally, Jace spoke again. '' And I lose more if I trust you and regret later on.''

On those words, the blond one turned around and headed out. Was that all? Had he lost his ally? Would he have to recuperate the stones alone, try to find them? Wasn't that drastic?

 _'Where would I start?'_ questioned himself Alec, but his ignorance was really starting to nag him. It hurt to be rejected like that, but he could dwell on that. Through everything the anxiety had started to induce – his breathing becoming more shallow and his mind a bit frantic – he started to make a plan. First, he had to find information about the Protector Stones, then-

'' Aren't you coming? I hardly think this place could be called 'cozy'.'' said Jace, clearly waiting for him at the entrance. His smirk was back at his lips, as usual. '' Unless you like the animal feel to it, I mean I have no idea what you are used to at your island.''

Jace was waiting for him? '' What?'' he blurted out, short on words, but his confusion still pretty apparent.

The other easily read all his questioning. '' Pay attention, Alec, I told you yesterday that this was a trial to see if we could fight together. Of course I knew how to defeat it, I am crazy not senseless. We are alive, we have the mineral, so you passed the test. Now, come, we have business to attend to.''

Jace wouldn't have to repeat twice. Suddenly feeling lighter, the Alicanti quickly followed. No, he hadn't lost his ally, but he had been warned. For some reason, Alec was determined to prove to the other that he could trust him.

In his palm, the yellow stone gave one last throb.

* * *

Outside the protective wall of the demon's lair, the wind had raised and was freezing them. Alec sure was glad when he saw they had reached the town. The sun was high in the sky now, though hidden behind the white curtains that were the snow-filled cloud. Even then, there was no one in the street, it was almost as empty as when they had left at the crack of dawn.

From what the blue-eyed young man had seen of Preatorin, it wasn't usual at all.

By his side, Jace straightened up and started to walk much faster. He too must have sensed that something was wrong. Soon enough the two were running toward the port, where they could here lots of shouting and activity. The closer they got, the more people they met. They all had that look, stricken and panicked.

Passing by the frenzied people rapidly, the two boys made their way as fast as possible toward the port. The sight that greeted them sent shivers down Alec's spine. One part of the port was devastated, pieces of wood floating near the shore in clear evidence of destruction. Lots of boats had at least a mat or two ripped off, as other vessels were sinking because of the holes punctured in them. With some relief, the Alicanti couldn't see 'The Great Bane' anywhere. It must have departed earlier.

Continuing to check the damages, Alec saw that some buildings nearby were now reduced to piles of bricks, and one could see that there were people trying to get out of them.

'' The Dragonidea Demon came.'' darkly stated Jace to him. He remembered that that was how the guy called the dragon at Edom. Was someone else taken?

Hurrying, Alec went to where the people seemed to need his help most. Now was not the time to feel powerless, if it had taken someone else, there was nothing he could do yet. But the people alive and hurt here, them he could.

He went toward a group of children and teens that where kept separated from a disaster zone. Some looked scratched, but not that hurt. A nine years old little girl in the middle of the group was holding tightly her bloodied arm against her. Her arm was bending in a way an arm should never bend, it looked quite painful. A slightly older boy had an healing quartz i his hand but didn't seem to know what to do with it.

Going to them, Alec gently took the quartz from the black-haired teen. With all the kids' eyes on him, he bent down in front of the teary-eyed girl and tried to redo exactly what Magnus had done to him yesterday. Scratching the surface of the white mineral, he blew the gathered dust at her injury.

There was a moment as if everything stopped, the others looking at him held there breath as the dust touched her arm.

Then little girl stopped crying, raising her dark eyes toward him. '' It, it doesn't hurt anymore.'' she sobbed, but there weren't any tears staining her dark skinned cheeks anymore..

With the major injuries healed, Alec then went to help the people removing the fallen pieces of walls obstructing the way. Jace had been following and helping him too, but he seemed distract, pensive. _'It can't be a fun feeling to see your town destroyed while you weren't there.'_ thought in empathy the Alicanti.

'' Jace!'' called out a voice at one point in their helping.

Turning around, Alec saw it was the man from yesterday, Luke. They hadn't seen him since then, as they had came back late and went to their hut early. He seemed relieved to see them both.

'' Oh, Jace, you are okay! I thought because of the demon that you would... you know.'' rambled Luke as he got closer to them.

Jace didn't seemed move though. '' You know that it only takes dark-haired male.'' he sharply said. If his tone had bothered the man, it didn't show.

'' Not anymore, it seems.'' sadly stated Luke. '' Maia is part of those who have been taken. Maia, Jordan and Alaric.''

Alaric and Jordan, Alec had no idea who they were, but Maia he remembered. It was the girl of the weapon shop. The one where he got his bow.

'' It doesn't seem to have a pattern anymore. Maia was out equipping people to fight when it got her.'' sigh Luke. He looked old suddenly, under the pressure of it all.

Guilt clutched at him, as some facts were starting to assemble together.

'' It might have been my fault.'' softly said Alec.

Jace sharply questioned him at that. '' What do you mean?''

'' When it first came to my island I... blinded him in one eye.'' he answered, not really at ease. He hadn't known that such little action would impact so many. He had only though of the mysterious guy – Magnus - in the dragon's grip.

Jace nodded, keeping his expression neutral, but Alec could have swore he saw some kind of... proud smile?

'' What is done is done.'' declared the blond, returning his focus to Luke. '' Listen, I am taking the quest whether you want it or not, but it would really help if you gave us the official paper. We will need it in other countries.''

The man seemed thoughtful for a moment, then he gasped. '' Jace, the blood... Is it dead? The demon of the plains?''

'' Yes.'' simply confirmed Jace.

'' Then come, I suppose you and your friend will be Preatorin's emissaries...'' said the man, not sounding disapproving, but not happy about that neither.

 _'Preatorin's emissary?'_ Alec thought in confusion.

He was starting to think that he did not receive all the information about that quest when Jace had asked him for his help. Sending a questioning glance at his ally, he followed Luke toward the house.

'' Quests are official tasks given by a country for a questor to accomplish. There are many of them and have different purpose. A couple of months ago, Preatorin sent the official quest for the Dragonidea Demon to be killed. It requires to be a team of at least two and kill the demon of the plains.'' started to inform his ally.

'' We are two and we killed the demon, so we can be the questors.'' stated Alec, nodding in understanding.

'' Exactly. Now only the leader of a country can give its emissary the official document saying that we are doing a quest. This document can give us access to information and contacts that might be useful later.'' finished to explain Jace, as they arrived at the house.

Luke guided them upstairs on the third floor toward his desk room. The soft carpet in the room silenced their steps, giving an austere feel to the place. The high stained glass was the only source of light, tainting everything with red, blue and green. The walls were covered by bookshelves, except for one where a large world map was drawn. It seemed more like a draft, though some islands were clearer than others. The one the blue-eyed young man had seen on Magnus' ship, made by the captain himself, he thought with a bit of pride that it was better and prettier.

Thinking of the pirate, Alec felt somewhat nervous to be in this room as he had witnessed a thief come and copy some merchant document just the day before.

Ignoring the feeling, he looked at Luke, whom got out from the mess that was his desk a single file. Taking a fine sharp piece of black mineral from a drawer, he used it to sign at the bottom as he would with a pen. The mineral changed colour going from black, to red, green and blue respectively. The Alicanti saw with surprise that right beside the black signature – 'Lucian Graymark' – there was a symbol drawn. Red, blue and green, a symbol that was similar to the one on the stained glass. Preatorin's official symbol, probably.

'' Here,'' Luke said, rolling the document and giving it to Jace, but looking at Alec also. '' With this document you are bond to the quest, but shall also have the advantages of the privileges it gives.''

Nodding, Jace glanced sideways toward Alec. '' We have to take it together.'' he told him.

Unsure, Alec still hesitantly raised a hand and made to grab the document. When both Jace and him had seized the paper, small threads of light, like tiny snakes, appeared from it and link the two boys hands with the document. Bright threads binding them to their quest. It lasted only a second or two, but it was still surprising.

'' Luke? Have you find him? I sea-'' exclaimed a voice from outside the desk, before the door opened on a lady the same age as Luke. She had fiery hair and green vibrant eyes, different from Magnus' but vibrant still. She stopped when she saw them, and a frown of worry appeared on her face.

'' Jocelyn. Jace has officially taken the quest.'' informed her Luke.

'' I... I see.'' she said softly. Turning her eyes to Jace, they looked at each other without saying anything for a while. She looked worried, he looked determined, and if they were arguing, the boy must have won, because she sighed. '' You'll be careful, right?''

'' I'll do whatever it takes.'' he told her instead, not making any false promise.

Alec had a lot of difficulties understanding that family dynamic. He might not be close from his parent, his mother wasn't down right unloving neither. Here, they were cold and distant, almost as if they weren't family actually. But what else then?

Jocelyn nodded at those words. '' You are always welcome here, you know that, right?'' she asked again. This time it was Jace who simply nodded before she continued. '' Do you mind making a detour and giving Simon this?'' she added, getting from one of her pocket a green round polish stone. She actually had two. '' The other is for you and your friend.''

Taking them, Jace thanked her and gestured Alec to follow him. The boys left, as Luke and Jocelyn stayed in the room.

'' Gather your stuff, we are leaving Preatorin Island.'' declared Jace downstairs.

 _'Already?'_ he thought in surprise, but didn't have time to question the other guy. Jace took a bag and stuffed the two rocks Jocelyn had just given him. Then he left upstairs again, probably to pack his own stuff.

The thing was, Alec didn't own anything except for his bow and arrows, which he carried around with him. He also had the golden ring, his necklace and the new Protector Stone. Fidgeting with his necklace, he decided to wait then.

The Alicanti got the yellow mineral out of his pocket and gazed at it meanwhile. He would have to find a way to carry it around. He wondered what was the legend surrounding this one?

Steps coming down the stairs snapped him out of his musing. It wasn't Jace, but Jocelyn, who was observing him with attention.

'' I have something, if you want to make it a pendant.'' offered the lady. It was as if she had read his thought.

'' Thank you.'' agreed Alec.

He removed his necklace and gave it to her with the yellow stone. The woman left with them toward the kitchen. It didn't take long before she came back with the silver chain and at the end, two pendants. The crafty lady had taken a twinge of metal and tied the yellow mineral with the ruby.

'' Thank you.'' he repeated, and she only smiled. Then, even if he wasn't the kind to pry, there was something he needed to tell that woman. '' For some reasons, I left my island to be on this quest without telling my family. I regret it at times. Maybe you and your son should -''

'' Oh! Oh, no Jace is not my son, nor Luke's.'' she interrupted. Smiling kindly she added: '' Thank you, but it is not necessary, and I can tell that it is something that touches you deeply. Don't worry, we will be fine.''

Well now he was embarrassed. Not knowing what to say, he kept silent, blushing a bit.

Soon enough, other steps came down the stairs. Now it was Jace, looking ready to go.

'' Ready?'' he asked.

Nodding, they both exited, walking quickly toward the port. The mess of people had dissipated now, but they weren't heading toward the main area. Walking away from the docks, Alec followed the other on the pebble. They were going farther and farther from where the other boats were anchored. The water was leaping at the beach, bringing a cold gust every time.

It was much farther away that he saw it, a small sailing boat, large enough for at least ten people. It was made of black wood, polished by the the water.

'' Welcome on the 'Shadow Hunter'. Let's do this.'' grinned Jace, stepping in the sea to walk toward the ship


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Thank you for your words of support** **Kessy (guest) , SailorVenus11345 (guest), Night Changer, The High Warlock of Glitters, TatleTales** **and** **GinAndTonicAndMaybeALemon** **.** **They were really needed and appreciated.**

 **Without further ado, here is the next chapter. I am enjoying writing Jace and Alec a little too much, but worry not! Look at that at the end, who can guess who is going to appear next chapter?**

 **Kessy (guest):** **Oh wow. Am so glad you like this! Thank you for your words and liking my pace, I always fear that I spend to much time describing everything. As for Alicante... *insert evil laugh? Seriously, I really hope what I have designed for this mystery will not disappoint you, considering how this particular secret really what got you hooked (I am confident though that it will be worth it). Since I am evil, I will toy with the truth for a while and not answer your hypothesis (really good, but not quite exact). I totally know what you mean, I am totally writing this like a rpg video game. Guess we have the same sense of humour then. Hope to hear from you again!**

 **SailorVenus11345 (guest) :** **Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chapter, and no problem.**

* * *

 _'Dear Isabelle,_

 _Please, please tell me you are okay? And I don't mean alive, I already know that (don't ask), but you know... okay. You talked about sanity last time and I remember that dark mist that stole memory... And I am worried._

 _I am going to get you out Iz. Jace (the one who owns the hawk and with whom I am travelling) says that they are a few stones we have to collect to make a weapon that can kill that dragon. Those stones... did you know that your necklace, the ruby, was one of them? I don't know what this means, but one of our ancestor had it. From the legend told in the family, it's the protector of love. I collected a second one too. I don't know what it is protecting, I'll have to ask Jace. Later. If I remember. Anyway, I am missing three now. We are going to retrieve them and come for you._

 _But there is one thing. I need you to tell me if, when we will be ready, the people will fight us or help us. Can you prepare them to rebel against the beast? I can't have another Meliorn incident. I know you can convince them and prepare them for our arrival. You are a born leader._

 _Would you do this?_

 _Also, do you happen to know a 'Simon' or is there another girl called 'Clary' with you? I heard those two names and I think they may be friends of Jace that are there_ _too_ _. It's just a thought though, nothing for sure. If they are there and you tell them that Jace and I are working to kill the dragon, maybe they could be ally?_

 _Speaking of ally, y_ _ou remember that pirate Magnus? He_ _helped me many times, he is not bad for a pirate. Well, he is not always doing the legal thing I think, but he isn't mean, he is actually nice, you know? And we, I-_ _Oh no, never mind._

 _Forget that._

 _Anyway, If you need anything, just tell me okay?_

 _Hope you are alright. Be safe, I love you_

 _A_ _lec'_

* * *

Sitting at a little desk that was situated below the deck, only the flame of a candle was lighting the dark mark scrawled on the ivory paper. Tall shadows were dancing on the walls, created by the soft yellow flickering light burning besides him. Protected from the wind, it felt warm in his alcove. The soft _va-et-vient_ the ocean rocked them with almost made Alec serene.

Almost. It was now, writing to his sister that all his anxiety came back, and the golden leaf ring was sadly not enough to calm his fears now. _'Isabelle Lightwood.'_ He thought in desperation and still the same, now familiar, pounding echoed in his head. Yet his sister voice also resonated from his memory.

 _'_ _It's Meliorn. He helped me keep my... sanit_ _y.'_

Biting his lips, he really regretted not asking her more details.

The young man shook his head as to shoo those thoughts away. He looked back at his letter with a smile. Letting his mind free to wonder, he thought about what had happened merely minutes ago.

* * *

The freezing humid air under what looked like snow-filled clouds did nothing to help him. A bright white sky covering a as white island, only contrasted by the dark grey sea surrounding them. It was the latter that was the worst, as climbing up the ladder to the sail boat as quickly as possible, Alec's hands were shaking in an unstable way. Actually, his whole body was shivering uncontrollably, frozen to the core. His feet, he was sure, would forever be traumatized by the short walk in the water toward the 'Shadow Hunter'.

Jace, on the other hand, didn't seemed bothered. Even if he was shivering too he simply removed his soaked socks, walking around bare foot. Deciding that the Preatorin boy was probably a good example to follow, Alec did just like him.

'' Do you know how to navigate or ready a ship?'' asked the blond, as he was already untying a few cords near the mat. His expert fingers managed in a short amount of time to unfold the white sails. Then he sent a quick glance toward Alec, waiting for his answer.

Feeling a bit useless and unwillingly pitiful, he only shook his head.

'' Do you know how to read and write then?'' sighed Jace passing a hand through his golden locks.

Now offended blue eyes scowled at him.

'' Don't look at me like that, Alec.'' promptly defended himself the other guy. '' Not everyone uses the writing system to teach their traditions. There are some colonies who just do not see the necessity behind it and others that can't afford it.'' he explained, while readying the boat to depart. '' Since you refuse to tell me where you are from'' Was that a small accusation Alec could hear in his voice? '' I can't really assume.''

The blue-eyed young man both felt intrigued by what Jace told him and sheepish about his reaction. He maybe should have been wiser, he knew the world was so much more wider and he had just witnessed how different Preatorin was from Alicante with its weather, the easy-going feel – unless that was Magnus' effect – and the mineral magic commonly used. Snapping out of his thought though, Alec focused back on the conversation.

'' How could I help then?'' he asked. Surely if Jace had asked him about his writing skills, he had some intentions.

As he tied some knot, using great strength if one was to judge based on his tightened jaw, the blond answered through his teeth. '' Well, you could get out of my way and go down below the deck.''

Alec frowned at that, as it was just downright hurtful. Sure he didn't know what to do to help, but he could be taught. Shifting uncomfortably on his frozen feet, he tried to protest – not that he knew what to answer to that – but before he could golden eyes looked up at him.

'' There is a small desk down the stairs with papers and writing minerals in its drawer. You can use some to write to your sister. We are going to stop by Edom as I have a delivery to make.'' he stated nonchalantly.

 _'What?'_ thought Alec, the hurt soon replaced by confusion and eagerness. Why would they go to Edom? Then again what did it matter if he could write to Izzy? The natural filter everyone else seemed to possess failed him again as he soon echoed his thought. '' What?''

Stopping in the middle of an another knot, Jace looked at him with a thoroughly annoyed expression. Slowly he started to repeat: '' Downstairs, there is a desk. In its drawer, there are some paper and -''

'' No, no, I got that.'' quickly interrupted the Alicanti. Eagerly, a smile forming on his lips, he added: '' What I meant is... Thank you.''

There was an odd look on Jace's features. Shock was shining in the golden of his eyes and he looked as if he was about to protest. But soon enough he had scolded his features back to neutral and his attention had returned to his knot.

It didn't take long for Alec to disappear downstairs, the pounding of Isabelle's heartbeat in his head.

* * *

Thinking back, those words that had seemed sharp and cruel were only hiding a shy kindness. It was as if the golden eyed young-man couldn't express himself any other way. It wasn't the first time Alec had witnessed that behaviour from him too.

Behind a challenge, he had bought him a new bow.

Behind his annoyance, he agreed to Jocelyn's request.

Behind his harsh words, he was giving Alec the opportunity to write to his sister.

Jace was a complex being, mysterious, but still fierce in his decisions. A peculiar rhythm for a hard choreography that made an entrancing dance. It was exactly the kind of person the blue-eyed Alicanti find himself drawn to. And somehow, that description was also reminding him of another acquaintances.

 _'You are always thinking of Magnus.'_ reminded him a voice in his head that he simply ignored.

A faint blush tainted his cheeks as his eyes dropped on the scratched out part of the letter. He knew Izzy, she would have been here she would have immediately known something was up and pestered him about it. Maybe it was because she wasn't there to do so that Alec had tried to write something. But he didn't know what to tell; thus, he scratched his words. There wasn't a lot to tell. He wanted to have more to tell. He didn't know a lot about Magnus, but he wanted to unravel his mystery, learn about the one who made him feel so nervous and smiling all the time.

Yet it scared him too. If he was to learn more about the pirate, learn to dance at his strange rhythm and liked what he learned, liked even more those small touches, what would happen? What could they be? What would happen when Isabelle would be safe and he would have to return to Alicante?

Those weren't questions he wanted to answer now.

Rising from his place, Alec decided to go up and see if Jace needed his help. He couldn't take advantage of him, and he had finished his letter. Quickly climbing up the stairs, the fast gusts of wind hit him hard. Jace was at the front, the coat he had been wearing opened, a cord in his hand. The boat was piercing the dark water with impressive speed. The sun was high in the sky, yet the clouds looked darker, greyer.

Seeing him, Jace attached the rope to one of the mat steady before approaching the Alicanti.

'' So, where are the cleaning stuff.'' sighed Alec before the blond could even speak, resolute to his fate.

'' What? Don't you think my boat is clean?'' asked Jace, frowning. Indeed, the ship was spotless. '' I proud myself keeping it that way.'' he added, sitting at a small table on the deck. He gestured Alec the other seat.

'' But isn't my task? You know, since I shouldn't just do nothing... That was what they always made me do.'' tried to explain the blue-eyed young man, but he felt like he was rambling.

The blond let out an amused laugh. '' Whoever it is that conditioned you to clean as soon as you are in a boat, I want to meet him and thank him.''

'' It was Ragnor.'' he instinctively answered before biting his tongue. Jace didn't know who Ragnor was. '' The Great Bane's second-''

'' Second-in-command, yes I know who he is.'' abruptly said Jace, smirking. '' My great-grand-mother sails with them, remember? She told me about your little trip with them.'' continued the guy, getting a little red velvety pouch. '' So... Want to play 'Liar's dice'?''

'' 'Liar's dice'?'' asked Alec, only now deciding to sit at the table too. If he didn't have cleaning duty...

'' You hang with pirates, but don't know what 'Liar's dice' is?'' he asked in disbelief, rising his eyebrows at him.

Replacing one of his black lock behind his ear in a nervous – and useless considering the ruffling of the wind – motion, he simply said: '' I-''

'' I'll teach you.'' interrupted Jace in a 'it is decided' tone. It was surprising how much like Isabelle he sounded for a moment.

Dropping the content of the velvety pouch on the table, the blond revealed the ten dice and got up to retrieve two cups.

'' See, the game is simple. The goal is to guess how many numbers showed on the dice there is on the table. We have five dice each that we place in a cup to shake them. Then, '' he said as he was doing the motions. Placing the cup opening down with the dice still inside, he continued. '' you place the cup down. You can glance at yours, but you can't let me see yours. Same goes for me.''

Shrugging, Alec took the other cup, placed his dice inside and reversed the cup on the table too.

Jace continued to instruct. '' Now to start, I am going to say there are three '4'. You can either call me on lying – then we would have to show our dice and see if I told the truth - or guess higher. And when I say guess 'higher', I mean the multiplication of your numbers by the time you call it. For me, three times four; hence, twelve. Got it?''

Slowly nodding, blue eyes peered under the cup. He had two '4', two '5' and one '6'. Jace's call about having at least three dice on the table that was showing four was probably true, as he himself had two.

Deciding to play safe, the other probably had at least one '5', Alec asked: '' So calling three dice showing five is good?''

'' Yes, it makes fifteen.''

'' Then three '5'.'' he called.

It was golden eyes that peered under a cup this time. Then thinking about it for a moment, Jace analyzed Alec thoroughly to then declare: '' Huh, I think I lost. Let's show what we have.''

'' What? Just like that? Don't you get to guess higher or call me a liar?'' protested Alec, but Jace already revealed his three '4', one '5' and one '2'.

'' Well, I could, but first, I know you are not lying. You were convinced there are three fives on the table. And if I am to say anything higher, I am convinced I would be lying.'' he said.

Alec frowned at that. Wasn't the game called 'liar's dice'? Wasn't it the point to pass off a few lies from time to time win the game? He was pretty sure that if Jace had called three '6', he would have believed him and lost. But the blond hadn't.

 _'Why?'_

Reading his interrogation, Jace easily answered with a smirk. '' If there is one thing I hate, it's lying. I don't lie. Want to try again?''

Confused and amused, not having much better to do anyway, the blue-eyed young man shrugged.'' Sure.''

Mixing the dice again, they played a few rounds, not saying saying much. Sure there was a lot of question Alec wanted to ask, but didn't know how to. Instead, he kept silence and played the game. The game didn't last long as it turned out that they are both exceptionally bad at it.

Their problem was that one couldn't lie and the other wouldn't.

Every time the Alicanti strayed from the 'safe' choice, Jace would read his unease and he ended up losing. Yet when Alec declared the highest probably correct call, the blond would say so and after checking they would realize that he was right and that he lost.

'' Well, I don't think we are made for that game.'' said Jace with a smirk, after their fifth round.

'' Nope.'' confirmed Alec,

His ally quickly got up to check if they were still on the right itinerary. Getting a compass and a map, he simply compared his numbers and looked around, seemingly satisfied. They had been only sailing forward since the beginning, not meeting any other boats or islands. The only difference in the landscape was the darkening of the sky, the speeding wind and the decrease of the waves. _'Was a storm coming?'_ wondered Alec with worry.

Turning back to him, Jace asked him: '' Want to train? We still have a few hours to go and I feel like moving around.''

Surprised, Alec got up, in a silent form of agreement, but couldn't help to wonder out loud: '' Isn't there anything I could help you with. You know with the boat.''

Rummaging inside what seemed like a long and deep chest filled with many object, the blond Preatorin shrugged. '' Edom is quite close from Preatorin Island. Since no one goes there, it is quite the 'set sail and simply go forward' kind of trip. Nothing complicated.''

Seizing the opportunity to finally ask some of his questions, Alec began with: '' Why are we going to Edom?''

'' I told you, I have a delivery to make.'' he said. Then, taking out two long wooden sword, he asked: '' Sword fighting, you know that?''

Alec only nodded, catching the sword that was thrown at him. He wasn't the best at melee combat, but he knew how to fight with swords. Still wanting to know more, he continued: '' For Simon, right? That was what Jocelyn said.''

They distanced themselves a few steps away from each other. Placing his foot perpendicular to the other, ankles joined, he held his sword vertical in front of him and looked at Jace. The other was in the same starting position, a good sign that at least Alicante had the same traditional fighting technique and Alec wouldn't look to unconventional.

That was reassuring.

'' Yeah, for Simon.'' confirmed Jace. '' _En garde.''_ he declared, which caused them both swiftly lowered their sword before taking their defencing stance.

The last part at least Alec did it, but Jace had instead chosen to launch forward. He really did seem like one of those who always aimed for the first hit. The blue-eyed young man had seen it when they fought that demon. And thinking of the demon brought him to think of the 'heart extraction' thing Jace had done at the end. He wasn't drenched in silver blood anymore, he must have changed...

Alec barely had time to rise his sword and parry the direct attack Jace did. With a quick and small twist of the wrist though, the blond counter-attacked at his left. The evaluating that he wouldn't be quick enough as to parry again, the only thing left for Alec to defend himself was to side step at his right. So he did, bit Jace had been ready and had a strategically placed foot that made the Alicanti trip.

It was only because he was agile that Alec didn't completely fall on the floor and recovered into a crouched position. Looking up, he saw that golden eyes were narrowed at him.

'' You are distracted.'' Jace declared and he was right.

Judging the best way to not stay distracted was to tell the other what was on his mind, he asked: '' What was that thing you took from the demon's heart this morning?''

Rising up to a standing position, he tried a riposte, his line of aiming toward the others' right shoulder. Yet again, Jace was fast enough to take a step back and avoid his point.

'' It's a life prism. Every demon have one. You don't have to remove it to fully kill it, but you prevent its resurrection that way.'' he said, making small jumps around Alec. Then, with one last side steps he made a small arc with his blade then with a movement of wrist another the other way effectively hitting the latter's right hip and left shoulder in less than two seconds.

Stepping back, Alec gritted his teeth, unwilling to show the pain. Instead he plunged forward, extending his own sword and making a successful riposte against Jace's own shoulders. '' But you kept it. Are you collecting them? Is that why you need the other demon and Edom's dragon dead?''

'' Yes.''

'' Why?''

'' I need them as an antidote.'' answered Jace and his words caused one of the Protector stone the other was wearing to burn.

He tried a double attack again, but Alec was ready this time and managed to block them albeit distractedly. Blue eyes filled with concern as he wondered. _'Was Jace sick?'_ It must be terrible if he needed demons' life prism to make the cure.

Reading the concern, the blond easily dismissed it as he did a small foot play on the right. '' Worry about yourself, why don't you. Anyway it is not for me.''

'' Is it for Clary?''

Those words were his fatal error.

Jace immediately reacted, his foot play morphed into one of his legs placed behind Alec as he passed by him. With his shoulders the blonde pushed the Alicanti. His balance lost, the latter fell on the floor and already a wooden blade was at his throat, preventing him to get up.

The burning feeling of his yellow pendant pulsed a bit before calming.

Jace looked down at him, flaring golden eyes meeting steady blue ones. The golden fire soften as he said: '' You think too much like an archer, in straight line. When you fight melee, try making small arcs instead with your body and weapon. It is much more destabilizing.''

Those were the last words the blond said for the rest of the afternoon. Even in the evening, the only words exchanged were necessary ones such for the food or when they neared their destination.

* * *

Showing Alec how to make a boat lose speed gradually with a play of ropes, Jace controlled there movement to hide the 'Shadow Hunter' behind some of the rock pillars that surrounded the island. Hiding in its shadows, He then called his bird.

The sun had probably set a while ago – but with those dark clouds shading the sky, it wasn't really possible to say – and the now navy dark ocean was calm. Its tranquility was almost surreal, as such a powerful thing was usually non tamable, but Alec knew that the absence of wave meant that a storm was nearing. Probably in a day or two.

Afar, the blue-eyed young man could recognize the shadow of the fort that was called Edom. A dark feeling, a mixture of anger and anxiety, pooled in him and Alec tightened his coat around him. The weather might be warmer here, he still felt like warmth had deserted him.

Jace and him with a piece of leather, tied the letter and Jocelyn's green stone – which Alec now knew had food socked in it – to the Fawley's paw. Fawley flew away toward the dark fort. The bird being black could easily hide in the night. As they were waiting, Alec remembered about something he had meant to ask. This question was much less personal and he supposed it would diffuse the tension a bit.

'' Hey, you know the stone we got at Preatorin? What is the legend around this one?'' he asked to the blond.

Jace sighed, raising his eyebrows. '' Really? You believe in those foolishness?''

'' How would I know?'' scowled Alec. The only stone he had had contact with until now had been the ruby, he didn't know if he believed in their legend, but the ruby certainly did warn him of the dragon's presence more than once.

'' Yeah. Right. Sorry.'' said in a much more soft voice the other. ' It is supposed to clear the unclear and unite kindred spirits together.'' he told the Alicanti before focusing back to Edom.

Nodding, Alec touched the two stones on his necklace. He didn't know what to do with that information, but it could serve. Fidgeting with the pendants, he waited too.

Surprising him as he had thought that Jace was still a bit upset, the blond broke the silence that had settled.

'' I meant to ask about your opinion on where we should go after this.'' he began. Waiting in silence, Alec waited for him to elaborate. '' We have three Protector Stones to search. I know there is one in Ozpollen owned by the queen. There is also one of the demon there. For the other two, it is a bit tricky. There is a demon that possess one, but I only know that it is lurking near Ozpollen's colonies.''

'' And I suppose they own a lot of them?'' asked the Alicanti with a 'I am presuming they do' undertone.

Jace nodded. '' Yeah. Also, rumour has it that that demon has been killed by the head council of Myriador Island. I really doubt it, but people are saying that he really has it and that he is even holding a ceremony in a week to show it off. Anyway, if the council do have one and it is not the one from the colonies, it can be the one that again rumours are saying, is at Delamortis.''

'' Delamortis?''

'' Incredibly private people. If they have or had a stone, they will never tell. For them information is their currency. Their current leader is some woman named Camille and that's the only publicly known information about their leadership. I don't even know which title she rules with.'' informed Jace stating the facts.

Alec nodded his understanding in answer.

'' Last rumour is from old archives. Five generations ago, that's when the last recordings of the five stones exist. After that, they only talk about four stones. From those old documents, they said that one of them was sealed away in time.'' continued Jace, his golden gaze drifting from the fort to Alec's blue ones.

Not knowing what to say, he shook his head, black like a moonless night hair ruffling in the wind.

'' I have no idea what it means, but I hope it is yours. You said family heirloom right? So it could.'' continued the young-man from Preatorin. '' So, which destination you suggest we go investigate first?''

Alec felt confused, but also incredibly grateful that Jace was actually asking for his opinion. Treating him as an equal. Refraining a smile blue eyes drifted toward the obscure landscape. Thinking about the information seriously, the wise part of himself told him that to get the one they actually knew where it was would be the best option. Another part of his mind recalled the voice of a certain green-eyed pirate that had given him quite the information.

 _'In the morning, we'll depart for Ozpollen. We'll stay there a couple of days before heading for the colonies for a while.'_

When wisdom and pleasure could agree on something, it was a way too rare enough occurring for it to be ignored.

'' Ozpollen. We should get the one we know and then try those rumours. Anyway, maybe there we will know more about the demon in the colonies... right?'' tried Alec, barely able to hide his hope. He hoped Jace agreed with him.

It was with great relief that he saw the blond nod. '' I thought so too.'' Then, getting his whistle out, he added. '' We can't wait any longer for your sister to reply.''

Before Alec could form any sort of reply, the blond blew through his whistle calling the bird back. As they waited for it, he turned his golden eyes toward him again.

'' I am sure you saw the signs too. I think a storm is coming. Ideally, we would reach Ozpollen before we get hit. It normally takes two days from here, but if we sail at night, I think we can make it for tomorrow.'' he announced. Clapping one of Alec's shoulder he asked: '' So, ready to learn how to navigate?''

Nodding, Alec was about to confirm out loud when he got interrupted by Fawley's arrival. At its feet only a rolled paper. Softly, untying it, the Alicanti opened it. The writing was scrawled, obviously made by someone hurried, but also incredibly familiar to Alec.

* * *

 _'Alec,_

 _Oh thank the Angel you are alive! Last time I saw you, I thought that I had lost another brother Oh it doesn't matter what I'd thought. You are alive. And well enough to write and go on a quest it seems._

 _I am fine too, don't worry. Simon, your Jace (?)'s 'friend' has been a huge help against that memory stealing mist, though I worry about him. As for the Clary you mentioned, no she isn't there. I was the only girl until today._

 _I was already trying to get them to rebel against the beast, unite and fight together, but hope isn't shining here. That mist, I believe it steals our happy memories, leaving only despair. They also feel powerless in front of the dragon. Now that you told me about the weapon that can kill the dragon though, I think I'll be able to persuade them. You can count on me brother._

 _The bird seems agitated so I'll keep this short._

 _I love you too, be careful okay?_

 _xox_

 _Iz_

 _PS: What is it that I am reading in between those scratches? M. Lightwood, you better tell me about this in your next letter, because if I remember correctly (of course I do) that guy was incredibly hot and he was definitively flirting with you. Please make me proud and tell me you kissed him at least?_


	10. Chapter 10

**I have been looking forward that chapter! Thank you Night Changer, The High Warlock of Glitters and SailorVenus11345 (guest) for motivating me!**

 **SailorVenus11345 (guest) : The magic is ON my friend, thanks for your review and patience.**

* * *

To navigate a boat wasn't all that bad. Mostly it was cords play to guide the sails and adjust the speed. A feeling of liberty accompanied the brief physical effort it took, and sailing was an activity Alec thoroughly enjoyed.

When it wasn't all night and day long.

The grumpy exhausted side of the Alicanti really believed that it would have been better if he or Jace had just spent the whole night up while the other slept, switching place in the morning. But Jace had insisted that doing shifts – sleeping two hours, waking up to sail two hours, then going back to sleep for two hours – was better. His theory was that even if it was hard, the mind would be much keener.

' _I'll show you how keen I am.'_ had begrudgingly thought more than once the blue-eyed young man, when he had to get up at awfully-late-or-extremely-early O'clock.

Every time, that thought would be followed by a wave of gratitude toward Magnus. That guy had spent the whole last week taking night shifts just so Alec could reach Edom as soon as possible. Unless he had a problem with sleep – and even if he had – it most have been rough for the pirate. At one point in the night, his blue-eyes drifting up toward the stormy cloudy sky, and Alec made the promise to thank him more appropriately when they would meet back. Because they would meet back. Magnus had told him where he would be for a reason, right?

' _Why am I so eager to see him?'_

A fleeting thought that went unanswered in the night.

Even if it was hard, after a whole night and a whole day travelling, as the air was filled with the rain that was soon to fall on them, those ominous clouds tainted red by the sun set, they reached Ozpollen at last. Like water lily in a pond, they were spots of green in the mist of navy blue water and patch of dark reddish grey sky.

' _They?'_ Alec wondered, as he realized that he was looking at many little lands close to each other.

Turning toward Jace, he asked:'' Which of these isles is Ozpollen?''

'' They are all Ozpollen.'' answered the blond as if it was obvious. Seeing his ally's confusion though, he added: '' But this one is the capital, where the queen lives.''

The island Jace identified as the capital was higher than the others. If he hadn't known better, one would think the others isles were floating and swirling around. Not looking very large, Alec first thought he saw the silhouette of a volcano island against the red sun set. Yet looking more closely as they were approaching it, he realized that what he thought to be a volcano was actually an enormous tree. On its side, through the roots of this giant as tall as a mountain tree, blossomed flowers, bushes, and other various plants.

'' In the giant oak is the queen's palace. Now is a bit too late, we will never be received, but tomorrow morning we'll request to meet with the queen. For the moment, let's just register our boat and find an inn.'' said Jace as they accosted.

The two boys did as the blond said. It was already dark and Alec was pretty sure he heard thunder growling. They were hurriedly walking away from the port after they registered to the guard house when they got stopped by a stranger's voice.

'' Well, well, if it isn't Jace Herondale.'' she said. Turning around they were met with a blonde blue-eyed girl. She must have been in the middle of closing the little café behind her.

'' Kaelie.'' greeted with a flirtatious smile Jace, but the girl only grimaced.

Placing a hand on her hip, 'Kaelie' didn't look pleased.'' Why are you here, Jace? Missed me?'' she said with a wink, but it felt fake, almost sarcastic. For some reasons, her behaviour was really ticking Alec off.

Answering with the same sarcasm, the bond smirked. '' You wish, but unfortunately for you, I am here for the demon of the Lake-''

'' No!'' exclaimed the young woman. '' Last time with your beautiful words you got us convinced that standing against that dragon the the Lake's demon was a good idea.''

'' And it is, we can't let those creatures take our happiness away.'' fiercely protested Jace, fire igniting his golden eyes.

'' But fighting against them will take our happiness away! You'll get all your pretty face scratched up.'' pouted Kaelie, but seeing Jace unmoved at all, she turned serious again. '' Don't you get it? So many of us died trying to go against the demon here. And that dragon, it took away Meliorn, Mark Blackthorn and so many others. All because you convinced them that it was the 'right thing' to do.''

It was only slightly, but Alec noticed that Jace seemed unsure, less confident under those accusations. '' I am not here to ask for help again this time. I have found an ally to hunt-''

Shamelessly interrupting him, the blonde stranger rolled her eyes as if she was bored. '' And you'll get that boy killed too.''

Simply trusting his instinct, Alec made one step forward and slapped the other. The sharp sound stunned both Jace and his victim. If he was completely honest, Alec had stunned himself too. But at her words there had been something so vulnerable in Jace's eyes, like a silver of fear drowning away his fierce golden flame. It was so unusual that the Alicanti's 'big brother instinct' had kicked in. He didn't regret his silent but physical warning.

The stranger turned her furious gaze toward Alec, placing a hand on her hurt cheek.

'' You will pay for this.'' she hissed. A weird smirk forming on her lips, before raising her other hand and shaking it.

The movement was incongruous, but also hypnotic. It was as if it had spasm. But just as abruptly as it had started, it stopped. Then she turned around and returned to the café, leaving them alone.

'' What just happened?'' asked Alec, worried about that. When he turned to Jace, he saw that the blond was looking at him with surprise, eyebrows quirked up. He had his arms crossed in front of him too, whether it was in a judging or self-protecting mode, Alec did not know.

'' I was going to ask you the same. Why did you do that?''

'' She... She was hurting you.'' tried to explain the blue-eyed one. Truth be told, he had felt the same way he always felt when his siblings got annoyed, but with more violent edge. She really was annoying him with her on and off passive-aggressive flirt. And she had mentioned Meliorn, which didn't help her get up in his esteem.

'' I can take care of myself.''replied Jace, gesturing Alec to follow him. The turning halfway to him, he added more softly: ''Thank you.''

The Red Flower Inn, like most habitations on Ozpollen main isle, was made of wood and covered with growing living plants. As its name was suggesting the inn was almost hidden behind large crimson chrysanthemums. The people here lived in symbiosis with their nature, adapting their way of living with their surrounding. The flora was so thick, they could barely see the sky, dark blue flowers hiding it.

It didn't take long for them to reach the inn, right on time as rain fell heavily, the atmosphere finally letting go of all its unshed water, crying with loud thunder its anger.

* * *

A pale light barely filtered through the heavy clouds, even less light pierced the ivy in the window. The rain had been non-stop since yesterday, a constant white noise. So it couldn't be the morning sun, nor the raging storm that woke Alec up. Feeling a bit odd, hoping he didn't catch some sickness because of the rain, he stretched a bit to wake his body fully and noticed some things.

First, if yesterday he was too tall for the bed, he now seemed unable to touch any of the edges.

Second, he was way too covered.

Third, when he got out of his suddenly numerous amount of blankets, he was standing on his short and hairy paws...

 _'Wait, what?'_ wondered in confusion Alec, trying to take in the sight in front of him. Running toward the water room, still on his 'paws', he was met with a terrible sight. Where he should have seen a tall pale angular raven-haired boy looking back, he saw a black cat with blue eyes...

 _'I am a cat?'_ his mind tried to assimilate.

Opening his mouth to let a 'by the Angel' out, to his horror, he only heard a soft '' Mew''.

Maybe its animal instinct, maybe its the new overwhelmingness of his emotions – was his transformation making him a prey of his senses and instinct now? - maybe it was just the need to flee the mirror, but the end result was the same. Cat-Alec fled the room ran across the bedroom and pushed the window open. Glancing behind him to the room at Jace's sleeping form in his bed, Alec made a quick decision.

' _I am just a hindrance in this form.'_ he told himself, his eyes looking down at his furry paws. He might not be understanding what the Angel was happening to him, but it wasn't by staying here that he would discover it and remedy to his situation.

So he jumped out of the window.

Alec almost regretted it when he landed harshly in the mud, the rain passing through those giant flowers – they were grey now – that covered the sky. His black fur sticking to his body, warmth was escaping him quickly. The worst assault on his senses was the odour in the air. Those flowers, when he was human, sure had had a nice smell. But now, in the body of an animal, with the rain enhancing those smalls, the scent of the flowers was intoxicating and a bit headache inducing.

Shaking his head and tail – he would have to find a way to move them separately – he tried to gain back his focus. Instinct told him to go right, the way the port was. Alec decided to follow it, running that way.

' _What are you doing?'_ asked himself the cat coming to a stop when he started to shake from cold. Taking refuge on the ledge of a window nearby he curled onto himself, using his tail to cover his paws. _'_ _Why didn't I wake Jace?'_ he asked himself, but soon answered to his own question. _'Panic, feeling of uselessness, confusion, animal instinct.'_

Why did animal instinct brought him here? He felt like he should stay and wait here. For what?

Peering through the window at his side as he was thinking about what to do next, his short cat-like attention span drifted toward the girl inside. Her blond hair falling in front of her, Alec couldn't see her eyes, but sadness was definitively painting her features. Her head bent down, sitting on her bed, she was looking at a picture, a drawing it seemed. Using his slitted cat-eyes to his advantage, cat-Alec tried to focus on it. Thunder clashed and lightening helped him see better.

'' Mew.'' escaped his lips, his tone surprised.

He knew that drawing! He, in his human shape, was on it. It was a drawing of Aline and him just sitting at the beach. The Alicanti even remembered the day Lydia had drawn it. It had been an odd request from the Penhallow girl, she had wanted a drawing of her and her friend Alec, and Lydia was known to be a good drawer.

How come the drawing was here?

'' Mew.'' interrupted his thinking. That mewing didn't come from him. Snapping his head toward the sound, he was met with another cat. A tabby-cat. He was pretty sure he knew that cat: Chairman Meow.

Not knowing what to do Alec stayed still as the fur on his tail bristled. Nonchalant, Chairman approached him, jumped on his ledge and started to purr as it was nuzzling its nose against him. Could the tabby-cat recognize him? The former human had noticed how all his senses were all keener and more acute. Maybe Chairman could smell it was him.

Continuing its nuzzling, the tabby-cat started to purr harder. Chairman even started to like Alec's ears. _'_ _What is it doing? I can't pet it in this form.'_ he thought, feeling nervous.

'' Aw, that is adorable.'' said a smooth human voice right besides the two cats, startling the Alicanti. '' But Chairman, I think your love is a bit too much for this one.''

Two hands grabbed the black cat by his sides, saving him from Chairman Meow's overbearing affection, and Alec's cat eyes were met with human green splattered of gold eyes. Of course, if Chairman was here, its master was near. What were the chances of him meeting Magnus while he was in this shape? Beautiful elegant human, his wet hair still looked right in place and his smile still charming while he was a cat. Unwillingly, Alec's ears went flat on his head.

Smiling the pirate softly said: '' What are you doing here in the rain, little fella? Are you lost?''

Then Magnus did the unthinkable: he scratched him under his neck. Never – never - had Alec felt so good, so relaxed. How dare that guy reduce him to a melting purring mess like that? It was embarrassing, good thing a cat couldn't blush. Anyhow, the Alicanti didn't know what the human comparison was, but he would have to find it.

'' I like you, Chairman likes you, I think we will keep you.'' said Magnus, pleased with himself. He threw a wink at the tabby cat before walking away with Alec, Chairman hot on his trail.

The rain was still pattering at that same quick pace, but squeezed in Magnus' arms, it didn't take long for cat-Alec to stop shivering of cold. Awkwardly shifting a bit, he looked around to where they were heading. The more the sun was rising, the paler the grey of the flowers that were hiding the sky was. The city was waking up, albeit lazily as the temperature seemed to dull everything. Alec recognized this neighbourhood, they were heading toward the port it seemed.

Slowing down his pace, Magnus hid in some alleyways and discretely walked the last distance, as if he didn't want to be seen. With this weather, it didn't come as a surprise that the port was mostly inactive. No one should sail with those waves crashing down and the wind blowing messily in all directions. Still, with his green eyes narrowed at the boats, it was as if Magnus was searching for something.

'' He is here.'' then happily whispered the pirate in Alec's ears. The latter shivered from the warm breath and regretted his shape once again.

Since he couldn't ask 'who is here?' or wonder why Magnus was so happy that 'he' was here, the black cat simply swung his tail in annoyance.

Oblivious to the Alicanti's annoyance, Magnus continued. '' I was wondering if he would get it or even make it in time, with the storm and all, but he did.'' Then, looking down at the tow cats, he added. '' Come on, my little fellas. We have a day, oh no, never mind, where is spontaneity in that? No we have a morning to plan.''

And somehow, planning a morning was synonym to eating pastries inside a small shop. The warmth of the place was appreciated and the sweet odour of honey and nectar was comforting too. The lady running the place had authorized Magnus his two cats - something about 'after all you did for us, how can we refuse those two cuties here?' - and the woman even had them served some fruit breads.

Petting cat-Alec, Magnus seemed to be speaking to Chairman as if the cat could understand him. Normally, such public demonstration of affection would have freaked him out a bit, but now, as he was a cat and no one – not even Magnus – knew it was him... Well, it was about time he could take advantage of his unfortunate shape-shift.

'' Chairman, we need to discuss some serious things.'' started Magnus catching Alec's attention.

At his side, the tabby cat had his ears pointed up, but didn't bother to look away from his bread. It seemed a good enough answer for the captain.

'' We must find a name to our new friend.'' seriously stated the green-eyed young man. The Alicanti almost rolled his eyes and turned toward his own bread like Chairman, but the other continued in a pensive tone. '' And I need to find Alexander, surprise him, you know.''

' _What?'_ Straightening up, Alec was all ears now. Chairman still didn't seem to care, like the real cat he was.

'' Oh? Interested, little fella?'' asked Magnus, eyebrows quirked up. '' You see, last time I saw Alec he was the one that kept surprising me. I can't let that happen, I'd like him to be interested in me.'' then on such a low tone Alec wouldn't have heard him if it wasn't for his cat-ears, he added: '' Even if he shouldn't be interested in me.''

' _What does he mean?'_ asked himself the black cat, head on the side. _'Is it because it is not normal?'_ During Magnus' whole monologue, he had felt both a bit uneasy, a bit thrilled, but now he was just anxious.

Magnus only shook his own thinking out of his head. '' Anyway, he is not even comfortable with his attraction for men. Yet, I do hope some time in Ozpollen will change his insight on the matter.''

Green eyes drifted toward the lady that had welcomed them, and blue cat eyes soon followed. She was talking to the woman who was preparing another batch of pastry behind a counter. What seemed like the anodyne scenery of daily life was for someone who took time to observe an even more charming story. One could see it in their smile, their shared delicate touch and the sparkle in their eyes. Those ladies were in love and not hiding it.

Not overly demonstrative didn't mean hidden.

It took time for Alec to comprehend that and notice that no one in the shop cared.

'' I think I'll first try to find him.'' resumed Magnus nodding to himself. Suddenly, he clapped and pointed at his tabby cat. '' Chairman you know what to do. If you see either Alexander or Tessa's boy, you tell me right?''

Chairman's only answer was to sniff the finger presented and lick it.

'' Oh! I need to see that boy in the yellow tulip house. Let's go.'' then decided Magnus, getting up. Alec suspected that since they were cats, Magnus wasn't bothering with telling all his train of thoughts. Still, the new cat still felt confused by that seemingly random declaration.

Then again, he would get to see soon what was up with the .boy in the yellow tulip house' as Magnus took him back in his arms. They exited, Chairman following, docile.

Once out and back in the rain, Magnus started to walk away, knowing where he was going. He then bent his head down, whispering to the dark cat:

'' I think I'll name you Shadow. You kind of remind me of Alec with your big blue eyes and dark fur and... Well his blond friend travels on a boat named 'Shadow hunter' I think. It will be a little wink to him, but keep it secret okay?''


	11. Chapter 11

**Meow mew mew meow mew Night Changer, lilypotter72, The High Warlock of Glitter, TattleTales meow SailorVenus11345 (guest).**

 **SailorVenus11345 (guest): Meow, meow meow.**

 **Mew, meow meow.**

* * *

Purring was probably the most embarrassing thing Alec ever did.

And he found little comfort in the thought that he couldn't even control it. Actually no, it was worst thinking that it was out of his control. Now everyone in the surroundings knew of his delight. Delight induced by long fingers scratching distractedly his neck. The bliss even made him lose focus for a while... Angel, his new cat instinct was telling him to both bite Magnus to stop and nuzzle against him to continue. Good thing Alec still had enough of his human sense to inhibit those needs.

Then, the scratching stopped and finally the Alicanti got his senses back. The first thing he realized was that even though he could still hear it, rain didn't fall over them anymore. The second thing was the powerful sweetness of the air his cat nuzzle caught. An aroma so strong he had to blink a few times the tears it had caused away. Yet, delicate enough, the scent didn't induce an headache.

The place looked like a pointillism painting, each dots a bud of flora. Over them many hyacinths of all colours – pale blue, lavender, yellow, crimson – were covering the plaza, protecting the people from the rain. The layers of flowers must have been thick if it was shielding them from the weather; thus maybe why he had been assaulted by the scent here. Looking around, he saw many little houses all squeezed together around the plaza they were standing in. 'Houses' was how Alec would call them, but they were all opened. No curtain wall, as if the facade had been forgotten. The rest of the building was covered of different type of flowers, boldly identifying each of them.

' _It's a market.'_ realized the black cat, as many people were minding their businesses, exchanging produces.

Magnus placed cat-Alec back on the ground. '' Now follow me like a good little Shadow, alright?'' he said, smiling at his own pun before walking away, Chairman Meow close behind.

For a moment Alec stayed still, wondering what would be the right thing to do. He had to turn back to his human self, that much was a given. But 'how' was still evading him. A part of him wanted to investigate his transformation, as the other part kind of did want to follow Magnus. Even the most rational spirit was weak facing desire...

So 'Shadow' did follow, but only because he had no way to truly investigate... Or that was what he told himself.

They reached a house covered with white little flowers characteristic to apple trees. And apples were exactly what that place seemed to offer. Stopping there, it didn't take long for Chairman to sit very close to Alec, purring hard. The black cat turned his attention to Magnus who went to the closest fruit basket.

The green-eyed young man took an apple with his left hand and held it high to catch the nearest seller attention. ''Morning. How much are they?'' he asked, wearing an easy smile. With his right he took another one, but carefully covered it with his palm and nonchalantly let his hand hang by his side.

The seller, a teenager with bright blue eyes and pale blond hair, turned his gaze toward the raised apple. '' Those are about five coppers.'' he answered to then turned sideways, pointing toward another corner. It was then that Magnus slipped the apple he was holding in his right hand into his satchel bag. He even dared to take two more and hide them in his bag!

'' Those there are the infamous Preatorin apples, but they are two silver pieces since it is not the season.'' continued the young seller, oblivious to the pirate's doing.

'' Thanks.'' answered Magnus, his charming smile still on his lips. He placed back the apple he had in his left hand and turned to exit.

' _Did he just steal those t_ _hree_ _apples?'_ thought Alec, his cat ears falling flat on his head in a disapproving stance. By his side, the tabby cat didn't seem bothered, simply licking its paw, but the Alicanti was and he had the intention to show it.

When Magnus cooed at them to come, Alec hissed.

Both Chairman and Magnus looked surprised at the behaviour. The tabby bent its head toward him to sniff him, making sure he was the same cat as earlier. The green-eyed human frowned a bit, thinking, and then sent him an annoyed look.

'' Don't tell me you have a moral sense?'' he sighed and Alec's fur on his tail bristled, Green eyes shifted toward the apple house and back on the black cat and the tabby. '' Listen it never bothered Chairman before, right Chairman?''he tried.

The tabby cat turned toward its master at its name, but then turned toward cat-Alec and gave the latter's ear a few licks. Apparently, Chairman was on Alec's side. Magnus raised his eyebrows at that.

'' You little traitor.'' muttered Magnus before crouching down. '' Com on, Shadow. I promise I am not a bad person.'' softly said the pirate, extending his hand and wriggling his finger to catch his attention. The motion managed to catch Chairman's and the cat went while Alec stayed still.

From what he knew of the guy, he really wasn't a bad person. His actions were wrong, but in that state he couldn't really teach a lesson. Alec could follow Magnus, give him the benefit of doubt, see what he would do with the apples, yet he couldn't evade the guilt he was feeling. His heart racing faster, he couldn't help but think: _'_ _What_ _if the seller really needed what he asked for those apples? They just ate some pastry not even a moment ago, wha_ _t_ _if the_ _r_ _e was someone more in need? What if-_ '

Shaking his head, Alec interrupted his own thought. Raising on his paws, he decided to show that indeed he would follow Magnus, but still kept his distance to show his displease. Nevertheless, it seemed to satisfy the pirate who beamed at him a smile lit with relief and affection for the feline.

It made Alec regret so much to be in the form of a cat, just so he could smile back.

Soon enough, Magnus again entered many other houses. Every time, with a distraction and a sleight of hand he would steal a few fruits. After about an hour, his bag was filled. The guilt inside Alec worsened as he realized that those people seemed carefree and trusting, not really watchful nor suspicious. They were abusing of that trust.

It made the black cat regret his form again, for a whole different purpose though.

Only at the last shop, one that sold red big-sized and quite spiny fruits – a pitahaya apparently - Magnus made an error. As he was asking for some random directions Alec heard three times before the indication, the pirate didn't notice that there was someone watching him. At first, the stranger had the kind of look the Alicanti didn't like – kind of appreciative. Then it morphed into another look that Alec didn't appreciate much neither – a look hard and careful.

The black cat was faced with a decision: or to let Magnus get caught and learn what stealing brought, or warn the pirate somehow.

Letting his instinct take control, he outed his claw and in a swift motion, lightly scratched the green-eyed human. Surprised more than hurt, the latter gasped and glared down at the guilty cat. But with a pointed look, Alec nodded toward the observing stranger. The young-man got it and exited the place.

'' You are an intelligent one, aren't you?'' asked in a low voice Magnus, more to himself than to the cat.

It made the latter stress a bit as if there was one thing he didn't want it was for the pirate to know it was him.

They headed to leave the plaza and Alec kept a careful blue cat-eye on Magnus. He hadn't touched any of the stolen food yet. ' _Why?'_ he wondered. And wasn't there a boy in a yellow tulip house to see?

Just as he thought that, a flash of light caught his attention. _'What is that?'_ he thought in alarm, looking at his right paw. Like a shackle of light, there were light threads circling it, coming from the horizon, and linking him to some place away. They weren't there seconds ago, they must have just appeared.

Looking around, no one seemed to notice those threads of light, not even Magnus or Chairman. In a sense, it did not help Alec's anxiousness at that unknown thing. For now, he decided to ignore it, but keep his senses alert.

Outside, the rain sounded and looked heavier. The trees and plants couldn't shield them anymore, the cold drops infiltrating everywhere. Witnessing this, the pirate raised his hood, picked Chairman Meow up and tucked the little cat in it. Then he took 'Shadow' and kept him close, half hidden in his jacket, before speed walking through the rain.

They reached a house – a real one with all of its wall this time – that was covered of yellow tulips. Yellow tulips on the roof, yellow tulips climbing the wall like an ivy - _'That's possible?'_ \- and yellow tulips circling the building and spread sparsely, they were everywhere.

Swiftly, Magnus walked to the second window on the left side of the house and gave a few rhythmical taps on it before hiding behind the house. Soon, little steps in the wet grass were heard and a 7 years old boy turned the corner, joining them. Contrary to most native people Alec had seen, this one had jet black eyes and hair and his skin was darker too. He seemed incredibly small, though, too tiny. Yet a bright smile lit his young face at the sight of Magnus and the cats.

'' Magnus!'' he exclaimed, though his voice was soft, discreet. '' You visiting Ozpollen?''

It was with the same low voice tainted with joy that the green-eyed young man answered while crouching down at the height of the boy. '' Yes, and of course I had to come and see my favourite Polnux, right?''

' _Polnux?'_ thought Alec in wonder. _'Maybe that's how people from Ozpollen are called.'_

'' Yes, you had to.'' stated the young Polnux with confidence, as if the idea of Magnus not coming to see him was not possible. '' Hey! You got a new kitty! Did you poach him at Preatorin, too?'' he said, looking straight at Alec.

The black cat's tail started to quicken its pace in nervousness as he didn't like having the focus on him. As if he sensed his stress, Magnus held him tighter in reassurance. For a whole other reason, it didn't make the uneasiness go away at all.

'' First, Young One, I do not poach. And no, I found him here, but he is a bit nervous with strangers.'' kindly told the child Magnus before changing subject: '' Tell me, how is Imasu?''

' _Imasu?'_ wondered again Alec.

The little boy sighed as if he knew that that question was coming. '' Papa is fine,. You remember that Mama got sick at the beginning of the monsoon? Papa had to work a bit more and we had to eat some of our reserve of food. But Mama is better now and Papa has time for me too.'' Then a joyful thought made him beam at the pirate. '' You know, Papa even taught me how to play charango yesterday. You want to hear me?''

The green-eyed sailor smiled at that. ''Maybe another time, I've got something for you.'' he whispered conspiratorially.

'' What? What?'' excitedly asked the young Polnux.

Magnus placed a finger in front of his lips in a 'hush' sign as if it was the biggest secret in the world before he brought his satchel bag in front of them and revealed its content.

The amazement shining in the little boy's dark eyes at the sight of the stolen fruits almost made up for the way they got it. Almost.

'' Really? You are really giving all those fruits away?'' he asked overjoyed.

His reaction hinted that he really hadn't been eating a lot this past few days. Alec's stomach clenched in empathy for the boy.

'' Not 'away', to you.'' declared Magnus with a wink as he got the fruits out.

Soon enough the boy's puny arms were filled with food. '' Thank you.'' he said before turning his back so he could bring the goods back to his house.

'' Wait a moment, my little Polnux. You remember what to tell your parents when they'll ask you where you got those?'' called back Magnus with a side-smile.

'' That it was a stranger at the port that gave me those because he couldn't bring them to the sea with him because they would rot.'' answered automatically the young boy as he turned the corner of the house.

It was obviously a lie, as with the storm raging on, no boat would be leaving the port today, but maybe hunger and gratefulness would make them accept that excuse.

As Magnus raised on his feet, Alec thought that he was glad he had given him the befit of doubt. Maybe hunger was common here, maybe that boy and his mother and father – Imasu, Magnus had called him – were only one family among many, ,maybe it was only because he knew them that the pirate had done this, but he still had offered a piece of kindness to them.

To amend his hissing from earlier - though he had been justified – cat-Alec struggled a bit in Magnus' arms and stretched up. While keeping the paw with the mysterious light-threads down – he didn't know if they were harmful or not - he could barely reached Magnus' chin, but it was alright. That was what the Alicanti was aiming at.

There, Alec dropped the cat equivalent of a shy kiss.

'' Now approving of my actions, my little Shadow?'' laughed Magnus. '' Come on, we'll go see if Ragnor has taken care of his business and got us a meeting with the Queen.''

As Magnus was walking them, Alec lost himself in his thoughts again. There was so much he didn't know about the green-eyed young man. He had been attracted by the cover of his book, mostly pleased with the summary he got to read – with the illegal activity in minus – and Alec really wished he could read the rest. Unravel the story of Magnus and read every memory that made him.

' _I have to return back to my body first.'_ he thought, glaring at the light-threads around his paw, as he was sure that they may have a link with the magic that had hit him.

Just as the Alicanti was trying to come up with a plan to retrieve back his human shape, Chairman Meow interrupted his thoughts.

'' Mew.'' mewed the tabby with tremors in its voice, the same way cat did when they saw a prey.

'' Is Alec here, Chairman?'' immediately asked the green-eyed human, looking around.

Alec too looked around, because even if he knew that it wasn't him that Chairman had seen, he was still curious. Also, Magnus had ordered the cat this: _'_ _If you see either Alexander or Tessa's boy, you tell me right?'_

If it wasn't Alec that the tabby had seen, it must have been...

'' Magnus Bane.'' called a voice at their left. When the aforementioned turned, they saw a blond guy with a rolled parchment in his hand.

... Jace.

In Jace's hands the parchment Alec knew to be their contract was lit with a white light from which magical threads were emanated. The threads were connected with those chained at Alec's paw. They formed a clear pathway to Alec for the blond to follow.

'' Jonathan Herondale, what a surprise.'' exclaimed Magnus, not really surprised. '' Are you alone?'' he then asked, almost hopeful.

'' Yes...'' Alec's ally distractedly answered, missing the look of disappointment Magnus bore. Frowning and looking back from cat-Alec to the contract in his hand, he was looking at that invisible light-thread liking them. Slowly, understanding made its way and shone through his golden eyes. '' I need the cat.''

'' Oh really? And why is that?'' mischievously asked the pirate, tightening his hold. '' Because I really like him and don't want to give him up you see.''

'' Oh, come on. Please give him.'' sighed in exasperation Jace, taking a step forward.

Magnus took a step back, smirking. '' Why do you want Shadow? You never liked cats.''

'' Shadow?'' frowned the Preatorin. '' Magnus, it's not a normal cat, it's A-''

Jace didn't even have time to finish, Magnus' stance went from playful to cold. '' I know he isn't a 'normal' cat! Probably tainted by demonic essence considering his intelligence, but it doesn't mean he can be abandoned like how I found him. It's not because he is different that you can just keep him around when it pleases you until you are done and leave him in the rain and cold.''

' _Demonic essence? How can one be tainted of demonic essence?'_ asked himself Alec, looking confusedly at Magnus. _'And why the strong negative reaction?'_

Sighing, Jace passed a hand through his hair. '' Alec, you will have to help me here.''

Silence accompanied his statement, only broken by the regular now white noise rain.

'' Alec?'' breathed out Magnus, green eyes swiftly looking down at the black cat in his arms.

'' 'Tainted by demonic essence' was a good theory, Captain Bane, but not the right one. 'Human transformed into a cat' it is. Alec may have angered a Polnux yesterday.''Then, Jace continued, looking at him. '' Remember, Kaelie?''

Kaelie. That odd hand gesture she had made when he had slapped her. It must have been her.

It was a mixture of emotion within the Alicanti. Anger against that girl, shame because he was a cat, uneasy as now Magnus knew he had been Shadow all along.

'' So the cat is out of the bag.'' smiled Magnus, before crouching to let Alec free. Bending forward, he whispered to him: '' Meet me at this pastry shop from this morning when you'll be back, okay?''

Strange how he had gotten used to the pirate's warm embrace, and that now in the rain it didn't take long for the cold to find him back.

'' Make sure Alec is back to himself. I like cats, but I like him more.'' unabashedly declared Magnus.

At least his cat form made his blush impossible. That was one upside Alec was definitively glad about.

Without commenting on that - _'Thank the Angel'_ \- Jace only called Alec. '' Come.''

Quickly, the Alicanti followed as in his time as a cat, many questions had came in his mind. Who was the girl with the drawing of Aline and himself? How had she got it? Who was Imasu? How did Magnus know him and the boy of the yellow tulip house?

How could they get Kaelie to turn him back to normal?

* * *

 **(Same warning as in my other fic, updates have slowed down and it is simply out of my control.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you thank you The High Warlock of Glitter and Night Changer for you reviews! I personnaly wasn't satisfied with last chapter, so here is a quick update. But again, updates won't be as quick next time.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Indignant. Angry. Embarrassed. Relieved. Eager. Nervous. Cold.

It was like a storm, but instead of raging thunders, blowing wind and heavy rainfall, it was a tornado of emotions. And with all those inside, Alec didn't know which one exactly he was feeling. Except for the last one. He was definitively freezing walking under the rain with Jace by his side. The latter, now that the black cat looked at him carefully, was carrying Alec's bow and arrows over his shoulder and unconsciously fidgeting with the bow.

'' Why haven't you stayed?'' finally asked Jace after a few minutes of silence.

' _Stayed? Stayed where, in the room?'_ wondered Alec.

Assuming that Jace was talking about staying in the room when he transformed, his cat ears went flat on his head. He remembered very well the feeling of powerlessness that had filled him when he woke up a cat. And the confusion.

As if he could understand him, Jace sighed. '' I am sure it's confusing and infuriating waking up as a cat, but I could have helped you sooner if you had stayed.''

Unwillingly, the black cat's tail started to wag a bit more frenziedly. _'_ _How?'_ skeptically thought Alec.

'' I almost thought you had decided to leave.'' admitted nonchalantly Jace, but his fidgeting with the bow had stopped.

Blue cat-eyes sent an intrigued look up at the Preatorin. _'Almost?'_ he wanted to ask, but only a soft '' Meow?'' was heard.

Jace smirked down at him. '' Then I saw your golden leaf ring on the bed, and knew that something must have happened to you if you left it behind.''

' _Isabelle.'_ immediately thought Alec at the mention of the magical ring Magnus had given him.

Nervousness must have shown in the bristling of his fur, because Jace scoffed at him. '' Stop worrying like that, I have brought your gatherings for when you change back. Speaking off, here we are.''

At those words, he noticed that they had reached the port, but what would they be doing there? It was then that he saw Jace heading toward a small café a place he knew as it had been the first place they had seen: Kaelie's café.

If cats could sigh, Alec would have done it. Wasn't that girl responsible for his shape according to Jace? Why were they even there in front of that little carmine flowers covered shop? Nevertheless, Jace opened the door and turned toward the cat, waiting for him. Not having much choice, it was with reluctance that he followed.

Inside resembled a lot to the pastry shop he had been earlier today with Magnus. Maybe it was bad mood that made him think that, but he swore that the place was less charming than where they had been. It seemed like Kaelie was working today with another one. As soon as she saw them, she told her coworker that she was taking a break and gestured them the backyard.

Bad mood or not, the backyard was impressive. The plants surrounding them was making a meadow of sort, and in the plants, many red berries. Looking more closely at the structures here and there, they seem to be using these red berries to make coffee beans. Washed from their berry skin, the beans were placed to dry in a oven kind of near the shop. Maybe usually they dried the beans under the sum, but with the rain going on no evidence of that were exposed.

One had to admit it was quite a nice thing to see.

Still protected from the rain under a small roof, the Polnux sat on a bench. Turning her blue gaze to them, Kaelie finally spoke with a sweet smile. '' Jace. To what do I owe the pleasure?''

Golden eyes looked unimpressed at her. '' You know why we are here.''

'' 'We'? But I only see you here. You and a stray cat.'' she said with pretended innocence.

'' Stop it, Kaelie. I know Polnux can do fragrance magic and create enchantment with the perfume of flowers. You transformed my friend yesterday and it would be very appreciated if you could change him back.'' requested Jace with constricted impatience.

She lost her smile right then. '' You want to disturb the demon again.'' she told him before glancing down at cat-Alec. '' And you slapped me. So with you like that, I can both stop you guys from going to the demon and punish you for that. Why would I change you back?''

Considering Alec couldn't answer, Jace did it in his stance. '' It is unfair for you to decide for us and you know that. You also changed him form unwillingly and unfairly. So we came to ask you, and I'll ask again, please change him back. Otherwise, I'll go see someone else, you are not the only one performing fragrance magic.''

Blue eyes – one pair human and the other feline – met. '' Maybe it was unfair on my part, but it wasn't right for you neither to slap me. It was disrespectful and downright hurtful.''

'' Alec told me it was to defend me.'' interjected Jace and Alec really hated not being able to speak for himself.

She continued, her eyes never leaving the cat. '' There are other ways than violence. You could have interrupted me, ignore me and leave, cut short the conversation, argue. I wasn't a threat, but you hurt me.'' She paused for a moment, sighing deeply.

As she was speaking, Alec understood her argument. He had acted on impulse and maybe indeed it hadn't been the wisest move. Jace had said when they first met that he had a planning ahead problem. Sometimes acting on his emotion could bring him good – like leaving Alicante to go after his sister or kissing Magnus in Preatorin – but sometimes there were consequences – like right now. It pained him to admit that Kaelie was right.

Oblivious to his reasoning, the Polnux turned a charming smile to Jace. '' I am sorry for what I said yesterday. If I turn back your friend to normal, will you still like me?'' she then pouted.

With the same charming smile, the blond answered: '' But my heart is already taken by another. I promise to not hate you though.''

'' Good enough for me.'' she shrugged.

Bending down toward the black cat, she shook her hand in front of Alec. Now that his senses were the one of an animal, he could smell it, the subtle scent – a delicate perfume even for his cat nose- that meant magic of flowers.

For a moment he felt dizzy, the world was spinning and, like he was having a cold sweat, his body started to shiver out of his control. A sharp pain jolt through his body and he blacked out for a second.

When he woke up, it was as a human again, albeit a naked one.

'' Oh my, Jace, where have you found him? He is hot.'' giggled Kaelie while Jace ignored her and fetch in his bag for Alec's clothes and the coat he had gotten in Preatorin. The coat being impermeable, it was useful.

It didn't take long for him to take them and get dressed, red on the cheeks.

'' Thank you Kaelie, and sorry for everything.'' said the Alicanti, not looking her in the eyes. It wasn't out of not wanting to apologize, but he was still shaken from his transformation.

'' Ah well, if you or Jace or the both of you ever want to really make it up to me'' she began, devouring him with her eyes and biting her lip '' I would be more than willing to forgive you.''

For a moment, the blue-eyed young man froze, unsure. Was there really a way to make it up to her? He really did feel bad about slapping her. _'Why isn't she clearly stating what she wants?'_ he thought frowning.

Just as he was about to ask, but Jace nudged him forward and interrupted him. '' Come, we have to go. Bye Kaelie!''

'' Bye, Jace.'' she said with a smile she quickly lost. Just as Jace entered the café to leave, she grabbed Alec's arm. '' Remember well that most people are not out to get at you. I removed the spell, but don't make me regret it. If you are to wake the demon... Please don't fail.''

She then turned her attention away in a clear dismissive sign.

Nodding to himself, Alec left her, quickly following Jace. Once outside, Jace took out of his pocket some objects. Opening his palm, it revealed the golden ring and the two Protector stones necklace.

'' Thanks for having found me.'' shyly said Alec, taking the objects back. '' But how?''

'' The contract. We are both linked, so you can also find me with it.'' answered Jace, showing the said paper attached on his belt. '' Okay, now let's go meet the Queen, we lost enough time.'' declared the blond as he gave the bow back to its owner too.

' _Meet me at this pastry shop from this morning when you'll be back, okay?_ _'_ echoed in his mind and he was left wit contradicting emotions.

On one part he knew they had to see her to get the third stone. One the other pert, after that morning he had just spent in the skin of a cat, he really wanted to see Magnus. Explain to him what happened, ask him about what the yellow tullips house, kiss him, reprimand him for the stealing...

' _What is wrong with you?'_ he asked himself, holding back an exasperated smile off his lips.

' _Isabelle Lightwood.'_ he thought when the ring was back on, while he began to say: '' No wait, actually, there is one-''

His breath ran short. He couldn't continue his sentence. Nothing, there was nothing. It wasn't right, he couldn't be hearing nothing.

'' Actually what, Alec?'' impatiently asked Jace, but frowned noticing the absent look in the Alicanti's blue eyes. '' What is wrong? What is it?''

' _Isa_ _b_ _elle Lightwood.'_ tried again Alec, closing his eyes in concentration and ignoring his ally's concern. He wasn't focused on that, he was focused on the absence of his sister's heartbeat.

Why couldn't he hear her heart?

Alec's own heart seemed to have stop, painfully clenching and he felt hollow.

... thump thump, thump thump, thump thump.

And then it slowly started again, the sound he knew to be her heartbeat. It wasn't the poised rhythm he had gotten used to, slower but still. The relief he felt was accompanied of worry: Why had Isabelle's heart stop?

'' Alec, look at me.'' said Jace's familiar voice.

He had closed his eyes? He didn't remember. Opening them, he saw his friend looking at him with confusion steadily holding him by the shoulder.

'' What is wrong?''

The Alicanti didn't know where to start. '' The ring... Isabelle, she...''

His sister's heart had stopped for a moment. He had felt too comfortable since the letters they had exchanged, reassured by the familiarity of it. Something happened there that could have killed her, and it reminded him how each second he passed here was a second more she was in Edom with the dragon and the other prisoners.

'' We have to go.'' he told Jace.

The latter narrowed his eyes, unsure, but finally nodded, letting go of the grip he had on his shoulder. Time was of essence, they both knew it. And so they headed toward the giant oak, the palace.

* * *

'' Your request to her Majesty the Queen of Ozpollen has been heard. You can meet her in three months.'' announced the guard in the hall. He looked bored and his tone, even if polite, was monotonous. But then again, his job was to stand in front of the palace and hear the request of everyone who wanted to meet the queen.

' _Three months?'_ thought Alec, not really wanting to believe it. Could Izzy survive that long? Or better, was there a way to not wait that long?

Her now steady heartbeat had been a constant companion since that scare he had a couple of minutes ago.

By his side, Jace seemed more tense too. '' Listen it is important matter, it's about-''

'' It is always important matter, kid. Now if you could kindly leave, the Queen will listen to your request in 92 days at noon.'' interrupted the man, writing the date down in an agenda.

Frustration flared in Alec and he grabbed the contract on his ally's belt, showing it to the guard. '' We won't leave until we meet the Queen. We are official, erm...'' he began, not knowing where to go with that.

'' Emissaries of Preatorin Island.'' said the blond with a small smile.

'' Yes, and we have the quest to defeat the demon on this island; hence, why we need to meet with your queen.'' continued the Alicanti, trying to mimic his parents when they were doing official announcements. He had a pang of melancholy thinking that.

'' You wouldn't want us to tell Lucian Graymark of Ozpollen non cooperative ways, right?'' completed the Preatorin quite confidant.

For a moment, the guard only stared at them, unnerving Alec a bit more. He was about to try and argue some more when he felt Jace grab his wrist. Glancing at him, he saw the blonde shake his head a 'no' discreetly. It was then that the guard turned to talk to another guard who immediately left. A few minutes later he came back and the verdict was in.

'' The Queen in all her magnanimous self could receive you in between two appointments tomorrow. Would dawn be soon enough to be considered not uncooperative for the Emissaries?'' he asked and the blue-eyed young man realized that he was the one inquired.

Was tomorrow soon enough for him? Could Izzy wait another day for him to get the third stone? '' I suppose.'' he sighed, not liking it, but feeling like he didn't have much choice.

When they left, Jace seemed proud. '' Good instinct on your part to get the contract out.''

Surprised, Alec nodded giving him a small smile.

'' Since the meeting is tomorrow, we need to train. I'll tell you everything I know about the demon. It's not a lot, but I'd rather us being as prepared as we can.'' continued the blond.

Something was nagging Alec's mind though. '' How do we get the stone from the queen? it's not in the demon's possession, right?''

'' No, the queen has it, but I was hoping to make a deal with her. We kill the demon in exchange of the Protector stone.'' he answered. '' Let's go to the ship search for the two wooden swords then we can find some place in the Red Flower Inn backyard or something.'' half-suggested, half-ordered Jace.

But something more was nagging Alec's mind. '' Actually, there is someone I have to see. It won't be long, I'll meet you at the inn..?''

As he stopped walking, the blonde frowned at him. '' You know someone here? Thought you never came to- oh.'' he then said, almost rolling his eyes. '' Magnus.''

It sent the Alicanti on defensive. '' Yes, Magnus. He has the right to know why I was a cat, he is my... friend?'' he said, but felt like he was asking it. Way to sound confident and subtle in front of the one who always knew when he lied at 'Liar's dice'.

Just as he worried, Jace seemed to read perfectly through him. '' Your friend?'' he question, crossing his arms in front of him.

Alec was almost certain that there was a wrong answer to that. As much as he didn't want to lie – both because he felt bad doing it and because he knew of Jace's aversion of lies – truth was impossible in fear of rejection. The blue-eyed young man felt trapped. It wasn't a nice feeling at all.

Looking away and feeling himself blush, he muttered: '' What else would he be?''

Without waiting for an answer, still feeling golden eyes on him, Alec left, heading for the pastry shop.

'' Don't be long we still have a plan to make.'' he heard Jace shout in the distance and he couldn't help the slight feeling of relief.

* * *

The pastry shop was much more busier than this morning. Still as warm and charming of a place, it also seemed bigger and it didn't smell too sweet as opposite as when he came here as a cat.

Spotting the familiar form of the pirate, Alec approached his table a bit nervously.

'' Alexander. I almost thought you wouldn't come.'' greeted him Magnus, beaming. Then he gestured to the place in front of him. '' Don't be like a cat on a hot thin roof, come sit''

Was that just a coincidence or did Magnus chose an expression with cat in it? Benefit of doubt had paid earlier, so he decided to again give it to the pirate. Instead, the Alicanti sat down, still nervously glancing at the people present.

Getting out of his hide out in Magnus' hood, Chairman Meow quickly traversed the table toward Alec, purring hard and requesting some petting.

'' I, I don't have much time. I just wanted to tell you why I was a cat...'' he trailed off, nervousness blocking the words. He decided to pet the tabby tough distractedly.

The green-eyed one smiled at that. '' An adorable one at that, though I much prefer you that way.''

' _How does one form sentences again?'_ Alec thought. He joined his own hands together on the table, as if to steady himself. Again, his heart's cadence was too fast, his breath too shallow. Even his mind seemed to have slowed down when his gaze met the others' and yet he still liked those feelings.

'' Oh? Has the cat gotten your tongue?'' teased Magnus when he stayed silent too long.

Another kind of nervousness pooled in him, making him look down at his hands. '' You are mocking me. I... I don't like that.''

'' Alright, I'll stop.'' promised the pirate, his voice sincere. '' I am sorry.''

Looking back up, Alec nodded. '' Okay, so I may have offended someone and she turned me into a cat.''

'' What have you done?'' asked Magnus eyebrows up in surprise and expectation.

Now that was the part he didn't want to admit. '' ... I slapped her.''

'' Alec.''

'' I know, Kaelie already reprimanded me, I don't need it twice. Anyway I just wanted to clear the air and tell you. Now I got to go.'' quickly said the Alicanti. He had said what he had to say, and though he hadn't one all he had wished to do with the other, now wasn't the time nor the place, an Alec would just have to deal with it.

But then the disappointed look in those green eyes made his resolution weaken greatly.

'' Why so hasty?'' questioned Magnus, hiding behind a a jaded expression.

'' Jace and I are meeting the queen tomorrow and most likely will fight the demon that is here, so -'' tried to explain Alec.

The cool mask quickly shattered, leaving clear shock and worry on the pirate's features.'' You will what?''

'' Meet the queen and fight a demon.'' repeated the Alicanti, unsure of what might have shocked Magnus so.

The latter shook his head. '' You can't do this. That's like trying to bell a cat, you can't do this.''

'' Magnus, you said you wouldn't do it again.'' said Alec, blue-eyes glaring at him for the cat idiomatic expression.

Ignoring them, Chairman had decided to lie down on the table half over Alec's hands.

'' Honest mistake, I am a bit shaken.'' sighed Magnus, obviously not pleased. '' Many Polnux died fighting that demon, why do you want to do this?''

'' Jace needs the demon's heart.'' answered Alec.

Displease grew in Magnus' eyes. '' I told you Herondale were trouble.''

Feeling the need to defend his ally, he replied: '' But he thinks that us killing the demon would also be enough for the queen to give us her Protector stone, which I need. And I tend to agree with him.''

A moment of silence accompanied the Alicanti's declaration. For a moment he was confused. Why was Magnus so worried? Sure it was dangerous, but he knew why he was doing this.

'' The Protector stone? Those are what you are after?'' breathed out Magnus in realization.

The pirate hadn't known? Maybe Alec hadn't been really clear when he had told him of his plan to return on Edom, that day in Luke's manor. Then again, that day neither it hadn't been clear to him and he had had a concussion.

'' Yes, and I really need to go now. Isabelle's heart stopped earlier and I have to hurry. Jace and I need to train.'' he pleaded, though Magnus seemed defeated. Alec had the feeling that the pirate wouldn't try to stop him.

Yet, concern for the Alicanti was still clear in the green-eyed young man, whether it was in his tight lips or his slightly frowned eyebrows. And his worry made Alec's heart swelled a bit and his heart started to fight his head. He was scared, but as if to encourage him, the ruby at his neck gave a few pulses. He look around a bit, and took a deep breath, his chest clenching at what he was about to do.

Bending forward, Alec grabbed Magnus' hands in his, holding them right here in plain sight. Green eyes looked at him with surprise and a smile returned on Magnus' lips.

'' I-If you want tomorrow after everything, we could, we could... We could spend some time. Together?'' he said, returning the smile.

'' You are that confident in you demon hunting skill?'' bitterly asked Magnus in what Alec would qualify an over-dramatic way. Still he tried to reassure him.

'' Martial training since the-''

'' Age of twelve, yes I remember.'' he sighed, completing Alec's statement. The latter didn't mind the interruption, happy enough that Magnus remembered such detail about him. The pirate then said: '' Good for me tomorrow, there is some place I wanted to show you.''

Nodding, Alec got up as he really needed to go, yet not letting the others' hands. He looked around in the room again. No one was batting an eyelash at them, there was no disgusting look, no screaming. Then he remembered those ladies owning the shop. They had clearly been a couple. Maybe...

Bending in front of Magnus, he raised the latter's hand and dropped a quick kiss on them. Blushing, he then let go.

'' Then see you tomorrow.'' he mumbled, before turning around and leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you my dear** **The High Warlock of Glitter** **,** **TattleTales** **,** **lilypotter72** **and** **Night Changer.** **Every time I write,** **I** **look at the words you left me last chapter and try to grow from them.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Random fact: the vast majority of my readers are European according to the story stats (Germany in first position). So, I'll stop using the American's imperial system and go with metric as default, using the * to indicate the conversion.**

* * *

'' Graptolithina Demons.''

As soon as the words were out, Jace swung his wooden sword at Alec. The latter barely managed to avoid it, quickly side stepping out of the way. The wet ground was slippery, the cold rain still falling on them.

When Alec joined Jace at the Red Flower Inn, they had asked the manager if they could train in the backyard, considering that with the Monsoon, no one was there enjoying the terrace. The man had just shrugged, not taking them seriously, which had seemed more than a good enough answer for the Preatorin.

So here there were, sword fighting outside. Alec thought that even in the rain like that, it was much easier than when he had been on the boat.

'' It doesn't have eyes.'' continued Jace, back-stepping a bit, his weapon placed in front of him while his right hand was bent behind his back. He was waiting for Alec's move. '' It doesn't have ears. It doesn't smell neither.''

Nodding once, the Alicanti made two long steps forward. '' Then it should be easy.'' he said, before thrusting forward the sword, aiming straight toward Jace's left side.

He knew it wouldn't be easy, that there was a catch. Everyone seemed scared about the demon. Even Magnus had seemed deeply concerned for him. But Alec also knew that Jace was a good swordsman, and he needed a distraction.

Of course, the blond parried, looking almost bored. '' Don't be a fool. Haven't you ever heard that when one sense is penalized, the others are-''

Interrupting him, Alec quickly did a remise – a second attack - aiming for Jace's thigh. With his wrist, he flickered the sword, making a small arc and effectively shutting up his ally.

''...enhanced, I know.'' continued the blue-eyed young man with seriousness. He wanted to be taken seriously, and would prove it. '' Tell me more.''

Acknowledging his desire to learn, Jace gave a short nod and a smirk. '' Yes. Those demons, they sense.'' he continued as he made his riposte.

Charging forward, the blond swung his wooden sword from down to upward. His movements were quick and precise.

Alec, with one step back, managed to block the hit. '' You said 'demons'.'' he said in a way to ask for the plural term.

His ally took one step back, then two steps forward. '' Think of the Graptolithina Demon like a tree.'' he said while spinning his right foot from behind him to in front of him, giving himself an elan. Using the momentum, Jace made a thrust at Alec's shoulder, hitting him hard there. '' Many branches all related to a main core... It's the same for the demon.''

Grunting from the hit he had just received on the shoulder, the blue-eyed young man launched forward. Trying the 'offence is the best defence' technique, Alec aimed for Jace's right sides while already planning his next attack.

'' If we continue the comparison with a tree, each 'knots' in the 'branches' hide a demon.'' Jace said, blocking the hit at his right sides. '' And if one demon is quite weak, it's because they are all together, all connected with nerves and all sensing the same, that it is a strong demon.'' he continued, blocking Alec's second attack at his left shoulder.

With the weapon, he pushed the blue-eyed young man who managed to keep balance even though the mud at his feet wasn't helping. The Alicanti tried to use the unsteady ground at his advantage and moved forward again.

'' How do we defeat it.. or them, then?'' he asked, manoeuvring himself so he could pass a leg behind Jace and make him fall.

'' It is said Graptolithina has two cores, one that fears metal, the other that fears wood.'' he muttered, trying to resist against Alec's manoeuvre. With his sword, he gave a swing at Alec's leg, making the latter flinch, and stepped away. '' I was thinking that with you bow you take on the one that fears wood as I take the one that fears metal.''

Jace was stepping more and more away from Alec's reach. Judging that the blond was stronger than him anyway, he decided to go with something he knew to be better at: long distance attacks. Anchoring his left foot down, he plunged, kicking his right foot in front of him far as he could and extending his arm while using his tall frame to lean forward.

He managed to get Jace right in the solar plexus. '' Haven't people tried that strategy?'' asked with skepticism Alec.

Breathing with difficulties – the Alicanti had aimed right with his lunge – the blond said: '' Maybe, but there aren't many other ways.''

Grabbing the wooden sword, Jace pulled at it, making Alec lose his fragile balance. The blue-eyed young man fell down, but not alone. Once one the ground, he grabbed one of the Preatorin's leg and pulled at his ankle while pushing with his shoulder the knee.

Soon, Jace too was down in the mud, laughing madly. Alec couldn't help but smile, because fighting like that did feel good. His ally then got up, nudged at him with his foot and extended a hand at him to help Alec up.

'' Again.'' he said, and could Alec hear the small undertone of childish excitement?

They went at it three more times, resulting into two wins from Jace and one for the Alicanti. Their training had gathered a few of the people at the inn's attention, but none of the boys noticed, to occupied in just spending their energy and improving their swordsmanship skills. That was, until the Preatorin said:

'' Archery time now.''

Alec nodded with slight enthusiasm as archery was his thing. Maybe he could understand the excitement that had pierced Jace's smirking facade, as he himself couldn't stop the burst of adrenaline he had when he took his black yew bow.

Jace went at the nearest tree – which, considering the amount of trees here, was not all that far. Then, he got his knife out of his belt and started to engrave something in it. '' You are not too bad with weapons. Been training since long?'' he asked meanwhile.

Coming from Jace, even after he had lost two times, he took it as a compliment. '' In A- Where I come from, we start training at the age of 12.'' he muttered a bit awkwardly.

'' Still won't tell me, huh?'' said Jace, as he continued to mark some X in some specific place on the tree. '' Is it dangerous to know where you are from? Are you an escaped prisoner on the lose to find his sister?''

Alec frowned at that. Could Alicante be considered a prison, as no one ever got out? No, it wasn't a prison. It was home. They were meant to be happy under the protection of the Angel... Right?

'' I am not a prisoner.'' he strongly denied, startling his ally a bit.

'' It was a bit far-fetched.'' conceded the latter. '' But the more places we go to, the less you seem to know them. I'm left having to try ridiculous theories like you lived under a rock or you came from Alicante.''

' _Oh, Angel.'_ thought Alec, not at ease at all. It made him fidget, the idea of Alicante being a 'ridiculous theory'.

Fortunately enough, Jace hadn't noticed. He had finished his marking, three little X on the tree. He placed himself in front of it and leaned on it. '' Okay, Alec, go at the end of the backyard and shoot at the X.'' he instructed.

Turned out, the end of the backyard was 50 meters* away. A challenge, that was what Jace had given him. He was so ready to take it on.

Blue-eyes analyzed the three crosses his ally had marked in the tree. One was right over Jace, extremely close to his head. The second one was at the left, right over his collar bone, near the jugular and the heart. The third one was half hidden by the blond's thigh, close to the femoral artery.

All deadly places.

Continuing the subject they had, Jace said: '' Alicante is what people say as a joke when they don't want to tell where they are from.''

Up until now, Alec had been quite ignorant on a lot of things. Jace informing him about that probably meant he had taken Alec's silence as 'I have no idea what you just said'. It didn't help, as guilt took a malevolent pleasure at clutching his guts.

'' Don't you think that to keep talking will only distract me?'' said Alec in an attempt to change subject, raising his bow and drawing an arrow out.

'' Maybe, but if I am to trust you it is fully not only half-way.'' said Jace, standing still. '' Now prove me that I am right, Alec.''

It took two seconds sharp for the arrows to find their way to the targets. In his eagerness to prove himself, Alec hadn't even wait for Jace to finish his sentence. He was feeling sick of those lies by omission, he wanted to be true with him for once.

The honest smile he received from the Preatorin - a smile like he was proud - for a moment made him both nervous and glad.

'' Let's try moving targets.'' smirked Jace, taking, from a barrel near the backdoor of the inn, a few apples.

The golden-eyed young man started to run around, an apple in each hands for Alec to shoot at. A dangerous game they were playing, and Jace seemed to enjoy it a bit too much. With each successful hit from the Alicanti, the other started to get faster, throw the apples up in the air, hide them near his chest.

At one point, Alec knew he was going to run out of arrows and, as his ally began to attack him with the apples, he decided to move too. Quickly collecting back his used arrows, avoiding the fruit missiles thrown at him, the archer was surprised to be enjoying that training session so much. Jace was unpredictable, sometimes feigning to throw the apple, changing directions at a random pace, he was hiding and using the scenery to its maximum.

It was different from the training he used to have with the only other archer of Alicante, his mother. Different, yet just as familiar too.

Exhausted, as the sun was setting, bringing down with him the temperature and colouring the rain filled sky a soft orange, Alec and Jace let themselves crash on the ground, taking their breathes. White clouds were escaping Alec's mouth, his heart beating fast with fatigue. He looked at the golden boy by his side, pretty much in the same condition as him.

He was feeling good after that physical session, like it was such a simple activity that fitted the both of them. He was feeling bad for avoiding Jace's questions, like he wasn't giving him full trust. He didn't know how he was feeling, like he was standing in an unclear haze. What could he do show the other it wasn't ill intention that was making him act that way?

The yellow stone at his neck gave a warn pulse and Alec just blurted out what he had wanted to say. '' I am sorry.''

Jace looked up at him at that, confused for a moment. '' About what?''

'' I am sorry I can't tell you about my origin. It's just... If I told you, you wouldn't believe me.''

Silence came and settled between them for a few second, but the blond voicing his understanding chased it away.

'' Because I am such a racist.'' he said with hints of self-depreciation, and the easy atmosphere they had during their training session left tension behind. It almost sounded like an accusation, leaving the Alicanti with a need to defend himself.

'' That is not what I am saying. And I am not the only one, you don't tell me everything neither.'' replied Alec.

'' How so?'' asked the golden-eyed one, cautious.

'' You always avoid the topic of Clary.''

As soon as the words were out, he almost regretted them. The supercilious smirk came back on Jace's features, hiding any possible emotions he might have felt.

'' She is my fiancée.'' he stated in a 'are you happy now?' kind of voice.

'' Your what? It can't be you are too young.'' frowned Alec, because really, Jace didn't look older than him.

For a moment, the confusion the Preatorin felt let transcend some amusement. '' You sound like her mother. So what if we are eighteen? We love each other, so why not?''

'' But it's at nineteen that one has to marry.'' couldn't help to say Alec.

The answer only made Jace quirk up his eyebrows. Then he nudged the blue-eyed young man's foot. '' You hungry too?'' he asked as he got up.

After they changed, their clothes soaking from the training in the drizzle weather, they went to a not so far little place that sold local meal. Mostly meatless, Alec was surprised by the variety of recipes.

'' So how old are you?'' randomly asked him Jace when they got served their plates.

'' Nineteen.'' he answered, though not very enthusiast. It reminded him that his sister was still in Edom right now. That that day he couldn't save her. Thinking of Isabelle, he touched the golden ring and listened to her heartbeat.

'' According to what you said, you are married then.'' continued Jace, not remarking on Alec's dark tone if he noticed.

The Alicanti almost choked on his food, surprised. If things had been different, it was true that he would have been by now. It felt as if he was thinking about someone else's life, when he was thinking of that possibility. Why did it feels so strange, thinking of his home?

Since when did it start feeling that way?

Interpreting Alec's silence for a positive answer, Jace then asked: '' Is Magnus your husband?''

'' What? No! I don't... I don't.'' exclaimed the Alicanti, red on his cheeks. _'_ _What's going on? Why is he asking that?'_ he frantically questioned himself.

'' Don't you like him?'' relentlessly went on the blond.

Cornered, Alec was cornered. Nibbling at his lower lip, what could he say to that? If he was honest, yes he did like Magnus. He was also afraid of that attraction. No one was like him – attracted to the same gender – in Alicante. How would they receive it if they knew about him? When they would know about him?

'If' or 'When', a difference in syntax that held tremendous consequences.

But for now, looking up at those golden eyes, he saw that his answer would bring judgment. Yet not the one Alec was fearing. Like some kind of test, Jace wanted the truth about his inquiry – which as it turned out now was Alec's relationship to Magnus. Maybe Jace was the kind that questioned everything, couldn't really trust, but Alec was patient. Maybe his ally had that tendency to want to have the control and know everything, and if so, the only thing Alec needed was for him to accept the answers he was seeking so forcefully.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

'' It's just so new.'' he said nervously.

Relief flooded in him when Jace smirked. '' I remember my beginning with Clary. I had dated many girls before, but with her it was just different and so new.''

'' So you don't mind me liking Magnus?'' asked Alec, hopeful.

'' No, and now I know why you keep ditching me whenever his ship is at the same port as ours.'' teased the blond, quirking up and down his eyebrows.

'' I am not ditching you!'' protested Alec, both offended an embarrassed.

'' Yeah right.'' sarcastically muttered Jace, before his eyes landed on the yellow fruit Alec was poking with his fork. '' Hey, are you going to eat that?''

'' The mangoes? You can have them if-''

The Alicanti never got to finish his sentences, the fruits had disappeared.

'' Favourite food.'' explained the other, gulping them mangoes.

'' Of course.'' sighed Alec with exasperated amusement.

Their dishes finished, Jace paid for the two of them – the Alicanti not owning money.

'' Come, we better get a good night of sleep. We fight the demon tomorrow.'' said the Herondale boy, and they headed back to their Inn.

* * *

At dawn, the rain seemed to have increased. In the dusk of a rising sun shielded by the clouds, Alec and Jace quickly made their way to the giant oak.

If everything went well, today was the day they acquired another Protector Stone.

The palace was residing in the immense tree, that fact was still surprising Alec. Higher than wider, there were many stairs and arcs that separated the rooms and it seemed quite the labyrinth.

The guard at the main door approached them. '' State you business.''

'' We are suppose to meet the Queen today. Preatorin's official Emissaries.'' said Jace, gesturing at him and Alec.

The guard didn't look surprised, probably awaiting that answer. '' Take one of those.'' he stated, presenting a small bag filled with seeds. Jace went first, and when the seed he took was out of the bag, it blossom into a flower. It had five petals and was the colour of cooper – a mixture of bloody red and bright fiery orange – and there was small lines of forest green and gold into it. At the centre, tiny dots coloured in multiple shades of blue.

'' Soul flower.'' identified Jace as the flower entangled its roots around his wrist. '' It takes a form and colours specific to our current state of being like emotions, aspirations or fear sometimes. It serves to show if the person has ill intention.''

The guard gave a weird look at the exposure, but Alec was grateful for it. He took a seed that soon blossomed into a five petals flower too. His though was grey with shiny borders, as if the edge of each petal was made of pieces of mirror. Splattered at its centre were some red and yellow dots, reflected in iridescence was a strong green colour.

The Alicanti didn't know how to read colours, but he was glad his grey flower passed, as the guard didn't throw either of them out. Instead he just waited in silence, not saying anything.

'' Can we go now?'' asked Alec, unsure of what was happening.

His question was answered by an irritated glare. '' The Queen is currently occupied. There seems to be some delay, but please just wait until someone summons us.''

Unrpleased by the 'delay' part, Alec and Jace exchanged a glance before the former said. '' But don't you think it would be faster if we waited just outside the room?''

'' Since we are a 'in between two meetings' appointment, surely our Majesty would be pleased of that efficient thinking.'' added Jace.

The guard hesitated a second or two, ten nodded and turned to guide them. The throne room – where they were suppose to meet the Queen – was situated at the highest level of the palace. It was also the only room with giant thick leaves that served as doors.

Once there, the boys exchanged another glance filled with impatience, and passed through the leaf-door.

'' Hey!'' protested the guard to no avail. It was too late anyway.

They entered a circular spacious room, and unsurprisingly enough there were many flower climbing up the walls. A particular thing was that in the middle of the room, a long horizontal band of fire was separating them from the Queen. The fire, unlike at Preatorin Island, came from the tiny white lilies on the ground.

Behind the not so high fire wall, on a bed of grass down the floor was sitting a woman with many people – mostly Polnux guards - fawning over her. The lady whom had to be the Queen had hair the same colour as maple trees in autumn that cascade around a fine fair visage pierced by two pale blue eyes. She was holding in front of her a fallen branch of the same wood as the oak-palace they were in. Her charisma and energy was quite imposing. She was like a fire to a moth, pollen for butterflies, and everyone on that side of the room seemed to need to be close to her.

And she seemed to appreciate it.

The Queen was beautiful indeed, but it wasn't with her ice cold blue eyes that Alec locked his own ocean coloured eyes. It was with the man at her left, a much more familiar beauty. Of darker skin and bright green eyes half hidden behind low eyelids, Magnus was all Alec could look at.

' _What is he doing here?'_ he asked himself, feeling as if his heart had stopped.

But that wasn't the right question, as in the depth of his mind, he knew why Magnus was here. That's right, the latter had told him he had business here.

 _'' Why, Alexander, helping a thief to escape? Without even knowing what it is about?''_

 _'' Well, what did you steal?''_

'' _Some boring merchant negotiations that Preatorin Island had the intention to sign with Delamortis Island. The Queen of Ozpollen wants the contract too...''_

What had made Alec feel like his heart had stopped didn't come from the surprise of seeing Magnus here. It came from the Queen's slender fingers being passed again and again and again in his hair and how they were so close to one another. What did it mean? What was happening?

'' My Queen.'' said Jace, setting down on one knee.

It was on automatism that Alec mimicked his ally. His eyes never left Magnus though, nor did Magnus break eye contact with him. As confusion shone behind blue eyes, surprise and apprehension seemed to burn in the pirate's green ones. Why was he letting the Queen caress him like that?

' _Is there something in between them?'_

A treacherous question that accompanied a bitter taste in his mouth. And soon other question followed in his mind.

' _Didn't he say that he didn't like the Queen?'_

He had the feeling Magnus had said something like that, but it was such a confusing thing, trying to associate what he was seeing with what he thought he remembered.

' _Hadn't I made myself clear_?'

Alec wasn't one to flirt, he knew it. Oblivious to some 'in between the lines' messages, he knew that he wasn't all that great in social practises. Specially with his too blunt way of speaking that tended to rub the wrong way some people. But even then, he knew some basics. Like exchanging family rings to tell an engagement. Or kissing the hand of someone to make it known that one is courting the other. How many time had he seen people coming to Isabelle to talk with her and then kiss her hand?

When one lived in a as traditional island as Alicante, where people got married at the age of nineteen, of course there were means to let someone know one was interested... But that was in Alicante. Didn't others understood those ways? When yesterday Alec had made it public to strangers that he was courting Magnus – the memory of his own unbashful move made him blush still – _and_ told Jace of his liking, had it been all for nothing?

Was he victim of his own cultural biases?

All those interrogations lasted only a few seconds, as their encounter continued.

'' Jonathan Herondale'' greeted the Queen, getting up and finally letting go of Magnus. She snapped and the wall of fire diminished to some embers. '' Thus correct were my suspicions on who was the Emissary of Preatorin Island. Yet I had thought I ordered the guard to make your appointment in between two, not meanwhile one.'' she said, sending her cold gaze at the guard near the door.

'' Please, My Queen, be merciful with your own as he was tricked by our words.'' declared Jace with a charming smile.

'' Always so clever, Jonathan.'' she praised, then glanced at Alec. Or more precisely, glanced at his soul flower around his wrist before looking at him. '' Who might you be? What business has brought you here?''

'' Alec Lightwood.''he said then added '' My Queen.'' Only then did he stop looking at Magnus, directing his attention to her. She didn't seem please to only now gaining the Alicanti's attention. '' Jace and I are here to propose a deal.''

'' Obviously, you have. Say it.'' the Queen ordered, a bit dryly.

Gulping down his irritation, he recalled what Jace had told him. ''The demon that lies here. We'll hunt it down for you in exchange of the Protector Stone.''

For a moment she stayed silent, looking at him then back at his flower. The leader of the Polnux people left out an amused sigh before looking back at Jace. '' You always had odd choice of companions. A naive archer that has links with shady people and owns what doesn't belong to him.'' she commented.

The blue-eyed young man frowned at that. Many thing repelled him in that single comment, but the 'owning things that didn't belong to him' part just confused him. What was she talking about? He looked down at his wrist to try and decipher what she could have seen in his soul flower, but his eyes caught the glint of gold on his finger.

The golden leaf ring.

'' ... _This come from Ozpollen. It belonged to a noble and has magical-''_

 _'' You bought it, right?'' asked the young man, narrowing his blue eyes in suspicion._

He had never gotten an answer to that. The noble from Ozpollen. The Queen.

' _By the Angel, Magnus.'_ though Alec as he glanced to the pirate. He only received a small sheepish smile that didn't reach his eyes.

'' Do you have faith in him for to accomplish the feat you asked for?'' she continued, talking to Jace as if Alec wasn't even there.

'' Yes.'' simply but strongly said Jace.

Ice cold blue eyes returned to Alec. '' Then your deal is accepted, that stone has no use for me and is in the possession of that demon. One can get to the foul creature through the portal there.'' she pointed to the left corner behind her and Magnus.

The only thing he could see was a pond, but thinking about it for a moment, it wasn't logical for him to be seeing a pond up in a tree. It must have been an illusion to hide the portal.

'' But are you really ready for what might await you in your future?'' she asked in such ominous way that he had the suspicion she wasn't simply referring to the demon.

Confirming his suspicions, she gave a tap on the ground with the branch she was holding, and immediately a strong lemon aroma filled the room. From the corner of his eyes he saw Jace had covered his mouth and noise. Flower magic, that was what Polnux people did. Alec was going to do just like him, but something stopped him.

There in the middle of the room stood a young woman with piano black eyes and hair as dark as a moonless night. Dressed in what used to be a beautiful red dress, it seemed faded now, just like her. She was colourless, livid, like he was staring at a black and white image of who she used to be. Like all those people he had seen in Edom...

'' Isabelle.'' he whispered, unbelieving his eyes.

But she was there, it was her. He had a pang at the heart, seeing his sister like that. She wasn't looking good, not healthy nor her fierce self. She was alive though, it had to count for something right?

Right then, as if all her energy had left her, she fell like a puppet on the ground.

'' Isabelle!'' he called out and ran the few steps separating him from his sister. He felt for a moment like someone – Jace – was trying to block him, but he pushed him aside. His sister needed help, couldn't he see that?

Right besides her, the Alicanti fell onto his knees and gently, as if he could break her otherwise, he caressed Izzy's face.

'' Alec?'' she whispered, looking up at him.

'' I am here, it's going to be alright, okay? I am here.'' he repeated, looking for any injury, but physically, if it wasn't for her energy-less and too tiny frame, she seemed alright.

'' There are worst thing then death, Alec.'' Isabelle said and he understood.

Her eyes were dull, hope not shining in them anymore, as if she was trapped in the misery of her mind and couldn't escape.

'' That's what that place do to us.''she added.

''Please, Izzy, it's going to be fine, hang on.'' Alec insisted.

'' Alec, use the ring.'' he heard a male say in a hazy distance. That voice, he knew it. Magnus'.

' _She is still there in Edom.'_ he thought, as the pounding of her heart echoed in his head, as lively as always. The lemon aroma, it had mad him see that tortuous illusion.

'' Please, end my misery. Alec, please.'' pleaded the illusion of his sister.

It ached still to hear the person he loved the most beg like that.

'' I am, Iz.'' he told her, before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Right then, Alec let burn the anger the sight of his sister – illusion or not – ignited in him. There was one person who was responsible of tricking him like that. The worst thing was that that trick showed him a truth he would have much rather staying oblivious from. People were losing pieces of themselves, memories, there on that forsaken Island, and Isabelle was practically doomed to end like that illusion: hopeless.

As quickly as he could, letting his irrational side take over, he grabbed his bow and an arrow, rose to his feet and aimed at the one who had scarred his mind; the Queen.

'' Alec, wait-'' the blue-eyed young man heard Jace call too late.

He let go of the arrow.

Of course, it missed, there were so many people around her, at least one had had the foresight to push the lady down. Infuriated, she snapped, making the fire wall in between the higher, and shouted: '' Guard! Arrest him.''

'' Oh no, My Queen, I can't let that happen.'' said Magnus, has he stood up. '' Ragnor, Catarina, please.'' he called.

Two Polnux guards – or whom Alec had thought to be Polnux – touched their bracelets at their wrists, hidden by their own soul flowers. They shimmered a bit, and when it dimmed down, he easily recognized Ragnor and Catarina. They grabbed the stunned guards near them, holding them onto place.

It offered Jace and Alec a few seconds. They only had time to exchange a glance, but quickly understood what they had to do. Jumping through the flames to cross the other way, the two of them ran passed everyone to reach the pond in the corner of the throne room.

Jace jumped in first and disappeared as soon as he had entered in contact with the water.

Alec turned around to look at Magnus. The latter was blocking the path of a guard who was going after him.

'' I'll be fine, go.'' exclaimed the green-eyed young man.

Alec nodded and jumped backward into the pool. He had to get the stone and kill the demon, his sister depended on it.

* * *

 *** 50 meters = 164,04 feet**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you SO MUCH : BooksBeforeLife (guest), Night Changer, TattleTales, SailorVenus11345 (guest), lilypotter72 (guest) and MrsMagnusB. Considering the great comment received during last demon fight (chp 7), here is the next! Looking forward your thoughts and theories on what's next!**

 **BooksBeforeLife (guest): I'll try the best I can! Thanks for your review.**

 **SailorVenus11345 (guest) : Incredibly glad to know you are still liking this and reading it! Thanks for your review and your compliment on my writing. I am always afraid that my 'writing accent' shows too much haha!**

 **lilypotter72 (guest): Thanks for your reviews! I am glad you liked the Kaelie part and Jace and Alec's parts :)**

* * *

'' _I am sorry for that, My Queen. It is nothing against you.''_

'' _Of course not.'' answered a female voice to the young man who had just spoken. '' So he is your new interest, huh? Interesting. Does he know about you?''_

 _A moment of silence._

'' _I will have to take my leave.''_

 _The woman laughed._

'' _Should I assume that it is a no? If I remember correctly, when I told your last pretty interest the truth, she left.'' she said, but already her voice had grown distant._

* * *

The sensation of falling, it was that scary moment like one's heart was still up there, but not them. The sensation of dreaming, it dulled the passing time and voices from another world could be heard.

And that was how Alec felt for two seconds, right before he harshly landed on the ground, coming back to reality. After a moment of assessing that he was whole, he raised and glanced around. He was in a forest again, the plants so dense they made a cover of obscurity, blocking the sun and keeping the humidity in. The heat was chocking in this tropical place.

' _At least it isn't raining.'_ he thought with some kind of relief.

It was a short-lived relief as the blue-eyed young man noticed that he was alone.

' _Where is Jace?'_

Frowning, he searched for his ally, straining his ears to listen to any hints he could find on his whereabouts. But his eyes were only met with the green of the trees, and his ears with the silence of a dead forest. There was no sound, as if there weren't any living creatures – no animals – here. Eerily enough, it reminded him of the plains in Preatorin where they had fought the first demon.

' _Life is impossible in the presence of those foul things.'_ concluded Alec, which only added to his constant worry of his sister.

Taking a deep breath, he tool a random directions, hoping that Jace wasn't far. And that he was okay. What if when he landed he had hurt his head and lost conscious? What if he had arrived close to the Graptolithina Demon already and forced to fight alone? What if -

A cracking sound from underneath him forced Alec to interrupt his catastrophic scenarios brainstorm.

Under his foot, there was many little twigs, all black and twisted, as if they were the burnt to crisp remains of... something. Crouching down, he took one and was surprised to feel it was soft, like a polished surface. Not the feel burnt wood should have.

' _Careful.'_ the Alicanti told himself, deciding to continue his search while avoiding to step on anything that could make noises. The ground was covered of those black twigs and fallen branches, which slowed him incredibly so. Alec had been wandering for a while now, and was starting to get both frustrated and anxious. The silence was like a treacherous ally, telling that there was nothing, but not giving in any noise that could help him. He was on edge that he would stumbled on the demon before he could find Jace, but the only things he had found were trees, more trees and other trees.

That was, until some kind of light threads found him and circled his wrist.

' _Jace!'_

He followed the magical link, knowing that it came from their contract. It was dark, and he was hurried to find his ally, but even then Alec took extra care to watch where he stepped. And soon enough, they were reunited.

'' Alec.'' Jace sigh with relief. His golden eyes looked for injuries, nut didn't found any. '' Okay let's go.'' he said in a no-nonsense tone, before taking a direction that neither came from.

They were covering some territory, but even if they were two now, they only found the forest and the silence. And opposite to earlier, they had no means, no way to find the demon. With the contract, at least there had been hope for one of them to find the other.

Only one of them though...

'' That system is kind of flawed, isn't it?'' Alec thought out loud, which earned him a side glance from his ally. '' The tracking magic. I mean, you are the one with the contract, so it can't really go both ways. If you don't find me, I can't find you.''

Jace stopped at that, frowning. He closed his eyes as if cursing himself, which confused the Alicanti. What had he said to cause that kind of reaction? But then Jace raised those golden orbs back to Alec, nodding.

'' You are right, fair enough.'' he said getting the parchment out.

To Alec's surprise and shock, Jace tore in two the contract.

'' W-what are you doing?'' exclaimed the blue-eyed young man, thoroughly confused.

He didn't understand. Why was Jace doing this? What had he said wrong? It almost felt like rejection.

Right then, Jace gave him one half of the teared contract. '' Giving you one half, so like this you also have your part. You can now also track me.'' he explained.

Relief flooded through Alec, relaxing his tensed muscles. '' Will it work even if broken?''

'' It's a powerful magical object, Alec. Of course it will still work, it takes more than a physical alteration to break it. If we place the two parts together, they will even reattach themselves.'' his ally assured, easing the last of the archer's worries.

But Jace seemed still tensed and he was looking around warily.

'' Thank you.'' told him Alec, trying to show the other that he appreciated that piece of trust he had been given.

But Jace only shook his head, a hand flying to his sword. Now that gesture got Alec on alert too, and he grabbed his bow and arrow, readying himself. Blue eyes glanced around, surveying the shadows lingering between the trees, but he saw nothing.

'' Don't thank me just yet.'' muttered the blond, his jaw tight. '' I made an error.''

Alec looked at Jace, waiting for him to elaborate.

'' The branch I am currently standing on.'' said the latter, looking at his right foot. '' It's organic, not wood.''

Looking down, the Alicanti saw the branch. Following it with his eyes, the branch seemed long – too long – and looked as if it was crawling from the darkness of the jungle, like a snake. He remembered what he knew from the Graptolithina Demon...

'' _It doesn't have eyes. It doesn't have ears. It doesn't smell neither... Those demons, they sense.''_

And to sense their presence, it had limbs camouflaged like branches lying around, understood Alec a shiver creeping up his spine. His ally had also said that Graptolithina was not one but many demons all related to one another to two main cores. Could any leaves, lianas or branches be a demon?

Whatever the answer to that, the world dulled again and Alec heard new voices.

* * *

'' _You know we blew our cover because of what happened, right? We'll never be able to use that trick against her_ _again...'' grumbled a man, from the one earlier._

'' _I know, but I wanted to help him.'' said the man from before._

'' _Are you sure about what you are doing?'' asked the grumpy one._

'' _It is not that complicated to get someone out of a portal.''_

'' _I am not talking about that. Are you sure about him? The Queen was right you know, last time you got hurt. I wouldn't-''_

'' _I am not._ _I am not sure. But still...''_

 _The other sigh, unhappy about the answer. '' Okay.'' he said._

* * *

Ignoring that confusing moment – that only lasted one second like the previous one- Alec concentrated on what was the more urgent: the creature knew where they were now.

'' Prepare to run.'' warned Jace, before he removed his foot from the branch.

It was like the tropical forest was only waiting for that to awake. The branch trembled a bit, before rising and throwing itself at Jace. It tried to catch him – entangle him in its woody grip - but the Preatorin was faster and he had already taken a couple of steps back.

Yet the branch wasn't alone, and the plants surrounding them stretched and flailed their vegetable limbs toward Jace and Alec.

Both boys ran in the direction that the flora seemed thinner, though in such place, it was hardly by much. Maybe it was paranoia, maybe it was because they were dashing madly and couldn't take time to observe carefully, but to Alec it seemed like everything had started to move. And running like that didn't make it easy to not touch any of the plants. Every falling leaves, every roots out of the ground, every vines hanging in their way was like a treacherous sensor that told the forest their position. If the plants had been kind of sluggish propelling themselves at Alec and Jace before, they were now fast and they managed more than once to scratch their skin.

At one point, the branches and vines lacerating at them were so numerous that Alec had to raise his arms in front of him to protect his face. They reached a small clearing now. He slowed down to turn toward his ally, who was in the same defensive position as him.

'' We are not getting anywhere like this.'' exclaimed Alec, hoping Jace had an idea on what to do. At this rate they would quickly get overwhelmed before they could find the demon's cores.

It was only because he had a good perception of his surroundings that the Alicanti avoided a thorny ivy plunging at him from his right side. He had avoided those dreadful attacks more than once; still, he was covered with shallow but bleeding cuts all over him. They were starting to burn with a distracting pain.

Jace got his sword out and tried to cut some branches, and he managed to slash some pieces. The separated parts turned black and twisted when they landed on the ground. Yet what seemed like a successful hit at the creature had its double edge. The cut branches trembled before spawning at its ending a new ramification.

' _It's growing.'_

A new shiver of fright went up the blue-eyed young man's spine as his stomach knotted. He understood now, what were those burned-black twigs he had seen earlier. They had been parts of the demon sheared by previous people who had came but failed to kill Graptolithina. And when one limb was cut, two more grew from the opening made...

' _What can we do?'_ couldn't help but think Alec, clenching at his bow as if to chase away his feeling of defencelessness. But he shook his head, and looked around for anything that could help.

'' We need to find the cores!'' exclaimed Jace and an idea came to Alec.

'' Cover me.'' he told him, before running a little farther away.

Noticing a pile of huge blocks of rocks forming some kind of natural promontory, Alec darted toward it. If he could climb it up, he would have a better view on the area – maybe spotting the core, some kind of central point or anything that could help - while getting away from the forest's reach. Though the latter was impossible, making it harder for the vines to get him would be sufficient for the archer.

Yet, before the Alicanti could get to the rock promontory, he felt a tight clutch at his ankle. Looking down, Alec saw that a plethora of slim roots had anchored his left foot, immobilizing. He tried to struggle against them, but they were holding on strongly.

Then they suddenly loosen. Looking behind, Alec saw that Jace had stepped on them, squeezing the nerves under his foot.

'' Try to look for where the forest is at its thickest, I think that is where the cores might be.'' told Jace with a smirk, before returning his attention on their attackers. He had understood Alec's plan, and seemed to agree with it.

Nodding to himself, the blue-eyed one continued his ascension. When he reached the top of the blocks, he was about at the same height as the trees, but he still had a pretty good overall view of the place. Glancing around, his eyes first caught the sight of something white stuck in the tree near him. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to distinguish what it was...

' _By the Angel!'_ he thought as his heart skipped a beat from the fright the sight gave him.

The white things, they were bones. It was a skeleton, a human one. It must have been there since a while if there was only bones left. The corpse had an arm stretched in one direction at the left, it seemed dislocated, but still the silhouette of what used to be someone was recognizable.

Disturbingly recognizable.

Continuing his survey, Alec then saw that most branches and vines seemed to connect in some ways, from trees to trees. From where he was, he realized that it didn't just seemed that way, they were all connected!

The forest was a giant network, branches and roots like nerves all linked together and covering the territory. The Graptolithina Demon wasn't just hiding in the tropical forest, it was the tropical forest. They were fighting against the entire flora.

Alec was starting to feel more and more helpless.

Shaking that revelation and the feelings it induced out of his mind for now, the blue eyed young man concentrated on spotting the place where the forest was at its thickest; the nerve point where the roots would all be connecting. Jace thought that was where the cores would be and he tended to agree with that. Where there was more demonic trees guarding was probably whee their hearts would be, right?

' _There at the right.'_ decided Alec.

He turned around to tell Jace, but saw that his ally was going to be ambushed. Behind him, two vegetable limbs snaking and sneaking. Getting his bow out again, he took two arrows at the time. The thorny vines were close to his friend, but since their training yesterday, Alec had grown in confidence. Nocking the arrows, he drew the string and aimed. With his finger in between the two feathered end, he wanted them to go in two different directions, and they would if he angled himself right.

' _Now!'_ he told himself, as the vines were plunging toward Jace. The released arrows flew and pierced the vines, planting them on the ground.

The Preatorin turned around at the sight of them and gave a quick nod to Alec. The gesture was clear, it meant: _Thank you._

The Alicanti was already half way down the promontory. When he reached Jace's side, he informed him of what he saw: '' At the right, that is where the forest is at its thickest.''

The boys ran toward that direction, trying to make their way through the flailing plants. Sometimes, Jace was forced to slash some plants grabbing them, even if it resulted into more of them. They continued to run and avoid at best as they can the attacks, but fatigue was starting to get at them. The heat combined with his heart running fast made Alec feel dizzy and from his slowing pace, Jace was no better. They had scratches all over them, bleeding from a thousand cuts and it was like his skin was on fire.

They had been running and disentangling themselves for a long while now. Where were the cores?

'' We are not getting any-'' began Alec, but was interrupted when he stumbled onto something.

Looking down, his blue eyes were met with yet another corpse, but this one still had flesh covering its bones. Though 'flesh' was quickly said for what those piece of pale rotten rags were. Eyes gouged out and old brown dried blood covering him, the dead man was as dislocated as the skeleton he had previously seen, and he too had a stretched arm pointing in one direction behind the boys.

Refraining a wave of nausea, Alec tried to look away, to look around for something, anything. But maybe he was overlooking something? Two dead people, previous fighters, pointing in the same directions...

'' Look out!'' warned Jace, grabbing his arm and pulling him over. But he was too late.

A sharp ugly pain jolted through Alec has a vine had plunged and cut open his whole arm length. Already, adrenaline was numbing the pain, but looking down at his left arm, he saw the wound - a deep, spilling blood gash – from his shoulder to wrist. It was bad.

He tried to concentrate on his surroundings, but again the world dulled and the voices came back.

* * *

'' _It has been a day now, I need to get him out.'' said a male, the one that had been present in the two previous 'dreams' for lack of better word._

 _A woman with a cold poised voice answered him. '' I know you are concerned and that it is stressing you, but remember that time flows differently here than there. Give him some times.''_

'' _But what if he was injured? What if they died already, or what if they were barely-''_

 _She interrupted him._ _'' Give him time. What if they were on the verge of killing the demon and you summoned them here before they could? You wouldn't be doing anyone a favour.''_

 _A pause._

'' _Yes, you are right... Thank you.''_

 _Another pause._

 _The_ _young_ _man than whispered. '' You can do this, Alexander.''_

* * *

'' Alec, move your fingers.'' told him Jace, and from his tone, he also had been distracted by the voices.

The blue-eyed one obeyed, and he felt an odd tingling starting from his elbow and coursing through his arm, but he could still move them.

'' Good, the nerves are not broken.'' hissed the blond as a vine whip him across the back. He quickly torn a piece of the coat he was wearing and with a cord he had in his bag, the Preatorin made some kind of bandage for Alec's arm, hoping to slow the bleeding. '' We have to keep going.'' he said once finished.

Jace was about to pull him forward, but Alec's intuition wouldn't let what he had seen go. The fallen fighters, pointing toward the same direction: behind them, left to the promontory of rocks. In a last breath, could they have shared the same final will, which would be to indicate their common foe's weakness?

'' Wait.'' said Alec. '' I don't think that is the right way.''

'' Didn't you say that was where the forest was at its thickest?'' asked Jace, not stopping.

'' And it is.'' muttered the blue-eyed young man through his teeth as a branch scratch his injured arm again. '' But I don't think it is the right way.''

The blond stopped. '' Then where?''

Alec and Jace ran back the way they had came until they reached the promontory. From there, blue eyes gazed up in the tree, looking for the morbid indication. And he found it again, the skeleton pointing left.

Understanding dawned on Jace when he spot it too. '' You think we can trust that?'' he asked, doubt laced in his voice.

'' We don't have that much more to go on.'' answered Alec, unsure, but they had to continue. What else could they do?

Frantically running where the fallen fighter pointed, a new enemy made its apparition, and it was called fatigue. The heat was still terrible, and because they had been running ever since the forest's attack, dehydration caused dizziness. The whole flora was against them, possessed by Graptolithina. Alec's makeshift bandage wasn't all that efficient in preventing blood lost, and he suspected that Jace was trying to hide some of his own bruises.

But they continued, and perseverance was paid a few minutes later. The plants trashed around more frantically, as if distressed, and Jace was the first to see why.

'' There!'' he pointed to Alec.

The latter saw one of it then, what had to be a core. With its 1 meter* radius, a giant flower of silver petals, lying there on the ground. The sole flower they had seen once passed the portal. All roots seemed to connect with it, glowing different shades of greens and pulsating with a dark glow at a regular rhythm. Almost like an heartbeat.

' _But weren't they supposed to be two?'_

'' Wasn't it two cores?'' voiced out loud Alec, but already he had his bow out. He tried not to grimace or scream at the pain it caused him just to do that. The muscles in his left arm were probably teared.

'' According to rumours.'' said Jace. '' Let's see if it is the one weak to metal or wood.''

On those words, the blond doubled speed and went straight to the flower. The silver petals flailed around trying to intimidated the sensed predator, but Jace wouldn't have it. Trusting at them, he cut just enough to allow him to get dangerously close. He held his sword high, and planted it in the middle of the flower.

For a moment nothing happened.

Then the flower grew pistils that went for Jace's sword. They moved stunningly fast. When they made contact, a buzzing sound could be heard over the forest's flailing. Immediately, Jace started to have spasm, as if he was having a seizure.

'' Jace!'' called out in horror Alec when his ally's body shook uncontrollably.

Jace then fell on the ground, unconscious.

That was it. Anger and protectiveness snapped something in Alec. Ignoring the pain, preferring the option his instinct was whispering to him, the Alicanti knocked two arrows, drew the string to its maximum elasticity for more strength and released it quickly and efficiently. He might have screamed of pain right then, but he didn't notice. The pistils had retreated already, but the flower was wide open and of course, he did not miss.

Alec heard his arrows plant in the flower, but he wasn't really focusing on that neither.

He ran toward his fallen ally. His chest was still rising and falling – evidence he was breathing, _'_ _t_ _hank the Angel'_ – but already some roots and vines were trying to get at Jace, entangling him in their grips. Alec grabbed the others' sword and slashed fiercely at them plants.

Before he could look out for any obvious injury on the Preatorin, an orange glow caught his attention. Turning his blue eyes toward the flower again, he saw that the orange glow belonged to flames. The flower had set his arrows on fire.

' _Impossible.'_ thought in disbelief the archer. If immune to Jace's metallic sword, this core should have - if not perished - been hurt by his arrows. But here was the flower, defending itself against the attack again. A terrifying hypothesis crossed Alec's mind right then.

' _What if there was not two but one core? And what if it didn't have any fears and was immune to both metal and wood?'_

No time for that thought though, the plants were all recoiling, as if prepare one next fatal attack. They most sense it in their immobility, how much they had been weakened. They were standing on moss right now, realized Alec. The forest knew exactly where they were.

The petals Jace had cut on the flower were already growing back, twice more numerous.

They were hurt, injured, one was even unconscious, and the Graptolithina Demon did not suffer one bit from their intervention.

'' Jace wake up we have to go.'' softly told Alec to Jace, but he was still unconscious.

The Alicanti tried to take Jace so he could carry him away from here, but his left arm wouldn't cooperate anymore. Instead, the blue-eyed young man tried to place himself so he would be a human shield for his ally.

The branches plunged toward Alec and Jace, but seemed to slow down for a moment...

* * *

'' _Okay, I have waited long enough, I need him out.'' said the voice of the young man._

* * *

The demon's woody limbs never had the time to impale them. Everything, the trees, the branches, the flower and even the ground seemed to dissipate. They all transformed into light, then morphed into birds made of light and flew away. The light flock spiralled around Jace and Alec before heading toward a shadow.

The shadow was the silhouette of someone. A familiar someone with green concerned eyes.

Their gaze met. The flood of gratefulness pooling inside Alec was so great, he finally let go of tension. Ozpollen materialized all around them, but one thought still lingered in his mind, not allowing him to find comfort in that.

' _We failed.'_

* * *

 *** 1 m = 3,28 ft**


	15. Chapter 15

**As usual since it is important for me, I wanna thank MrsMagnusB, BooksBeforeLife, TattleTales, The High Warlock of Glitter , Night Changer and TrisDaMastiff for the review you have left me :)**

 **Good news, my eyesight is going to go better and better, so updates Will be more frequent!**

* * *

There had been green eyes shining with worry.

For the first time since they had arrived in Ozpollen, the rain had stopped. There was no drops of water over the glass, and, sitting near the window, Alec was staring at his own reflection.

Meeting his own blue eyes.

He was a sight for sore eyes, with bruises and cuts all over him. The gash on his left arm had been the worst, but it was healing now. His skin was burning and his muscles aching, his spirit low. The Graptolithina Demon had done this to him. He wasn't the worst off though.

A groan from behind quickly caught the Alicanti's attention.

' _Jace is waking up.'_ thought with relief Alec. _'Thank the Angel.'_

The blond had been unconscious for the past two, maybe three hours ever since they'd came back from the portal. They had been able to come back thanks to Magnus. When they had parted in the Queen's palace, he had taken a vial of the water-portal the boys had passed through. With it, the pirate had been able to free them and Catarina had tended to their injuries. Alec wasn't too sure on why or how Magnus had freed them from the battle area, but he was incredibly grateful for it.

He made a mental note to ask Magnus about it later.

Jace opened his eyes. For a moment, soft golden gaze hazed with confusion lookd relieved to found the familiar setting of the Red Flower Inn. But it didn't last long. Soon enough, the Preatorin's features harden as souvenirs of the fight came back to his mind. The same stabbing thought – one that stung more than their wounds – taunted the boys.

' _We failed.'_

Silence. Alec was tensed, and guilt was making him look away from his ally. He gulped uneasily. He felt like it was his fault.

If only he had been wiser, they wouldn't have lost time trying to find the core.

If only he was stronger, he could have killed that flower – the demon's heart.

' _Isabelle Lightwood'_ he thought, finding a little comfort in the thought that at least she was still alive.

What would they do now? Alec didn't know. He didn't know what to say neither, so instead he waited for Jace to be the first to speak.

'' What happened?'' he asked.

'' It wasn't two cores, but one. That flower, it kind of... shocked you. And when I tried to kill it with my arrows, well it just burned it'' started Alec with a quick pace. He got up from his place, looking at his ally with worry. '' You were unconscious, and I had no idea what to do.'' He interrupted himself again, avoiding Jace's gaze.'' It was going to kill us both, when... Magnus got us out.''

Silence met his testimony of what had happened.

'' You've let us get out without killing it?'' then said Jace.

Those words hurt because they were the ones the Alicanti had feared to hear. He had thought them himself. He didn't want that accusation from someone else, even less someone that trusted him.

The need to defend himself made him exclaim: '' Jace! As soon as you planted your sword in that flower, you were out of the battle. I tried, I tried to protect you and fight it off, but nothing we did have done anything.''

'' You couldn't kill it.'' stated the Preatorin, also looking away.

They were back to silence again, so many things left unsaid. Some not even needing to be said. Still, it was bitter in Alec's mouth. He felt like he had let the other down.

'' Jace...'' whispered the archer, though his throat was tight.

'' It is not at you that I am angry at.'' muttered Jace, passing a hand through his hair before adding: '' Now leave me alone.''

* * *

Outside, even if the rain and humidity had stopped, the atmosphere was still heavy in Alec's shoulders. He didn't like that he had fought with Jace. His stomach was knotted and he felt sick. There was already so much they have to worry about – to think about – they didn't need to have to worry about their situation toward one another, right? Unless the blue-eyed one was the only one that was worrying about that. Maybe for Jace it was clear that they were still partners. Or that they weren't still partners.

Maybe Alec had missed some obvious signs again?

He stopped his own worried thinking when he saw that someone had been waiting for him outside.

'' Magnus.'' greeted Alec the pirate that was approaching him.

A small smile before the other answered. '' Hello there. I suppose Jace is awake then?''

'' Yeah.'' nodded the archer before keeping quiet. He was unsure on what to do or say.

Fortunately enough, Magnus wasn't the kind to be unsure. '' Remember when you asked me to spend some time together after your battle and I told you that there was some place I wanted to show you?''

Alec simply nodded, waiting to see where he was going with that.

'' Well then come.'' said the green-eyed young man, already starting to walk away.

'' No... Magnus, do you really think right now is the right moment?''

'' Why wouldn't it be?'' frowned Magnus, looking confused, which made Alec hesitate.

Still the Alicanti tried to explain: '' Because I need to think, I need to understand what went wrong, figure out what to do. I just need some time alone.''

'' Alexander.'' started the sailor, coming closer to him. He was losing that argument, he could feel it. '' I get that you have to think a bit, but you also need a pause. You can do both. Come with me, where I want to bring you, it's tranquil.''

Magnus neared him, so close they almost touched. Then he bent down and whispered in his ear:

'' And I can always be your distraction.''

Alec wondered why he was so weak in front of temptation. '' Okay.'' he answered.

* * *

The flowers over them had a pale blue taint as the monsoon had paused and the sky cleared. Pearls of water over leaves were shining under the few rays of sun that pierced through the thick layers of vegetation. The scent of fresh air, as if the rain had cleansed everything, was like an inviting call of nature. A nature that filled the silence with the songs of a few birds, the soft breeze rustling, steps over wet pebbles and the buzzing of dragonflies passing by them.

But even with the peacefulness of their surroundings, leaving the town to go further in the wood, anxiety was at times getting Alec's hands to shake and his breath to quicken. Wary glances were sent toward the green landscape. What if the demon had followed them and taken over Ozpollen, right? What if a root sneaked by and took hold of their ankles? But almost every time it happened, the pirate just gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Magnus' hand was warm and still holding the blue-eyed young man's, guiding him away from the city.

Paths were becoming trails and sometimes they had to make their own passage through the brushes and plants. Until they reached it, some kind of clearing near a cliff, meeting the sea.

'' That is one of my favourite place.'' said Magnus, the first words pronounced since they left.

Alec could understand why it was the others' favourite place. At the edge of the cliff, a huge tree with dark wood and slender branches that were hanging around it. Instead of leaves, the tree had white dandelion seeds covering it like a soft blanket. When a gust of wind blew through it, like snowflakes waltzing in the air, the dandelions danced around before gracefully falling down. Of black and withe, it was quite a unique sight.

'' It's wonderful.'' breathed out Alec, smiling.

The Alicanti never saw anything quite like it, but then again he had never went outside of his island before. He found that he liked that, travelling, discovering other cultures, finding some unique to one place treasures. Of course in his hurry to find the Protector Stones, he could really do those very well. Maybe when it will all be finished, when Izzy will be safe, he could travel around the world?

Maybe he would find were he belonged?

Maybe Magnus and him could do that together?

' _Oh, but what am I thinking?'_ chastised himself Alec, biting his lip. He should be focusing on the demon, on what failed, on how he failed and what he should do. Not worrying about potential relationships.

Blue eyes looked at the back of Magnus, who continued to walk toward the tree. It kind of ached, Alec realized. He would like to have the time to worry about relationships. Worry about the Queen and Magnus, worry about what to do once back in Alicante, worry about being perceived as odd. The archer really wished he had the time. Time to discover everything about the pirate. Time to gain some confidence in this.

'' Alexander?'' asked Magnus, turning toward him with raised eyebrows.

'' I... I don't have time for this, Magnus.''

'' What do you mean?'' he frowned, making Alec feel worst.

'' Its just such a bad timing. There is just so much I need to do, like figure out how to kill the Graptolithina Demon.'' tried to explain the archer, though it wasn't very convincing.

'' But you can do that here. And we can spend time together.''

'' Magnus.'' he started. He then stopped, not knowing where to go from there. So he just said what was on his mind. '' You have no idea I much I would like that. But whenever I am with you I can't help...''

'' Can't help what?'' pressed on the pirate.

'' Can't help being afraid. Worry about you. Feel self-conscious. Feel guilty. Want to kiss you. '' enumerated Alec. '' Choose from the above, but notice how they don't concern what I really need to do: save my sister.''

'' I like the 'want to kiss you' one.'' tried to joke the green-eyed young man. '' I don't understand, you wanted us to meet up after your battle with the demon.''

And he felt bad and sad to not be able to hold up to that plan. '' I didn't expected to fail.''

Alec didn't expect for everything to be going so bad in his life. Isabelle just yesterday had had her heart stop. Without her, Alicante didn't feel like home anymore. Jace seemed mad at him. He still had no idea on what to do even if he asked himself that question about every thirty seconds. And with Magnus, he had no idea were this was going, if they were thinking the same or if he would ever learn anything about him.

'' Alexander, you are forgetting something important.'' Magnus said, interrupting his musing.

'' What?'' sighed Alec, as the ruby at his neck gave a few weak pulses.

'' I am right here. You can talk to me, you can ask me questions. That's how communication goes. I lie often to people considering my line of work, but I want to be as honest as I can with you.'' the pirate passed a hand through his dark hair, looking a bit lost. '' There are things happening in my life too and you are coming unexpected, but I want us to try this. I want to try to know you better and have a relationship with you. If you don't...''

Maybe what the blue-eyed young man hadn't expected was for hope to be back so quickly. Was that really what the other wanted? Could they try?

' _Would there ever be a right time?'_ he asked himself. _'Life is never on hold, there will always be something...'_

Magnus turns toward the tree and went to sit under its shade, leaving Alec the free choice to follow him or turn back. If he turned around, he could just find a quite place to be. But he knew in the depth of his mind that it wouldn't be focusing on his task. His thoughts would always be turning back to this place, this dandelion tree and the man sitting alone under it.

At that thought, he felt a slight ache in his chest.

'' Okay.'' he told mostly to himself, nodding.

It was the wide smile on Magnus' face that convinced Alec he had made the right decision. He sat crossed legged in front of the other. He took a deep breathe and just asked what was on his mind since he passed through the portal.

'' So... Who is the Queen for you?''

Raised eyebrows in surprise made green eyes shine with curiosity and hesitation. '' That is your first question?''

Alec waited, nodding a bit.

'' A client.'' answered Magnus, but he elaborated seeing the displeased look he had. '' I am pretty sure I did told you about this, tricking the Queen with false documentations?''

He remembered the day they met at Preatorin Island. '' Yes, because you don't like her. But why?''

'' You shot an arrow at her.'' stated the sailor, insinuating in his tone that she wasn't a likeable lady.

Yet what Alec wanted was clear answers, not just insinuation and half-answers. '' Because I am too impulsive and she showed me a terrible vision of my sister. What did she do to you?'' he asked.

Magnus looked at him a bit, before saying: '' There are things I like to keep to myself. The Queen told my first love about my family resulting into her leaving me.''

'' You had a first love?''

'' And a second one.'' told him Magnus.

That both made him happy – to know something personal – and made him uneasy – about some previous relationships comparison materiel. Alec bit his bottom lip trying to kill the question on his tongue, but the green-eyed one had seen the motion.

'' You want to ask, don't you?'' sighed the latter, making a small 'go ahead' gesture.

The Alicanti decided that it was now or never. ''Who were your first loves?''

That didn't seem to be the question Magnus thought he would have asked. _Did he think I wanted to know about his family?'_ asked himself Alec. Sure he wanted to know, but he had understood in Preatorin that it was kind of a sensitive subject.

" You want to know about them? " asked the pirate, still looking surprised.

" Yeah, well, I mean yeah. People in our lives are a part of who we are. I want to know about all of you. And... " began the blue-eyed young man, but shyness and embarrassment made him shut up.

'' What are you thinking?'' asked again Magnus.

'' You are not seeing anyone, right? Like you don't have... you are not a couple with anyone or seeing someone right now, right?''

' _How eloquent,_ _Lightwood._ _'_ mocked himself the Alicanti.

'' Well, I can't answer with the negative your questions, Alexander.'' As Alec's hope dimmed, Magnus' flirty smile grew. '' You see, I like you a lot.''

'' Well then I want to know about them. '' Hope flare back and lit his cheeks in red, but the blue-eyed one still wanted an answer.

A sigh. " So my first love ever was named Camille."

" I know that name." Alec frowned, making Magnus frown too.

" You do? "

" Jace mentioned her I think... The leader of Delamortis, right? " he questioned.

" She is, yes. Cool headed, confident and extremely cunning. Perfect fit for a leader." said the pirate.

' _All the things_ _I_ _am not...'_ though Alec, cruel with himself.

" Much less perfect for a lover. " continued Magnus.

" All leaders have connections. It is important. And so it didn't take long, when the Queen learned about Camille and I, she had to tell her about the danger I am. "

For the Alicanti, it didn't make sense. " Surely she knew you were a pirate. "

" Piracy wasn't the danger I was referring to. " sighed Magnus looking grave.. He took a deep breath and said: "Just don't ask me how..."

Under confused blue eyes, Magnus sighed in resignation. He raised a hand and moved his fingers a bit. To Alec's surprise, blues sparks appeared and danced around in the pirate's hand. From where he was standing, he could feel their warmth. Fire embers, that was what they were. It was...

"Amazing."

Magnus hand curled into a fist, stopping the sparks, as he looked at the Alicanti with incredulity. " That is what you really think? It is dangerous."

" Demons are dangerous." stated Alec, which made the green eyed-young man flinch. Maybe it wasn't his strongest argument? So he tried again. " Swords are dangerous then, and men are still using them. The wrong or right of their actions depend on their heart...''

'' I am not righteous, Alexander.'' sighed Magnus, looking away.

Well, if there had to be one good thing to come out from his 'transformed into a cat' episode, it was what he had seen.

'' But you are not a bad man neither. I've seen you, I witnessed you stealing food for a child. And she left you?" continued the Alicanti, not having it.

The only answer he got was a sidelong look.

Alec couldn't believe it. Yet Magnus eyes were sad, like the green of the sea before a storm. Some were afraid of what was unknown, of what wasn't usual. And wasn't what even Alec had been afraid of in himself? Of his own unusual desires?

Feeling like it was the right thing to do, Alec took the pirate in his arms and hugged him.

Maybe it was a way to thank Magnus; show him that he actually liked that he was one of the few who knew about his magic.

Maybe it was a way to console the other; show comfort like he had done for Izzy many times before.

Maybe it was just a way to be close; feel the others' warmth.

Whatever the reason, the blue eyed young man was glad to have Magnus reciprocate the embrace. Most of his worries were appeased for now. He still had some, he still wondered about the second love Magnus had known, he still wanted to know everything. Actually even more now that Alec had a piece of it, he wished he could complete the puzzle of Magnus' life.

But he was entrusted with a piece, and he was grateful for that.

" How many others know about your magic? Apart of the Queen and Camille." asked again Alec, removing himself from the embrace to look at the other better.

"Only the crew on my ship. We are the same, and we seek for enchanted objects around the world." declared the captain. Alec couldn't help the bubble of pride at the thought of being one of the few to be entrusted with his secret.

" Like the ring you gave me? Or the bracelets Catarina and Ragnor had in the Queen's palace?" asked the blue-eyed young man.

" Exactly. We each have our own treasures though and I have no authority on my crew's belongings." said Magnus, which confused Alec for a moment.

Then he reminded himself of his companion with birds of light and fragments of surroundings.

"That is how you got Jace and I out of the Portal?" He asked, though he was pretty sure of the answer.

" Yes, you've been there for two days. I was getting worried." Informed him Magnus.

"Two days? It can't be... Two hours top, not days."

The pirate nodded. " Time passes differently in there than here."

Alec felt his heart sank. Two days? It was worst than he had thought. Since when was Isabelle in Edom? A quick analysis told him about 12 days... It has been almost two weeks since he had left Alicante.

"Thank you." He told the other, not forgetting his manner nor his gratefulness.

Magnus nodded. Then with a confident smile, he waved his hand in the air. At the sway of his hand, the wind picked up and dandelion seeds flew around them, softly and delicately. It reminded him the eternal winter island, except without the cold.

"It is still amazing." said the Alicanti. It truly was a mesmerizing ability.

For a moment, Magnus' flirty smile disappeared, and Alec feared he had said something wrong. But then the green-eyed one, without breaking eye contact, slowly bent toward him, as if he was intimidated. But that couldn't be right, he thought unable to read the others' emotions with clarity. Magnus just wasn't one to be intimidated.

Their lips connected and Alec's mind went blank, his thoughts flying away from him like the dandelions the breeze made float around them.

He felt closer to Magnus after their talk and he wanted to feel closer on a physical level too. He needed it. Lust after it. And it scared him, the novelty and strength of those feelings.

Magnus deepened the kiss, and Alec gasped of fright, a hand flying to the green-eyed young man's chest stopping him.

'' Am I too forward?'' the latter asked, his voice low as they were close to each other.

The Alicanti couldn't answer though. His own heartbeat was pounding in his ears and he was dizzy. Looking up at those eyes – filled with concern and questions – he also realized that as scared he was, he was also feeling... good. So incredibly good. He needed more, wanted more.

'' No.'' whispered Alec, and this time he was the one initiating the kiss.

It was the last one though, as his worries and fears over Isabelle, the demon and what he should do now came back full blown.

Magnus must have feel it, as he interrupted them. Green eyes looked at blue ones with dilated pupils and lazy smile. '' I told you I was a good distraction, but I know you want to take time for some planing, right?''

Alec nodded, both disappointed and grateful by that.

The pirate lied down, setting his head over the blue-eyed one's lap. '' I need to catch two days worth of sleep. You don't mind do you?''

But without even waiting for his answer, Magnus closed his eyes, setting himself comfortably.

What Alec had the intention to do was private and he had to do it alone. But maybe like this it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe the other wouldn't even notice.

The Alicanti joined his hand together, bending down his head and folding into himself. He could still feel Magnus' head on him, but he didn't mind. Closing his eyes like this, he could still have that private moment with himself.

' _Dear Angel, I pray thee to hear thine.'_ begun his prayer Alec.

He had to find back his place in this world.

' _My sister is imprisoned with many others in a placed called Edom. Please watch over her and the others there. I... I don't know how to save her.'_

As soon as the thought escaped him, Alec knew it wasn't true; yet, powerlessness still tightened his throat.

' _I have to collect the stones,_ _but for that I have to kill demons guarding them._ _That is what I can't do... I am not strong enough. Even the first demon, it was Jace who killed it, not I. I could only assist.'_

His hands were clenched together, trying to anchor himself from the flood of his worry and stop them from shaking.

' _I thought of myself as more than I actually was. I need help. I need insight on what to do now._ '

Because up until now, he felt like he had been into darkness. Didn't he have Preatorin's stone which is supposed to clear the unclear and unite kindred spirits together? He needed its help now.

' _It's like I am always depending on others' help. Why can't I be the one helpful?'_

He was irritated at the memories of all those time just in Ozpollen that someone helped him. Magnus and his friends in the Queen's court. Jace with training and getting him back as a cat. Those two ladies at the pastry shops loving each other without shame. Kaelie showing mercy and transforming him back. Magnus again finding him the first time as a cat...

Where he had met Magnus, he had seen something there, right?

Her blond hair falling in front of her... Sadness was definitively painting her features. Her head bent down... she was looking at a picture, a drawing it seemed... That drawing... He, in his human shape, was on it. It was a drawing of Aline and him just sitting at the beach...

' _Someone knows me here. Or at least knows of Alicante. I have to investigate that, there must have been a reason my animal instinct had brought me there, right?_ _You gave me signs, so many signs..._ _I must have missed something, again, but I won't anymore._

' _I will be stronger, and fight my way to Iz._

' _I will be wiser, and understand the signs more quickly._

' _I_ _will learn from my mistakes.'_

With that resolution in mind, he relaxed his grip and opened his eyes to the world again... only to meet those of a pensive Magnus.

'' You are awake?'' timidly asked Alec, though the answer was obvious. What he had really meant to ask – but hadn't dared to – was had he noticed what he was doing?

'' Yeah.'' sighed Magnus, not getting up. '' You have been praying, right?''

Alec's cheeks reddened and he nodded. What use would it have to lie? It wasn't that he was ashamed of the Angel. No, it was more like it was an intimate moment. When he spoke with the Angel, he was vulnerable.

Magnus did not make any comment, for which the Alicanti was glad.

'' I think I know what to do.'' he said.

The pirate looked surprised. '' Already?''

'' Yeah... You remember where you found me when I was... a cat?'' shyly answered Alec.

'' The Blackthorn house? It's kind of easy to find with its black thorns all over it, do you want me to bring you there?'' asked Magnus, rising up.

The latter looked excited, but Alec still felt bad. He had said that he had two days worth of sleep to catch on and barely a few minutes later, he was already getting up to help him. But his help was needed and precious. The blue-eyed young man would always be grateful for it.

' _One day, I'll be the helpful one.'_ thought to himself the Alicanti.

'' Please.'' answered Alec.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much MrsMagnusB, The High Warlock of Glitter, BooksBeforeLife, SailorVenus11345(guest) and TattleTales.**

 **SailorVenus11345: Hi there! Woah, thanks for the review. I am very glad you like it! Also, I am for this chapter trying a new writing technique, so please do tell me if spelling mistakes are fewer, if there are many more than usual, no change, etc. It is a bit longer to write a chapter with that technique, but I hope it is worth it. Thanks again!**

* * *

Humidity was rising again, hinting that even though they had had a pause, the monsoon was not finished. The sun was now high in the sky, but still hidden behind the blue flowers over them. Yet rays of light managed to pierce through and warm up the air. Getting out of their woods, Alec and Magnus soon reached back the city and headed for the main street, direction the port.

" So, why do you want to see the Blackthorns? I doubt you have had the time to make a lot of acquaintances here." Started Magnus, while sending nervous glances at the sky.

' _Nervous?_ ' Thought Alec, but dismissed it for now.

" You are right, I don't know them. I don't even know the name of the person I am searching." he admitted.

Now he had all of the green eyed one's attention.

" So you want to meet them because..?" he asked.

" Because a girl there had a picture of my neighbour and I with her. In Alicante. And I remember quite well the day that picture had been drawn, there was no way it could have gotten here in Ozpollen." explained Alec.

" Oh! An enigma." Smiled the pirate mischievously.

There was something about him that Alec couldn't help but admire. Magnus was always taking things with such optimism. It was so different compared to how the blue-eyed young man's mind always seemed to worry about everything in such a restless endless way. Comforting and refreshing, it felt like a nice breeze, a calming force.

" But still, it doesn't have any link with the Graptolithina Demon here." continued Magnus.

" No it doesn't." sighed Alec, all too aware of that. " But it is still a mystery about me and my home. Anyway, it is not like I have many leads and I kind of don't…"

The Alicanti interrupted himself, but since he had already started, might as well finish the sentence.

" I don't want to see Jace right now." he ended, his stomach knotted with stress. Why did it have to unnerve him so much, what the blond thought of him?

Simultaneously, they stopped walking.

" Why is that?" gently asked Magnus.

" We kind of had an argument, though I am not even sure about that. I don't know, it was weird and short." answered Alec, and really not at ease, he changed subject as smoothly as he could. " What about you?"

" Me? I didn't even speak with Jace, much less argued with him." scoffed the pirate a bit confused.

" No, I mean, what are you nervous about? You look at the sky like it is going to fall."

They started to walk again, Magnus in lead.

" It's just that I will have to leave soon. Before sunset. I was a bit surprised at the amount of time we had spent at the tree." he said, glancing again at the sun, or more accurately its position in the sky.

Alec couldn't help the silvers of disappointment at the news that Magnus had to go. Fortunately enough, before it could be shown on his face, the house he recognized from his moment as a cat appeared around the corner. It was quite tall, made out of wood. There were ivy climbing up the walls and harboured thin dark thorns hidden behind large pale leaves. Near, there were two kids playing outside, running around.

" This is it." announced Magnus, sending a curious glance at Alec, waiting for what he would do.

The latter took a deep breath as to calm himself and knocked on the door. He was answered by a brown haired boy, older than the kids playing outside, younger than himself. His pale eyes quickly ran over Alec and Magnus, and deciding that he didn't recognize them, he smiled politely.

" Yes?" asked the boy.

" Hi, is your..." Alec hesitated, but decided that the girl of his memory must be the same age as himself. " ...sister here?"

" Which one?"

...Oh.

Alec had not thought of that possibility, and the more he hesitated like that, the more suspicious the boy was of him. He couldn't really blame the Polnux, a stranger asking for one of his own siblings without any evidences of knowing them would arise his suspicion as well.

Luck was smiling at the Alicanti, because then an older sounding feminine voice said:

" Julian, who is it?"

And here she appeared, the blond-haired young woman he had seen with a drawing of himself.

He couldn't help it, he immediately told what was on his mind. " My name is Alec. I don't know you, but you know me."

For a moment everyone looked at him confused, even Magnus who knew that Alec had no idea who she was.

The girl blinked her aqua eyes at him for a moment, unsure. "Wow, I can't believe I am going to say that, but you do look familiar."

" You know him, Helen?" asked Julian still at the entrance, in between his sister and the strangers.

For sole answer, Helen placed her hand on his shoulder in a 'it's okay' manner. The boy nodded and left. Once they were alone, awkward silence followed. The Polnux was looking expectantly at him, but asked none of the questions that were shining in her eyes.

" Alec, maybe you should tell her how she might know you." chipped in Magnus helpfully. The young woman looked at him as if she noticed him here for the first time. " Magnus Bane." he added at her intention, introducing himself.

" Helen Blackthorn." she replied, smiling softly and presenting her hand.

The pirate took it and dropped a slight kiss on it. As it was custom. But even then, a sharp displeasure stabbed Alec in the chest. He didn't like that feeling of displeasure for such a meaningless action, like a twinge of jealousy, but what could he do about it? May the ones who can fully control their emotions throw at him the first stone.

" Okay, so you have a drawing of a girl named Aline and-" he started, but got interrupted by her surprised gasp.

" Aline? You know her?" she said, looking distressed. Before Alec could answer though, she continued:" Come inside, we'll have more privacy to talk that way."

Helen lead Magnus and Alec through the house. Made of wood like most buildings in Ozpollen, just like outdoor, inside the walls were covered with wines of dark thorns and pale leaves. The rooms were large and open as there seemed to be many humans living here. In the kitchen at their right, the boy from earlier – Julian - was sword fighting with a blond girl of the same age. If they were using toy swords, their techniques were actually quite accurate.

A wave of nervousness hit the blue-eyed young man as seeing this brought him souvenirs of Jace and himself when they were training.

Alec did not have the chance to question himself about that. They reached a spacious room filled with many species of plants placed in showcases and tall bookshelves covering every walls. The leather-bound and ink scent filled the place, and the only source of light was from the light well. The room looked like a biology study room. On the large desk, farthest away from the door, there were some vials containing colourful liquids or powders placed besides huge magnifying glasses.

" Here we will be tranquil." Said Helen, her voice low as to not break the equanimity of the study. She went to the desk, opened a drawer and got a pile of folded papers. She took the one on top and unfolded it for her guests to see. It was it.

The drawing.

'' It really is you.'' said Magnus, seeing the said picture for the first time. '' And a girl...''

" Aline." Helen said, looking at the picture with a certain fondness. " I must say I had never noticed you really."

" How do you know her?" wondered our loud the Alicanti, not taking offence into what the other had said.

Leaving them the pirate went around, looking at the miscellaneous scientific objects. Wise enough to not touch anything, he still scrutinized everything he saw, trying to understand it all.

She sighed a bit bitterly. " We used to write to each other almost each week."

" What? How?" frowned Alec, confused.

Were there ways to contact foreign islands on Alicante?

" This flower here." said Helen, approaching a huge flower with five big petals placed on desk. They were red with bits of yellow inside. " They are transmission flowers. We used it often here to communicate with other colonies or islands."

" But why did you want to communicate with her?" asked again the blue-eyed young man. Then he realized that it kind of sounded mean. " I mean she is kind, sure, but what got you to write to her in the first place?"

" I was feeling lonely, as impossible it is to understand in this house. Many siblings, that I love dearly, but no friends really." she answered, looking from the flower to him. " I didn't really want it to work, I mean that letter was a pitiful mess; my thoughts all scribbled down. But Aline found it and answered."

It was a sweet story really, but something kept nagging at Alec's mind. She had said 'used to'. Why did they stop if Helen had found a friend in Aline? Had something happened to Aline? Had the dragon returned to Alicante in his absence?

" You said 'used to' though. Has something happened to her?" he ended up asking, as simply as that.

Those soft aqua eyes of hers became hard with anger.

" She lied to me. I just wanted to know her better, maybe even get to meet her one day and... Who knows, right?" she blushed a bit before continuing. " But when I asked her where she was from, do you know what she answered?"

There was a moment of silence, awkward and heavy for Alec and maybe Magnus too, as yes they knew what Aline had answered. The truth: Alicante. She had probably written it as if it wasn't a big deal. And for her it wasn't. They knew in Alicante that there were other islands - but didn't really know how they were or what were their name - yet they didn't know that others were not aware of their existence.

The Alicanti got it now, how come the picture had landed here.

It wasn't a sign or anything that could have helped him with the demon. Probably that Aline and Helen had exchanged pictures through their letters. It was just a coincidence that his cat instinct had sensed.

Theoretically, he didn't have any further business here, and should head out and try to plan on what to do now. But looking at her obviously sad expression, Alec couldn't not help her. Also he suspected how upset Aline might be back home, not knowing what wrong she did. He remembered when she had asked for that picture to be drawn.

Or at least he remembered a part of it as some kind of dark mist was covering the memory of what he had been doing before...

* * *

...

" Alec! I need you for something." exclaimed Aline, finding the Lightwood children all gathered at ..., though she was mostly searching for one.

" What?" asked back a jaded Alec. He really didn't like being bothered when he was ... Raising his eyes from ..., he saw that not only Aline, but Lydia was here too.

" I want to have a portrait of you and I. You know, for my wall of portraits." quickly said the Penhallow girl.

Well, that explained Lydia's presence. The Branwell family were crafty people, and the blonde had shown more than once that her drawing skills were above average. But it didn't explain that weird bubbly attitude from Aline. The latter was usually much more down to earth. It also didn't explain why him.

Yet, if Alec remembered correctly: "Don't you already have mine?"

Aline bit her lips nervously. "Well yeah but, you know, you changed, since last month. Anyway, please, Alec? You never ask questions usually and what does it matter, you can still read while Lydia draw us."

It wasn't like it was a huge bother anyway, he supposed.

" Okay, suits yourself." nodded the Lightwood boy.

Aline's huge smile and slight blush never even triggered Alec into thinking that she was hiding something.

* * *

From the slightly distorted memory, the blue-eyed young man got two things.

First, there were some pieces missing and it wasn't due to the souvenir being from quite some time. He was sure that the blurry beginning was shadowed by a dark mist, similar to the one he had seen in Edom. Actually, now that he thought about it, they were the same. And as benign the memory was - he suspected from the discussion that he had been reading somewhere when Aline had came to him - it was still stolen.

Second thing he realized was that Aline must have really liked talking with Helen, judging from the general behaviour.

If he could help, or at least clarify the misunderstanding, then Alec would.

Magnus was looking silently at him as if he was expecting him to say something, but at the same time respecting that it was Alec's secret to reveal. Well, it was now or never: " Alicante. That is what she told you."

" Yes." Bitterly confirmed Helen.

The blue-eyed young man approached the desk, pointing at some elements on the drawing. " Well, you know, behind us on the picture, those trees, they are from Brocelind Forest. It is a forest at west of our village. Huh, Lydia, the one who drew this, lives nearby the spot we are in." He said, trying to just state fact about the place. Maybe if he showed that he really knew that place, it would prove that yes he is from Alicante.

The Polnux had now her aqua blue eyes steadily on Alec, wary and cautious at the same times. What was he saying, she probably wondered. The blue-eyed young man realized that he was probably not making sense.

" What are you saying? Where are you from?" Helen ended up asking.

" You have to understand that for us, well we know other islands exist. We never left Alicante, but we know that we are not the only ones. It is just that, as much as we never left, we came to believe that neither did the others. We don't know that for everyone else, we are some kind of fairy tale." defended Alec, surprising himself with how much he wanted to convince her of the truth.

And slowly, she stated. " You mean to tell me Alicante exist? And that you and Aline are from there?"

" Yeah."

" Okay." she said, nodding slowly to herself, before frowning. " Then if no one ever goes there or ever gets out of there, how come you are here in Ozpollen?"

Alec sighed. Well, wasn't that the question? He proceed to tell her most of what happened to him: his sister's kidnapping, Magnus helping him out and now his quest to gather the Protector Stones. It was all in large lines, never plunging in the details. Helen didn't need to know everything, there were things he liked to keep to himself.

After his summary, silence followed. The Polnux seemed to be pondering what he had just said, maybe even believing him. Or at least Alec hoped she believed him, he tried his best.

Meanwhile, the blue eyed young man glanced at Magnus, who was looking at the plethora of books now. Sometimes he pulled one, reading random pages. Seeing the pirate like that, one would have think he had not listened to the other two talking, but the approving smile on his face – and mostly the wink he gave Alec - made it obvious. Magnus had been listening.

 _'And taking some books?'_ Frowned Alec upon witnessing a quick mov-

" I owe Aline an apology... She must be confused. I just ignored her those past few weeks." muttered Helen with despair, distracting the Alicanti. " Do you think she hates me, right now?"

" Why do you ask me that?" Asked Alec with confusion.

" Because you are the one who knows her best here. Do you think I can win back her friendship? Could I hope for a romantic relationship too?"

At her questions, Magnus looked at them with opened interest.

The blue-eyed young man had already proven many times in his 19 years of existence that he was not an eloquent person, especially on the topic of emotions. " Probably?" he said with hesitancy.

But that was not what the Polnux had wanted to hear. " Alec, please. Are same sex couple frown upon in Alicante? I know Ozpollen is free spirited, but I am also aware that some of Myriador's colonies are a bit closed off."

" It is not that it is frown upon, it's just... Well I don't know."

" You don't know?"

" No, I don't. No one there ever showed that kind of interest. We just never talk about it." Stated Alec, looking down at the miscellaneous things on the desk. " Though, there is someone I know from Alicante that... Well, he likes another guy." When he saw - or more like felt - two surprised gazes, his own heart fluttered as he softly said: " Me."

The only answers he got was a knowing smile from Helen and a sincere one from Mgnus. But since they both embarrassed him, the blue-eyed young man quickly moved on to another subject:

" Anyway, I didn't come here to talk about emotions and such. I am still seeking for something that could help me defeat the Graptolithina Demon."

The air turned cold and the Polnux raised her eyes toward the light well, as if afraid that the mere name of the demon could have summoned it

'' Do you know why it is sealed away through that portal? Have you seen how this... thing is?'' asked Helen, and the grim look on Alec's face gave her the answer she needed. '' It takes over the flora, taking control of it. You just have to look outside to see that all of Ozpollen is not only made out of plants, but really depending on it too.'' she said, looking at the big transmission flower. '' That's why it is sealed away, but every time someone is sent, the portal weakens. And if one day the portal was to break, freeing the demon...''

'' All of Ozpollen's trees and flowers would be under the demon's control.'' understood the Alicanti. He could better understand the people's concern about it. People of Ozpollen lived with the continuous fear that one day someone will go through the portal, fail and free the demon out. It was like they had their head under a guillotine and just waited for the blade to fall.

Helen nodded. '' So less and less people are sent there. Only those who are believed to have a true chance of winning can pass. But even them never came back.''

A shiver went up Alec's spine. He exchanged a glance with Magnus and knew they were thinking the same. Without the latter, Jace and Alec would have been dead.

'' Wouldn't moving out be a better option?'' wondered the pirate. '' There is plenty of islands out there.''

'' To go where? Here is home, and its not like our country had the best relationships with the other islands.''shrugged off the Polnux.

Magnus with his knowledge of geography didn't let go of the fleeing option. '' Doesn't Ozpollen have colonies?''

'' Those other isles are all linked together with ours. You have seen the Queen's palace, that huge oak? Its roots connect with the colonies. If the demon was to escape, it would first take over our main isle, and then spread to the others. So we are not really fleeing the problem that way.'' she said, portraying quite a dark picture here.

It was like all energy left Alec. How was he supposed to defeat such a strong foe? He had came here hoping for... hope. Trying to find a hint, something to help on the next fight. The only pieces of knowledge he learned was that the portal weaken and that if he return he will probably die and release the Graptolithina Demon onto those poor people.

' _By the Angel.'_ thought the archer with great worry.

A new wave of anxiety hit him as he now realized that it wasn't just about himself anymore. Sure, he still wanted to kill the demon for its Protector Stone that would serve to forge a weapon and ultimately save his sister. But on his shoulder now rested the fears of all Polnux.

Helen looked at Alec and smiled at him. '' The Queen, as cold as she can be at times believed in you and allowed you to pass through the portal.'' she said before gazing back at the folded letters and the drawing. '' And you were kind enough to tell me the truth about Alicante, helping me with Aline. I... I will help you.''

'' H-How? You can't come with us, we barely made it last-'' exclaimed the blue-eyed young man, unable to believe it.

'' There is a weapon.'' she interrupted him, as she knelt under the desk, grabbing a loose plank on the floor.

Hidden in a secret trap, the Polnux got out a longer than large wooden chest. The dust covering it was the evidence that it had been hidden there for a long while. She then got a key from the drawer where Aline's letters had been placed.

'' It is a sword called Cortana. It is said to be made of the same steel and temper as Joyeuse and Durendal.'' Helen continued, unlocking the box. '' Joyeuse was the sword of the First king of Ozpollen, a sword made of steel. Durendal was the wooden sabre of his faithful knight and lover. Our Lady Knight had a strong sense of justice and her sabre would be doom of all those who had caused her wrath.''

The girl took out the sword, presenting it to Alec. Its peculiar shape held a mesmerizing beauty. The wooden blade had steel embedded in it in an arabesque design that made the whole length of the short sword. The weapon was both of metal and wood.

' _It is said Graptolithina has two cores, one that fears metal, the other that fears wood.'_ had said Jace.

But Alec had seen one not two cores. It had burned off his wood; shocked Jace through his metal... But then maybe the rumours had been half right. It feared metal an wood at once, not as two separate things.

Like Cortana, both metal and wood.

'' That sword.'' began Alec, a bit stunned by the news that maybe there was a way in the end. '' If you had it all along, why was it never used?''

'' It had been used.'' Raising the sword higher, Helen sighed. '' It has a draw back. After my parent died trying to defeat the demon, my older brother Mark forged it. He made it so that it would be perfect against the Graptolithina and only the Graptolithina. But he was scared to fail and doom the perfect weapon inside the portal. So he forged it with magical wood that comes back in its box after some time. Many are surprised by the time limit.''

'' So the swords leaves you behind.'' understood the archer.

'' That is treacherous.'' muttered Magnus, taking Alec's hand in between his two hands, as if to be sure to keep him here.

But the latter already was getting restless. There was a way to defeat the demon. He had to seize the opportunity. '' How much time?'' Alec asked.

'' A day.'' answered the girl. What she didn't know, but the Alicanti now did, was that a day here in Ozpollen was an hour there in the portal. She placed it back in its box. '' I'll let you the chest so you can start the countdown when you'll be ready.''

'' Thanks.'' answered the blue-eyed one.

He turned toward Magnus, as the pirate still had his hand, and gave him what he hoped to be a reassuring smile. He then pulled his hand away and took the chest with the sword in it. His chance to fight.

'' Thanks to you.'' smiled Helen. '' Really, I mean it. Do you want me to mention you in my next letter to her? So they know back home you're alive and well?''

For a moment, everything stopped around Alec. Should they know he is alright? Maybe if some were worried they would have something to hold on, something to reassure them. But at the same time, if he failed, wouldn't it be like giving them false hope? Would he do that to them?

'' No.'' decided Alec, before taking his leave.

* * *

Magnus and Alec were walking outside, side by side. Since the latter had one of his arms busy carrying around the sword's chest and the other still a bit injured, the green-eyed one only brushed his own arms against Alec's side from times to times. As if he absolutely needed the contact.

And finally the pirate asked what he had on the mind. '' What are you going to do now?''

The blue-eyes young man thought about it for a moment. '' Going back to the inn, plan something with Jace. We are still linked by our contract. I think.''

He was still nervous about meeting with his ally. Somewhere deep down, Alec had hoped that Jace would have been the first to seek him out. Hoping that those light threads that linked them together would have been lit. But maybe the golden-eyed one had meant his word and wanted Alec to leave him alone.

" Alec!"

Looking up, Alec froze on the spot.

With a bit of difficulty, Jace ran over to them. His legs seemed to hurt, but he didn't care, he had a purpose.

" Great, you are still there." Said the blond, looking genuinely happy. " I-" he began but when he noticed Magnus, he interrupted himself. " Can we speak in private?"

Alec hesitated for a second, but only a second. He has been worried, feeling terrible since their short discussion in the morning. Admittedly, anger had been part if his inner turmoil, because that short discussion had felt quite unfair. Nervousness had followed him like a shadow. Worst, he had felt rejected by his ally.

And still, the archer wanted to hear out what Jace had to say, as hope was still shining and breaking through all of his darker thoughts.

So Alec nodded.

Magnus made a sign that he would be waiting here with Cortana before the two allies went away. They didn't go far, just enough to be only them. They were in the entrance of a small alleyway, protected from indiscreet ears but still in the light of the day.

Jace took a deep breath, which made Alec's stomach knotted, before he said. " I am sorry."

The blue-eyed young man was confused. And not understanding frustrated him. What was the other sorry about?

'I am sorry, but we can't continue'?

'I am sorry, but you have failed yet another of my tests'?

'I am sorry, but I can't trust you anymore'?

' _What is he sorry about?_ ' Asked himself Alec before blurting out his thought:" What are you sorry about?"

The blond shook his head, as if he didn't know the answer to that question himself. " Everything mostly. The way I acted, what I told you and how I failed you on the field."

" What?" Let out Alec a bit stunned. It was like the time dulled while his mind was trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

"As soon as you left, I regretted not having been able to tell you my whole mind. Stupid pride." Muttered Jace. " You couldn't kill the demon, but nor could I. We couldn't. But it was hard for me to admit that part. Hard to face that I was the first one out. And because of that I gave you the impression that I... Was accusing you."

The archer really wanted to believe that, but he had to admit that he was a bit hesitant to dismiss the issue. "You told me to leave you alone."

"I needed time alone to think and didn't want to snap at you because of a hurt ego." Scoffed the golden eyed one. "Thirty seconds after you left, I realized my mistake and tried to find you. But by the time I managed to get up, you were no where to be found."

"You have half the contract, you could have easily found me." informed him Alec.

" I didn't want to pressure you. You would have known I was searching for you and well, maybe you didn't want to see me. Didn't want to do this anymore." Answered his ally again.

Well, for the Alicanti it seemed a bit dramatic, but then again, wasn't he the one with many insecurities on his own? ' _Like you are one to judge, Lightwood._ ' mocked his own mind. But still, Alec asked:

" Isn't a bit drastic? I still have a sister to save and you are my best chance at that."

" People always leaves me, it is a fact. You might have noticed, but I am not exactly the kindest person around. I am charming with strangers, diplomatic with nobles, but those usually don't try to get close to me." stated Jace, shrugging as if he didn't mind.

Things were that he probably did mind, if he went looking for Alec. Even if one wasn't good at interpersonal relationships, it didn't mean that they could live without it. Not being good at making friends did not mean liking to be alone.

The yellow stone at his neck throbbed a bit in confirmation.

The blue-eyed one was all too aware of that. "Yeah, I don't really have friends neither."

Tensed and still serious, unlike how he had known him, his ally said: " There are only two people in this world who were able to stay more than a day around me. Clary and you."

And Jace was in love with the former had understood Alec. He tried to joke, and ease the atmosphere a bit. " I am sorry, I am taken."

For a moment, he got no reaction from the Preatorin, which if he was honest with himself was to be predicted. Since when did he ever had any social skills? How come the people around him - Isabelle, Magnus or Jace - were all very good at witty retort and he was left with poorly timed joke?

But then, to Alec's surprise Jace smiled and indulged him. " Well damn, my heart hurts you know." He said, before he turned toward the street where Magnus was waiting and shouted in a false indignant tone:" Thanks for that, Magnus!"

" Jace!"

" You started it, but all right." laughed the Preatorin, his smirk back on. " Anyway, I really did have a proposal to do." he said solemnly. He extended his hand right in front of him. His right one even though he was a lefty. " Are you still in for the quest?"

Smiling with relief, Alec took the hand. " I wasn't out."

" Great." Said Jace, giving Alec's hand a shake as if to emphasize what he was saying. " Would you like to plan with me? I have the beginning of an idea, but I want your opinion about it."

" So I supposed you guys made up?" Asked Magnus suddenly, as he had approached them when he had been shouted at.

" Yeah." Smiled Alec, breathing better. He hadn't noticed that he had been carrying around a heavy weight on his shoulders since their return from the battlefield. But it wasn't there anymore, lifted just by the mere presence of Magnus and Jace.

" Yeah." confirmed too his ally, before quickly returning his attention to the archer. " What I was thinking is that do you know many organic beings that are fire resistant?"

" You want to... Burn off the Graptolithina Demon?" wondered Alec, surprised. Then again, the blond didn't know about Cortana, he had had to think of something else.

" It probably won't kill it. But if we can have significantly less branches attacking us, we would win time and energy, which gives us an advantage if we want to figure out its weakness." confirmed his ally.

Still, he wasn't convinced. " But here fire magics were coming from small flowers, weren't they?" said the Alicanti, remembering the fire wall in the Queen's throne room. " Won't the flowers side with the demon?"

A crazy glint was already shining in Jace's golden eyes, as he got out of his pockets a red mineral. " But that is not the magic I am used to."

A fire stone. Jace wanted to bring fire stones inside and burn their way to the core... As dangerous it may be - ' _may the Angel watch over us_ ' - Alec was starting to think that it could be helpful. Especially if they had only an hour with Cortana inside.

" You know, as much as plotting in an alleyway is pleasant" started Magnus looking at the two allies. " I think we have your invasion to the palace to prepare and that should be done somewhere much more private."

" We? You want to come? And what invasion?" Asked Jace, while Alec protested:

" No. You can't come, it is too dangerous."

A cloud of worry had dulled his mind, and he had not realized he had said that incredibly loud. But it didn't matter. If Magnus wanted to help at times like earlier today, then fine, Alec was grateful for that. But helping fight? No, he couldn't accept it. Even if with his magic the pirate was a force to reckon with, he didn't give off the feeling of someone who liked to fight. Not like Jace or sometimes Alec did.

" Don't worry, I am not coming on the battlefield. I have to leave before sunset, remember?" softly reassured the green-eyed man, placing a hand on Alec's shoulder. " I just want to plan your next moves with you, as, yes Jace, you will have to invade the Queen's palace. If I remember correctly, I witnessed an attempt to... harm the Queen. I am pretty sure she will get you two arrested if she sees you."

" Oh yeah, the portal is in her throne room." nodded Jace. " But why should we consider your opinion on the matter?"

Ignoring his questions, Magnus turned his amused green eyes and a charming smile toward Alec. With his hand still on the latter's arm, he started to draw some patterns on it, making the other shiver a bit. " So, what you say? Want my help? Might take a while until we next see each other."

Shoving aside the spontaneous side of him that wanted to say 'yes' only because of the last part, Alec tried to think about it objectively. Magnus was a pirate, a skilled one unfortunately. He was stealthy and resourceful in any case. It would be a good idea to have his help again.

" It could be a good idea." agreed the blue-eyed one, red to the cheeks.

Without any delay, they headed the three of them toward the red flower inn. Soon, they would have to invade the palace and fight for a second time Ozpollen's nightmare. And then hope for the best.


	17. Chapter 17

**I dedicate this chapter to my two reviewers The High Warlock of Glitter and TattleTales. I wouldn't enjoy it as much without your support, so thank you really :) **

**I hope so much you enjoy this chapter (like for every chapter, it is always a nice but stressful thing to update something new)**

* * *

The golden clouds were sewn with a purple thread to the darkening blue sky as the sun was disappearing in a blazing green horizon. Under the setting sky, the ocean looked dark, a black cover hiding multiple pathways toward many islands. A soft eastward breeze was cooling the evening and bringing the odour of the sea. Since the stormy weather had taken a pause, many were the sailors returning back on the water.

Magnus was no different, and that was in part why Alec was here on the port. He could see the 'Great Bane' - the pirate ship, though without its flag identifying it as such – already had its sails hoisted. The lieutenant Ragnor's shouted commands could be heard from the pier. Soon they would be gone with the wind.

'' Okay, so you are ready?'' asked Magnus, looking at Alec with a bit of worry.

The Alicanti took a deep breath, thinking about it for a moment.

The short rest he had taken this afternoon had helped with his injured arm. It wasn't perfect, but that was that.

Also, they had Cortana now and they knew the Graptolithina demon's form and attacks, in theory it should give them tremendous advantage. But he knew better than to overestimate their chances. Alec was quite aware that his records didn't show any reason to be confident. On the three times he had encountered a demon, he had succeeded only once: in Preatorin with Jace. He remembered with precision how he had failed in Edom with the dragon that almost killed him. And that morning – or two days ago? Alec wasn't sure anymore with the time distortion – there was the Graptolithina who almost killed him too.

'' I have to.'' answered the blue-eyed young man, but seeing it did nothing to ease the pirate's worry, he added: '' With all the time you have spent on the palace's map, invading it will be easy.''

During most of the afternoon, Jace and Alec had trained their swordplay while Magnus had drawn a pretty detailed map of the oak palace. Magnus' skill was amazing, but it still disturbed the archer a bit that he knew that many details. Had he been to the palace that often?

'' Oh that is a given.'' smiled Magnus. But he lost it again, uncharacteristically frightened by something. '' But I wonder if... will I see you again?''

Those words gave Alec some warmth. Concern directed toward him. They also brought up souvenirs of when he himself had pronounced those words in Preatorin. He remembered well what Magnus had answered at that time. '' Do you want to see me again?''

The green-eyed man smiled again, more genuinely. '' It takes you time to understand that yes I do.''

Warm to the cheeks, the Alicanti wanted to kiss the other. Yet they were in public in the middle of the docks, and his courage deflated a bit. Still, he wanted it. So with a bit of willpower and determination, he raised on his feet and passed his hands behind the green-eyed one's head. He dropped a kiss on Magnus' forehead, a delicate brush with his lips.

When Alec pulled away, he realize that if less ostentatious and traditional than a kiss on the lips, he had just shown as plain as day that he cared a lot about Magnus. And he did care. He knew it every time he thought of him. Like the inside of his chest trembled as if he was afraid, but he marvelled at feeling those nervous butterflies.

Yes, Alec liked quite a lot that feeling.

Looking at Magnus, he was surprised to see the other had a slight blush on his cheeks. It also reminded him that Magnus was human, he felt insecure and worried at times. Needed reassurances too, even if he never asked for them.

'' It is going to be fine.'' whispered Alec, trying to have faith in his own words.

The green-eyed young man nodded and looked like he had taken a decision. He got from his pocket folded papers and gave them to Alec.

'' It only took me about an hour to make the map. What I was actually doing while you were training with Jace was mostly writing this down. I wasn't even sure I would give this to you, but I want to believe in you.'' said the pirate, placing the papers in the confused blue-eyed young man's hands. '' Read them when you'll be safe.''

On that, Magnus turned and left, only glancing back once. As soon as the captain was on board, the vessel took the sea.

'' You done?''

Jace's voice resounded from where he stood, leaning over the ledge of the 'Shadow Hunter' - Jace's boat.

'' Since when are you there?'' asked Alec, wondering if the other had been watching him.

'' I have seen everything. Now, I understand why you had been particularly motivated during our training.'' smirked the blond, not shameful at all.

Okay, so maybe when Magnus had been watching them training he had doubled the effort. Maybe he had wanted to impress the other. Maybe, but Alec wouldn't confirm that. Instead, he just looked away.

Jace laughed, still teasing. '' Don't be embarrassed, Clary would have been there and I would have acted the same. Though Clary is not there, so I suppose I have the right to tease you, lover boy.''

'' No.''strongly denied Alec, keeping his blue eyes down. He would not give the blond the satisfaction of seeing him embarrassed. Didn't he have the right to have a private moment?

'' Fine, I'll stop.'' said Jace, getting serious. '' And I am sorry I eavesdropped you.''

'' It's fine.'' smiled the archer, looking back up to Jace. '' We have a demon to kill and a castle to infiltrate.'' he added, climbing up the ship.

'' If there is one thing I know about my great grandmother s crew, it is that if they want something, they are good at getting it. If Magnus wants us to succeed, invading will be the easy part.'' declared the golden-eyed young man.

'' Do you have everything ready?'' asked Alec, checking his yew bow and the arrows he had.

'' Yes, the only thing missing is the sword.'' answered Jace, nodding at the chest they had placed in the middle of the deck. '' Cortana was a gift for you, and I still stand by my decision. I think you are the one who should take it.''

Not for the first time, the Alicanti protested. '' But I am an archer.''

'' You have trained well, and I'll be there too. Honour wants you to yield it. If what that Polnux told you is true, that sword is our only chance.''

Alec nodded, giving in to Jace's stubbornness and trust in him. He bent near the chest Helen had given him and opened it. Cortana was there, the sharp silver arabesque in the wood shining red under the sun set. It was time. As soon as he would grab the sword, the 24 hours countdown before the sword returns to the chest will begin.

Slowly, the blue-eyed young man took the sword. The plan was fairly simple and coming up with it hadn't taken long. Step one was the Wisteria Royal Garden.

* * *

The only thing blocking access was the giant roots of the oak palace, which were relatively easy to climb over. Alec almost wanted to be suspicious over how unguarded and easy it was to enter the royal garden, but then he suspected that the garden was its own defence. Flower magic they did in Ozpollen, and here the scents were strong indeed.

In the garden, it was like they were walking under a purple rain. From mauve to violet, petals were hanging down in a thick fleeting wall. The wisteria were so close to one another, it was impossible to pass without removing branches from the way. The roots they couldn't help but step on lit up in a soft amber light under their steps. In the late evening like that, it was a double edge sword. The good part was that the dim light was useful for them to see their surroundings. The bad part was that anyone could spot them from afar.

Beautiful scenery, the amethyst forest had a strong magical feeling that sent some chills down Alec's spine.

His ally and him were walking around stopping every time they saw violet shadows afar. Magical creatures or silhouette of some royal guards? Alec tried to ignore them, but their was a cold sweat appearing on his skin. They had that terrifying aura, or maybe it was just anxiousness over getting caught? Being close to all those trees when they had in mind to destroy the plant demon was not comforting at all, but the idea of getting caught by some guards and not fighting against the demon was worst.

They followed Magnus' map as precisely as they could. Alec could hear Jace counting under his breath the steps before taking a right or left turn.

Then, one of the violet shadows, looking strangely similar to an armed human, dashed toward them. Fast, it was faster than anyone. And silent too, as if didn't have feet. Jace didn't seem to notice the quickly approaching violet shadow. Out of instinct, Alec grabbed his ally's shoulder.

'' Run, there is someone coming.'' he warned, looking around for more shadows.

'' Wait, where?'' asked Jace, not moving.

Instead of answering, out of instinct, Alec raised Cortana and placed himself in between Jace and the shadow. It was going to charge them.

'' It's an illusion, Alec.'' understood the blond, looking but apparently not seeing the shadow.

' _What?'_ thought the Alicanti in confusion.

By that time, the shadow was just in front of them. In an heartbeat, the violet figure raised its weapon, startling Alec in a defensive stance. A flash of white and already the shadow had disappeared. Glancing around, hands clutching at the sword and heart beating fast, he couldn't see it anymore.

'' Alec, it's alright. It's just an illusion, I have them too.'' softly said Jace, trying to catch Alec's eyes.

'' How do you know that they are illusions? What if there were some guards around here and we confused them with the shadows?'' wondered the blue-eyed young man, frowning.

How come he couldn't tell they were illusions, but Jace yes?

His ally sighed, passing a hand trough his golden hair. '' I am realizing more and more the perks of being two. I have noticed the shadows, but whenever I saw some feinting an attack, you did not move. You weren't seeing the ones I was seeing. And just now, the silhouette you saw coming at us...''

'' You weren't seeing it.'' completed Alec. '' If it was a real person coming at us, we would both be seeing it.''

'' I think the garden is trying to scare us away.''

They continued their path, telling each other what they saw so that no one would sneak on them. Both being extremely cautious of their surroundings and working together, the illusions lost their threatening feel. They were close to the palace – only one fourth of the garden left according to the map- when Alec heard something that turn his blood to ice.

A terrible cry that broke his heart; a girl shouting in pain. But not just any girl...

He stopped, feeling cold all over. It became hard to breathe. He closed his eyes, trying to steady himself. Now was not the moment to run away back where they came from without a good reason.

'' Alec? Are you alright?'' asked Jace to no avail. '' Alec?''

Alec tried to calm the rising panic inside him. He got fooled once, it would not happen again. Taking a deep breath, he thought to his golden leaf-shaped ring: _'Isabelle Lightwood._ ' It was impossible he had heard her shout in the middle of Ozpollen's Wisteria Royal Garden, right? She was still in Edom, and still alive if the heartbeat in his head was anything to go by.

It was just a cruel illusion.

'' You didn't hear it?'' asked Alec to his ally.

Jace shook his head. '' No. What was it?''

Another shout pierced the night, this one filled with despair and more masculine than the previous one. Was that Magnus?

'' I hear people I care about screaming for help.'' whispered the blue-eyed young man, his throat knotted.

Another voice, a sad one, that sounded just like Jace's. Even if the blond was right in front of him, Alec had all the difficulties in the world to stop his shaking.

'' It's just an illusion, alright? We have to...'' began the Preatorin, before he turned to look at his left, eyes with with fright. He blanched and stopped moving all together.

If they stayed any longer, they would never make it to the oak palace.

'' To hurry, yes.'' finished Alec, grabbing Jace's arm and pulling him forward. It took a few steps and some encouragement before the golden-eyed one snapped out of it and started to run with him.

When they finally reached the palace, they were out of breathe, their lungs burning and they were shaking from the mental resistance they had to put up against the voices. They had multiplied and it was like everyone Alec knew were calling for help. And he felt like a traitor to not even acknowledge their pain.

Entering the first and only door they saw – just like Magnus indicated on their map – the royal garden's magic immediately ceased. It had acted not only on what they were seeing and hearing, but also on their senses. Alec's racing heart started to slow down to a much more normal pace. The cold feeling inside him, the stressing fright within, had released its hold on his chest. He felt like their were no more any reason to panic, like he could think straight again.

'' We made it through.'' breathed out Jace with the same relief in his voice.

Next step was to climb up stairs. He remembered that the throne room was at the highest point of the tree. Most room were large area with the spiral stairs in the middle and there were no doors in between the rooms. That meant little cover. Flowers were ornamenting the railing of the stairs and gave off some light. But apparently on the map, there were some ivy plants climbing up the walls. In the night like this, the walls were covered in shadows. If they wanted to avoid unwanted attention, they would have to climb their way up.

Which is what they did, stopping at every floor to look around for anyone.

They managed to hide from most guards, until the two last floors. On the second to last one, Jace had already started to climb the ivy, pulling himself up, when someone from behind Alec exclaimed:

'' Halt! Who are you?''

Turning around, he saw a young woman in armour. She was holding one of the glowing flower in one hand, while the other hand rested on the handle of her sword. A guard.

'' Alec.'' he answered on automatism, and he wanted to bite his tongue. He was pretty sure it was not a good idea to give your name when invading someone. Much less a royal someone with an army at her disposition.

But she didn't seem aggressive. Maybe because she knew she just had to shout for others to come help her. '' And what are you doing here, Alec?''

A creative lie or the truth? Considering he wasn't a very good liar, nor very creative at the moment, the truth it was.

'' I am here to fight the Graptolithina Demon.'' he answered.

Now the guard's tone turned a bit more aggressive. '' Yeah right. You shall be put under arrest for trespassing immediately.''

'' Wait please, I am aware that the portal is weakening, and that if I go and fail, maybe it will be it and the demon will be unsealed. But I need to try, I have a chance, I have been there before.'' he pleaded, but inside, Alec was already resigning himself to try to out run her. Or fight her. Slowly, he raised his hands near his belt where Cortana was attached.

'' You are the Emissary of two days ago?'' she asked, frowning and looking at him more closely.

'' One of the two Emissaries of Preatorin Island, yes.'' he precised, his hand now on Cortana's handle.

The blue-eyed young man saw the guard's resolution change in her eyes, softening. '' Maybe you do have a chance. Understand that I have a duty toward the Queen and the whole country.''

Then she turned away, walking slowly the other way. At first, Alec feared she was going to search some back-ups, that since the law was the law she would do her 'duty to the Queen' and arrest him. But if so, she wasn't really efficient. He had plenty of time to climb upstairs and...

' _Oh.'_

Quickly, he joined Jace to the last floor. That latter seemed both annoyed and worried that the Alicanti arrived late. '' Are you alright? What happened?''

'' I got caught, but it's fine. We should go.'' quickly dismissed the Alicanti.

He knew it wouldn't please Jace too much, but that guard had believed in them. The threat of the demon on Ozpollen was much greater than the threat of having a trespasser in the palace. That meant something to Alec. They needed help, he was aware of that. It wasn't just about him and how he needed the Protector Stone the demon had. Even if it was a tremendous weight on his shoulder, he would help them.

'' You got what?'' exclaimed in a low voice the golden eyed young man.

'' He said he got caught. You too by the way.'' said another voice, belonging to a much older man.

Turning around in sync, they saw a guard looking at them unimpressed. It was the same one that had brought them to the throne room the first time they came here. The one Jace and Alec had tricked so they may meet the Queen as quickly as possible.

From the corner of the eye, Alec saw that his ally was not opting for the 'talking before attacking'. Jace quickly grabbed a decorating vase on a nearby table and smashed it on the guard's head. The stranger crumbled down, unconscious.

'' By the Angel, what did you do?'' hissed the blue-eyed one. '' Maybe he was going to let us go.''

'' 'Maybe' is not good enough for me. Now let's go.'' whispered Jace, not losing anytime.

Well, even if Alec wasn't fond of the technique, he had to admit it was efficient. He felt bad leaving the guard behind like that, but he had greater purpose here.

The great leaf serving as a door – the sole door here – had darker green markings on it. Looking over Jace's shoulder at the map, he saw a similar marking had been drawn. The difference was that the one on the leaf was like a deconstruction version of the one Magnus had made. And it seemed to lock the door-leaf as it wouldn't move when Jace tried to move it.

'' There must be a way.'' muttered the latter.

'' It's a leaf, so maybe it folds.'' suggested Alec, his eyes moving from one pattern to the other. '' Like like if we fold it in a way to redo the drawing Magnus has made...''

The blond nodded and tried it. The giant leaf was folding, but a bit awkwardly. He only managed on side at a time, considering the size. It seemed to be the right thing to do, as whenever Jace folded a part, he was getting closer to the drawing. Closer, but not there yet.

Alec saw the frustration in his ally's golden eyes. Before he could give up, the Alicanti intervened. '' Let me help.''

It was together that they managed to get it. Fumbling a bit to understand what the other was thinking, it took them a few minute, but as soon as the drawing was done, the leaf moved out of the way. The way toward the throne room. The way toward the portal.

'' You are ready?'' asked Jace, turning his burning eyes toward Alec. It was now, their second and only chance. After that, once the portal crossed, it was all or nothing.

'' Yes.''

* * *

Free falling again, but this time without the dream like voices as companions. But those voices, Alec had come to suspect, were the voices of the people near the portal - or at least the water the portal resided within. Last time, Magnus had taken a vial of the water in order to get them out if they were in there too long. So Alec had heard Magnus speaking to other people around him.

Right now, there was no one in the throne room and no one to take a vial of the portal. Silence was his only companion.

Once he had harshly landed on the ground, the blue-eyed young man recognized the landscape immediately. He felt cold fear inside him and the tip of his fingers turned numb. The trees with its branches and roots that were only the demon's limb camouflaged. Wines that were ready to whip what the leaf would sense. He was back to what for him it had only been a few hours since last time he had came: the Graptolithina Demon's forest.

Anything could attack him now.

Getting up, Alec made sure Cortana was still safely attached to his belt. If it normally had a 24 hours countdown before vanishing back to its chest, here it was different. Time flowed much more rapidly. From what the Alicanti estimated, he had a bit less than an hour with the short sword. He had to act quickly.

First, he had to find Jace. Taking out his half of the contract, he concentrated on the blond, trying to seek those light threads that bind them together to the contract. It was the first time Alec would try it and he felt nervous. Uselessly though, as soon enough the threads appeared, making an easy guide to follow. Carefully, Alec started to run in the direction the light threads gave him.

Bending down under low wines and branches.

Avoiding plants.

Jumping over large roots and the dark curvy twigs.

Then he found him with great relief. Jace hadn't moved, just as they'd planned. The golden-eyed young man seemed on his guard and not surprised to see Alec. He had known the latter was there.

'' Hey. I still don't get why I was the one that was to find you and not the other way around.'' wondered the Alicanti. He didn't mind, but he was curious on that decision.

'' Because you are the most dexterous one.'' stated Jace, looking around for any movement, any noise that would warn him of the demon's awakening.

Even if it was not as a compliment, but as a fact that Jace had said that, Alec had difficulties to accept it. '' Oh... Hum well, you are way stronger than me.''

'' I know, it wasn't out of self-depreciation that I said that. We need to be efficient and use our strength.'' said with hints of annoyance the blond. '' Ready?''

Alec nodded, getting his bow and an arrow out. He felt a bit more at ease – a bit stronger - with them in his hands. Even then, his hold on the weapon was strong, making his joint whiter. Jace got out two red stones, the same he had seen in Preatorin Island in some fireplaces: fire producing stones.

The golden-eyed young man had one stone in each of his hands, He clapped them together and they became like burning coals. Flames were dancing in the blond's palms, and if they weren't dangerous to him because he was holding the stones, they were definitively hot and real. Jace moved swiftly his hands, as if playing with the fire, trying to get use to how the flames moved. Sparks flew around and he smirk, pleased with himself. A movement to the right and a whip of fire slashed up.

As soon as the red embers flew around and touched some leaves, the forest woke up.

Angry roots pulled out of the ground and tried to grab their ankles while long branches swirled around, leaves like razor sharp blades. Alec was faster and got to shoot two arrows at the branches over them; meanwhile, Jace whipped at those roots.

Wines and branches started to swirl around them, making a barricade as if to keep them in a prison of wood. It didn't want them to move. Was the demon recognizing them and knew they knew the location of the core? Alec feared it might be the case.

'' Alec, jump!'' exclaimed Jace.

Listening to his ally, the archer jumped onto a nearby plate rock, keeping himself off the soil. Right then, numerous pale and thin roots emerged from the ground, but those were not what his ally wanted him to avoid. Jace crouched down and punched the ground, making a circle of fire. The flare shaved the newly appeared roots, but started to combust the swirling branches too.

If Alec had been standing where he had been, his feet would have been burnt.

'' Ah, bet you were not ready for this.'' screamed to the forest Jace.

In the fire like this, he seemed to be dancing with the flames, keeping the demoniac flora at bay. Flames were starting to spread, burning their way up and invading the treetops. The scent of burnt wood and autumn was starting to fill the air.

For a moment, Alec felt distracted, as he heard something.

* * *

'' _Your Majesty, the portal, it's shining.'' a male announced and many whispered followed. '' Is it breaking?''_

 _More whispers, followed by complete silence._

'' _No.'' coldly answered the Queen to the worried voices. '' There is someone inside.''_

* * *

Blinking the dream away, the blue-eyed young man tried to dismiss the new stress away. But he knew now that it was morning in Ozpollen and that the Queen knew of their presence.

He had to focus back, as a huge branch with ramifications like a hand was sneaking behind Jace as to catch him, but not under Alec's watch.

Getting another arrow, the Alicanti aimed for the spot where all the ramifications joined. He drew back the cord to its maximum for more strength and released it. With a swift and elegant line, the arrow knocked the branch away as it planted itself with strength. One of the multiple advantages of a piercing weapon like the bow and arrow was that it didn't cut, didn't slash; therefore, didn't able the Graptolithina Demon to regenerate new branches when one was down.

Alec remembered too well how whenever Jace cut a branch, more had reappeared where the fallen one had been severed.

They continued and went forward, following the direction the skeletons of previous warriors were pointing toward. Jace burnt away most plants in the way, smirking at them. He loved to fight, that much Alec had noticed more than once. Embers were flying around him, long flames flowing from his palms and waves of heat surrounding him. For a moment, his ally looked like an angel of fire. A celestial grace with blazing golden eyes that yield no mercy. Dancing around with the fire, everything consumed under his touch. Yet he was only just human and he made mistakes.

Like a shadow to this bright supernova, Alec followed Jace.

He shot every tornado of fallen leaves snaring them, roots that sneaked their way or branches that tried to slash them away. With their combined effort, they managed to avoid getting seriously injured. Only slight scratches, but nothing overwhelming or painful. The demonic flora was getting faster and more desperate to get them it seemed.

And it managed to slow them down when many lianas caught Jace by the ankle and raised him high, head down. Other wines came to manacle his hands, holding him so strong that with a groan he dropped the red stone in his right hand.

'' Alec!'' called out the blond, struggling against the tightening grip the demon had on him.

' _I know.'_ thought the blue-eyed young man, looking around for anything that could help.

There were many branches that were circling him. He needed to get rid of those. Running to the still lit fire stone, Alec took an arrow and used it to send the stone behind him. That way his back would be protected for a moment, and his arrow made of wood was now caught in fire.

Quickly raising it, he aimed at the base of the branch that was holding Jace's ankle and sent the burning arrow.

When the base was all burnt down, the only thing that was holding Jace was the lianas by his hands and forearms. Still, now that he could move freely, Jace managed to whip with the flames in his left palm the limbs. Nothing was restraining him now, and the Preatorin fell down, harshly landing on his legs.

'' Are you alright?'' asked Alec with worry, running toward his ally.

With thigh jaw, Jace nodded, struggling to get back up. '' Yeah, it's not like I have a choice anyway.''

A branch slashed the blue-eyed one in the back, and he could feel his blood staining his shirt. Refraining a shout, he said: '' Here, let me help.''

He passed an arm under Jace's shoulders and help him get up. The latter's ankle looked definitively strained, possibly broken. Yet, he had held on to the only fire stone he had now and they still managed to progress. They had to stop often so that Alec could use both his hands and shoot around, but Jace's fire was keeping away and burning away most of the forest.

Slowly but surely, they made it. The huge flower was there, in the middle of the meadow. Open and vulnerable now.

Or almost. In some last attempts to defend itself, the burning forest started to attack with its limbs on fire before they turned to ashes. Wines caught in the flare swinging and slashing at them, like whip of fire.

Quickly, Jace pushed Alec away. Taking out his sword, the blond used it like a cane to steady himself on the leg that was okay and attacked the limbs of fire. They flew into dark grey ashed around him, but soon there were new ramifications taking its place.

'' Go take it down.'' encouraged Jace to Alec, as he was trying the best he can to hold on the assaults.

Nodding, the Alicanti hung back his bow and arrow and took out Cortana. Now it was the time to end this. Nervous, his heart accelerated when he ran toward the flower. Yet he stopped when he heard a cry.

Turning around, Alec saw Jace down on his back. He was holding his sword with two hands, trying to fend off the multiplied branches attacking him. Roots had grown underneath him and were holding him back. The fire stone had rolled away, dimming into a fading ember.

' _Why did I leave him behind?'_ punished himself the blue-eyed young man guilt seizing him whole.

Now he was torn between running to the core and plant Cortana in it, or returning to help his ally. Every fibre of his soul, everything that made him who he was, was screaming to go and help Jace. But Cortana wouldn't stay here for long. He had no idea how much time he had left, and if he was closer to the limit than he thought, maybe it would be the end of everything.

'' _Many are surprised by the time limit.''_ had said Helen.

Trembling, it was with the most violent act against himself that Alec turned toward the flower.

He was too aware of Jace's weakening struggle noises, but still he ran. When he reached the flower, holding Cortana with the strength of his determination, he swiftly planted it in the Graptolithina Demon's core and heart.

He twisted the sword inside of it, as if to make a point.

The demon thrilled a bit with electrical waves that the wooden half absorbed, The fiery sparks the pistils emanated didn't affect in any ways the metal counterpart. And the demon died before the accumulation of the two destroyed the sword.

The flower wilted and darkened. More than the flower, it was like all the energy left the forest, and the flora was wilting and bowing down. Ashes were flowing over them, covering the sky in a sad grey. Everything was dead around him. Removing Cortana, Alec ran back to Jace. His ally was still lying on his back, which worried greatly the blue-eyed young man. He hoped he hadn't made a mistake, that the other was fine or was still savable.

When he reached Jace's sides, he threw himself on his knees and let out a relieved sigh. The latter was fine, tired, injured, but fine nonetheless.

'' You made it.'' smirked the Preatorin.

'' We made it.'' corrected Alec, smiling with joy. _'We made it.'_ he repeated in his mind.

Jace raised himself in a sitting position with a bit of difficulties, as if everything was hurting him. Which, considering what they just defeated, might be the case.

'' Help me up, we have to gather the Protector Stone and the demon's heart prism before the seal breaks.'' said Jace, to which Alec complied, passing the others' arm around his shoulders.

Approaching the dead flower that had served as the demon's core, they saw something shining green. Using Cortana, Alec cut through the corpse and lying in the silver sap that was flowing like blood, there was a bright green shaped like a small egg stone.

The third Protector Stone.

Bending down, the Alicanti carefully took it in his hand, like the precious object it was. Jace also crouched down, but not for the same reason. Diving his hand in the silver remains he searched frenetically for something. When he found it, Alec saw it was a tiny glowing prism, shaped like a diamond. Then he remembered the blond had collected something similar in Preatorin Island. He had called them what? Life prism?

'' I'll explain later.'' said Jace, reading Alec's questioning in his blue eyes.

All around them, the charcoal landscape dissolved into light, blurring the details. As if it shattered, the light disappeared, replaced by the Ozpollen Queen's throne room.

And they were interrupting an audience, judging by the number of person present.

By the time he snapped out of this abrupt transition, Alec noticed that all eyes were on Jace and him. Some confused, most in shock and a few with the strange mix of sadness and joy. The silence was imposing, and near them, the Queen was standing.

Her cold blue eyes recognized them before landing on the green Protector Stone in Alec's hand.

'' I see you have defeated the Graptolithina Demon.'' she stated.

Her words caused a loud commotion of whispers. Among the small crowd someone dared to voice what they were coming to realize. '' My Lady, does it mean that the threat is no more? Ozpollen has been... saved?''

'' It is indeed what I meant.'' snapped the Queen, silencing all remaining whispers. '' Ozpollen have new heroes, the Emissaries of Preatorin Island: Jonathan Herondale and Alexander Lightwood.'' she presented.

Applause followed her statement, making Alec blush. Jace, on the other hand, seemed tense and kept his eyes on the Queen and her guards.

For a moment, Alec felt a warm bubble of pride in him. He had succeeded and not only did it help him with his quest, but also this country. He had been helpful, and it was Jace and him that these people had needed. Being on the receiving hand of those grateful stare was both fulfilling and intimidating. He didn't want them to feel like he was a 'hero', that was too much, but he liked that what they did had a greater purpose.

That warm feeling quickly disappear when the Queen silenced them and with a satisfied smile ordered: '' Now, on the ground of trespassing and for an attempt to harm my person, you are to be under arrest and thrown to jail. Guards!''


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much ForeverFoxy7, BooksBeforeLife, TattleTales and The High Warlock of Glitter! Your words are important to me. I really, really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Jail in Ozpollen was some kind of basement one level under the palace main hall.

The cells were divided by large roots entangled together going from the rooftop to the ground. The lock was of course not mechanical, but magical. On the door, two long palm leaves clenching at the other, a bit like two hands holding themselves. Under the ground like this, there were not a lot of plants, mostly roots and the only source of light was coming from some fungus crawling the walls in the corners of the room and glowing a sharp pale blue light.

Alec and Jace were locked together in the same cell, but disarmed. All objects were removed from them: Jace's vial which he only had time to place the Graptolithina Demon's life prism in, Magnus' map, Cortana, Alec's bow and arrow and his necklace with the three Protector Stones as pendants. Only his ring he had kept, not like it was very useful. As if they were teased, their belongings were placed just across the room, on a desk in plain sight. They could see them, but not have them.

"At least she let us keep the stone." sighed Alec, looking at their things, so far yet so close. He felt a bit bitter about their current situation.

" The Queen had made you a deal. If we killed the demon, we could keep the Protector Stone." grunted Jace, as he sat down, extending in front of him his injured leg. His ankle was surely broken by now with all the rough handling. He had bloody scratches all over his face and arms, mostly on his wrists and ankles and he looked exhausted. " As hard as it is to remember right now, she is not all bad. She keeps her words."

Unsurprisingly enough, it was indeed hard to remember that the Queen was not their enemy.

The blue-eyed young man paced around in their cell, trying to find something, anything that could help him. Help him get them out or help him help his hurt ally, it didn't matter which one. If only there was something, an idea, a flaw in their lock... But there wasn't anything. Only roots locking them in a small square of the room. And there wasn't even another prisoner near them that they could have talked to.

They were alone.

So he sat down cross-legged in front of Jace, looking at the blond with concern instead. "Are you alright?"

Not noting how moot that question was right now, Jace simply nodded. " I'll be fine, and you? I have seen that gash on your back."

" It stings every time I move, but if I don't touch it, it is fine." answered Alec, tired and out of idea. "How do we escape this?"

Bending forward in a conspiring way, the golden-eyed one said: " We have to wait until someone comes here, even if it is to throw another prisoner in, get us some food or fetch us for a trial, whatever their reasons. If we want to escape, it won't be because of a mechanical or magical flaw in their jail, but because of human error."

Something the Alicanti liked in Jace was that he always seemed to have a plan. " You mean coerce someone into freeing us?"

" It is a bit optimistic to say freeing, but at least get someone to open the door. Then the possibilities for us to flee will be greater." elaborated Jace. " Now that we are named 'Ozpollen heroes', if we trick the next guard that comes here into checking the one of us who is in incredible and unbearable pain..." He trailed off, looking warily at the stairs to see if someone was coming.

Alec nodded, understanding. The guards had been reluctant to put them to jail after their success with the demon. They had only done it out of duty to the Queen. After all, Alec and Jace weren't real undesirable outlaws. If guilt or compassion could make one of them open the door because they thought it was the right thing to do, the boys could always use that situation in their advantage.

" Okay." agreed the blue-eyed one. " But for now we wait for someone, I suppose?"

" For now we wait." confirmed the other.

And wait they did. They stayed in silence, listening for any indication that someone would come and check on them. Waiting and hearing nothing. It was so still, dust in the air was like what the time seemed to be: suspended. But then, from the corner of his eye, Alec saw a flash of light. Turning around, he saw that Cortana had disappeared. It must have been sunset outside then. Already a day since he had said goodbye to Magnus. Alec wondered if the pirate was okay. He wondered how far the other had sailed now. Glancing down at his hand, he looked at the magical ring. The reason why he still had it evaded him, but why not use it?

' _Magnus Bane._ ' he thought.

Soon the blue-eyed young man heard it, the unhurried ticking of the pirate's life; a slow and calm heartbeat. That stunned him. Magnus was always so out there, a mischievous being with an eccentric mind and an enigmatic smile. Apparently, the bright flame of Magnus' life was fuelled by a tranquil energy.

Alec was glad he knew a bit more of the sailor somehow. But then he felt like he had been caught prying, and he sent a side glance toward Jace just to be sure. The latter looked bored an unaware of what had been going on in Alec's mind.

They both jump startled when they heard soft steps coming down the stairs.

" I do the talking." announced Jace getting up, which left the faking his injuries were worst to Alec.

Soft steps, hesitant steps. _'Not a guard.'_ doubted Alec, but still he lied down on the ground. Dismissing the awkward feeling he had, he tried to fold upon himself and contort his face in a expression of pain.

Glancing up, the Alicanti saw Jace near the roots that made the bars of their cell, leaning on them to keep himself steady. Even if he was hurting, the blond did not show any trace of it. That was admirable, but worrying too. If he didn't show pain, how could Alec know when his ally needed help or wasn't fit for something? He made a mental note to be a bit more attentive for when Jace was a bit too proud to show his weakness.

Then, in front of them the, small shadow of someone appeared.

'' Help! I think my friend is hurt.'' called out Jace followed by Alec groaning in pain.

The tiny figure approached more quickly, but unsure also as if he was afraid.

'' Please, he needs assistance.'' hurried the Preatorin.

It worked and the shadow came in front of them. The glowing blue light of the mushrooms revealed a skinny boy clearly under ten years old. He had jet black unruly hair and worried eyes and was wearing a long dark coat – too large for him, as if it was a handover - covering him all. In his arms, there was a tabby cat that was purring hard. Not the most expected sight in a prison. The blue-eyed young man frowned, under the impression he knew them. He had seen the young Polnux before, and the cat was no stranger to him neither.

'' Chairman Meow!'' realized Alec, straightening up quickly.

'' Hey! Your friend is not hurt.'' protested the boy, hiding a bit behind the cat.

Jace sent an unimpressed glare at Alec. '' That was not the plan, Alec.''

'' But I know him.'' defended the Alicanti. He got up and neared the bars, crouching so he could be at eye level with the kid.'' You, you are the boy in the yellow tulip house. You know Magnus, don't you?''

'' And you are Alec, Magnus' friend!'' exclaimed the boy joyfully. Chairman made soft 'mew' in approval, struggling to get off the Polnux's hold.

'' How do you know me? What are you doing here? Aren't your parents worried? Do they know you are here?'' asked Alec, the big brother in him kicking in.

'' Hum...'' said the boy, frowning in concentration under the numerous questions. '' Magnus told me to give to Alec his cat, that I was a super important messenger. But he told me to keep it a secret. Mama and papa don't know.'' he whispered out loud the last two sentences.

On those words, the boy placed the tabby cat on the floor and went to the glowing mushrooms. He passed a finger on one of them, sticking powder on his finger. He came back and as he wiped his finder on the leaf-lock, they shied away, retracting from each other. Just like that the door was unlocked.

Alec and Jace were free.

The boy grabbed back Chairman Meow and presented it to Alec. '' Here.''

The blue-eyed young man took the cat, surprised by the turn of events. Chairman didn't seem all that surprised. Jaded, it just pressed its forehead against the blue-eyed human's shoulder, looking inquisitively at him.

'' I did it! Magnus will be proud of me.'' said the little Polnux all smile. '' One day, I'll be just like him.''

'' Oh, will you?'' smirked Jace as he limped toward their stuff. He quickly reattached his vial at his belt and took his sword before giving to Alec his bow and arrow, quiver and necklace.

'' Yes.'' affirmed the Polnux with determination.

Jace sent a look to Alec and for a moment the latter feared the blond would tease him and ask him something akin to ' _And you Alec? What do you think of dear Magnus?_ ' Unaware of it, Alec started to scratch Chairman Meow's head. But those were bright and serious golden eyes that were gauging him. And then Jace turned his focus to the kid and crouched down - with difficulty considering his broken ankle - in front of him.

'' You know Magnus is fundamentally kind, but mostly to those he hold dear. Sometimes I am a bit jealous of him. I wish I could hold so many people close to my heart. But I don't and I am not kind.'' confessed Jace with a surprising softness.

'' Kindness shall be repaid by kindness.'' replied the child, confusing everyone around.

Alec was the first to ask what was on his mind. '' What do you mean?''

'' The emerald.'' said the Polnux, pointing to the green Protector Stones on Alec's neck. '' My mama says it 'leads the path toward others, as kindness shall be repaid by kindness'.''

It was a beautiful saying, Alec thought. He kept it in mind with the other sayings on the stones, promising himself to analyze them a bit more later on. For now, they had to get out of there quickly.

Alec passed a hand through the little boy's hair. '' Thank you. But now you should return to your parent, they must be worried sick.''

'' Okay.'' sighed the younger one, a bit bummed out.

'' Us too, we should go.'' declared the Alicanti, passing an arm under Jace's shoulders.

* * *

Leaving the castle - and even the dock - was the easy part. The castle was busy and no one was really paying attention to them. It wasn't as if everyone had assisted to their arrest. Even in the city, it was the end of the day, and most Polnux were returning back home, unaware of the two fugitives and a cat.

The sky was darkening, but the stars were bright and not hidden being their blanket or clouds. Alec and Jace had just enough light to climb up the sailboat and start to set sail.

The Alicanti was feeling hasty to pull up the anchor, not that he didn't like Ozpollen, but because it was now the beginning of a next step. Three out of five Protector Stones had been found. They were getting closer. But they could not lose time still, and with those realizations came an anxious excitement vibrating through Alec. Maybe his feeling wasn't helped as his red Protector Stone – the ruby Izzy had given him – was also vibrating.

The 'Shadow Hunter' was slowly cruising on the rippled sea, already a kilometre* away from the port, when a strong roar pierced the tranquil night. Chairman hissed before running to hide downstairs below the deck to the hull. People screamed from afar.

Alec and Jace both at the end of the boat to see better. Here it was, the master of Edom: the dragon that took his sister! Like that against the black sky and its plethora of stars, they could only see it immense shadow, but it was still recognizable. And from the looks of it, the creature was determined, plunging down on Ozpollen as if it was searching for someone.

' _Probably more prey.'_ bitterly thought Alec, fighting the flames of indignation burning inside him. He felt like he should go back there and try to fight the dragon, try to blocking from collecting more people.

'' The Stones are the only way, right?'' asked in confirmation Alec to Jace. He knew ordinary weapon were no use though, as his own arrows had previously done no damage to the demon's skin.

'' To kill it, yes.'' growled Jace, giving a sight glance toward Cortana's chest. '' But if we could just go there and try to distract the demon while people go hide...''

Alec could see that the Preatorin had difficulty keeping himself out of the fight like that. In a way, he understood how Jace felt, he was that way too. But if they wanted to be efficient, they had to stick to the plan and collect the Protector Stones. If they really wanted to achieve something, it was their duty to keep the stones safe until they could use them.

The Alicanti turned his blue eyes toward the Ozpollen, sickened about that horrible scene unfolding in front of him.

'' We can't. We still have two more, only two more and than that dragon will pay. And we are not in shape to even try to stand against it, Jace. Please.'' said Alec, before himself setting the boat to take the large.

Jace only silently agreed and they left Ozpollen reluctantly.

Hoisting the sails as he had been taught, Alec distractedly noticed what Jace was doing. It seemed his ally had taken onto himself the cleaning duties. Yet Jace was scraping with so much vigour the floor, it was kind of worrying.

'' Jace, what are you doing?'' asked the blue-eyed young man when the boat was all set.

'' Cleaning.'' was his ally only answer.

'' Do you need help?'' suggested Alec, unsure.

'' No, No I don't.'' Jace sharply said, stopping his motion. He then continued with as much vigour and maybe even with a bit of despair as he muttered: '' I can do this alone, I can do this right, I actually can do this.''

Without saying a word, Alec looked at him for a moment, deciding on what to do. He took a sponge and decided to help no matter what Jace had told him, since he would have just felt bad letting him do all the work. The silence was heavy on Alec's shoulder though, bent down cleaning while his mind kept wondering to what happened to Ozpollen. He knew it had been the right thing to do, stopping Jace from going back there. Right?

' _By the Angel, when is it okay to leave people helpless in front of that dragon?'_

Now, not only the silence but his conscious was starting to weight on him. The Polnux had called them 'heroes', but he hardly felt like one. And being one would be such a task. He couldn't save everyone out of everything, he didn't have the power for that.

' _Angel, I wanted to be more helpful, but am I?'_ Alec asked himself.

'' Hey, I know its hard, but you were right. We have to stay focus on the end we want to achieve.'' said Jace, startling the other. Alec had not realized that his dilemma was showing on his face or his stillness.

'' You say that the end justify the mean?'' he asked, not agreeing with that saying.

'' Sometimes.'' answered the blond, shrugging. He also stopped his cleaning and turned himself toward Alec. '' It depends on the end. For me, freeing Clary will always be a end worth any means.''

'F _reeing?_ ' wondered the Alicanti and almost let the thought escape his lips, but managed to say instead: '' Isabelle and all those people stuck on Edom.'' That would be an end worth any means for him.

'' You are a much better person than I am if you managed to think about the others too.'' scoffed humorlessly Jace.

'' I have been there.'' dismissed Alec on automatism. He didn't consider himself a better person. He wasn't and the proof was that he let his curiosity ask: '' Is Clary on Edom?''

For a moment, Alec feared he might have stepped too far, but his ally looked at him before saying: '' No.''

Feeling like he finally had an open door to get to know better his companion, the blue-eyed young man continued his questions: '' Than why do you want the dragon dead?''

It had been clear right from the start that Jace did not like the dragon and wanted it dead, but was it for personal matter like Alec?

Jace got from his belt the pouch with his vial inside. Opening it, he showed to Alec the content, three shining beads in some kind of silver liquid. '' You remember this? Those beads are life prism. They are inside a demon's heart and is basically the source of its life. If a demon die, the prism will...'' Jace paused, thinking about his words. ''... kind of call the demon's child to it. And the child won't have any choice but to swallow it and transform into the beast.''

The words sent shivers down Alec's spine. He remembered his trip to Edom, that weird drawing of two dragons biting each others' tail in some kind of circle. Had that been a warning about the dragon's circle of life?

'' It kinds of assure that the demon never dies.'' understood the Alicanti.

'' Exactly.''

'' Why are you collecting them, than?'' frowned the blue-eyed young man. What use could those damned prism have to Jace?

Jace closed back the vial delicately before looking at Alec: '' You know those poisons that can be an antidote too, depending on the quantity you take? Well it is the same with the prisms.''

'' How do you know that?'' wondered Alec in surprise. How can one know that a demon's heart was actually an antidote? And against what?

'' My step-great-grandfather told me.'' shrugged the blond.

' _Step-great-grandfather'_ repeated the Alicanti in his mind. He knew about Tessa, Jace's great-grandmother, so it had to mean Tessa's husband, right? '' Your family is complicated. he stated.

'' Yeah a bit.'' smiled Jace. '' Anyway, my step-great-grandfather - his name is Jem if that can help you - he often says that a long time ago, he met someone that changed his and Tessa's life. Before that man disappeared, he told them about the life prisms.''

'' So those prisms, how many do you need?''

'' If I collect at least four of them, though five would be the best, then I think it could be enough. The Dragonidae Demon is essential though. It is the prince of all demons, and surely its heart is stronger than the others.'' calculated Jace, fidgeting with the dagger at his belt, '' That is my quest, and that's why I want the dragon dead. Maybe with it I can heal her.''

That immediately got Alec worried. '' She is sick?''

'' No. I mean I don't know. I don't even know if she is alive.'' brusquely said Jace, turning toward the cleaning he had began. '' I don't want to talk about it.'' he dismissed.

Alec recognized the signs that said it was the end of discussion. But something rang inside his mind and he realized that he could clear some of Jace's worry. _'_ I don't even know if she is alive.' Alec had said those words before to Magnus...

" Jace... If there was a way to know whether she is alive or-" began the blue-eyed young man, but got interrupted.

"She is."

Alec amended himself. " To confirm it then. Would you want to?"

" There is no way, Alec. Please drop it." sighed Jace.

" If there was, would you? " he pressed, hoping his ally would trust him.

A dangerous silence stretched between them as Jace seriously thought about it for a moment, evaluating all consequences. " Yes."

" Then here." said Alec, getting the leaf shaped ring at his finger. " This was a gift from Magnus when I didn't know what was happening with my sister. Wear it and think of Clary."

There was only a second of hesitation from Jace, but in that second, a million questions probably drowned his mind. Alec knew that anxious feeling for he had felt it the first few days after Isabelle's kidnapping. But the Alicanti had been lucky that Magnus had been there for him. Jace had lived who knows how much time without knowing. It was truly admirable how he had never lost his determination, never given up.

Jace took the ring and looked at Alec. " Thank you." he whispered with such honesty it made the blue-eyed young man regret not having done that before.

But how could he have known?

Getting up, Jace looked ahead at the horizon as he put the ring on. He took some deep breaths, and Alec saw it in the blond's shoulder - how they stiffened with stress - when he thought about his Clary.

" Clarissa Fairchild." his ally whispered to the wind.

Then, Jace looked at the sky and the shining stars gave his eyes a soft golden shimmering. He gave a tentative smile and one tear fell. Was that how an angel cried? He suddenly seemed taller, as if a weight had been removed off his chest. Had he won back the wings love had given him?

Alec thought back at what Jace had once said to him, about how he had been a bit more determined when Magnus was looking at him training. Did the Alicanti looked a bit more valiant when someone he cared about was around? Alec once said to Magnus that the only one he really loved was his sister, Isabelle. Anyone but her would have been taken, Alec would have probably not left his island. Yet a wave of courage had taken him at that time for her. If anyone but Jace had told him about being scared for a loved one's life, he probably wouldn't have shared his ring that easily. Yet he felt strong empathy for his friend. His friend. Jace was more than an ally or an acquaintance.

'Maybe the different shapes of love have that effect on people, making them a better version of themselves?' mused Alec.

Jace crouched in front if the blue-eyed young man, snapping him out of his thoughts. He took Alec's hand, placed back the magical ring in it and held it for a moment. Then the blond released Alec's hand and said: " I... Can I talk to you about Clary?"

Was it the absence of the sun - the bright rays of light that seemed to expose everything in plain sight - that made it easier for Jace to talk? Was it the relief that intoxicated him and blurred the blond's aversion to sensibility? Was it the exhaustion the boys were under, as they haven't slept since a while and been fighting the Graptolithina Demon twice, that made Jace forget the walls he had built around his heart for too long? Probably a mixture of all.

" Of course." was all Alec answered before he listened.

* * *

Later that night, Jace went to sleep first. He had found a healing quartz in the hull and had a broken ankle to cure. A shift was only two hours – or two candles, that was how they knew – and in any cases, Alec had too much on his mind to go to sleep.

He sat at the bow if the boat, trying to find serenity in the soft rocking of the salty water. The breeze was soft and warm, ruffling his hair. The constellations in the sky were all present, lighting the sky with their presence.

Something soft touched Alec's hand and looking down he saw Chairman Meow, sniffing him.

" Hey there." softly greeted the blue-eyed young man. " Finally at ease enough to come back up here?"

The cat ignored him with grace and chose to push its tiny head on the human's arm. It wanted caresses, not a discussion.

" Okay fine." said Alec with a smile, petting the feline. " Do you miss your master?" he waited, thinking about his own answer to the question. 'I do.' he thought and the words escaped him. " I kind of do."

"Mew." agreed Chairman, shaking its head. Enough with the petting it seemed.

" Which is weird because I don't usually miss anyone. Of course I miss Izzy, but mostly because I worry about her. I miss father and mother, but they are my parents and I kind of left them abruptly. Then that's it. I am independent." rambled the Alicanti.

Chairman started to purr.

" Of course you are happy about me missing him. You're his cat, you have a duty to him. " Alec scoffed as the purring tabby cat stopped listening and lied down next to him. " Jace talked to me earlier. There is something he said that ticked me. He has a few plans for well... After."

After their quests. After they had gathered the stones. After they killed the dragon, after Izzy and Clary were safe. After everything. What would happen to Alec, after?

Chairman nuzzled a bit closer.

" My plan was simple. Get Izzy and return to Alicante." muttered Alec, his eyes lost in that endless darkness where the ocean met the sky. " And I want that... Partially." he started to pet the cat again. " I get why Magnus likes to talk to you. You are not a good listener, but you hardly judge."

But the Alicanti wasn't sheltered from the judgment of his mind. ' _What do you want, Lightwood?_ ' it asked, but he only had beginning of ideas. Thinking of the future only stressed him more.

As he stopped his petting, Alec felt something in his pocket. He got out the folded papers Magnus had given him. He felt a bit sheepish to have forgotten about those, still with everything that went on, he had to admit that he hadn't until now felt safe.

' _It is here in the middle of an ocean looking at the stars and heading only the wind knows where that I feel safe..._ ' he observed with surprise as he opened Magnus' letter. The pirate's letter would maybe help fight off the loneliness Alec had started to have.

Alec started to read.

 _Dear Alec,_

 _If you are reading this, than it means you are safe and sound and that you did it. You rid Ozpollen of its curse. I am proud of you._

 _But that is not why I gave you this._

 _You remember our discussion under the dandelion tree? For me, opening up like that to someone is not an easy thing. My magic is something I am self-conscious about, a difference that pains me (only a few can do magic too, and they all live with me on 'The Great Bane'), but it is also an important part of me. There are things about me I still keep secret, but you listened and it didn't go unappreciated._

 _I almost want to give you another piece of me, so I'll tell you about someone we have met: The little boy that gave you my cat. Chairman is not a gift, mind you. Let's just say I accept sharing him with you when necessary, like when it can get you out of jail. Oh? Surprised I predicted that? Well, I am a pirate; thus an outlaw, and know very well how to dance that dance. Anyway, I want my cat next time we see each other._

 _I digress. That boy is Imasu's son. As you have seen in your cat self, they have difficulties providing for themselves. Whenever I can, I transit the food from the market to their family without anyone concerned knowing. I refuse to call that stealing. But I do call that trying to forgive myself._

 _I chose that particular family because of Imasu. Remember I said I had known two love in my life? You wanted to know them and I chose to talk to you about only one. Imasu was that second love. I met him two years ago when I was 18. At that time, I didn't know about his family; his wife and child. He didn't know about mine – my father and mother - neither. Perhaps that was what made it so that those days, weeks and months I spent in Ozpollen - even though my hatred to the Queen – were exquisite._

 _The thing with love is that it isn't something you find, but something you build with the other. So when I did discover about his family and realized that there was no real future for Imasu and I, I acted a bit cruelly to him. I did what my father's selfish heart that I have inherited told me to: I stayed and tried to steal all the time he could have with his family. Tried to keep his attention, keep him to myself._

 _I wanted him to reject his world and be with me._

 _When he realized what was happening, he ended things between us, saying that I was too ephemeral. That I was a sailor and the tide would one day bring me too far from him. That it was too risky, he had to stay with his anchor: his family._

 _Not the most happy nor glorious moment of my life. I have no idea why I am telling you this. Maybe it is to show you that I am not a perfect being. After I told you about Camille, I saw in your eyes indignation, as if you were angry at her for leaving me for who I am. I felt hypocritically happy about that. You know, as I am writing this letter, I am still doubting whether to give it to you or not. I'll probably doubt even if I give it to you._

 _But I want to tell you because... I like you. I want to try and build something with you. Ragnor once asked me if I was sure I wanted to trust you. You have the beginning of the answer in between our hands, if I give it to you._

 _Magnus_

 _P. S.: Please, don't keep this letter, I wouldn't want someone stumbling upon it._

That was only on one of the two pages. A storm of paradoxical feelings flooded in Alec, resulting in a slight shaking of his hands. He paused for a moment, trying to think about it all.

It was true, he had wanted to learn about those previous relationships Magnus had. Wanted to learn what kind of man he was, what kind of people he fell for and even - the blue-eyed young man thought - what mistakes had been done that maybe Alec could avoid. He was pretty aware of his lack of experience, and maybe it was naive of him, but he wanted to know what had turned Magnus off.

Yet curiosity came with a price and the Alicanti was uneasy with the knowledge.

And then there was that 'I like you' part. Alec couldn't help but smile as he read it again. 'I like you.' It was the second time Magnus told him that. 'I like you'. And it gave him the courage to look at the last page.

He took one last glance to the first letter before sending it to the sea. Here it would be a secret between Magnus, the sea and him.

This next one wasn't a letter, nor a drawing. But it looked like a mixture of those two, an half-written half-drawn circular pattern. Staring at it, it was as if the drawing started to move and in his mind, an imprint of it. The imprint was just like those one had after looking at a bright light for to long, excepted not in his eyes but in his mind.

And it became clear: it was a spell.

Looking on the back, the blue-eyed young man read: I _f you want to see me, just blow on it. May have to try more than once for it to work._ _I am a bit rusty,_ _since I am_ _always hiding my magic._ _One use only_ _–_ _M_

A rush of excitement grew within Alec, and he almost wanted to try it now. A wiser part of his brain told him to wait for another moment though. He would have to switch shift with Jace soon and he was exhausted. _'And I need to shave.'_ he told himself in a moment of self-consciousness, touching his slightly rougher cheek.

Life was so much easier when the archer only had to worry about surviving against a demon.

Rolling the spell in a thin cylinder, he got up under Chairman's curious gaze – the cat not used to such a tranquil human - and grabbed his quiver. He placed the rolled-up spell in one of the empty snatch, where there usually was an arrow.

There it would be safe.

Alec waited a couple of minutes for the candle to completely burn off, just breathing in the sea breeze and looking at the stars, before he went below the deck to switch with Jace.

* * *

 *** 1 km = 3280,84 ft.**

 **Jace's background (aka what he told Alec) in next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I always wanted to create my own fairy tale, and I hope you guys like it. Especially** **MrsMagnusB** **,** **The High Warlock of Glitter** **,** **TattleTales** **and** **BooksBeforeLife** _ **,**_ **which I'd like to thank for the reviews.**

 **I am sorry for the time it took,** **I feel a bit rusty, but don't worry, I should be back on track soon.** **I was really looking forward revealing some things, but also was kind of nervous about it.** **So it ended up pretty big as a chapter, and I** **wanted to** **divid** **e it in** **two, leaving everything I wanted to talk about in next chapter.**

 **Anyway, j** **ust e** **njoy.**

* * *

'' _My whole life, I have travelled._

'' _I never knew my parents, only Tessa my great-grandmother and her husband Jem, my step-great-grandfather. We hunted demonspawns, going from island to island._

'' _Oh, right, maybe you don't know, demonspawns are mostly livings that have been exposed to the presence of a demon for too long. A demon poisons the air and infects all that is living nearby. If a plant, an animal or a human stays too long in their surroundings, they morph into half-demons creatures._

'' _Tessa and Jem have a huge grudge against them. So my great-grandparent, they taught me how to sail and fight; nonetheless, also cultures and how to read. Our age gap made our dynamic a bit distant, but they are family. And our family had one place that could be considered like home: Preatorin Island._

'' _That's where I met her a year ago._

'' _At that time, Jem was starting to feel... Well, nothing in particular, he was just getting old. Our last hunting had tired him, so my great-grandparents decided that we wouldn't stay only a month as usual, but for an 'undetermined time'. They needed the pause. A long term one. I think it was their term to say they wanted to retire._ _''_

* * *

The cool air made his breath become cold mist. The light snow was falling, some flakes sparkling over his hair and shoulders. The coldness was biting his skin. The salty odour carried by the wind seemed to have lessened near the estuary. Shrouded in grey was the horizon, yet an island was distinguishable.

" We are here." announced Jace as he recognized the shore of Preatorin Island.

" Home sweet home." smiled Tessa to her great-grandson before she began their arriving ritual. They always took the same tasks when they had to get ready to moor the ship. Tessa, Jem and Jace travelled around the main islands often - from Ozpollen to Myriador making a detour by Delamortis - but always felt more at home in Preatorin.

As Tessa and Jem were anchoring their boat at the port, Jace went to the guard to register their arrival as custom. Since quite a few people were there, he placed his name on a file, took a sit and waited for his turn to come. Golden eyes inspected the room, and landed on the people nearby. Three men in their thirties and older, one young boy, two ladies and a girl about his age, whom was just besides him.

She had a pale figure covered by falling fiery locks, as she was bent toward a notebook settled onto her lap. Drawing, she was drawing, or more like mindlessly doodling. The artist often stopped to look at the door, and her green eyes would catch the daylight and shine in wonder. She was nothing out of the ordinary, but pretty in Jace's eye.

Hence why he couldn't help it and as soon as he caught her gaze, he said: '' Hi.''

She looked at him carefully, hesitant. '' Hum, hello.''

Confident that now he had her attention, the blond introduced himself. '' My name is Jonathan Christopher Herondale, but you can call me Jace.''

He marked a pause, so that the artist could state her name. But Jace had probably been a bit too confident as she turned her gaze on the main entrance again and back to him.

'' Okay?'' she asked distractedly, deciding to focus on the door.

'' What about you?'' inquired Jace.

'' Listen, I don't have the time to chat, there is someone I want to surprise and-'' she began, but then someone called out her name.

'' Clary!''

It was a boy about their age with a nervous but happy smile. Short brown hair, friendly hazel gaze and average height, Jace thought the newcomer was a fairly common guy without any striking traits. Then he regretted that thought against all those brown-haired brown-eyed people that shone with warmth and comfort, but too late the judgment had passed through his mind. Still, Jace was glad he had enough composure to keep his self-blame inside and scowl at the newcomer at the same time.

'' You made me miss him!'' Clary exclaimed, closing her notebook.

' _Sure, blame this on me.'_ thought Jace, keeping his expression still.

Already she had turned her attention toward the other '' Simon!''

And to Simon she went. ' _Friends, couple or family?'_ wondered Jace, but shrugged the disappointment off. Not the last pretty girl he would see around anyway, he told himself seeing the girl jump in the others' arms.

* * *

'' _Our first meeting was quite boring,_ _huh?_ _I saw her a few time after that, but nothing much._ _i_ _t's kind of funny to think that she didn't like me at first._ _But I didn't care enough, she was just a stranger and I was busy with helping settling down._

'' _I had found myself a job at Maia's weapon shop. M_ _y great-grandparents_ _had_ _bought a house_ _and_ _we'_ _d_ _submitted our official form to be citizens of Preatorin Island._ _One evening we had one last paper to sign at the mayor's place: Luke's manor._ _''_

* * *

Outside, the sun was setting and the evening grew chilly. His steps were crunching in the crispy snow as he methodically made footprints on the road in an equal pattern. One centimetre separating each steps. They were the only noise apart from the rumbling of the wind afar.

' _No, there is another noise.'_ noticed Jace, stopping his stepping so he could hear better. _'Other steps.'_

Turning toward Luke's manor, he saw a shadow on the side. Approaching it, the golden-eyed one saw a short, but feminine silhouette with some bright locks. It was Clary, looking down at the bushes on the ground as if she was searching for something.

'' Clary, are you searching for something?'' asked Jace.

She jump startled. '' Jace? What are you doing here?''

'' My great-grandparent are with the mayor for business. I prefer the outdoor.'' he calmly declared before inquiring: '' What are you searching?''

The green-eyed girl bit her lips, as if she was deciding whether to tell or not. '' My mother's pin. She lost it here, but couldn't find it.''

'' Well, in darkness like that, you won't either. '' noted Jace with a smirk. '' The pin is in metal, I assume? Burn down the brushes, it will be easier to find it in ashes.''

The artist looked at him appalled, as if his suggestion was senseless. '' Seriously? Don't you think of collateral damages? What about the house?''

'' Right, sorry.'' Jace shrugged. It wasn't as if he was out of solution yet, but he suspected that removing the plants was out of question. '' Then take a magnet. Metal is not only more fire-resistant, but also a better conductor than plants. And there won't be any collateral damage.''

That, Clary seemed to ponder over. Slowly she nodded. '' I hadn't thought of that. Wait a second.''

She ran toward Luke's house and entered, only to get out a few second after.

'' You just entered the mayor's house like that?'' skeptically asked Jace.

'' Sure, I live there.'' was Clary's only answer, before she started to pass the little magnet she had found under the plants. She bent down as far as she could, her head hidden in the plant when suddenly... '' I got it! Thank you so much.'' she exclaimed happily.

The girl had part of branches and leaves in her hair, her cheeks were red from the cold, but she looked gleefully at Jace. A treacherous thought told him that he wanted her to look at him like that often. _'Where does that come from?'_ he asked himself.

So to hide that thought, Jace scoffed at her. '' It was easy anyway.''

'' 'Easy'? Sure when you know about these things. You shouldn't judge someone just because they don't have the same knowledge or past experiences than you.'' scolded the girl, crossing her arms.

Jace already knew about his tendency to do that. Supercilious. He had once came across that word, and - with a hurtful pang in the chest – he had thought that it fitted him. And the golden-eyed one hated it, so he kept his expression stoic.

'' Anyway, I still can't believe you helped me.'' the green-eyed girl added.

Jace raised his eyebrows questioningly at that.

Clary blushed when she realized what she said, and how it sounded as if she thought he was a jerk. She tried to catch back her words. '' Well, I-I mean...''

'' Doesn't matter, and you're welcome.'' cut Jace, going for a charming smile. She didn't answer and silence stretched between them. Well, the blond knew when he wasn't welcomed. '' Anyway, I should probably go.''

'' No, wait.'' promptly said Clary.

Or Jace thought he knew when he wasn't welcomed. Why was the other so hard to read? She had made it quite clear up until now whenever they spoke that she just didn't care about knowing him. And therefore, he wouldn't care neither. She was pretty, sure, but that was not enough. Relationships were hurtful enough as they were, there was no need for him to seek unrequited ones. Yet why was there was there a little skipping in the beating of his heart when Clary spoke to him?

' _Because you have a crush, you_ _idiot. You_ _find_ _her_ _attractive.'_ he told himself accusingly.

'' What is it?'' asked Jace, looking behind him to see if his great-grandparent were there.

Shyly, she looked around before saying. '' Well, you obviously know how to fight. So I was wondering, would you teach me?''

Well that seemed out of nowhere. Had she pondered about asking for his training since a while? Had she thought about him for a while? His confidence and ego grew exponentially at that.

'' How to fight with a sword? You alone?'' interrogated Jace.

'' Yes. For both.'' Clary answered with determination.

The answer pleased him, still he had to know: '' Why do you want to learn? Why me, the new boy in town? Surely the mayor's daughter can have any teacher she'd like.''

'' No, Luke and my mother would never allow it, not if they knew why... It's my father. Like my biological one. I... He is up to no good, and I have to have the power to stop him.''

It was hardly an explanation, he had even more questions now, but Jace figured that he would get to learn more after he helped her rather than question it out. Which was odd, as the golden-eyed one never felt that way before. In his head, it was as if he had already accepted to help. But Jace thrived for others to need his help, to look at him like a hero, someone dependable.

So it was without any surprise that he smirked at her. '' Sure, let's say tomorrow at dawn near Juaq Peak?''

Clary's smile was bright. '' Yes.''

* * *

'' _I only got to really charm her because she was in need of a_ _sword_ _trainer_ _and I was the new kid in town that hunted all his life..._ _I didn't know why and she didn't want to say, but hey I got to fight with someone so it pleased me. I was telling myself that getting to know her reasons would be an interesting challenge._

''... _Sometimes I think I can only bond through fighting._

'' Anyway, l _ife as a Preatorin wasn't bad, but_ _I missed the hunting._ _Yet t_ _raining_ _with_ _Clary was a good distraction that I actually enjoyed._ _I had a daily routine._ _A sedentary life that I never thought I'd ever have, especially since Jem and Tessa weren't prone to that. But it was too perfect, and too still for my liking, and I knew it wouldn't last long._

'' _Then I met Magnus Bane._

* * *

'' _Sometimes, I am unfair toward him, because he was the catalyst of all those changes in my life. Good changes and bad ones, nevertheless he was still a factor I couldn't control. An incalculable variable.''_

When Jace came back home from his morning training with Clary, he had not expected to find a stranger in the living room. Considering Tessa's openly surprised expression, he had been unexpected to her and her guest. Since the morning had been chilly, they had cut short the sword fighting. It had been a good call as frost had formed in Jace's golden locks by the time he reached the house.

" Hello, Jace. You are back already?" Tessa asked, even if the answer to that was obvious.

The great-grandson did not answer as he was staring analytically at the stranger.

The guy had to be only two or three years older than him. Black hair and darker than Jace's skin tone, he was wearing comfortable and practical clothes typical for those that travelled a lot. He was wearing a lot of ornaments too - earrings, rings, a few long necklaces - as if to show his many possessions. But what really caught Jace's attention was the stranger's eyes. A bit tired looking, they were a luminous green with some tiny golden spots in them - if one looked closely - that were shining with a calm wisdom.

If Clary's green irises were open and clear, that guy's were like the deep sea when the suns ray hit the surface, hiding deadly secrets from the sailors.

Since the young Herondale did not answer her, Tessa continued. " Jace, that is Magnus Bane. Magnus, I present you Jace, my great-grandson."

"And to what do we owe the honour?" inquired Jace with a sarcastic undertone, as he only wanted to learn why that 'Magnus' was there.

" Jace, please. Magnus is a friend, and he offered me a job that I will accept." calmly stated Tessa, even if she nervously brushed back a white lock that had escaped her braid.

To that, the green-eyed stranger perked up. "You accept, then?"

" What kind of job? Didn't we installed ourselves here because you guys wanted to retire from hunting?" frowned Jace not liking the suddenness of this.

" I am a collector of magical objects. My crew and I travel all around the world to retrieve them sometimes for others. Tessa's ability would be fit for the job. It won't be tiresome for her, no worries." smiled reassuringly Magnus.

Ticked off, the young Herondale scrutinized the answers in his head. The he asked: " Travel the world? So we go back to the sea?"

" No, Jace, only me." said Tessa, not looking at him. " Jem and you can stay here, in peace."

" Why all of sudden?"

" It's not sudden, we never stayed long at one place..." tried to justify his great-grandmother, giving him pleading looks. But she was lying and it wasn't right.

" Exactly, 'we'. Now you want to go with that stranger. What changed?" wondered Jace.

" Nothing change, that is the problem. We can't keep going the way we were. For all this time, it was for me that we travelled around, but I can't make you do this anymore.'' exclaimed the old lady, and it finally felt like the truth. She seemed at her wits end. '' You finally have a friend Jace, and Jem just can't follow anymore. He is happy here with us and... I can't... I have to do this alone.''

The sincerity of her words hurt. Tessa was leaving them, his only mother figure, and there was nothing he could do against it. He knew it. So instead, the golden-eyed boy gave a hard stare at Magnus before scolding his feature to neutral and saying:

'' Okay.''

Abruptly he turned around and return into the cold day.

* * *

'' _Even today, i still don't know what it_ _wa_ _s all about._ _Now, Alec, what I did afterwards will always be one of my happiest memories._ _Magnus still resents me for that I think. I'll tell you about it eventually, it's just that... That day she..._

'' _Damn it!_

'' _She is the first person I ever loved. Truly loved. She understood me, broke the loneliness I_ _was feeling, with Tessa gone and Jem never really at our house_ _._ _My great-grandmother left us and my step-great-grandfather started to be even more distant. I killed creatures my whole life and had no friends, still s_ _he believed I was a fundamentally good person._ _Why_ _?_ _Why did she thought that, I wonder all the time. And_ _I don't know, but she is one of the best thing that happened to me and there is no way I'd let anything happen to her._ _I would move the w_ _h_ _ole world for her._

'' _Or so I thought, but obviously I failed.''_

* * *

Juaq Peak was a cliff near the ocean at the east of Preatorin Island. Named that way because in old Preatorin it meant 'great peak', Jace congratulated himself every time he came here for choosing this place to train with Clary as the view was wonderful. He knew how to charm girls, but was quite aware that keeping them was usually the problem.

When he arrived that day at Juaq Peak for his traditional morning sword fighting with his girlfriend, Clary was already there, sat down and furiously sketching in her book. Jace had learned to read her mood based on her drawings, but he didn't need it at the moment to understand that she was upset.

Sitting by her side, Jace asked the obvious: '' Is it Simon?''

* * *

'' _Simon. You remember him? He is the guy in Edom that Jocelyn wanted us to send a green stone to earlier this week. I can't stand that guy. He is Clary's best friend, they grew up together until he moved to Delamortis. He comes from time to time and_ _I_ _ca_ _n't sta_ _n_ _d that guy. He doesn't neither since_ _t_ _he first t_ _ime_ _he and I spoke_ _.''_

* * *

There was a large plaza surrounded by shy shops hidden under their cover of snow. It was busy with people, dark figures against the albedo of the snow. The weather was nice, the wind calm not frostbiting everyone around in its raging nature. And under the diffuse light of the sun behind the grey clouds, Jace saw two people sword training. Intrigued, he stopped to look at them.

It was Clary and Simon.

He wasn't sure if they were training to disarm someone or a defensive stance. Those two were incredibly different techniques and his inability to differentiate which was which proved to the golden-eyed boy that they were awful. Obviously they needed help.

He approached them. Closer he could hear that Clary was encouraging her partner. ' Come on, we will never get him like this.''

'' Hey, do you need help with that?'' proposed Jace.

Clary and Simon stopped. They looked at him, than at each other, and again at him.

'' No, th-'' started Simon, but Clary interrupted him.

'' Hey, I know you.'' frowned the redhead.

Jace smirked, happy to have made an impression enough that she remembered him. '' We have, Clary. Now if you may.''

He bowed and extended a hand. Focused on trying to remember where she had seen Jace, Clary had not realized that she had given the sword.

'' En garde.'' stated Jace, turning to Simon.

The mousy brown haired one had an annoyed expression but still raised his sword. In two seconds, the blond stepped toward a still armed Simon. He pointed at the latter's shoulder and with his wrist took control of the latter's sword.

'' That is called a point in line...'' announced the golden-eyed one. Then he pushed Simon on the ground, disarmed. The latter seemed dazed by the harsh landing. '' ... followed by a simple tackle manoeuvre.''

'' Simon!'' called Clary as she knelled besides her friend. '' Oh, don't move, you have it your head.''

'' I am fine...'' muttered the brown-eyed one, though he winced seconds after.

'' Don't move.'' ordered Clary, then turned her green eyes toward Jace. '' Do you have an iratze?''

Of course he had an iratze, or what was technically named an 'healing quartz', but shortened into 'hea-quartz' and locally diff-tongued into iratze. Jace always preferred calling things as they were, but he understood the jargon nonetheless. '' You go sword training without one?'' he asked, getting his out for her.

She ignored him and gave it to Simon.

'' I think it is enough sword training for now.'' pleaded Simon.

'' I think you are right.'' muttered Clary. '' Thanks for the stone, Jace.''

* * *

'' _Hey! Stop criticizing my story-telling, Alec Lightwood._ _I tell the parts I want in the order I want. That was the second time I met her for the records._

'' _Whatever,_ _what was I saying? Oh yeah, that day at Juaq Peak_ _,_ _when she was furiously drawing, Simon_ _hadn't given her any sign_ _of life_ _for a week.''_

* * *

'' Yeah, he's gone missing, Jace.'' she declared, looking up from her drawing with angry eyes. '' He got caught by Edom's demon like the others!''

'' How do you know that? Maybe he was busy and soon you'll receive a letter from him explaining that to you.'' suggested Jace.

'' No, he is in Edom, Jace.'' she denied with such assurance. '' It was my father's fault. It's because of him that Simon got caught.''

'' Your father?'' asked the blond. He knew that if he pressed her on, he might finally get answers for so many of his questions.

What has her father done to her and her mother?

Who was her father?

Why was he never around and still a source of stress?

And those were only the ones he asked himself often.

The green-eyed young woman looked down at her drawing and so did Jace. It was a Dragonidea Demon, different from the one in Edom, but still terrifying. The traits were shaky, as if the artist had been afraid to draw it. Even then, the image was clear as if the artist knew that demon intimately.

'' Because he told me.'' she whispered, pulling up her legs as if to hide from Jace, to protect herself from the world.

Didn't she trust him? Well that thought hurt, and Jace didn't want that. He needed to be her pillar, needed to prove to himself that he was the person she saw in him: a good hearted one. So he passed his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her against him.

'' Is he here in Preatorin? Is he harassing you?''

She shook her head before resting it on his shoulder. '' He is not 'here', but he keeps calling me in my dreams.''

'' In you dreams?'' frowned Jace.

'' Yes, in my dreams.'' Clary hissed, thinking he wasn't believing her.

In her dreams, did she see her father again and again? Was that why she seemed weary and had circles under her eyes? Golden eyes dropped to the drawing that was now half hidden by Clary's shaking hands. It was too realistic for someone who never even went on a demonspawn hunt, and her fear was real. With his own hand that wasn't around her shoulders, Jace took the redhead's hands and tried the question that was forming in his mind.

'' Does your dreams include that demon?''

Clary's green eyes were lit with anger. '' Yes.''

'' Is your father and that demon connected?''

Silently she nodded in confirmation. The blond had a bad feeling about their connection, but then again it would explain why Clary had wanted him to teach her how to fight.

'' Has your father become a demonspawn by that dragon?''

Clary stared at Jace deeply as she whispered in a way that revealed a taboo: '' My father is the d-demon.''

* * *

'' _And she told me about how w_ hen she was _young, Valentine_ _-_ _her father_ _-_ _was searching for a way to eliminate all demons from the world. After he had lost his one year old son to Edom's demon, he had wanted to defend his wife and daughter from the dragon. But the only results he came with was that it was way to difficult to hunt them all, they were too powerful. Only the Protector stones could be magic strong enough to kill them all._

 _'' If the demons were too strong, then to defend himself, he decided that he would become a demon himself. He went to an island in the north and, the same way we are doing, he took a demon's heart. The only thing he needed was a pure soul, the energy of someone that could maybe withstand the transformation._

 _'' His own daughter: Clary._

'' _Was it wrong that prideful dream to be a hero? That wish for_ _my_ _name to be known and_ _my_ _sword_ _to be_ _synonym with admiration? That blood-lust that seemed to dance in_ _my_ _mind_ _whenever_ _I fight_ _?_

'' _I wanted to be her hero._

'' _So we went after Valentine of course. I realize today that it is beginner's luck that saved us. If it had been a real Dragonidea Demon, if I hadn't hunted my whole life and if Valentine hadn't been in rejection of his new body, we wouldn't have survived._

'' _But our luck had limits.''_

* * *

The Arsaniit Chapel was a shrine on a tiny island north of Preatorin Island. It was made at the time of the Old religion. Neutral territory, people went on a pilgrimage there to speak with the Angel. It was said that at night, northern lights shone over the Chapel, and it was the Angel's way to guide those who prayed for It.

But those were only rumours.

Even though the respect the people had for this place, a few years ago, some started to say it was cursed. That a battle with a demon happened there and had cause a whole population to disappear. Some elders pretended to remember the people of Arsaniit Chapel and kept saying to all those who would hear them that they had just migrated south.

Jace wasn't sure he believed any of the legends about Arsaniit Chapel – the good or bad ones -, but he still felt a bit outraged for Valentine to have chosen to place its nest there.

Setting feet on land, Jace looked at Clary, making sure she was ready for this. Her skin was deadly pale, the circles under her eyes worst, but determination was still clearly there. She made a few steps in the snow, closed her eyes a few moment before she raised her sword toward her left.

'' He is there.'' the redhead whispered. '' I feel it.''

Looking toward where she pointed, Jace didn't notice much. The isle was a white and grey desert of snow that hadn't been touched for years and ruins that had fallen long ago. An hilly landscape where broken houses and an old church were miserably trying to stand out from. Under the shrouds of cloud, it was hard to see very far too. Nothing indicated that Valentine was there, but the golden-eyed one trusted his beloved instinct.

'' Let's go then.'' Jace decided, taking out his sword as a source of comfort.

They walked together, close, sharing warmth and support. Clary was guiding them in the ancient city. They were leaving footsteps behind them, the only proof anyone came here. The soft wind was echoing in the eerie silence. Still, they continued. They stopped from time to time when she didn't seem sure, and finally they reached what looked like a main hall or a large public infrastructure.

Clary's hands were shaking, and Jace took one in his. '' We have a plan. It's not your father anymore, but a demon. It won't last long and we just kill it okay?''he told her, surprised by his own softness.

'' I trust you.'' she replied, giving him a smile as if to reassure him.

He never thought he would feel such tenderness for someone one day, but here Jace was trying to reprimand the fast beating of his heart and focus on the almost suicidal task of killing a demon for the girl by his side. Odd, but pleasant.

Never mind that, the blond pushed open the heavy rusted door. Cold to the touch and screeching for the ears, but they finally entered. The hall was large, with decrepit stairs going up to a disappeared second floor. Old pillars and ornaments were covered in dust if they were still there. Smelling like sulphur and humidity, nothing looked less welcoming than this hall in ruined.

Jace was the first to notice the raising of a pinkish mist, a subtle colouring of the air.

He barely had time to tell his partner that suddenly in his stomach he felt a pulling, as if he was falling. Or was it really an impression? Jace's hair seemed to be pushed back by a gust of wind and he wasn't sensing the ground under his feet anymore. Looking down, the floor was still there though and dust was still slowly falling down around him, undisturbed.

Clary shouted and Jace turned around quickly. She was holding a pillar as if to hold herself steady. He wouldn't be seeing the floor, he would also be thinking that she was falling, her bright locks dancing around her face.

' _What's going on?'_ thought the swordsman, looking around swiftly.

It was then that Jace noticed a crouched form in a dark corner. The form raised and he saw a man with pale white hair and dark orbs as eyes. Bent down a bit, the man Jace assumed to be Valentine stumbled difficultly toward them. When he passed through some rays of light, the man's skin became clearer and scales could be seen moving across him. Valentine's skin could not decide between human or reptilian, flipping to one then to the other. When it was human it seemed a bit wrinkled, but mostly sick and bruised.

How could someone pervert themselves to that extent? All what for the sake of immortality? For power? For the need to never let fear overtake him?

'' You finally listened to my calls, Clarissa.'' growled a deep savage voice coming from Valentine. '' At last we can finally raise from human to immortals.''

The man slouched himself toward his daughter and the scenery changed. The pink fog thickened, blinding Jace. It pulsated a bit before evaporating. Clary and Jace were now free falling in the sky, over Arsaniit Chapel. The cold atmosphere was slapping the golden-eyed young man with whip lashes of cold wind and the large grey clouds filled with humidity was blocking his view of the ground.

Snapping out of this confusing and alarming change, Jace turned toward his beloved in worry.

Behind the blond, in front of Clary a large dragon with broken white scales, a snake like stretched body and four black eyes on either side of its triangular head. Sharp yellow teeth were showing every time the dragon growled. The green-eyed young woman looked scared at the sight of it. The creature flew toward the girl and tried to snatch her in mid-air.

Clary instinctively slashed with her sword at its claws, unwilling to let herself get taken. The dragon avoided the hit, but doing so got away from its prey. She took her chance and awkwardly tried to position herself so she could get away from her father a bit.

Jace was a bit far, but he wasn't powerless. Getting a dagger from his pocket, he took his time to aim at the scaled abomination and threw it with all his force. The dagger planted itself in the dragon's side where the ribs should be and it bent at the pain.

Flickering off, the scenery changed again.

Still free falling, Jace and Clary were back in the hall's ruins in front of Valentine, who now had a dagger planted in his ribs. With a dangerous look across his twisted features, the man took the dagger and slowly removed it. Red and silver liquids – Valentine's hybrid blood - splattered the floor.

Not looking at her father, Clary ran toward Jace and made it in time by his side before the ruins changed again and they found themselves back in the sky.

' _It's Valentine's doing, but what is he trying to do? Destabilize us?'_ wondered Jace, gabbing Clary by the arm to keep her close to him. True that in the air, they were easily at his mercy, unable to flee or move freely.

The white dragon flew around them like a vaulter around carcasses. It inhaled loudly and slowed down it circles.

Clary gasped: '' Watch out.''

She took from Jace's pocket the red fire stone and extended it in front of them, as they had rehearsed. Soon the dragon exhaled and freezing cold breathe of ice was thrown at Jace and Clary. The latter closed her fingers around the stone and fire caught in her hand, melting the breath away.

Jace was proud of his girl quick thinking, but his mind was mostly focus on finding a way to gain advantage in this fight. The dragon was keeping its distance and attacking from afar, not wanting to repeat the shifting scenery experience. The golden-eyed one was thinking that there was more than just trying to destabilize them into that choice of fighting field. Were they truly over the island right now? If so, when Valentine lost concentration, wouldn't they stay in the sky?

' '' _And I know, I just know that he is after my mind.'' Clary muttered, playing with her pen absentmindedly.'_

' _After her mind.'_ repeated Jace in his head.

The wannabe demon was still making circles around Jace and Clary, trapping them in an imaginary sphere. It was inhaling, but not trying to freeze them with its breathe. _'What is it doing?'_ thought Jace in irritation.

Green lights lit around them, tainting the clouds around them and Jace feared Valentine had tried something else when he wasn't paying attention, but the creature seamed as surprised, flailing its tail at them. The light danced, from green to pink under Jace and Clary's feet, dancing under them as they were falling.

'' If only we could walk on them.'' said Clary with an oddly weak voice. She held his arm with strength. '' I am not feeling too well.''

An idea formed in Jace's mind. To try it out, he moved his ankle, as if trying to step on the newly appeared lights. He obviously couldn't, but he felt as if there was something solid under him. Jace looked down and for a brief moment, he swore he was still in the old hall.

' _An illusion!'_ understood Jace with a victorious smirk. The dragon needed Clary's mind, not her physical self, so it projected them in an illusion so it could be its strongest self – a full dragon. But their physical self was still down there.

'' Jace I don't...'' began Clary, but seem to lose track of what she was saying. Her green eyes seemed tired, and she was slowly loosing her focus.

Determination flared in him and untangling himself reluctantly from the girl, Jace concentrated on the real concrete floor beneath him. It felt surreal, walking in the sky like that and he hesitated a lot. Quickly he got the mechanic and his conscious was half back in the old ruins with some walls disappeared and the green lights replacing them. Still, Jace charged the dragon. Changing posture, the demon breathed in a different way. Speeding up, Jace raised his sword and slashed the dragon before the cold breath could befall on him. With a cry of rage from Valentine, the landscape flickered around them from the sky to the hall.

Hail started to fall over the old city of Arsaniit Chapel.

The beast became a man again, but Jace quickly retaliated with his sword, thrusting at the man's chest.

Valentine groaned in pain and the golden-eyed young man hesitated. It wasn't in his nature to hurt another human like that. But before, he could reason with himself that the man had given his humanity, the half-demon with its reptilian tail hit Jace in the solar plexus. The young man was projected away, hit his head on the ground and his sword slept from his hold. The world was spinning and he barely noticed that Valentine had produced a dagger in his hand and approached his dazed self menacingly.

'' You are a serious pain and I don't think you are good for my daughter.'' growled Valentine raising the dagger. Jace tried to blink away the confusion, but failing. His head was bleeding if the wetness in is hair was anything to go by,

'' No!'' screamed Clary.

The green-eyed young woman got up on her leg with difficulty, but she looked afraid for the boy she loved and it gave her the rush of adrenaline needed to fight her energy-loss. Grabbing the sword Jace had dropped and ran toward her father.

With a scream she slit his throat.

Valentine shouted and – losing the control of his power - switched into his dragon form. Reddish silver blood was dripping from the struggling creature. Jace tried to raise into a kneeling position and focus on what was happening. The creature cried and took a deep breath.

'' You foolish girl! We could have become something so much more powerful together Clarissa. But for your rebellion, I have to punish you, my daughter.'' it whispered as last words.

* * *

'' _And then, as the dragon fell, it breathed out one last breath charged with dark magic. Breathed it at her to punish her. Just as we thought we had him..._

'' _I..._

'' _it was all my fault I couldn't protect her.''_

* * *

Dust fell down slowly all around him, and Jace saw the result of that one final demonic breath. Clary was now only a crystallized version of herself; turned into a statue.

* * *

 **Part 2 in twenty-four hours.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, end of Jace's story.**

 **Thank you for your review The High Warlock of Glitter. :) **

* * *

A statue.

' _Is it real?'_

The numbness was harsh, transcending Jace's whole being, and his mind dulled. A brief pause in the world's natural course, as nothing was moving, a surreal stillness. What happened? Hadn't they succeed? For a moment, he forgot everything, even how to breathe.

'Tap, tap.'

The hail was tapping against the roof.

Rising up from his knelled position, he couldn't feel the ground scrapping at his legs. Couldn't sense the sweat and blood drying on his head. Couldn't feel any warmth, any love.

Anything.

Jace took a closer look at Clary's pale visage, her expression frozen into stupor, fear and defiance. Always defiance, he knew that expression by heart. But Jace didn't have a heart anymore and Clary didn't seem as defiant against her fate as she should. Raising his hand, he tried to caress her cheek.

'Tap, tap.'

His shaking fingers were tapping against the chrysalis.

That was when it became real. Clary was now a statue. A work of art. Cold. Frozen. Jace started to feel pressure against his eyes.

' _I don' know what to do.'_ the blond realized, lost.

' Tap, tap.'

Jace's heart was tapping against his chest.

And with each rapid heartbeat came a harsh pain that intensified. His senses came back and the cold chilled him to the bones. The hail was thundering in his ears. He had an headache. Breathing was poisoning him, and stress was so intense it was clutching at his chest.

' _Clary._ _Clary. Clary._ _'_ he thought and was hurt by the name in his mind. Hurt by the familiarity of it. Hurt by the absence.

'Tap, tap.'

Tears were tapping against the floor.

* * *

'' _..._

'' _I don't know how long it took for my great-grandparent to find me – a day maybe? - but when they did, I wouldn't leave the place. I struggled to stay by her side. I wanted to die by her side._

'' _..._

'' _I really did. It took them to promise me that she wasn't dead and that there was a way to save her, for me to follow._

'' _If there existed a way to heal her, I had to get it...''_

* * *

When Jem had read the message the young Herondale had left behind him – a note saying that he would be at Arsaniit Chapel - Tessa and him had immediately went after Jace. As a result, they had been on board of 'the Great Bane' when they arrived. For more privacy, Jace had been brought to the dorm room, unused during the day.

Alone, watery golden eyes were staring at the wall with anger. Jace wanted to burn the world down to find that damn remedy, not have tea. But apparently, he had to keep calm and tea would help.

He didn't want tea, but Tessa had insisted and went to prepare some.

His anger was cut short when someone entered the room. A stranger with platinum blond hair and a curious expression, probably a sailor that had to come search for something of his. The man bent his head on the side, not unlike a curious cat, and Jace quickly lost interest in him.

'' A stranger. I am Malcolm Fade. And you?'' said 'Malcolm'.

Jace glared at him, unwilling to start a discussion.

'' You are alone and not kind. Maybe the wolf has lost its pack?'' noted the pirate, his purple eyes locked with Jace's golden ones. '' A lonely wolf is a dead wolf.''

Those words were not well received, the young-man still raw by the pain. '' Shut up! I am not dead, nor is she...'' growled Jace.

He kept eye contact, trying to dare Malcolm to oppose him on that matter.

'' No, you are only in a precarious balance. Like still water.'' nodded Malcolm. '' Only a hurricane could break the stillness, and they say that when a butterfly flaps its wings, a hurricane follows. But where is the butterfly?''

Confused and frustrated, Jace passed a hand through his hair. He didn't have time for this madness. What butterfly was the other talking about? A metaphor for someone or actual butterflies?

'' I don't know, your butterfly is probably with the flowers.'' sighed the Preatorin.

'' My butterfly?'' asked Malcolm, frowning. Then he laughed before he whispered as if it was a secret: '' That is assuming it is out of its chrysalis.''

Chrysalis; just like Clary's crystal statue. Was the purple-eyed man trying to tell him that only Clary could break his loneliness? He already knew that! Jace was feeling as if he was being played with. That discussion had no point and he wanted it to cease already.

'' You don't know what you are talking about. Leave me alone, if you don't know a way to save her from that 'chrysalis'!'' hissed the blond.

'' Her?'' said Malcolm, confused.

' _Great, even he is confused.'_ thought Jace, the pointlessness of Malcolm's sayings proven for him now. The Preatorin should have known better than to listen to the purple-eyed one. He should be searching for a lead.

Suddenly upset Malcolm's demeanour turned sour. '' I miss her so much.'' he sobbed before taking his leave.

Something told Jace that the 'her' Malcolm had used was not referring to Clary. To be honest though, he hardy cared enough to think about it. Furthermore, Tessa had came back with Jem and the tea. Oddly enough, the edge of Jem's sleeves were bloodied with red and silver, but maybe it was put there hen he had grabbed Jace forcefully and brought him on the ship. Yet it looked fresh.

The blond didn't care about that for now though, it was time for real answers.

'' How can I heal her?'' promptly asked Jace, as he was given a warm cup. '' You promised you'd tell me.''

It was his step-great-grandfather that answered. He looked at his beverage as if he would find the answer there, but it was at a distant past his wrinkled eyes were looking. '' I have seen that happen before. There was a man we knew... that willingly crystallized himself in a dragon's last breath.''

Tessa took her husband's hand in support. She had meant well, but it reminded Jace of how alone he felt. The tea tasted bitter at that thought. _'_ _A dragon's last breath.'_ Jace decided to focus on. _' So not every demon can crystallize people like that.'_

'' That man said that he had faith that he would be saved. He explained to us... Well, it would be simpler to show you.'' continued Jem.

At that, Jace's great-grandfather revealed a small vial that he had brought also with fresh silver and red blood on it. Inside, there was a shining little light floating in a transparent liquid. Was the liquid residue of that lit marble-like thing? What was that thing anyway?

'' Is it an antidote?'' wondered Jace, his legs restless.

'' A part of it.'' answered Tessa, carefully closing the vial. '' That man said that to break the crystallization, one needed four or five life prisms and a strong bond to the victim.''

'' Life prisms? And a strong bond? What does that mean?'' asked the golden-eyed young man, trying not to let his impatience win.

'' Life prisms are found inside a demon's heart. It is that part of them that reincarnates them. You remember how demons work?'' Tessa said, playing with one of her white lock falling from her bun.

'' They prey on the purest state of things. Like that one in Ozpollen that feeds on beauty. The Queen sealed it away so their flora would still be okay, not wilt.'' explained Jace, annoyed. Of course he knew what demon fed on, he haunted their spawns with his great-grandparents since forever. '' Or that one in Preatorin, feeding on innocence. No children can play in the fields anymore and all animals have died, excepted for the cats, which were smart enough to hid in the city. And the ducks, but that just prove that they are vile creatures.''

'' Indeed, and that is why the life prism is made out of condensed purity. It fuels the demon, so it is the complete antithesis of it. '' continued Jem.

'' Like that demon in Edom. For all the misery it is causing - feeding on who knows what - its life prism should be extremely pure.'' Tessa added. '' The stronger the demon, the stronger the antidote you can make with them. If many life prisms were to be collected, your antidotes would be at its purest.''

'' Antidotes? Plural?'' noted Jace, drinking in every possible information that could help. '' Where did you get that one? What is the strong bond thing?''

'' The prisms are the cure, not the liquid. The more you collect, the stinger the antidote, and the more attempts you have to heal her too.'' replied kindly his great-grandmother. '' But you know, dear, it is all just theory...''

Jace nodded in understanding, but that was not the point. If there was a way, he would try it. '' Don't ignore me, what about that 'strong bond' thing? And where did you get prism?''

His great-grandparent exchanged a glance, before Jem informed him: '' It comes from the Dragonidea Demon you just slayed.''

' We don't know what it means exactly, having a strong bond, but I think we are safe to say that only those who love her can save her.'' Tessa continued. '' Speaking of those who love her, we need to tell her parents.''

* * *

'' _I told Clary's mother Jocelyn and her step-father Luke – you remember them, right? - of what had happened. It was my duty after all. They did not take it well.''_

* * *

'Slap!'

Jace's cheeks hurt from the impact. Still, he ignored the pain and tried not to flinch. He was worth that slap. The young man raised his gold eyes toward his aggressor, a woman with green eyes that shone with despair. Greens eyes so similar to Clary's when she had told him about her father. Eyes that broke hearts.

Jocelyn Fairchild was now a mother that had lost her child, but that she wouldn't accept it without a fight.

'' Jocelyn!'' Luke exclaimed, grabbing her by the wrist.

'' He left her there! My daughter, my Clary.'' cried the woman, shaking herself from Luke's grip. '' I need to get by her side.''

'' Jocelyn.'' repeated Luke, but it was too late, the redheaded woman had already taken her coat. The man sighed and passed a hand through his brown hair. Then he looked at Jace. '' I am sure she will apologize when she'll have calmed down.''

'' She doesn't have to, she is right.'' declared calmly Jace. He didn't feel indignant, nor hurt by Clary's mother's actions. He didn't feel anything since the day he fought Valentine, and he liked it that way. It made him more efficient.

'' Don't provoke it Jace, even for me it is hard not to blame you.'' admitted the mayor. '' But I know that you loved her.''

'' I still do, and I am going to save her.'' said Jace, meaning it, but still a bit with automatism. 'I will save her.' had became his motto.

Luke bit his lips nervously. '' I actually am going to make it an official quest around the countries. A quest to slay all demon. It is time for our fear to stop.''

'' I take it.'' immediately volunteered the golden-eyed young man.

'' We will see.'' softly replied Luke, not shutting nor encouraging Jace's spirit.

* * *

'' _I made my researches. For the poor information they had on the subject at Delamortis Library – the largest source of information in the world – it seemed to go along what that man had told my great-grandparents. And to gather those life prisms, I had to hunt down the remaining demons in the world, and for that, I had to gather the Protector Stones as only them had the power to slay the dragon of Edom._

'' _The problem was that Luke had placed an official quest against the demons, and as you know the quest requires two person._

'' _And I tried not to play by the rule, but the contract gives access to privileged information_ _and contacts for a good reason: it is sign of your worth.''_

* * *

'' Only the most valiant can pass through the portal, my dear Preatorin. You have yet to have proven that.'' stated the Queen of Ozpollen. She had raised to listen well to Jace's story, but had now made her final statement.

'' My Queen, I'll get rid of your curse if I succeed.'' tried a charming but composed Jace.

'' The risks are to high, I have a whole population to keep safe. By passing the rules is cunning, but not a proof of your worth as a warrior.'' The barrier of fire was agitating under the Queen's irritation.

Always facing disapprobation and obstacles, the blond was starting to crumble under his utter feeling of powerlessness. '' I fought off Valentine, I think it should prove my ability to fight.''

'' Ah, yes, your girl's father, and looked what happened. If you would have succeeded, you wouldn't even be there right now.'' replied coldly the Queen, sitting back down. She made a hand gesture to dismiss Jace, before adding: '' Come back with Preatorin Island's quest, and perhaps I shall consider you more seriously.''

* * *

'' _At seventeen, people did not believe in me. I understood them, but intended to prove them wrong. Clary is everything to me, and without her I was depressed. I have to find her back and have her back safe in Preatorin._

'' _Spending nights and days at Delamortis Island Library. Spending the other days and nights next to Clary's crystal prison. My step-great-grandfather was watching with a wistful hopelessness, as if he knew that pain and that there was nothing he could do for me. Jocelyn too came often to stare at her daughter's statue. For a cruel half-month it had became my daily schedule. Only interrupted by the random reminder to check on Simon. Yeah, Clary had been right, he had been taken to Edom.''_

* * *

It was at the end of a day spent by Clary and Jem's side that Jace decided to send some news to Simon. He felt like he owed it to Clary. Then again, it wasn't as if he had anything new to say. Days followed and resembled each other, as if he had only lived one never ending day since Clary had crystallized.

' _Jocelyn prepared you some meals, all in the green stone as usual. Nothing new. -J'_

He gave the note and the 'hold-all rock' to Fawley his falcon and waited for her to come back.

The sun set was bright, tainting the sky red. It made it clear for him to notice that there was another boat here. Behind rock pillars that erosion had sculpted in the sea, they were hiding. He knew that stranger ship... It was Magnus'.

' _What are you doing, Magnus?'_ he thought. If anything, he knew that the pirates were avoiding Edom like the plague. What changed? What brought them here? Was Tessa alright?

Before he could think about it some more, a shadow passed quickly over Jace, and he swiftly turned his attention to Edom. Fawley came back, crying in distress. The dragon had came back, but not noticed the golden-eyed young man. He should probably go – now - yet something was happening on the island.

Whatever it was, it hadn't pleased the demon at all.

The dragon roared from behind the fort's walls before it flew back up, something clutched in its claws. No, not something, more like someone. A young man with dark hair was all Jace had the time to see. The creature knocked its prey on the fort's wall so harshly, he thought it would be a miracle if this person survived. Yet, something was wrong. Wasn't Edom's demon collecting people? Why would it start killing them now?

Glancing north, Jace remembered the pirate ship hidden behind the rock pillars. It had to be there doing. An intruder, that was what the dragon was trying to get rid of. A nuisance that was trying to evade someone.

' _What are you doing, Magnus?'_ wondered again the blond, frowning.

He was pretty sure that the pirate captain knew better than to send someone there. Unless he had been caught and that was his crew's desperate tentative to get him back. So many hypothesis, so little information. Whatever the reason though, hopelessness was the only thing that could motivate anyone to even get close to that beast.

The dragon cried in frustration one last time before dumping the human into the sea. Done with it, the dragon flew away in the night, its scales camouflaging it in the pitch black sky. The sun had set into a red twilight that had burned down the day to leave an empty night. The young man had been dispensed of like a used doll, falling out of the grip of despair to drown in the darkening sea.

Was that how an angel fell out of grace?

Mostly out of pity and curiosity, Jace threw a ladder at the water before plunging in it. The guy hadn't fallen far, so maybe, just maybe, he could save him. Jace wasn't hopeful about that though.

Yet when the cold water engulfed him, the golden-eyed young man was met with the dazed but alive gaze of the fallen one. His bleeding head injury was like ink in the water and his energy was dissolving with it, but still he had a light in his ocean coloured eyes that wouldn't dim. _'He is a fighter'_ thought in approval Jace, smirking before extending his hand toward the other.

As he lost consciousness, the stranger took the help that was offered.

Getting the raven haired young man on his sailboat wasn't the easiest task, but with the help of his ropes and a plank, Jace managed it. Quickly reaching for a first-aid healing quartz and some bandages, he tried to stop the bleeding on the stranger's head. Preatorin Island was about nine hours away, but maybe with the right winds he could make it in seven. Or six. It was still a long trip for someone in critical state.

Setting sails, the blond didn't lose time.

Then, he brought the young-man on his bed below the deck. He only had one, and considering the matters at hand, the stranger had priority. At the sight of someone injured, Jace's instinct was into saving mode. A part of him also feared he wouldn't be able to save that guy. Another person he wouldn't be able to save... Shaking his head, Jace removed the bow and quiver so it would be more comfortable for the other and started to cover him with a few blankets, as with the blood loss, he was probably freezing.

It was then that Jace noticed the small ruby at the young-man's neck.

The sight of it was upsetting something in Jace, like a dangerous spark that had been ignited. A feeling he had forbid himself to have. Hope.

Golden eyes harden in disbelief. His shoulder tensed. Needing air, Jace sat on the bed by the unconscious one's side. He only had one focus now, one question that kept taunting him. _'He has a Protector Stone?'_ asked the blond's mind again and again.

How did that stranger get his hand on one of the stones?

Who was that archer?

Had Jace found someone who would dare go against the Dragonidea Demon with him?

Would his impasse be finally broken?

* * *

Alec woke up abruptly, all stressed from the dream.

He had dreamt of Jace's confidences and felt tired still. He took time to consider where he was, but it all came back quickly to him. Tired, he raised to a sitting position – his back hurting a bit - and his hand went to the pendants at his neck as if it had a will of its own. The Alicanti was now incredibly aware of the weight the Protector Stones had just gain. They had first represented his chance to save Isabelle. Now not only was it representing the world's chance to get rid of demons, but also to get an antidote for Clary.

' _What should I do now?'_ wondered Alec, thinking about his dream again. Should he act different now that he knew the kind of memories that haunted his friend? Coming to think of it, Alec never really had a friend that confided in him.

Unable to answer his questions or sleep more even if he only had two hours to do so, the blue-eyed young man got up to head on the deck.

There he saw Jace with Chairman Meow. The blond was holding his hand for the cat, like he was gesturing the cat to stop. Chairman looked at the hand, indifferently at first, then sat and raised one of its front paw to tap gently in the hand. Smiling in approval, Jace gave a little treat to the cat that quickly ate it while purring.

'' Did you just train Chairman to do high fives?'' asked Alec, stunned and amused by what he had just witnessed.

Jace turned his golden eyes to him. '' Yes, yes I did. You're awake already.''

'' Yes, couldn't sleep.'' admitted the Alicanti, fidgeting on his feet.

'' Look there.'' said the Preatorin, looking straight ahead of their boat. '' There is an island. I don't know which colony it is, but hopefully we can restock in food, water and have a good night of sleep.''

' _Nothing changed.'_ realized Alec. Jace was still the Jace he knew, the one who planned ahead. Ordered more than asked even if it wasn't done in a mean way. The one who spoke to him as an ally in this precious mission. _'No, something did change. I know he trusts me now.'_

'' Sounds good, when do you think we'll reach it?'' asked Alec, looking at the island not so far.

Jace smirked. '' Well, let's see if you have learned. How long do you think it will take for the boat at that wind speed to reach the island?''

The Alicanti made a mental check and calculated that it would take... '' One hour maybe.''

'' If we are unlucky.'' confirmed the golden-eyed one.

Indeed, not only an hour later, the sailboat was mooring at the unknown island's port. It was a tiny place, hosting maybe one village. Since they were near Ozpollen, Alec suspected it was a Ozpollen colony and the trees everywhere tended to confirm his assumption. But the trees all around were of a bright red and burning orange with flickers of yellow and pale green. Leaves were falling as much as the rain back in the main island. The usually salty odour of the sea in the air was overpowered by the earthly smell of wet leaves.

The place seemed very cozy and charming to Alec. Even better, mystery island here didn't look like they had a lot of visitor, as many came to look and smile at the newcomers. He liked the change, compared to Ozpollen's busy rhythm of life. The Alicanti looked forward learning the name of the island so he could talk about to Magnus next time he saw him.

The boys landed on the port and a man, probably the leader, came to them. He bowed in front of them in a way too familiar for Alec. Then the man shocked him by greeting them with expressions he hadn't heard since he had left homeland :

'' May the Angel greet you on Nanamo Island as rare are the visitors that come here. Hope your travel has followed the wind. I am Brother Enoch leader of this village, I have a few papers for you to sign, so if you could follow me.''


	21. Chapter 21

**Back to main story, thank you The High Warlock of Glitter, TattleTales, SailorVenus11345 (guest) and guest ****for your patience** **.** **And wow I have reached 30 fav which is amazing! Also stressful, but I'll keep with my plan and hope not to fail expectation.**

 **SailorVenus11345 (guest): Well, I am glad you are back! Thanks for your review, and I hope you enjoy this too.  
**

 **guest: Well hello! I am glad you like this thanks! Oh worry not, I look forward their next meeting too. Might be sooner than expected.  
**

* * *

In the northern part of Alicante Island, there were a few villages; people that had rather lived quietly in fields than near the chief's house where the city life was more busy and fast. However far people lived on the island, it was Robert Lightwood's job to make sure people were in security and living well. And one day it would be one of his children's job. It was why, six years ago, Robert had asked his son Alec to come with him for his round around the island.

Something that would become an habit over the years.

Alec remembered how he had looked forward that day. He remembered how stressed he had been too. Yes, he remembered those feelings well, but the Alicanti shook the memory out of his mind. Just as every time he thought of Alicante, a melancholic pang hit him in the chest.

'' _May the Angel greet you on Nanamo Island as rare are the visitors that come here. Hope your travel has followed the wind. I am_ _Brother_ _Enoch leader of this village, I have a few papers for you to sign, so if you could follow me.''_

That was what the old man in front of Alec and Jace had said. It was only then that the former noticed how no one had used religious expression before. No one even mentioned the Angel here. Never mind that for Alec, 'here' meant the whole world outside of Alicante. Still, it struck a homesick fibre in Alec, to hear that expression again: 'Hope your travel has followed the wind'. They used to say that in Alicante when hunters came back with game or when his father and him went to one village to another. He knew how to answer that.

'' The Angel's wind guided us here.'' affirmed Alec as he bowed. From the corner of the eye, he saw Jace did the same after him, carefully copying his friend.

'' Ah, a child of the Angel.'' noted Brother Enoch, and Alec didn't understand if the man was happy or not about that. He was being scrutinized and felt uneasy. Maybe the Alicanti should have not answered? The other man's emotion was oddly unreadable, as if the brother had years of practising perfect stillness.

Jace and Alec exchanged a glance, and the blue-eyed young man knew he wasn't the only one unable to read Brother Enoch.

'' What a particular timing.'' muttered the old man, before looking at Jace's ankle and Alec's arm and telling them: '' Well, come with me. You have papers to sign, and a healer to see.''

'' Wait, who are you? What papers do you want us to sign?'' asked Jace promptly.

The man turned around, but answered over his shoulder: '' I am the Elder Brother, leader of Nanamo, and well, don't you know every island as its customs? It is unwise to not know who arrives and who leaves the island.''

Nodding, the Preatorin followed and so did Alec. He had so many questions in his head, but asked none. His shy introverted nature made it impossible for him to do so for now. Instead, blue eyes looked around. By the Angel was this place feeling cozy, almost homey, even if completely different from Alicante.

Under a chilly morning wind, the cover of the trees was filtering a warm orange glow in the air, and the ground was soft as a blanket of fallen leaves was spread over most of the pavement that served as trails. Yet there was something special about those trees. Their branches were a vivid almost magical golden colour on top, fading to a much more usual brown when one looked down. Small cottages could be seen here and there behind thin maple and birch trees. Children were playing some kind of chasing game, running around, and Alec couldn't help but smile at the sight of them.

Not too far from the port, a small building that could host maybe a maximum of ten person revealed to be their customs. There a girl working, at the sight of them, brought them a large book filled with signatures and information. On the top of every pages, there was the inscription:' _Myriador Colony of Nanamo Island's_ _border_ _custom registration;_ _to serve and witness the Angel's will._ _'_

' _A Myriador colony.'_ thought Alec, delighted that his impression that he was in a Ozpollen colony was wrong. He remembered that Myriador was Magnus' favourite country. Maybe he could learn more about Myriador Island here.

Both Alec and Jace signed the book, but at the 'Nationality' column, Alec hesitated. Would they call him a liar if he wrote ' _Alicante Island'_? Would they call him a liar if he didn't? What should he try? Noticing the blue-eyed young man's conflict, Jace took Alec's pen and wrote ' _Preatorin Island_ ' for him.

'' That's what I wrote at Ozpollen's customs.'' dismissively said the blond. Yet Alec was touched that Jace was willing to share his nationality with him.

Then, Brother Enoch guided them somewhere else. The Elder Brother was starting to ruin the good impression Alec had had of the island, as he was making him feel uncomfortable. Why was that though?

'' It's the first time I can't walk around somewhere freely. '' whispered Jace to Alec, answering the latter's thought. Even if the brother didn't ask them any question, the way he was watching them was almost as if the boys weren't allowed to be there without an escort. And that was making both Jace and Alec uncomfortable.

Yet finally, Brother Enoch reached the destination he had in mind. If near the shores all houses were tiny cottages, they were only hiding the imposing monastery that lied farther in the island. It was a not so high – maybe two or three stories tall – but mostly large circular building with red turrets and large arks here and there. There were big clear windows that let the light in. Made with the same kind of pavement they had walked on, the walls were covered of ivy. Inside, they walked by rooms filled with books and desks. The door of parchment and ink was thick in the air. People inside the Monastery were all dressed in black and all seemed to be working with documents. The place was luminous with natural light, and incredibly silent, perfect for study and research. Also perfect for prayers, like some did in a chapel they passed by.

A few corridors later, the trio went upstairs. There, in between the large windows, were tapestries covering the wall. Alec looked at them, as they appealed to him in a familiar way. Some were illustrating the Angel, others depicting miscellaneous scenes. Scenes of dark creatures and people fighting them; scenes of an island destroyed, flooded and cursed; scenes of people on boats fleeing violet flames; scene of dark skies and colours floating in it.

The blue-eyed young man knew most of them, which troubled him as they were similar to those they used to talk about the history of Alicante Island; of how they came there. Did they know about Alicante? If so, they would have tapestries showing the island, but there weren't. What did it mean? Why were there images in that story that Alec himself - an Alicanti! - didn't know, like those dark creatures? Were there parts of Alicante's history he didn't know?

' _Why are some people believing Alicante is a legend, and others know of its existence?'_ wondered Alec, confused. _'_ _Or do they?'_ Lost in his mind, Alec almost bumped into Jace, who had stopped walking. He put his interrogations away, as he couldn't answer them for now anyway, and listen to what the leader had to say.

'' We are here.'' stated the Elder Brother without any intonation. He was standing in front of two doors made of mahogany. Undoubtedly, the place behind them was of importance here.

'' Here for what?'' asked not too kindly Jace.

'' To see a healer, you both look like you need one. We have wonderful healers.''

The blond didn't seem reassured by that answer. '' Why?''

'' Why what, my boy?'' patiently inquired Enoch.

'' Why escorting us to a healer?''

'' You can barely walk and your friend look dead tire on his feet. It is the decent thing to do.''

For a moment, the green stone on Alec's neck pulsed with sort heat. His hand flew to the pendants as if to stop it. Seriously, would they all react every time there was something up? If so he should really learn which stone reacts to what kind of event.

'' Do you offer this for everyone that comes here?'' asked Jace, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

'' They are not frequent, those who come here.'' said the man, though it wasn't much of an answer. He made a pause, then he added: '' But you are right, no we don't do this for everyone. A child of the Angel will always be welcomed here, especially today.''

'' What is it today?'' asked this time Alec, intrigued and suspicious. He kept searching in his head, he couldn't remember any special festivities that would occur today, nor could he remember if he ever heard of Nanamo Island before.

'' Come to the beach after you have seen an healer.'' told them Brother Enoch as last words.

Shaking his nervous feeling, Alec decided that ab healer might be a good idea. The blue-eyed young man could inquire his questions with the Elder Brother later when they'll be alone. Entering the room, he saw it was large, but white curtains hung around were making smaller divisions, cresting the illusion of many little rooms. Alec and Jace were met with a few other dark clothed people, and soon they were separated into different alcoves. The old man that was with Alec seemed a bit bothered by him. He glanced at him, then read some of his documents, gesturing Alec to sit on the only chair the man had. The Alicanti almost wanted to apologize, but he managed to stay silent most of the time, answering only to the questions when he was asked.

It made for a pretty monotonous discussion when it finally started.

'' Age?''

'' 19.''

'' What are the injuries you are aware of?''

'' My left arm's been cut on the whole length. I've been whipped on the back by a branch. I probably have slashes and maybe some burns everywhere.''

'' Reason for the injuries?''

'' Demon fighting.''

Only then did the brother look at him. Not just glance, but really looking and it made Alec uneasy. The other man then grabbed a few vials, leaves from one of the plants growing in the corner of the alcove and started a mix. Searching in his files for an information, the brother continued his preparation in silence.

'' Demon injuries, you are sure?'' he asked after a while, with the same inexpressive tone.

'' Yes, I am travelling around to fight demons.'' simply said Alec, which was the truth enough.

'' Here, drink this.''

The healer gave him a vial with bright blue liquid inside. Even though the colour was disturbing, the Alicanti took it. The taste was unexpectedly like one would have guessed seeing the ingredients: herbal, like tea. And the effect was instant. As soon as Alec had drank it, his wounds closed off, leaving only scars were the wound had been deep like on his arm. Even the pain that had become omnipresent had now left.

'' By the Angel.'' whispered Alec, looking at himself with blatant surprise. '' Thanks.''

'' A child of the Angel.'' noted the brother, as he was gathering his things. '' Allow me one advice: stop this foolish hunt of yours. We are living peacefully now. Don't blaspheme our rituals, history will only repeat itself.''

Before Alec could ask more on that, the brother left the room. Their business was finished clearly. Well, that was unexpected, and hurtful. What had he done? What history? As grateful as he was for the healing draft, it wasn't as if he had asked to be here.

Shaking his head, the blue-eyed young man decided to look for Jace. Leaving the alcove, he asked the first person he saw. Fortunately, it wasn't the brother who had made him the potion.

'' Excuse me, do you know where's my friend Jace?''

'' Ah, it seems that your friend is quite reluctant to take the medicine.'' stated as expressionless as the other the brother, pointing in the correct direction. Intrigued, Alec followed and soon enough he could hear his friend's protest from behind a curtain.

'' I still don't believe there is no string attached to that potion.''

'' There isn't.'' replied the healer. He sounded less neutral than the others, almost exasperated. Maybe it wasn't the first time he repeated those words to Jace.

'' Oh yeah, you are spending that 'very long to make' healing draft on us freely for nothing. Makes sense.'' said with sarcasm Jace. '' What tells me it's going to heal me?''

'' It will.''

'' Jace.'' intervened Alec before the Preatorin could protest some more.

'' Alec?''

'' I did not die, it's fine.'' sighed half-amused the archer.

'' You sure?''

'' Yeah.'' nodded Alec. Then he added. '' I'll wait outside.''

Ever since he had seen the tapestries, Alec decided that he wanted to know what the folks here knew of Alicante. It was his family's duty to protect the people of Alicante. As Robert Lightwood's son and as the only Alicanti outside of Alicante – Isabelle excluded – he had to make sure they didn't represent potential enemies. Maybe Nanamo Island could become future allies? Maybe Alicante's border could open to the outside? But those were all futile question. He had a quest to finish before addressing that matter. Who knew when he would see his family again anyway.

For now, he had to speak with the Elder Brother.

He walked toward the port so he could reach the beach as the Elder Brother had told him. When Alec reached the port, his eyes searching for a pirate ship he knew wasn't there, his heart almost stop from a sudden nervous feeling. _'_ _Where is Chairman Meow?'_ he asked himself, only now remembering he was responsible for the cat.

' _Come on, Lightwood, you had one task!_ _Magnus will kill me.'_

Running toward the sailboat, Alec prayed the Angel the feline hadn't followed some mouse and wandered around. He so didn't want to look for the animal the whole day long.

'' Chairman? Come on, come out.'' called Alec, making noises to get the cat's attention. He hoped the cat was there still.

Then he felt a small push on his ankle. Looking down, the tabby cat was pushing its head on Alec's ankle as to beg for some petting. The human felt relieved at the sight of it.

'' Thank the Angel you are here. Never tell Magnus I forgot you behind, okay?'' said the blue-eyed young man.

The cat ignored him, focusing on a bird that flew nearby them. Alec feared he would have come just a little bit later, and he would have had to search for the cat; a side task he didn't have time for. Thankfully he didn't have to. He bent down to grab the cat and bring him with him, but Chairman had another idea. Struggling against Alec's hold, it mewed.

'' Fine, stay on the ground.'' sighed the young man. Alec walked back toward the beach, and was pleased to see that the cat was following him. As long as the animal was in sight, it was fine by Alec.

Finally heading to the beach, he saw that many people were gathered there. Dark clothed brothers and civilians alike seemed to be looking at the sea. Some were sad, other respectful, but non were festive. _'_ _What's going on?'_ asked himself Alec, as he spotted the Elder Brother and approached him. Brother Enoch saluted him, but kept silence. Alec did the same and looked around. Then he saw.

Thousand of white lilies were being brought by the waves and carefully dropped on the shore. A bit wilted, a bit dehydrated. The sea's white foam was leaving the flowers there for the villagers to pick and gather in a basket. What were they doing? Why did the brother wanted to show him that?

White lilies... _'Oh, a funeral.'_ realized Alec. In Alicante, they used to send white lilies to the sea when someone had died. But the people of Nanamo Island were collecting them, not sending them.

'' Is it a funeral?'' asked the blue-eyed young man.

'' Not for us, but yes it is.'' answered Brother Enoch. '' Somewhere in this world, fellow children of the Angel are grieving. We don't know where the lilies come from, but the current always bring them to us. So we take them as to recognize their pain and show solidarity.''

'' Are there a lot of people like us?'' asked Alec, apprehending the answer.

'' You mean people who follow the Angel's wisdom? No, only Nanamo Island, and maybe a few individuals here and there.'' the Elder Brother said, confirming Alec's fear. '' And of course that unknown island that is grieving and sending us their lilies.''

His throat feeling tight all of sudden, Alec approached the water. The other man's words were stressing him: _' We don't know where the lilies come from... '_ _unknown island'..._ _'._ They could only come from Alicante for sure. Alec's heart was beating fast as he thought of everyone he knew the name of: his mother, his father, Aline, Sebastian, Lydia, Jia. Even his sister. Every time, a different heartbeat came to his mind because of the ring he was wearing. He felt a bit guilty to be relieved that no one he knew personally was dead. Maybe it was just a senior that passed away, stuff like that happened.

Lost in his thought, the young-man didn't notice that he had kept walking until the cold water snapped him back to reality.

Looking down, he noticed he was knee deep in the sea. A wave brought to him a white flower and he picked it up. Alec saw that this one had a broken petal, as if the person who had sent it had tore it. The cut was to shaky. If it had been the ocean, it would have been a clean cut, not in the middle of the petal. It was as if the sender hadn't want to believe that they were mourning, hadn't want to give in. The Alicanti didn't know why, but he decided to keep it, placing it in his pocket.

'' It is a day of solidarity and mutual help for all of our brothers and sisters, where ever they are.'' repeated the Elder Brother, looking at Alec from where he stood.

'' That's why the healer didn't charge Jace and I for their services.''

'' Indeed.'' admitted the Elder Brother. '' Do you perhaps know who are sending them?''

'' What makes you think it isn't one of those individuals you talked about?'' tried to elude Alec. Chairman had stayed beside the brother, not wanting to follow Alec in the water, and seemed to appreciate Enoch. It reassured the Alicanti on the man, but even if he didn't want to lie, he wasn't so sure about revealing Alicante's existence and location.

'' There is too many flowers for only a few individuals, and it is quite a recurrent thing. Nanamo Island is on the receiving current for our spiritual brothers and sisters' sending.'' answered the man with logic. Then he sighed. '' Do you know about Arsaniit Chapel? ''

Alec frowned at that. He had heard of it from Jace's story, it was the island Clary was turned into a statue. But why did the brother mentioned it?

'' It's an island north of Preatorin Island, right?'' the blue-eyed young man decided to say.

'' Indeed, though it is abandoned right now. There was a time when it was a lively island where the Angel's wisdom prevailed and people lived at peace away from the treat of demons. The Angel had given them holy protection surely, for their diligence in their prayers.''

'' What happened then?'' asked the Alicanti, walking back to the shore. He didn't what was the link with there previous discussion, but he was curious to know more about the world.

'' Some decided that the treat demons were to this world was an unfair. Even if Arsaniit Island was protected, they felt the duty to help their neighbours. Of course, some probably thought about the glory of defeating those vile creatures, but it was still a honourable intention of them. Those people learned to yield many weapons and started to call themselves Warriors of the Angel.'' continued the Elder Brother.

' _Warriors of the Angel.'_ repeated Alec in his head. He was apprehending where the story was heading. The words of the healer he had seen earlier echoed in his mind, but dismissing them, the Alicanti listened closely to what Enoch was telling him.

'' Like with everything, some people were against the idea of Warriors of the Angel. They believed it would break the equanimity of their lifestyle. It was then that the children of the Angel on Arsaniit Chapel got divided. Now. history is hard to reconstitute, and we are still searching for what caused it exactly.'' stated the Elder Brother, glancing toward the monastery. '' What we do know is that four generations ago, a demon found its way to Arsaniit. Not any demon, it was a greater demon; a Dragonidea Demon.''

'' A dragon.'' understood out loud Alec. He could still see the tapestries in the monasteries and it was starting to make sense. They represented the story of Arsaniit, but at the same time... The Alicanti's stomach knotted at the thought that maybe Arsaniit, Nanamo and Alicanti had a deeper – and hidden – connection in between them.

Brother Enoch finished his history lesson: '' The island was destroyed by the demon, who created an immense flood and doomed the people of Arsaniit. The surviving islanders had no choice but to flee. Some came here and founded Nanamo Island, took the great Myriador Island's protection. The others, we lost track of them. We believe that they found another island, that they are safe, but what do we know really? No one ever saw them again.''

' _Is it true? Does Mother and Father know about this part of history? Is Enoch wrong or did some people hid that part of Alicante's history? Why?'_ asked himself Alec confused. How much he would have liked to ask his parents about all this. As chief, surely they knew about this, right? If so, why did Alicantis teach that a Hero – someone from the Lightwood family! – saved them from the great flood by bringing them all to this island, but didn't talk about their Nanamo counterparts?

So many questions, and so little information he could confirm. It was starting to get frustrating.

Sensing this, Elder Brother Enoch said:'' If you could tell us about our brothers and sisters, it would maybe help reconcile our broken history.''

'' I'd like to talk about all this with-'' began slowly Alec, interrupting himself when he was about to say 'my father'. Instead he said: '' our chief first.''

'' Wise decision. You know who we are, where we are. Please don't forget us.''

Alec took a deep breath, the weight of making decisions for his country heavy on his shoulders. '' I have things to finish first.'' answered the young man, thinking of his sister and his quest. '' But I swear on the Angel that I won't forget.''

And it was true. Isabelle was his first priority. Yet, he would bring her back to Alicante one day. He himself would be back to his homeland one day, and then he will be able to untangle all this. The blue-eyed young man wasn't the most patriotic person, but Alicante was still his background, and he would like to clear its mystery for good. Demystify their traditions and secrets. Make sure his family accepted Magnus too.

' _But that is for later.'_ told himself Alec, deciding to search around for Jace.

'' Mew.'' seemed to agree Chairman, following the human.

* * *

'' Why new clothes?''

In the meantime Alec had been at the beach with the Elder Brother, Jace had bought food for their travel, rented a room in an inn for the night, procured them new clothes and even got Alec a few arrows. Went to show that the healing draft the healers had given him was efficient. It was at the inn that Alec found Jace, with the help of his half of their contract.

The blond scowled at the Alicanti. '' Have you looked at yourself? Your shirt is stained with dried blood, we look like savage murderers. It can't be comfortable.''

'' Right.'' let out the Alicanti, realizing how he felt dirty and exhausted. His injuries from the Graptolithina Demon were healed, but there were stains everywhere.

Gratefully, he took the clothes and took the time to go wash up a bit. Removing the salt, the sand and the dried blood on his skin, even in his hair, did really good. With soft water on his face, Alec finally felt relaxed. Afterwards, he found in their room Jace and Chairman both asleep, napping. _'Good idea.'_ thought Alec, as he decided to do like them. Even though everything he learned today, his mind buzzing with theories and questions, his body was so exhausted he fell asleep almost immediately.

The sun was setting over the autumnal island of Nanamo when Alec couldn't ignore his interrogations. Waking up with an amalgam of stress over his chest, the blue-eyed young man decided to go out for some fresh air. Glancing at the other bed in the room, he was a bit relieved to see that Jace wasn't there anymore. His bed had been made and only the tabby cat was resting there. There was no one to ask Alec how he felt and it was all good that way.

The Alicanti headed outside to the port, so he could look at the horizon. Afar in between the sky and the ocean, there were shadows of islands. Would things have been different, he would have grown up here on Nanamo. What was his family doing right now? Did his parent think of him? Was is mother also wondering what Izzy and him were doing? He wondered where Magnus was.

' _Why do I keep thinking of him?'_ asked himself Alec, sitting on the dock, legs almost touching the sea.

But he knew why he was thinking of him. The Alicanti could avoid thinking about his sister, Alicanti, demons, his future, everything. Magnus and his relationship with him was the only thing that was going somewhat well in his life. Alec felt good when he was with the green-eyed sailor, felt good talking to him, felt good thinking of him. It was that simple, the blue-eyed young man felt good with him. Alec hoped it was the same for Magnus.

'' Hey.''

Turning around, Alec saw Jace. '' Hi.''

It was all the Preatorin needed for invitation. He came to sit by Alec. '' Are you alright?''

'' Sure, why?''

'' You seem pensive since we got here. And not your usual over-thinking pensive self.'' answered Jace, which made Alec frown. '' More melancholic.''

'' Melancholic?''

'' I could have said sad-pensive, but there are limits to redundancies and how much I can bend the language to express impressions.'' smirked the blond.

''Yeah, I guess.'' answered the Alicanti, but didn't give much thought to what Jace had just said. '' I am not sad though, just a bit stressed by some things. This place it... Well it...''

'' It reminds you of Ozpollen and the demon?'' tried Jace.

'' No, not really. It actually makes me think of A- of my homeland a lot.'' told him Alec and the other understood.

'' Mostly because of the old religion.''

Alec nodded, keeping his gaze on the horizon and his arms crossed in front of him. 'Old religion' Magnus too had called it that way. ' _Magnus_ '... Here he could have asked about all his worries, his conflicts he had with his preference in men, his birthday (and engagement) he had interrupted, his life he had left.

'' _Don't blaspheme our rituals...''_

' _Too late for that.'_ replied Alec to the memory.

Here he met strangers also following the tradition of the Angel, he could have asked them anything without fearing facing them ever again, unlike in Alicante. But it was exactly because they were strangers, that Alec hadn't told Brother Enoch of any of his personal concerns. Alec simply didn't feel comfortable with others, however professional or knowledgeable they may be.

Yet Jace wasn't a stranger, and the weight of his thoughts were becoming too much for himself alone. '' I wonder, at times, if... If the Angel left me. If It knows how I love men and if It doesn't approve of me. I'm... I'm not normal. Maybe it is because of me that the dragon came for Isabelle. Because I was blaspheming our rituals. Lying to everyone when I was preparing myself to get engaged with Lydia. If it was a sign that...''

As soon as the blue-eyed young man had said that, he regretted his words. He didn't depend on others. Never needed people's advice before - excepted maybe his sister's, but it didn't count as it was often forced onto him and she did have a special right to do so – so why should he start now?

'' I don't really believe there is any superior being watching over us. You are right, we are left alone with our pain.'' stated Jace as an answer. Now Alec truly regretted his words, as he did believe in a higher level of spiritual peace. Before the archer could let his indignation shut the conversation, Jace continued: '' But if by any miracle there was a supreme guardian like an angel, I don't think it would be liable to the prejudices of us humans.''

For the first time, Alec's gaze left the ocean afar for his companion. To say that he had first thought of Jace as the Angel, the Alicanti now knew better. He was getting to understand fairly well how Jace thought - through his qualities and his flaws. And he could see how serious the Preatorin had been when he had said that. How he believed it.

Alec wanted to believe it, and maybe it was why he so easily let himself being convince of Jace's conviction.

'' Thank you.'' he smiled, his worries still on his mind but quieter. '' You should get some rest, it is the whole point of us being there, right?''

'' Right.''

Seeing the look in those golden eyes, as if he had lost a battle, made Alec want to reassure him. He never liked sending his younger siblings to bed disappointed. It was in part a similar feeling that made the Alicanti grab Jace's shoulder and give it a squeeze. He tried to put all his gratefulness in his gesture.

'' Well, don't if you don't want to, but I am going to bed. We are going back to our routine tomorrow, better be in shape for our training. I wouldn't want to win just because you are exhausted.'' tried to joke Alec, which made Jace smirk.

'' Oh, you're on, Lightwood, I-''

Before he could finish, both Alec and Jace's attention were caught by a flare in the sky. In the darkening sky, hundreds of bright red shooting stars were showering over them in random patterns. At Alec's neck, the ruby let a latent warmth as if it was reacting to the abnormal phenomenon. And just as suddenly as it appeared, the red shooting stars shower ended. There were no trace of them.

'' What was that?'' breathed out the blue-eyed young man, hoping it was a common thing they just didn't see in Alicante.

Apparently not. '' I don't know. Let's hope it doesn't end up killing us.''

'' Don't joke around.'' chastised Alec, but Jace had a serious look of his face.

'' If only. Who knows if it was man made or natural. But if you want my opinion, it was demonic. Maybe we'll learn more at Delamortis' Great Library.'' said the Preatorin.

'' Lady Camille's territory.'' remembered Alec.

'' You listen when I speak! Good to know.'' exclaimed Jace as he got up. '' Now come, we have long days in front of us. Delamortis is probably two or three days away.''


End file.
